


Greys and Blue Violets

by InsomnianRedMuse



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassins, Blood and Violence, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Masquerade, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Consensual Body Modification, Panic Attack, Past Child Abuse, Pining, Slow Burn, Torture, will add more as the story continues - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 119,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomnianRedMuse/pseuds/InsomnianRedMuse
Summary: King Regis Lucis Caelum, Lord Clarus Amicitia, and Queen Sylva Via Fleuret are dead and a package confirms to Noctis that their murderers aren't who everyone says they are. Things used to be so much easier as black and white, but now the colors and perspectives are blending to grey. Untimely death and revenge will do that sometimes.Noctis has to choose, but what if the decision lies in the grey zone where there is no turning back? No one ever said decisions were easy, but what does right versus wrong matter when your aim is to protect the nation and the ones you love? A reckless, young prince is one thing, but a king with secrets is another.





	1. The Grey In-Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eos says their final goodbyes to King, Queen, and Shield.

_ Assassin (noun): a murderer of an important person in a surprise attack for political or religious reasons _

_ Glaive (noun): an elite group of soldiers that defend Lucis. They are blessed with the king of Lucis’s magic. They can teleport, use magic, and forge weapons from thin air. _

The differences were as clear as night and day, plain black and white, but so were the similarities. What was the defining point that separated the two? One was allowed to kill while the other wasn’t. That was a grey area and it wasn’t something people cared to or even wanted to admit existed. That grey area was something Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum was about to flirt with; more than flirt with, he would let it consume his body and soul if that’s ultimately what it took to serve him peace.

Nothing was black and white anymore, not after the death—murder—of King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII of his name and ruling monarch of Lucis. No… nothing was the same since the murder of his _ father. _ The hell with titles, it was his father that had been killed on his way to Tenebrae. It had been so simple. He was seeing off Queen Sylvia Nox Fleuret back home along with the Lord Shield Clarus Amicitia and the rest of the royal retinue comprised of Crownsguard to defend and protect them both. They were ambushed with no survivors, save the monsters that left him, his own Shield, Gladiolus Amicitia, and Lunafreya and Ravus Nox Fleuret fatherless and motherless.

At a joint funeral that did not just bring the mourning Lucis and Tenebrae together, but all of Eos to weep the losses. He couldn’t get the vision of the tears and broken hearts out of his mind and he never would… he didn’t want to. If all else, it only fueled the 17-year-old prince. He dared steal a gaze at his mother, the unshaken pillar and woman that was Aulea Lucis Caelum. He knew his mother wore the mask all royals were required to wear, but for once he wished she would cry, seeing her hold back made him feel worse. He knew she would mourn at some point, but it would be in front of no one especially not him. A queen on her own was dangerous, but a widowed queen with a son that was not yet old enough to take the throne was worse. 

Noctis’s skin crawled and his storm-grey eyes hardened seeing Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt and Chancellor Ardyn Izunia approach them. He felt Gladio and Ignis shift beside him and Cor and Prompto the same beside his mother.

“Queen Aulea.” Ardyn gave a too-low bow and his voice made his stomach churn with the way he said his mother’s name.

“Emperor Aldercapt, Chancellor Izunia.” she nodded in respect as did all near her.

“Our deepest condolences to you on this most tragic of days.” Ardyn’s over-dramatic tone made it seem all the more rehearsed and insincere.

“King Regis was one of the best kings Lucis ever had and he shall be remembered as such in these dark and tragic of times.” Aldercapt’s words were of course rehearsed but seemed more human than Ardyn’s. It was hard to believe since most described the emperor as a robot on his best days.

“Thank you both for your words,” Queen Aulea’s voice was soft but strong. She would show no weakness, even at her husband’s burial, too many depended on her strength. All turned hearing the bells toll throughout Insomnia, though it felt like Eos itself was ringing the bells of sorrow. All held silence until the last sorrowful tone ended. Well, almost all.

“What are the plans now for the crown now with the untimely death of your king, Aulea?” Ardyn whispered, his voice laced with honey and an edge that made all the Lucians present uncomfortable.

Aulea, however, did not even blink as she glared with a malice that made even the cold emperor shift awkwardly. “My _ husband _—” she put emphasis on husband “—is not even cold yet. I don’t believe that now is the time for such absurd questions, Chancellor.” Before either Niflheim representative could speak, she cut them off. “You have given me your rehearsed words of sentiment, your business here in Lucis is done. Marshal.”

Cor Leonis moved partially in front of his queen, blocking her from Arydn and the emperor. “Your grace.”

“See that the emperor and chancellor are escorted safely back to Galdin Quay. They are leaving now.” Her tone was commanding, smooth, and unwavering as was her gaze that never left Ardyn’s golden eyes. 

“No need for that your grace—”

“Now we insist,” Cor interjected a few of his Crownsguard behind him, ready to head out and at the ready in case either Niflheim man tried anything.

Ardyn simply shrugged and turned, the emperor in tow as he sauntered down the steps of the Citadel. “Farewell, your grace, highness! Hopefully, we will be in touch soon under _ livelier _circumstances.”

Aulea put a hand on Noctis’s shoulder, gripping it firmly. She nodded at Cor and he and the Crownsguard left obediently. 

\---

When the formalities were over and the mourners gone, Noctis finally felt air return back in his lungs. The ceremony was traditional for that of a fallen Lucian king and his Shield. Sylleblossoms were everywhere as both a gift to Lucis and a symbol of Tenebrae as they said their goodbyes to their queen. He spent little time with Luna, but they silently knew it was for the best. He had felt Ravus’s hateful eyes on him the entire time. They both left to Tenebrae swiftly with their entourage and their mother’s body. Noctis had finally changed out of his royal raiments and went to go find his mother.

“Noct.”

He stopped and turned to see Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio only a few feet away. They were all still dressed in their mourning garments and had probably been waiting for him, giving him space and time. However, that’s not want Noctis wanted. His skin ached, his body throbbed, and all of him felt raw with sorrow. He had to be strong for all that couldn’t be on this day. That, however, went out the window seeing the tear stains on his friends’ faces. He let out a strained and thick sob before collapsing in Prompto’s awaiting arms. Prompto’s small body shook uncontrollably, he couldn’t hold in the tears with especially seeing his best friend in such a state. They seemed to cry harder when Ignis clutched onto them and all hell broke loose when Gladio wrapped his strong arms around them all as though to shield them from the pain. Their sobs and heart-broken gasps didn’t let up for a while longer until Noctis began to slowly and gently pull away from their grasps. “I need to find my mom.”

Ignis nodded. “Noct, we’re here for the both of you. Not for duty’s sake, but—”

“I know Iggy.” The young prince looked at all three of them. Miraculously, he found a watery and small smile for all of them. “You are my brothers, nothing will change that or lessen the love between us.”

His friends were taken aback by his words, but all at that moment saw the true king in him. They saluted him, fisted hand across their chests and over their hearts with tears still present. Noctis nodded and left; that salute was meant for a king, not a prince. He wasn’t a king, not yet, not for a while. He wasn’t of age, not for another three years, but he would at least have the strength of one for his mother’s sake and his peoples’. 

Noctis made his way to his father’s tomb. In reality, it was only temporary. His final Royal Tomb would be constructed and he would finally rest like all the kings and queens of yore. For now, he was in a small mausoleum-like structure that wasn’t too far from the Citadel’s infamous and beautiful gardens. It was a tradition that the departed monarch would rest there until moved to a Royal Tomb.

He spotted his mother just outside the door of the structure, her back to him and her head was bowed as though she was praying to the Astrals. Even in this time most dark, Aulea Lucis Caelum was still a vision of regality and beauty. Her long almost all silver-hair, save for some black at the crown of her head that only spread down a few inches before fading to silver, rested lazily at her waist. Her eyes were similar in color to Noctis’s but were more blue than grey. However, they shared the same storm-like quality, even more so than usual nowadays.

She had changed out of the heavy black mourning gown she had been wearing and into one of her more casual queenly dresses. Much like any royal garment, it was black and fell around her slender figure gracefully. The corset’s every other panel had either diamond-like stitching or lace white roses with gold braided detailing at the top and bottom hems. The dress skirt ended above her knees, but her legs were covered with black tights and almost knee-high boots that had gold brackets where the laces sat. Around her shoulders to keep her warm in the cool Insomnian night was black shawl with gold leaf-stitched detailing that was fastened with a large, gold button that bore the Lucian crest. Most seeing the queen in such a casual state would have found it “disrespectful” to the departed, but she never was one to care about others' opinions about her. She hated wearing dainty heels, giant dresses, or anything that restricted her. She found such gaudy fashion impractical.

Before she married Regis, she had been accepted into the Crownsguard training program and trained hard each day to join those who swore their lives to protecting the royal family. She had gained a tough reputation not just physically but character-wise. She had to be, she had a point to make to her parents who found her lifestyle choices less than ideal for a noblewoman. They feared that their daughter would never find a suitable match. Little did they know that Aulea would go on to garner the attention and affection of Prince Regis, especially when he saw her in the training room one day and she was more irritated at him than in awe of him. It wasn’t a common reaction to being in his presence… needless to say Regis couldn’t get the brash young woman out of his head.

It was as though Aulea sensed her son causing her to turn to face him, hiding her tears as best she could. Noctis knew her better than that though. He reached out, lightly caressing the necklace that rested at her throat. It was made of black velvet and black diamonds; in the middle was an intricate and silver pendant with a black diamond and three more diamonds that dangled from it. Auelea reached up and covered his hand with her trembling one. It had been Regis’s first gift to her when they married. She cursed herself silently for not being able to control her body, she didn’t want her son to see her like this.

“Noct—” she didn’t get to finish his name as her son pulled her tightly to him. “N-Noctis—”

“Go ahead… we’re finally alone…” he barely managed to get out the words.

Aulea never wanted to falter in front of him, but she was only able to hold it in for so long. She clung onto him, burying her face into his neck finally allowing herself to break down and let all her sorrows out. Between soul-shattering gasps, she tried to apologize, but Noctis only shook his head and threaded his fingers through her hair in an attempt to soothe her.

He didn’t know how much time had gone by as they held one another. Their futures were uncertain, but what he did know, what they both knew that they would fight for Lucis, comfort her people, and rule. Noctis’s blue-grey eyes gazed up at the bright moon and twinkling stars and made a vow to the heavens and the Six Astrals above that he would find Regis, Sylvia, and Clarus’s murderers and bring peace to their spirits by serving them what they deserved. Paying injustice with death was not something his mother would want him to pursue, no matter the fact. She would say revenge wasn't becoming of him, it truly didn't fit him. However, this was the grey area Noctis was more than willing to venture in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very excited to start on this journey this fanfic will be taking not just me, but all who read it! The idea for this story came from a day my sister and I were playing FFXV and we were in Altissia. We put Noctis in his assassin's outfit and Prompto, Iggy, and Gladio were in their Glaive outfits. On the gondola ride, Noctis and Prompto sat next to each other and ta-da! Okay, so it sparked a very small one-off idea that I have plotted, outlined, and am building on. That being said, this is NOT Assassin's Creed crossover this is a very random "what if" that has now taken this form.
> 
> Song(s) that helped shape this chapter:  
Somnus (Main menu orchestral from Final Fantasy XV)
> 
> Reference for Queen Aulea: https://em.wattpad.com/ebc89321d192dc2fb2a16ce3e45c1679f0af6b80/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f47794353536a79644d4468347a773d3d2d3735363238353737392e313561666631396231306463393962663637303930323137323330382e6a7067?s=fit&w=720&h=720


	2. Queen Aulea Lucis Caelum CXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lucian council meets and Aulea has something to add.

The gentle sunlight began to filter through the curtains of the king and queen’s chambers, bathing two figures in its warmth and comfort. Aulea and Noctis were curled up in her bed, neither one wanting to sleep alone. Also, they had come in very late from spending time at Regis’s tomb. They hadn’t spoken much that night, only a sniffle would break the silence and an occasional “I love you”.

The queen was the first to stir, sighing as she shifted around, trying to remain under, but it was futile. Her hazy blue eyes slowly opened, an arm coming up to shield her face from the dim sunlight. She stopped moving around when she felt something press against her front. Aulea looked down and smiled seeing Noctis curled up against her, face buried in her chest. She reached up and tenderly worked her fingers through his soft raven hair. She bent down and kissed the top of his head, closed her eyes, and relaxed once more taking the peace of the moment.

“I love you my sweet Noctis… I will protect you with all that I am…” Just as she almost fell asleep once more, a knock on the door woke up any part of her still sleepy mind. Aulea carefully untangled herself from her son, thank the Astrals that her little boy slept like a rock and completely dead to the world.

She pulled on her black robe, in reality Regis’s, she always loved to steal it, and went to answer the door after slipping through the sitting room as stealthy as possible. She opened the door and was surprised to see Ignis.

“Your grace—” he turned away when he noticed she was in her nightwear. “Forgive me for the sudden intrusion.”

“Think nothing of it, it’s early morning after all.”

“Actually, your grace, it’s late morning, close to noon,” Ignis corrected her.

“What?!” she hissed, eyes wide and voice low as to not wake up Noctis.

“The Council has been asking for you and Noctis. I managed to calm them, but they wish to see you.”

“Now? It’s the day after Regis’s burial and they wish to meet now? Over what?” She held up her hand. “It was a rhetorical question, Ignis. I’m painfully aware of what they want. Let them know that I will be there soon.”

Ignis nodded but hesitated for a moment. “What of Noctis?”

Aulea sighed. “Leave him be, he hasn’t slept well.”

“Nor have you, your grace,” Ignis pointed out seeing the faint bags under her eyes and her skin still slightly tinged red from all the crying she had done.

“That doesn’t matter. Now, go. I shall arrive shortly.” 

Ignis gave a bow and left.

Aulea slipped back into her room, showered, and changed quickly. With no maids to fuss and help her into a more elaborate and royal gown, she went for a simple black dress that was long, but the skirt was flowy and showed off her knee-high boots. How she hated those awful restrictive gowns anyway, she wasn’t about to complain about being “casual”. She combed her silvery-black hair and tucked her crown into its rightful place, eyes a little sad seeing her crown. She and Regis would always do this once they were ready, gaze into each other in the mirror almost like two pieces coming together since one wore their crown on the right and the other on the left. She closed her eyes, swallowed the thick, hot knot in her throat and opened them, revealing their resolve and hardened blue color. She couldn’t do this, not now, she would have her time to dive into such memories and “what ifs” but now was not the moment for longing.

“No matter how much I wish I could…” she whispered, pressing her hand to the floor-length mirror. She bit her lip hard and pulled away. She glanced at her sleeping son once more before leaving. As she made her way over to the meeting, she nodded and thanked the Citadel staff that greeted her, bowed, and offered solace as she headed to the so-suddenly-called meeting. Aulea pushed through the doors that lead to the main meeting room where the council typically met. She looked around as they all bickered amongst each other. 

Only Ignis noticed her and stood immediately upon seeing his queen. “Queen Aulea.” He bowed, saying it loud enough to make the council members halt their arguing and follow his suit. “Your grace” and “Queen Aulea” were murmured as she walked in and took a seat, specifically her husband’s at the head of the long table where all were seated.

“Y-Your grace,” stammered one councilman, shocked at the scene and trying to make her aware of what she was doing.

“This is the seat of the king. thank you Aeris. I’m aware of the fact just as I’m also aware that there is no king and my son is too young to be king. Shall we move on now that the formalities are out of the way or do you wish to tell me something else I’m painfully aware of?”

“N-No, your grace,” he stuttered, now flushed slightly from humiliation.

“Anybody else wants to give their hand at the obvious game?” Aulea asked, her mood unamused and commanding. Once she was satisfied with the “no”s, she continued. “I did not think we would meet so quickly on this topic, but it is unavoidable given the circumstances. Now then, what is the plan you all were… discussing previous to my arrival?”

“Your grace,” started an elder councilmember, hair soft, thin, and white. “We were going to take a vote on which council member should take lead of Lucis while during the interim period that which we must wait for Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum to be of age in order to ascend the throne.”

“We were merely waiting for you in order to cast a vote,” added a blonde woman named Tarina, a younger member of the council.

Queen Aulea nodded and remained silent for a while, long enough until all but Ignis felt uncomfortable. She closed her eyes for a moment before she finally spoke. “That’s it then? One of you rules Lucis while the prince waits for his twentieth birthday.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes, it is the best plan—”

Aulea held up a hand, stopping Councilman Citus in his tracks.

“It’s an awful plan.” Her hardened blue eyes took in all present, everyone was slightly taken aback by the queen’s gaze.

“Your grace,” Citus insisted. “We cannot leave Lucis without a ruler—”

“And what am I exactly? A figurine on a mantle?” She stood abruptly, causing the chair to scarpe loudly against the stone floor. The council members shrunk back, all but Ignis feared what Aulea would do next. “I _ am _ Aulea Lucis Caelum CXIII, queen of the Lucian line and if you dare challenge that, you’ll be serving on someone else’s council.” She never raised her voice, she didn’t need to, her menacing gaze and stance of ridgid regal elegance said it all.

“Your grace, we only wish to let you rest—” Raimer began.

“Enough! I’ve heard enough. I do not need you to go easy on me. I’m not your little princess that needs to be shielded. I am the queen and as such, I shall take my rightful place: where my husband, your king, stood. I am connected to the Crystal, unlike all of you, and have gone through Crownsguard training, unlike all of you. Also, unlike all of you, I will have Ignis Scientia advise me along with Marshal Cor Leonis. You, the council, will still be consulted as per usual, but if you dare go behind my back once more, the crown will begin to take action on its own with a council less. Am I in any way unclear?”

“No, your grace!” All seemed to gasp their answers.

Aulea nodded. “Dismissed.” She watched them scatter and close the door behind them. She turned to look back at Ignis and sighed while playing with her wedding rings. “I am sorry for putting you on the spot, Ignis.”

The young bespectacled man only shook his head and gave her a small smile of reassurance. “Don’t concern yourself, your grace. In my opinion, you did the right thing. You are King Regis’s widow—” Aulea held back flinching at the word _ widow _—“you have always been at the king’s side and know a great deal of the current states of Lucis and her needs. Plus, you being connected to the Crystal is vital. You are a royal and the Crystal’s approval puts you ahead. You are trained, knowledgeable, kind, and stronger than many of us emotionally and mentally. Lastly.” He pointed at her crown.

Aulea laughed a little at that and smiled at him. “Regis would have wanted this. I need to protect Lucis and train and protect my son until it is his time to become king. You, Gladio, and Prompto shall always be at his side, right?”

Ignis answered simply through action as he went down on one knee, head bowed. “We shall always be there for him and you as well, Queen Aulea.”

She motioned him to stand and put a hand on his shoulder, her smile growing. “Thank you, Ignis. You and the others are not only invaluable to the royal line, but to Noctis and me personally.”

Ignis simply nodded. “Before my duty as an advisor, you are all family to me and that comes before all else. We shall not leave you or abandon you.”

She nodded, heart warming and some form of relief washing over her. “And you are ours. Please prepare an official statement. I want all to know that Queen Aulea Lucis Caelum shall lead Lucis until Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum becomes of age.”

“Very well, I shall get to work on that.” He saluted her and left.

With Ignis and out of sight, she let out a deep breath. “Oh Regis…” She wiped away a stray tear and headed to throne room. She closed the large double doors and turned to look at the empty throne. So many treasured memories were embedded in the walls, floor, and each recess of the room. She slowly made her to the throne, her boots making a soft thud noise as she walked up the stairs. Auelea turned as though facing an audience, the same audience she would soon be facing at the formal ceremony that would take place when she announced that she would be taking the throne. Of course she was queen, but, as always, things had to be formal and traditional. She sat down slowly, hands resting on the armrests, blue eyes focused and staring straight ahead.

“There’s no turning back now, Regis…” she whispered as though she could be heard. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, praying to the Astrals that they would be with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanting to type and post this for a while, but I recently started a new job and my time sometimes runs out even at home. My goal is to post more than once a week, but we'll have to see how it goes! I'm very excited for what's to come for this and I hope you readers out there are as well.
> 
> Aulea: I will be queen.  
Council: But--  
Aulea: Bitch, did I stutter?
> 
> Song(s) that helped shape this chapter:  
Once Upon a December (Etheral Remix)  
Insomnia (Faithless Cover) by 2WEI  
Don't Think Twice by Utada Hikaru


	3. Being Right is not Always Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis receives a package that changes everything.

Noctis woke up not much after his mother had left; her missing warmth causing the dead-to-the-world prince to stir. His groggy eyes very slowly began to open, blinking the sleep away or as much as he could. He wasn’t titled “the sleepy prince” for nothing.

“Mom…?” he called out softly to the sunlit-emptiness of his parents’ bedroom. He sat up slowly, his stormy-colored eyes surveying the area. His ears perked up to catch any traces of Aulea’s voice or the shower, but there were no such signs.

Noctis stretched, groaning softly and scratched at the mess of hair at the back of his head. He rubbed his eyes again, trying to uselessly get rid of the last remnants of slumber. He swung his legs over the edge of the king-sized four-poster bed and left the royal suite. Noctis made his way back to his room, his old room to be exact seeing that he had his own apartment not too far from the Citadel.

He barely acknowledged the bows, “your highness”s, or the “sorry for you loss”s. He didn’t want to hear it, any of their words of “comfort”. It might have been petty or childish, but he didn’t care; he had just lost his father, he should be allowed to handle that fact as he pleased.

Noctis closed his door none-too-gently, locking it behind him not wanting to be bothered by anyone, including his best friends. He made his way through the small sitting room/basically living room into his main bedroom. He was about to fling himself onto his bed when he noticed a thick manilla envelope waiting for him.

“Who could have…” It had to be safe, right? Nothing ever made it to him unless checked over by at least ten members of security including Cor Leonis. Despite knowing this fact well, his shaky and nervous hand untied the red string that held the envelope together. Noctis unceremoniously dumped the content out, eyes wide at what the package contained. 

He grabbed the photos, shuffling through them quickly over and over, trying to comprehend it all. The photos were of the private train cart that his father, Clarus, and Queen Sylvia were riding in on their way back to Tenebrae. People were in the cart with them in the next set of photos. Blurred shots revealed the fight. Some shots didn’t want to linger on, swallowing thickly through both tears and rage. The final shots were photos the press ran of the burning train and chaos around it. However, the very last photo told the whole story. The people that had just assassinated the king, queen, Shield, and entire retinue had on armor and cloaks marked with the bright red symbol of Niflheim. They were meant to be small and discreet but they screamed loudly despite the attempted subtilty. 

“I knew it!” cried out Noctis in anger and deep-set pain. The official report said that the assassination had been carried out by the Assassins. That was what they were commonly called but their true names were the Society of the Grey and Violet Sky. Where the name came from not many knew. The most popular theory was that the founder was a cocky man that claimed that like they grey-violet sky when night turned to day, they were never seen nor heard until the sun (the true nature of their crimes) blazed over the horizon to show their handy work of the night before. It was a cliché and poetically dull bullshit theory for some reason the people of Eos came to adopt. If anything, it only caused confusion and false information leading to no captures of said leader or any Assassins really since most were dead-set on that they only committed crimes late at night or too early in the morning depending on the point-of-view. In reality, they could do it whenever they pleased. People were either too ignorant of the situation or too afraid to admit anything different.

They were a group of mysterious assassins that took out anything or anyone for a good enough price, of course. They weren’t a charity. It was most likely this “funding” they had that aided them in hiding so well or weaseling their way out of jail. Some revered them as heroes because they took out the corrupt and wicked and would redistribute the wealth to those that were stolen from or taken advantage of. Like a dark vigilante group from a comic book series. Most saw them for what they were: murderers for hire and terrorists. Nothing more than lapdogs or errand boys killing so those too cowardly or too wealthy wouldn’t have to do it. Revered or hated, the Assassins were blamed immediately for the deaths of the royals and countless others on the train. 

Noctis never found that explanation satisfying and now he had the proof. He saw past the photos and turned his attention to a small, old, silver-colored camera. He picked it up, turned it on, and went to the gallery. There was only one video. He hit play without hesitation. It was a video filmed off of a security monitor. He found that odd, but with what he saw, it was the least of his worries.

The scene was just moments after the train crash, the figures with the Niflheim insignias on their clothes were walking away from the wreckage and closer to the shelter of the train station where many looked in horror or rushed to help. They left the scene in what they thought was a manner that they wouldn’t be seen. Of course, they failed to realize that cameras were always watching.

“Did you leave the assassin’s mask?” one asked.

“Chipped and bloodied,” gloated another.

Assassins always had their faces obstructed in some way; many used half masks, some full-face, others covered their neck all the way to just below their eyes. All assassins also hid their hair as best as possible, one to be unrecognizable and two, minimizing the chance of leaving loose DNA. They were perfect at what they did, thus easy to blame for any tragedy that had no other explanation or officials were too lazy to crack it.

“An assassin losing a mask, the only reason behind that is a homicide-suicide gone perfect. This should be more than enough for them to take the blame,” cackled the third person.

“If anything, it should paint Insomnia’s security in a bad light now that it’s amateur assassins killed their king and a Tenebrean queen under their watch!” argued another.

“Enough squabbling!” yelled what was possibly the leader. “The king and Shield are dead leaving a weak and widowed queen and brat prince behind. Insomnia’s been hit hard, just what Emperor Aldercapt and Chancellor Izunia wanted. Let’s get the hell out of here before this thing really blows.”

The video cut there.

Noctis was speechless, eyes overflowing with tears and hands squeezing the camera so hard his entire frame shook. “Dad…” he barely stuttered, voice just a pain-filled whisper. He threw the camera aside, clutching his head, screaming. Aldercapt and Ardyn, they were behind it all! All of it! And they still had the audacity to be at the funeral just yesterday. Of course they did, they had nothing to fear since all were blaming the Assassins for the deaths and chaos.

It felt like hours before Noctis had finally calmed down, his voice hoarse and sore. What was he going to do? The obvious and first course of action was to show this all to Cor and the Crownsguard. He got up but stopped before he even took a few steps away from his bed. If the envelope was in his room, that means that Cor and the others already knew. But why wasn’t the Citadel buzzing with action? If anyone would know, it would be his mother. He ran out of his room to go find her when he all-too-soon ran into Ignis.

“Ignis!”

“Noct?” Ignis was shocked to see the prince, he assumed he wouldn’t be seeing him at all today or for a while for that matter.

The young prince was panting when he finally caught up to Ignis, partially due to the adrenaline from the short sprint but mostly from his fear and anxiety causing him to have difficulty breathing. 

“Noctis, what in the Astrals’ names is wrong?” Ignis was concerned, more so given the current state of affairs. “Breathe, then try to explain to me what is going on.”

Noctis only nodded, swallowing thickly as he regained air in his lungs at last. “Have you seen my mother?”

Ignis nodded. “I was just with her at the council meeting.” 

“What was discussed?” He looked at his friend with desperation.

The advisor hesitated, he knew that Queen Aulea would want to tell her son personally of her decision to rule, but he also saw the panic in his eyes. He cleared his throat. “The council was discussing succession plans while you are to become of age. No decision has been reached yet and Queen Aulea stated it was too soon to think about his. I agreed. At least a day more should be taken to think with calm and clear heads since just barely yesterday, your father, Lord Clarus, and Queen Sylvia were buried.”

It surprised Noctis that that had been the topic and not plans to capture and punish Aldercapt and Ardyn. Unless Ignis was lying to him. But… Ignis had no reason to lie; he had to be telling the truth.

“Noct?”

“Sorry, what?” Noctis met his eyes, his voice having snapped him out of his conflicting and almost-paranoid thoughts.

Ignis sighed. “Maybe you ought to go and rest. You need… time.”  
“Ignis, are you sure nothing else was discussed?” He had really just asked him that out loud.

He was taken aback by the prince’s question. Was he truly questioning his honesty? No, it was a ridiculous notion that he would. He had never lied to him and he wouldn’t start now. Noctis trusted him, he was his advisor after all.

Noctis understood his silence and immediately felt guilty. He wrapped his arms around Ignis tightly and pinched his eyes shut. “I’m sorry, Iggy. I’m just—”

Ignis silenced him with a tight hug back. “It’s quite alright, Noct. I know we are all out of sorts. What do you say we all hang out later today? We’ve all been worried about you, Prompto especially.”

Noctis nodded, this would all be so much harder without his brothers beside him.

“It’s settled then. For now, go rest. We’ll come bug you later,” he said with a smile as he let go of the younger man.

“You’re the best, Specs.” Noctis turned and left for his room. He might have been smiling at Ignis, but on the inside, he was a hurricane of emotions. He locked himself in his room and flung himself on his bed. He watched the video once more and looked at the photos again as though there was a hidden message in them, directing him on what to do next.

“No one knows…” Noctis muttered. “So how did this get here? Someone had to have seen all of this before even remotely making its way to me.” He huffed in frustration and tossed everything aside. “I have to tell Cor.” He got up, scraping up the evidence when he noticed writing on the back of one of the photos.

It was written in neat, gold cursive. _ “If you wish to know more, come to where the sky is both grey and violet.” _It was followed up by an address.

Noctis almost stumbled backward; it was basically an invitation to meet the Assassins. He had to tell Cor, his mother, everyone! But then he paused just as quickly as he had begun. He thought about how he even received the envelope. It had been left in his room and no one had checked it, clearly. However, it got there and whoever left it there clearly didn’t want anyone but him to know the contents of the folder. But why? With the Citadel all aware of Aldercapt and Ardyn’s deeds, it would go by so much faster.

“No, it wouldn’t,” Noctis thought out loud. “It wouldn’t go by faster. First, they would freak out over the very idea that this made it to me without anyone noticing. Second, they’d see if any of this is legitimate and that will take too long.” Quickly, Noctis tucked the photos and slim camera back into the manilla folder and hid it away in one of the drawers of his bed.

“Okay, I’ll play along. If it means getting my answers and making Aldercapt and Ardyn pay, I’ll play along with the Assassins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where we start picking up a little. It's all exposition, but this is interesting exposition? Basically, this is just the tip of the iceberg, the introduction to the rest of the story if you will. The next chapter is going to be a long one so get comfy! I'm not sure when I will post chapter four, but hopefully in the next few days. Knock on wood!
> 
> Song(s) that helped shape this chapter:  
The Last of Her Kind by Peter Gundry (such an amazing composer!)  
Lurk in the Dark from the Noragami OST  
Falling Inside the Black by Skillet  
Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park


	4. Bent, but not Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aulea makes her announcement.

One thing was to make up his mind about going to see the Assassins for answers, but it was an entirely other matter in going to get said answers. Noctis was the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Lucis, he was never truly left alone and would much less be left alone to go meet up with the group of people currently being hunted and blamed for the death of two royals, a Shield, their retinue, and countless others who had been aboard the train.

Even if he tried to explain why he was doing this, it would only make things so much worse and cause the arrest of innocent people and those truly responsible would walk away unscathed. Noctis’s blood seared, there had to be a way. He wouldn’t let who he was keep him from bringing justice to those that had killed with such cold blood and calculating deceit. Those that didn’t care about leaving Lunafreya, Ravus, Gladio, and Iris orphaned. He at least had his mother, but now they were alone. The thought alone forced his mind to think harder about how to meet the Assassins and take the answers they were offering. All would pay for such pain.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts, it was both welcomed and unwelcomed as a distraction. “Come in!” he called out.

Immediately he was tackled by Prompto as soon as he laid eyes on the prince. “Noct, we’re here for you buddy!” the blonde reassured him as he clung onto his best friend.

“Indeed we are,” Ignis agreed, smiling as he and Gladio entered the room. He and the Shield were carrying food and drinks, all the prince’s favorites minus the green leafy salad that clearly was made at Prompto’s request and Ignis’s constant fight to get Noctis to eat something green.

“You’re stuck with us, Princess,” Gladio teased with a wink.

Noctis mock-sighed forlornly. “And here I thought I’d finally be rid of all of you.” He laughed as Prompto ruffled his hair and he returned the action, squashing his feathery poof.

“No!” Prompto exclaimed in horror. “My perfectly groomed hair!”

They all laughed at Prompto’s expense, his overdramatic ways always brought smiles and laughter whether it was the intention or not. At that moment, Noctis considered telling his friends about the folder and the invitation from the Assassins, but he quickly dismissed the thought knowing they would never let him go even if they all went with him. No, he would ultimately have to find a way and soon. Though the invitation had no date or time, the sooner the better for Regis, Clarus, and Sylvia’s souls.

“Anyways, let’s eat already!” All agreed with Gladio and set up the food and drinks on the coffee table which was in front of Noctis’s TV. They all sat on the floor, eating, laughing, and half-watching a random movie they had found.

After most of the food was gone and they were on their second movie, a knock on the door brought them back to reality.

“I’ll get it.” Ignis stood up, brushing off his trouser pants, and walking away. 

“Do you think Iggy even owns casual clothes?” asked Prompto from his spot next to Noctis, most of his body weight pressing against the prince who clearly did not mind. He always found Prompto’s proximity comforting and therapeutic.

“He does, but you know Iggy, Prom,” Gladio answered back, downing another slice of Ignis’s homemade pizza.

“True.” Noctis looked up seeing Ignis return.

Ignis cleared his throat. “Queen Aulea.”

All stood, minus Noctis, and bowed their heads as Aulea made her way into her son’s room. 

“Really boys, there’s no need. Plus, we’re in privacy,” she chided them softly, but smiling her motherly smile at them all.

“Habit, your grace,” Ignis replied back.

“I more than understand. Now then, the reason I came here was that I have something important to tell you Noctis.” Her soft blue gaze fell on her son.

“Should we leave, your grace?” asked Prompto nervously.

Auela gave the blonde boy a small smile and shook her head. “There’s no need, Prompto. In the end, all of Lucis and Eos will know soon enough.” She stood a little taller and let out a soft breath, preparing herself even though she had nothing to fear.

“Mom, what is it?” Was it about the evidence? Were she and Cor waiting to reveal everything?

“Today I met with the Lucian Council about the current situation we find ourselves in. We have no king or advisor to take a king’s place and you are not yet twenty, Noct, so we came to a decision. Or rather, I did.” Aulea looked at the four young men. “I, Aulea Lucis Caelum, will rule the Kingdom of Lucis until it is your time to ascend the throne, Prince Noctis.”

All were surprised of course, except for Ignis. Having a queen solely rule was not unheard of, the most famous being the Rogue Queen of Lucis, but typically it was queens born of the Lucian bloodline that took the throne..

“Mom.” Noctis got up and walked over to her, his hands taking hers and squeezing them softly. “Are you sure?”

“It is the most logical and best thing for Lucis, my son. I know what is going on in this land and her people more than anyone else. I was always by your father’s side so I know what the job requires. I am connected to the Armigear and the Crystal’s power. I have trained and was almost a Crownsguard had I not married Regis. But most important of all”—she tilted his chin up gently and met his stormy grey eyes with her soft blue ones—“I am your mother and I will defend and protect you. I am already a queen so I shall teach you all that there is to know in these next three years until you become King Noctis.”

Noctis stared deep into his mother’s eyes and nodded before hugging her tightly. “I love you, mom.”

Aulea smiled and hugged him tightly. “As I love you, my night's light.” She kissed his forehead and let him go slowly. Her eyes widened seeing Noctis slowly kneeling before her.

“Queen Aulea Lucis Caelum CXIII Queen of Lucis, may your reign be fruitful and just.”

“Noct—”

Ignis went down on his knee as well. “May your reign be filled with wisdom and great guidance.”

“May your reign be strong and let Eos never forget who sits upon the Lucian throne,” Gladio spoke as he bent the knee.

“May it, your grace”—Prompto kneeled and met Aulea’s gaze directly, something that was not to be done, but this was Prompto after all. The boy was brimming with pride for the woman that had been like a mother to him and guiding light to his adoptive father Cor as he grew up—“be kind and always with Lucis’s people in mind and heart.”

Aulea looked around at all of them, shocked at the words usually spoken at the crowning ceremony when the new ruler was accepted by the council and invited witnesses. She watched as the four boys summoned their weapons and either raised them in the air or held them over their hearts.

“Long live Queen Aulea Lucis Caelum CXIII, Queen of Lucis, long may she reign. To her grace, the queen, long may she reign! Long may she reign, long may she reign, long may she reign!” They put their weapons down and never let their gazes leave her as they stood.

Aulea bowed her head and summoned her own weapon, a double-bladed battle axe that gleamed even in the dim lighting of the room. Though Aulea was not a tiny woman, the size of her battle axe had raised questions especially on how she could have lifted such a hefty weapon. She planted it firmly on the ground and looked straight ahead like she would the day she formally took the throne. “To Lucis, I swear my life.”

“Long may she reign!” called out the four young men.

“To her people, I swear my all.”

“Long may she reign!”

“To none, I shall bow for I have the royals that came before me for strength.”

“Long may she reign!”

“I shall put her well being and her peoples’ before me and any selfish needs.”

“Long may she reign!”

“And,” she added. “I shall protect, educate, and defend her future king as queen and mother. This, I so swear!” She slammed her axe’s butt down hard. “Astrals and Eos as my heavenly and earthly witnesses, this, I so swear!”

“Queen Aulea Lucis Caelum long may you reign!”

All their weapons faded away and Noctis rushed to his mother, embracing her tighter than before, burying himself in her warmth. Aulea kissed the top of his head and pulled him tightly to her, their heart’s hammering against each other in perfect synchronization.

“Your grace,” Ignis started.

“Ignis, is the statement ready?” When he nodded, she continued. “Tomorrow morning we shall announce it to everyone at the press conference. Send the written statement out as soon as it is over. I want all to know exactly what is happening in Lucis. Many see us as weak and me nothing more than a heart-broken and helpless widow to a once-great king and a naïve mother to a young prince. This shall help to remind everyone that the Kingdom of Lucis shall never break, but only grow stronger with each bend in our spines.”

Ignis nodded and saluted her as did Prompto and Gladio

\--

It was bright and early the next day and Aulea had been awake for hours as she was groomed to perfection in order to meet the press and public. Her black and silver hair was pulled back, two loops at the back of her head and the rest of her hair loosely curled and left loose upon her request. She hated unnecessary up-dos especially since they made it almost impossible for her crown to sit in place. She adjusted said crown as she glanced at herself in the mirror.

She looked as regal and as elegant as ever in a gorgeous black velvet gown that had a v-shaped neckline and semi-high collar. There was a small diamond-shape cut out under the bust that had gold beading sewn around it as well as gold and white leaf embroidery. The pattern matched the same on her sleeves which ended just above her elbows. Gold and black gossamer fabric flowed from the seams of her sleeves and was fastened to her middle fingers. The back of her dress was open and had gold chains crossing cooly against her skin, connecting down to where the dress continued against her mid-back. The material of the dress hugged her figure in a beautiful mermaid style that just reached the floor. A black train was added to her waist and was covered in delicate gold stitching, forming swirls and leaf patterns.

Aulea sighed softly and turned to see Cor walk in along with Ignis. They were both dressed in their Crownsguard outfits and were more than ready for the task at hand.

“The press is ready for you, your grace,” Cor explained.

“Where is Noctis?” She wanted her son close, but not out with her on the Citadel steps when she made her announcement. She didn’t want anyone harassing him; she and Regis had kept him out of the public eye as much as possible and wished for it to continue that way.

“He is dressed and ready. He will be just by the main doors with Prompto and Gladio,” Ignis answered.

Aulea nodded. “Let’s go then.” She followed Cor and Ignis fell in line next to her. The young advisor handed her the written statement for her to follow if she so wished. Many staff and Crownsguard bowed as she walked by while some guards flocked to her sides. Her eyes fell on her son and she stopped suddenly. Seeing him in his regal pin-striped suit… he looked so much like Regis when he was still a prince and even his first years as king. She didn’t realize she was crying until Ignis offered her his handkerchief. She whispered a thank you and delicately blotted away her tears knowing the stylist would have a meltdown if she ran her makeup. 

Gladio lightly nudged Noctis, motioning to the queen. Her son looked at her and they ran to each other, pulling each other tightly into an iron-clad embrace.

“I love you, Noctis…” she murmured so only he could hear her.

“And I you,” he answered back, clearing his throat. He let her go and met her gaze. “Go and remind them that Lucians are never to be underestimated even when the times are tough.” He kissed her forehead and watched her walk out with her retinue in line. “Walk tall, mother.”

Aulea was met with what felt like a sea of reporters, dizzying amounts of questions, and flashes of a million lightning storms each time a camera went off. She walked up to the podium and waited for all to calm and quiet themselves. Cor stood sternly beside her, glaring at the masses. Ignis’s cold and neutral face had the same effect as he stood on the queen’s other side.

“Good morning all. First, thank you for coming at this early hour and on such short notice. Many may be wondering why such suddenness on our part seeing that my husband, just very recently passed away. Well,  _ that  _ is the reason for the suddenness. As many are aware, my son, Prince Noctis, is not yet of age to take the throne. There was no advisor to King Regis at the time of his death either. At this point, our choice is clear for Lucis.” She could feel some councilmembers shift uncomfortably and knew press members were looking over to see who looked like the temporary king more. It angered her a little, it shouldn’t have, but it did. She was no mantle ornament nor a precious princess. She cleared her throat, getting their attention once more.

“I shall rule Lucis until the prince becomes of age,” she paused to let the jumble of questions come in unintelligible waves. She held up a hand to silence them. “This will become effective immediately and will be made official in two days' time at the “coronation” if you will.” She smiled a little hearing a chuckle or two. She was already the queen, but taking the throne and oath was a different matter. “Those invited will be notified shortly. Thank you.”

“Queen Aulea, long may you reign!”

She looked up towards the iron-bar gates that stood behind the Citadel’s first security checkpoint. Many citizens of the Crown City, and clearly from other areas of Lucis, stood there, watching her.

“Long may you reign, your grace!” called out a woman.

“Astrals bless you, your grace!” cried out an elder man.

Against every rule of protocol, she walked down the steps of the Citadel towards the gates. Immediately, the Crownsguard held back the crowds of reports and paparazzi that tried to get too close to Aulea.

“Hold tight and protect your queen!” barked Cor and followed Aulea, sword drawn as she slowly continued her path towards the people. The security guards bowed and let her pass without hesitation.

“Aulea,” Cor warned when she was clearly getting too close.

“It’s all right,” she assured him softly and turned to the people of Lucis. “Good morning, I’m sorry if you all have been here for long and for being here so early.”

“Don’t worry, your grace,” spoke up a young girl. “When we heard over the news that there would be an announcement today, we had to be here in person.”

“Thank you, truly.” Aulea smiled at her.

“We feared greatly after King Regis’s death,” said an older man. “But we are blessed that you shall care for us until your son becomes king!”

“Thank you. All I wish is the best for Lucis and all of you.”

“Your grace.” the young girl from before pushed a hand through the iron bars. Aulea took her hand without hesitation. “Thank you for being our queen.”

The crowd of people cheered, chanting “long may you reign” as many reached out to her. Auelea touched as many as she could and felt their strength and faith ignite a fire within her when she felt them gently touch her in return. They were hers to care for now and she would to the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This has definitely been a fun chapter to write because there are two forces going on here: Noctis's on-going conflict which seems small but can ultimately affect the all and Aulea's announcement which IMMEDIATELY affects the all. Either way, queen and prince have their drives to change the tides, but this, dun dun dun! The grey area since Aulea becomes ruler and Noctis finds a different path.
> 
> Reference for Aulea's gown: https://scontent-sea1-1.cdninstagram.com/v/t51.2885-15/sh0.08/e35/p640x640/33428970_178322156201552_4391446108442722304_n.jpg?_nc_ht=scontent-sea1-1.cdninstagram.com&_nc_cat=108&oh=09dad144534675ab77846b0c892c5a7d&oe=5E1634BD&ig_cache_key=MTc4OTMyMTU2MjczOTM2MzA5Mg%3D%3D.2
> 
> Song(s) that formed this chapter:  
If You Fall, I Will Carry You by Efisio Cross  
House Targaryen Theme from Game of Thrones  
Human Legacy by Ivan Torrent  
Endlessness by Really Slow Motion  
Somnus from FFXV OST


	5. A Favor for Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis finds a way to get to his meeting with the assassins.

Two days' time wasn’t much time at all, but they would make it work. The Citadel staff were known to make miracles happen Six willing. Aulea was of course already queen so no huge ceremony was needed especially not one as big as the wedding where both she and Regis were crowned queen and king. This was all the more for formality's sake so it would go down properly in the history books the day she took the throne and swore herself once more to Lucis.

The invitations were sent out, or rather people were simply being informed since there was little time for fanfare, but a celebration at the end was still mandatory despite both queen and prince protesting it. They would have much rather taken it easy, but royalty and tradition expected more from them.

“Will a lot of people be coming to the ceremony?” Noctis asked from his position on the small sofa, watching people bustle in and out of his father’s study. His mother now occupied the desk, signing off on things or giving a verbal approval/disapproval. 

“The usual players,” Aulea answered absentmindedly.

Noctis’s stomach churned painfully and he felt bile threatening and burning at the back of his throat. “Does that include Emperor Aldercapt and Ardyn Izunia?”

“Yes.”

“Mom, no!” Noctis jumped out of his seat causing all that were in the room to stop running around and look at the prince.

Aulea stood as well and met her son’s eyes. “Noctis, trust me when I say I don’t want them here either, especially Ardyn.” Aulea trusted the chancellor less than a chocobo would a behemoth. “However, we can’t not invite them, it would show a complete lack of respect and diplomacy. The last thing we need to do is earn enemies. Peace is essential, Noct.”

“Mother…” he gritted his teeth and sat back down. He knew she was right, but it didn’t make seeing his father’s murderers soon at the Citadel any easier.

“Noctis, what’s wrong?” She moved over to him and kneeled in front of her son. No one was a fan of the two Niflheim officials, but times were peaceful in Eos so for her son to be acting this way concerned her greatly.

“I just…” He wanted to tell her so badly, but he didn’t know if divulging the truth would put in danger what the assassins were planning. He sighed and lightly touched her cheek. “I’m sorry, it’s a lot going on right now and what Ardyn said at dad’s funeral really pissed me off.”

Aulea nodded and smiled a little at him before taking his hand, kissing his palm lightly. “Yeah, me too. Doesn’t help that Ardyn is creepy like a centipede.” They both made a face and laughed a little. “Think of it this way, Noctis: Aldercapt is really old and will probably need to be in bed by five so they most likely won’t stay long.”

That got Noctis to laugh again. “Fair enough.”

“Plus, you know Cor’s here every step of the way so if Ardyn tries anything, he’ll have him out of here faster than a coeurl at top speed.”

“True again.” Noctis stood up, helping his mother up along the way. “I’ll be in my room resting up or I’ll see what I’ll do.”

“Okay.” She kissed his forehead. “Go before I change my mind and make you suffer here with me with all of this ridiculous coronation and party details.”

He winked at her and left. As he walked, he started planning how to get out of the Citadel. Even with everyone as busy as they were, it would be difficult. He could say he wanted some alone time in his apartment, but still, there would be guards at every turn and some watching even from out of sight. Or, he could say he needed to go get something from his apartment and simply change course. In other words, Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio had to be out of the picture, but how on earth could he bypass them especially his advisor? He rubbed his forehead out of frustration and decided to head to the training rooms. He paused hearing laughter.

“Oh, c’mon guys, it’s not going to kill you,” snickered a female voice.

“Crowe! You’re deadly when it comes to magic so don’t you dare release that flask!” warned a male voice that was more scared than threatening.

“I’m with Lib on this one!” called another equally anxious male voice.

Noctis peeked in to see the Elite Crownsguard training in the vast room built specifically for them in mind. They were extremely talented fighters with abilities tied to the Crystal granted to them by his father. They could warp, phase, and were highly skilled in magic much like a member of the royal family would be.

He noticed Libertus and Nyx backing away from Crowe. Personally, he would too, Crowe Altius was the best mage they had. Nyx Ulric was viewed as a hero by the other members of both groups of Crownsguard members as well as Lucis. Libertus Osterium was talented like Nyx but had more patience than his childhood friend. Libertus was the first to train him phasing and then Nyx took over teaching the prince to warp. Finally, his stronger magic spells he owed to Crowe. Noctis liked training with them, they all were older siblings to him in a way. That especially applied to Nyx who basically did treat him like a younger sibling. He was the same way with Prompto, but maybe even more so. That fact gave him an idea.

“Hey, Noctis!” Crowe called. “Come here to test this with me?” She held up the flask that contained a possible deadly Thundara.

He walked up to them, laughing a little. “Rain check?”

“Ugh,” she feigned annoyance. “Fine. Where’s my adorable chocobo?”

“Not sure, probably around with his dad getting things ready for the “coronation” and after party.”

Crowe pouted. “Cor needs to let him go every once in a while.”

“Agreed, all the Elite Crownsguard miss seeing him around,” Nyx added.

“Please, you two love smothering and spoiling him,” interjected Libertus.

“You all love spoiling him rotten, let’s face facts,” Noctis laughed. “Well, reason why I came down here is that I need to talk with you Nyx.

Nyx looked at the young prince in surprise.

“Ohhh~ Someone’s in trouble~!” teased Crowe and Libertus, laughing hysterically. 

“Yeah, yeah, keep laughing.” Nyx rolled his eyes but smiled at Noctis. “Sure,  _ your highness.”  _ He and Noctis walked away, leaving Libertus and Crow laughing still.

Noctis never really minded when Nyx addressed him as “your highness” seeing that, around him at least, it was an ironic statement. They walked out of the training area and were headed to the restricted access garage that housed the royal family’s cars.

“Uh, Noct, as much as I love drooling over the royal cars, why are we down here?”

Noctis didn’t answer and scanned his keycard; the lights came on automatically when they walked into the area where the cars were parked. “I need you to drive me somewhere.”

Nyx looked at him in utter confusion. “Pretty sure that’s Ignis’s job and he’d kill me if I took you out anywhere without having pre-authorization or even basically just not letting him know.”

“That’s the thing, Nyx, Ignis can’t know.” He turned and met Nyx’s light blue eyes.

The Elite Crownsguard member searched the prince’s eyes, hoping to see a flicker of a lie. He swore under his breath when he found none. “You are serious.”

It wasn’t a question.

Noctis responded back with a single nod. “I know this is a lot I’m asking for—”

“No shit, kid! You’re asking me to take you out of the Citadel with no prior authorization because I’m guessing if you don’t want Scientia to know like hell you want the Marshal or the queen to know. Noctis, why? What in the Sixes’ names do you have to do?” Nyx was expecting an answer that he would either way deny. He liked being alive and having a job.

Noctis’s storm grey-blue softened. “It’ll finally bring some peace to me about my dad’s death.”

Well, Nyx was  _ not  _ expecting that type of answer. He turned around, walking in a small circle, running his hand through his dark, braided hair. He let out a deep huff and put his hands on his hips before facing Noctis. “Well, if we’re gonna go, it has to be on something that isn’t as obvious as your Star of Lucis. Much less King Regis’s Quartz Regalia. C’mon, we’re taking my bike.”

Noctis was surprised it worked, but he wasn’t about to question the good. They maneuvered as carefully as possible around the Citadel, through secret passageways until they made it to where the Elite Crownsguard motorcycles were kept.

“Glad I haven’t gotten it painted yet, black will help us blend in,” Nyx explained and tossed Noctis his helmet. He pulled out a spare from the Armiger and climbed on.

“Won’t we be stopped at the gate’s checkpoint?” Noctis asked as he climbed on, grabbing on to Nyx as he revved the engine. 

“Nah, you’re checked for coming in, not out. You’re always stopped because you ride in obvious cars and you're you.” He lowered Noctis’s face shield and then his own before speeding off. “Give me the address once we’re out, got it?”

“Yeah!” Noctis shouted.

True to his word, they weren’t stopped. If anything, the poor security guard couldn’t get the gate open fast enough for Nyx. Noctis let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding in.

_ Made it,  _ he thought. Step one was over now came more uncertainty. He looked up when he noticed Nyx had stopped at a red light.

“So, where to Noct?”

“The old clock tower.”

Nyx looked back at him, lifting his face shield so he could see his disbelief. “The clock tower? The one that is being demolished for the above-ground metro line? Noctis—” He sped off when the car behind him honked. “Noctis, what the hell is going on?”

“Nyx, I can’t tell you.”

“Well, we’re turning back! I’m not having the future king killed!”

“Oh for—! I’m meeting someone that has information on my dad’s, Claurs’s, and Sylvia’s murders!”

Nyx almost crashed. “What?! Don’t you think you should be sharing this type of sensitive and important information to anyone?!”

“I can’t!”

“So you could be waltzing into a trap?!”

“Nyx, please, trust me!” Noctis never pleaded, but he was desperate. “Please. If it turns out to be true, I’ll tell mom and Cor, but if it’s nothing, we’ll forget about it.”

Nyx hesitated, but then turned the bike in the direction of the old clock tower. “I’ll be watching and I’m wiring you.”

“Fair enough. Thanks, Nyx.”

“Yeah, yeah. Gods, you’re gonna be the death of me, kid.” 

They kept driving for another while longer; despite the fast-paced life within Insomnia, on Nyx’s bike, it almost felt picturesque and peaceful to Noctis. All-too-soon, they had arrived. It really wasn’t so much a clock tower as it was a once shimmering glass building with a giant clock in the middle. Now many panes were missing and broken and the concrete was long stained with moss and caked-on dirt and grit.  


Nyx came up the small path that led to the building, the front shaped like a half-moon and in the middle there once might have been a garden from what he could gather. He took off his helmet and let Noctis get off first before he did. He was quick as he hid a wire on Noctis and stepped back to look at him to make sure it wasn’t visible. The wire wasn’t so much for listening as it was a panic alarm. Anything went wrong and Noctis could activate it, alerting Nyx immediately.

“Noctis, I’m serious, anything happens—”

“I know Nyx.”

“Hey, what happens happens. You’ve got to find peace either way. I know it’s shit right now, but you’ll get there.”

Noctis simply nodded and headed inside. Despite how dilapidated it was outside, it was surprisingly decent inside. Like almost working condition decent. 

“Is the whole metro station story just a cover?” Noctis wondered out loud.

“It certainly is, your highness.”

He whipped around, facing the source of the voice wit his Engine Blade out and at the ready.

“No need for that. You weren’t invited here to be harmed.”

“Than what for?!”

A small figure stepped out from the shadows of the dark lobby; though it was hard to tell seeing that they were dressed in all black from head to toe. The figure wore black pants, a black leather jacket zipped almost all the way up. What would have been exposed skin of the neck was covered by black material all the way to just below their eyes. A hood covered their hair and white fingerless gloves adorned their hands.

“You’re here to have your wish granted and, at the same time, hire us. Welcome to the Society of the Grey and Violet Sky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know and I'm sorry for not posting sooner! I was out of town last weekend and work has been crazy so I haven't had time to write either. But, finally got back to it! Hopefully, I can get back to my rhythm now this week. My writing process is both a blessing and a curse. How I write:
> 
> 1\. Handwrite everything (I'm an artist professionally so I have to sketch, same for writing)  
2\. Manually edit (I have colorful Stabilos!)  
3\. Type (I add/remove as I type)  
4\. Paste in Ao3 (I read through one more time)  
5\. Post and hope for the best!
> 
> Song(s) that helped shape this chapter:  
Stand by Me covered by Jonarayf (please check it out on YouTube! He makes amazing metal covers of songs ;) )  
Calling for Rain from Final Fantasy XV: Kingsclaive  
Gender by Really Slow Motion


	6. King's Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis takes a glimpse into the assassin's world and learns the truth.

“Hire you?” The prince questioned clearly confused by the assassin’s “offer”. “Why would I need to hire you? I came for answers, answers that I was promised by you apparently.”

“You shall have that patience first. I’ll explain as we head up.” The figure turned and headed for the elevator.

“Up?” He had no choice but to follow.

“Yes.” The elevator dinged and they both got in.

“How is any of this working? This place has been abandoned for so long.”

“It  _ was _ until this branch of the Society bought it and turned it into our Lucian headquarters.”

Noctis quirked an eyebrow. “Why are you telling me this? As prince I could easily say what I saw and have this place searched and you all arrested.”

“That’s the thing, you won’t,” the figure said casually as they adjusted their gloves.

“How do you know what I will and won’t do?” challenged Noctis.

“You aren’t the type, not now or ever. We can help you and you would never betray those that would help you.” The elevator dinged and they got out.

“Damn,” he cursed under his breath. They were right about that much. “So what’s the proof… you…” Noctis’s voice trailed off as he took in his surroundings.

The outward façade of the building was truly a cover for what was hidden inside. What used to be an office building now had bricks and mosaics covering or hiding the damage the outside showed. What used to be glass-walled conference rooms was now hidden by black curtains to keep any business conducted secret. He paused seeing more hooded and masked figures standing around, talking or throwing knives/daggers at mannequins that lined the farthest wall. 

“He’s with me,” spoke the assassin that was escorting him as some cast a curious eye in his direction, though they did not seem to know who he was much to his relief. 

“If you get tired of him, I’ll gladly take him~”

Though Noctis couldn’t see it, he could hear the wink in their flirty tone.

“Calm yourself, Jade Sky,” chided a particularly tall and built assassin.    
“Jealous, Thunder?” the daintier assassin teased with arms folded over their chest.

“Enough. We’re leaving. Don’t disturb us.” They motioned Noctis to follow.

“What’s with the code names?” Noctis wondered curiously as he was led down a narrow hallway and into an old conference room.

“We are a secret society even to each other. We are a family if you will, but that doesn’t mean we lower our guard even with one another, it comes with the territory.”

“What ‘secret’? Everyone knows you’re assassins whether if you’re praised or not.”

“A little grey, aren’t we?” The smirk was evident in their tone.

Noctis didn’t answer their question. “The proof?”

“Avoiding the subject? Fine, I don’t mind.” They pulled down a tarnished off-white projector screen and turned on a computer that had been adapted to work with the old equipment. At first it was only images Noctis had already seen, but then new ones appeared which caught his interest immediately his heart wrenching painfully and tightly against his ribs.

One was of the same group meeting Ardyn and Aldercapt. Money was exchanged in another as well as train tickets. Another showed Ardyn pointing out a map with the ill-fated train’s route. The final one was Ardyn handing what he guessed was the leader a photo of the Ring of the Lucii.

“So… the plot was for the Ring?” Noctis asked numbly.

“Part of it,” they answered quietly and hit play as a video, clearly from a phone, was projected. Whoever took it had to have been well hidden, but it caused the images to have very little visibility but the audio was all there which was probably most important at this point. Noctis’s nails dug into his palms hearing Arydn’s slimy voice come through. 

“...whatever methods gentleman. Ultimately there should be no one left alive, no one must see you and you must retrieve the Ring of the Lucii.”

“Lucis must be weakened at all costs!” It was clearly the emperor's voice with his fist hitting a hard surface to put emphasis on his words. “Their power is meant to be mine! It shall build Niflheim’s strength and conquer what is meant to be mine! More important than that, the Lucian’s ancient magic will allow me to live forever!” he cackled.

“Right. Moreover, with no king, Lucis will be weak enough to take over and I shall get what should have been mine so very long ago.” Ardyn’s tone was almost sing-song. Aldercapt clearly hadn’t heard him otherwise he would have been suspicious of Ardyn’s clear ulterior motives. 

Noctis pounded his fists hard against the wall next to him. “All this, for our Crystal?! Our magic?! And some stupid thoery of immortality?! Either way, none will work for him, the Crystal and it’s magic has only been granted to my damned lineage! Ardyn is clearly pulling the strings and Aldercapt’s only an ignorant front! Dad… your death and Clarus’s and Sylvia’s for nothing…” He sunk down on his knees and choked out a sob. “All lies… for nothing…” He flinched away at the assassin’s touch when he felt it lay on his shoulder. “Now I know why you said I would want to hire you…”

“Oh?” the assassin moved back as Noctis stood up.

He hastily wiped away the bitter tears and met their clear blue eyes. “I want to hire you to kill Aldercapt, Ardyn, and all those involved with their murders.”

The dark figure nodded. “Then you need to speak with Highwind before we strike any sort of deal.”

Noctis followed them back to the elevator and they went all the way to the top of the penthouse office. Noctis dug his nails so deep into his palms he was beginning to draw blood. He angrily wiped the red on his dark pants as they stepped out. They walked up to a set of oak doors. He watched the assassin knock in a series of patterns before the door automatically swung open. 

Inside, sitting at a large red wood desk, was the assassins’ leader Highwind. Like all assassins, they were in head to toe black but their hood was down revealing silver braids of hair. They only wore a half mask leaving dark red smirking lips exposed.

“Constellation, what have you brought me?” asked the female assassin.

_ She has no qualms about being seen?  _ Noctis observed silently. 

“Highwind, this is—”

“No need, kid. Step out. I’ll let Biggs and Wedge see him out when we’ve finished our business.”

His escort assassins bowed and left.

“You have to be out of your godsdamned mind to be here, prince.” spat the head assassin. “You have any idea what any would say if they found someone like you here? Or what they could do to us thanks to your presence of being here?”

“An empty clock tower and just some nobody? My parents kept me from the limelight so not many, not even Crown City citizens, are sure of what I look like.”

Highwind sat back and let out a frustrated huff. She peeked her eye open hearing Noctis slam down something on her desk. “What the fuck?” She leaned forward and picked up the heavy leather bag.

“And plenty more if you do as I command.”

She glared at him. “Don’t piss me off or I will be committing regicide for free.”

“Fine. Plenty more if you take the job.”

“Which is?”

“Killing Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt and giving Chancellor Ardyn Izunia a particular gruesome death of your choosing.” 

Highwind only laughed in an dead-on mocking manner. “Prince, you are fucked in the head if you think I’m about to start a war!”

“As your future king and current prince, I order—”

“You ain’t ordering jack shit, sweetheart,” the female assassin spat angrily, her temper flaring. “You ain’t my prince much less my fucking king. Assassins are not loyal to any specific country, makes for easier job completion.” She threw his money back at him. “Biggs, Wedge, send him back to Constellation. We’re done here.”

Noctis glared at Highwind’s two flunkies. “How much? I’ll pay anything!”

“Are you deaf, princey? I said no and that’s that.” She stood up, fists on the desk as she glared at him. “I said I want him out!”

“And I’m not going anywhere!” Noctis drew out his Engine Blade.

Highwind was faster though and knocked him flat on his ass with her Stoss Spear. She pinned him down hard with her heeled boot. “Seriously, I’m not one for killing kids, but you’re trying me. Now get your princely ass out of my sight or the media will actually pin a murder on us we actually committed.” She was surprised to say the least when she saw Noctis grab onto her spear, hand trembling.

“Please, Highwind, I’m begging you… They don’t deserve to live, not with what they have done or what they plan to do still…”

She sighed and moved away so he could get up. “Kid, just go home. What you’re asking for? It’s gonna have a much deeper impact than you can imagine. I’m sorry, for once, I genuinely am.”

Noctis slowly got up and nodded. He left without either Briggs or Wedge needing to push him out. Constellation looked up. “Noct—”

“Take me back out to the entrance,” he cut them off and headed towards the elevator. They went silently, even as they got out and headed for the main entrance.

“You’re giving up way too fast,” the assassin remarked.

“And what was I supposed to do? Let Highwind kill me if I kept insisting she kill Aldercapt and Izunia?!” he snapped at them.

“Well not being a spoiled brat is a first! The second—”

“The second what?!” Noctis demanded, tears burning in his eyes out of anger, frustration, sorrow, and defeat.

“The second become an assassin.”

Noctis’s eyes widened and his anger dissipated.

The assassin shrugged. “As a prince, you can’t kill Aldercapt or Izunia. But as an assassin? I mean, you’d have to find your own way to do it because we aren’t going to start a war for your sake. Become an assassin and you’ll learn things prince combat can’t teach you. You’ll take on assignments of course, but that will only bring you physically closer to your targets depending where they send you.”

“You’re insane! How can I—”

“You’re resourceful. You made it here today. You know how to fight so no learning curve. What do you say?”

Noctis was silent as he pondered, churning all her words as well as the pros and cons if he did take the role of an assassin.

“You said so yourself ‘they don’t deserve to live’ and they are a menace to Eos so the world isn’t going to be mad at their deaths. All that aside, don’t you want peace for those that are now dead thanks to them?”

“I’ll do it.”

That caught the assassin off guard. They thought he was at least going to sleep on it. “Noctis, there is no going back. Once you don the mask and hood, you are one of us. You will no longer just be Noctis Lucis Caelum, you shall be one of the faceless and nameless shadows we all have taken time to become. You will be loved or hated and you will kill amongst other things. Your life will no longer be yours to decide, at least half of it anyway.”

“I know and that doesn’t matter to me. I want in.”

They nodded. “Okay, meet here tomorrow night. We’ll let Highwind know of the situation and she’ll make her decision then. Good with you?”

Noctis nodded and took their outstretched gloved hand. He let go and went to meet up with Nyx who was more than alleviated to see him and know that he was all right.

“He has resolve, I’ll give princey that much,” Highwind commented as she appeared next to the younger assassin.

“Mmm,” Constellation hummed in agreement.

“I thought you’d be more alleviated now that he’s possibly joining our ranks.”

“We’ll see once the time comes. For now, it’s time to test the future king’s resolve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Noctis has begun his journey into the grey and out of the safe black and white!
> 
> Okay, officially, hopefully now I can get back to a normal schedule because last weekend I was attending a work-related conference. Knock on wood, life gives me time to dig deep once more because I love writing this story and I myself want to see where it goes.
> 
> Song(s) that helped shape this chapter:  
Icarus by Ivan Torrent  
Ezio's Family from the Assassin's Creed II OST


	7. Doubts and Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis makes his final decision.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Brief mentions of past childhood abuse.

“Tomorrow night?!” Nyx almost swerved off the road. “Shit!” he cursed as he narrowly avoided getting both him and Noctis killed by a semi-truck.

“Fuck, Nyx!” Noctis clung to the Elite Crownsguard tightly.

“Shut up! I got this!” he let out a sigh of relief once they were in their proper lane once more and out of danger of being squished. “Noctis, you can’t be serious! Just this one-time meeting was risking a lot and now you’re gonna go back? And for what?” Once they stopped at a red light, Nyx looked back at him. “Be real with me here. What do they have that you so desperately need that you’re willing to risk it all?” Nyx’s tone wasn’t accusatory or belittling, he was genuinely concerned for Noctis, how could he not be? He was being much too reckless and with Regis’s still-too-recent passing, he feared that common sense had all but left him and he was solely acting on stupid, 17-year-old fueled impulse. 

Noctis sighed, “Nyx, I can’t fully tell you, but remember when I told you this could help bring me peace? Well, it’s not bullshit. And… this could be a way to give them all peace too.”

“But at what risk, Noct?” he continued heading back to the Citadel.

He gripped Nyx tightly, sighing deeply and almost sadly. “I know this is going against absolutely everything, but please trust me that what I’m doing will be worth it in the long run. Please, Nyx, please just trust that I know what I’m doing.”

Nyx remained silent even up until he went to park his motorcycle. Noctis didn’t get off the bike, waiting for Nyx’s answer. Nyx removed his helmet, drumming his fingers against the sleek surface. He ran his hand nervously through his dark, braided hair.

“At the first sign of danger, whatever the hell it is your doing, ends”—he looked back at Noctis, eyes stern and piercing into his—“Clear?”

Noctis nodded, a smile growing on his features. “Clear.”

“Oi, you’re either gonna be the death of me or get me thrown into jail until I'm too old to even think about leaving.”

“Nah, Prompto would kill me if I ever got his “big brother” in trouble,” he laughed.

“Damn straight. Cor may have adopted him, but that wouldn’t have happened had it not been for me,” Nyx boasted as they headed back inside. They suddenly fell silent when the weight of Nyx’s words settled heavily into their bones. 

Noctis finally broke the cold silence. “But seriously, Nyx, thank you for getting Prompto out of there…” Noctis’s tone was tight and thin as though the words were fighting to claw out of his dry throat.

No one liked to discuss that rough and never-ending period in their lives. Prompto had been adopted by the Argentums at six months of age, no one knew about his life before then. Noctis had “met” him back in elementary school early on, but they never spoke until almost the end of elementary school. The blonde and the raven became instant friends and shared almost everything with each other. There wasn’t a moment they weren’t together and Prompto slept frequently over at the Citadel, snuggled right up to his one and only friend. It was during one of those sleepovers that Noctis overheard the angry phone call. Prompto tried to brush it off, but Noctis wouldn’t let it go. He asked Nyx to keep an eye on him since they both lived in the boroughs.

One day, Prompto looked too small and fragile for Nyx’s liking. He slipped into Prompto’s house and made him tell the truth. His parents weren’t just absent physically in the small child’s life, but everything in between as well. Prompto hadn’t eaten in days and his parents simply stopped leaving money for the boy who was only ten at the time. When they were there, it was long hours of verbal abuse, but what had finally broken Nyx was the fact that his father had hit him. The bastard had bruised and hurt him but had taken care to make sure the marks weren’t anywhere visible. Nyx had made up his mind to stay and beat the shit out of him for hurting the little boy he had become quite attached to, but Prompto’s panicked sobs, reddened face, and trembling frame told him otherwise. He merely scooped him up and took him away, holding him so tight he had almost forgotten how to breathe.

The following weeks—months—were absolute hell. Between family court, testimonies, screams, threats, and the Crown becoming involved, the decision to remove Prompto from the house was clear. Cor, having grown fond of Prompto, declared he would take him in. Prompto Argentum was more than thrilled to have Cor Leonis as his adoptive father 2.0 as he liked to put it. Many found Cor frightening as hell, yet somehow little Prompto had no fear and found him easy to get along with and confided in him almost completely. Total confidence was still mostly with Noctis and Nyx.

“Hey.” Nyx’s voice and playful shove pushed him from his thoughts. “No use in lingering in the shitty past. Prompto’s here now, safe and sound. I mean, how can he not be? With Cor as his dad, me as his big brother, Queen Aulea as a mom, and the prince as his best friend? I’d be terrified to mess with that entourage standing right behind him!”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. So about tomorrow night?”

Nyx only gave a stiff nod. “We’ll discuss it later. Do you even have a timeframe?” He let out a frustrated sigh when Noctis shook his head. “Well, find out? Somehow. Hopefully not too late because your mom’s coronation is bright and early the next morning.”

Noctis let out a soft hiss and held his forehead; he had forgotten. “Yeah, yeah,” he muttered. 

“Let’s try not to have her son all battered and bruised on such an important day, got it?”

Noctis rolled his eyes again. “Uh huh.”

“Anyways, I’ve got to get back to training or Crowe’s gonna have my ass.”

“Don’t you mean Cor?”

“Cor isn’t going to throw a high-level Thundara at me.”

“Ohh… good point. Good luck with that, Ulric.”

Nyx ran off but not before ruffling Noctis’s already unruly dark hair. He made a face and tried to fix it as he headed for Prompto’s room. Well, his old room seeing that they both lived in the same apartment building. When Cor first adopted Prompto, they were going to live in his apartment, not too far from where the Citadel was located. Aulea had insisted otherwise. The boy was terrified and he needed to be surrounded by loved ones. Cor had to accept, not just because Aulea was queen, but she had a point and saying no to her was basically impossible. Regis always swore that Noctis was the same though he didn’t see it.

Noctis knocked quietly on his best friend’s door. He quirked an eyebrow when he didn’t hear a response or movement. “Hey, Prompto.” He paused before knocking again. “Prompto!” He shouldn’t be worried, he probably had his earbuds in, but everything had Noctis on edge so worry he did. He pushed the door open and swiftly stepped inside.

Prompto’s room wasn’t as big as his but was about the size of the higher-end guest rooms at the Citadel. There was room for a couch, large dresser, walk-in closet, entertainment area, a desk that was an organized mess of camera lenses, papers, and other photography-related materials, and finally a large comfortable bed. 

“Prom—” He was right about one thing, the blonde was indeed wearing earbuds, but was also hidden under a mountain of blankets. Noctis stopped cold hearing quiet sobs. Prompto, as happy and goofy as he was, had a lot of anxieties, self-doubts that bordered on self-hate, and nerves that constantly threatened to send him into a downward spiral of loss and panic attacks. He hid it well, for the most part, he had to back when he lived with the Argentums, but sometimes he even felt it necessary in the Citadel too.

No one would ever judge him, but he had to put up a front for so long it was second nature to him and Noctis hated that his best friend felt that way. Without much thought, he marched up to the bed, flung off his boots, pushed Prompto over a little, and got in bed with him.

Prompto let out a panicked squeak but calmed down knowing who was currently invading his cocoon. He took his earbuds out and turned, watery blue-violet meeting thunderstorm grey. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it when Noctis shook his head. His eyes fluttered closed feeling the prince’s warm and slightly calloused touch wipe away his tears. He let Noctis guide him to bury his face in his chest and he gratefully wrapped his arms around him, lost in the deep-rooted safety Noctis provided him. 

Noctis closed his eyes as he buried his face in Prompto’s hair, letting out a slow breath. It was natural, practically second nature the way they were now. They grew up together and frequently lived in each others beds.

“I’m okay…” Prompto broke the soothing silence after a long while.

Noctis nodded, but his grip didn’t loosen. “Do you want to talk about it? It’s cool either way.”

“Give me a minute.”

“You know I always will.” He smiled softly when Prompto nuzzled his cheek against the material of his shirt.

“So how long has it been now?” Prompto’s muffled voice asked making Noctis chuckle.

“Hmm?”

“How long have we been friends?” He poked Noctis’s side knowing he full well heard him.

Noctis tried to squirm away. “Hey! I will leave!” He looked down at those huge, beautiful blue-violet eyes and knew he wouldn’t dare. “Seven years now, dipstick.”

Prompto grinned at that. “Wow, seven years of putting up with all your royal bullshit.”

“That’s it!” They tussled around, wrestling as best they could seeing that the thick cocoon of multiple blankets had managed to trap them, each movement making it worse. 

“Uncle, uncle!” Prompto cried out, laughing uncontrollably when Noctis managed to pin him down, but just barely seeing he was also laughing hysterically. When they both had at last managed to calm down, they were back to smiling brightly at one another. They hadn’t laughed like that in so long especially not Noctis much less even a genuine smile.

“Prompto?”

“Yeah, Noct?”

Noctis only shook his head and laid down on top of him, face hidden in the blonde’s neck.

“Oh, I get it. This is your devious ploy to have ‘your turn’?” he chuckled.

“You caught me, loser,” Noctis retorted with a gentle chuckle.

“I know you well enough buddy!” Prompto gleefully squashed the raven against him while grinning ear-to-ear.

“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis yawned, his tone aloof.

Prompto only rolled his eyes at his “too cool” best friend. He distracted himself by playing with his soft dark hair, twirling a messy lock every now and again around his fingers.

In the comfortable silence, Noctis was highly considering telling Prompto the truth, but his cowardly heart told him otherwise. He didn’t want to burden him any more than he already did. Prompto was a chronic worrier and he wasn’t about to add to his list of anxieties. Nyx could handle it and the chocobo-loving blonde probably could too, but why even give him a reason to worry about him and his questionable actions? Even if he did explain, it would do no good. Plus, he had vowed to keep him safe; an ironic promise seeing that he was a Crownsguard and part of his royal retinue. The fact mattered little to Noctis, he cared for Prompto fiercely and that was that.

He shifted a little in Prompto’s embrace. “Hey, Prom?”

Prompto shifted around as well, he was always too fidgety. “Yeah, Noct?”

“Do you think”—he swallowed thickly—“Am I good person?”

The question hung in the air stiffly and Noctis felt the tension clawing at his throat, threatening to choke him.

Prompto slowly sat them both up and took Noctis’s hands tightly in his. “Noctis Lucis Caelum”—a chill went down Noctis’s spine at Prompto’s serious tone—“you are one if not, the best person I know. The goodest of the goodest!” He laughed a little before growing serious once more. “I’m not saying this because you’re my best friend, I’m only stating the obvious. Despite all the shit you’ve been through and how people perceive you, only seeing “Prince Noctis” and not just “Noct”, the world doesn’t deserve your heart of gold. Are you an angel on earth? Gods no, but you’re so much more amazing than anyone can understand. Not to mention—!” Prompto let out a shaky breath and his eyes began to go glassy with the threat of tears. “Not to mention you saved me from _ them. _Yeah, yeah. I know it was Nyx that physically got me out of there and Cor adopted me, but had it not been for the ten-year-old prince, none of that would have happened… I’d still be… Well, it doesn’t matter. What I’m trying to say is that you are, bud, and never question it no matter what happens.”

Noctis was stunned, to say the least, too stunned to notice his own tears staining his face. He yanked Prompto harshly against his body, hugging him as if he would disappear. “Thanks, Prompto… No matter what?” he whispered the last part.

Prompto nodded, smiling warmly. “Yeah, no matter what.”

Noctis didn’t deserve him, not even close. _ Not after I become an assassin. _

\--

Nyx and Noctis were on the road again, headed toward the “abandoned” clock tower. It would be midnight soon; a raven had been sent to him with the meeting time.

“Noctis—”

“I know.”

It was a miracle they had managed to sneak out. Even with preparations going on for tomorrow’s coronation ceremony they still found it hard to escape the Citadel, barely making it out by the skin of their teeth. All-too-soon they had arrived at the assassin’s headquarters.

“I’m going to assume you don’t need me to go over the rules,” Nyx affirmed the prince as he took off his helmet.

“Yeah, yeah, scream for danger.” He looked at the Galahd-native when he grabbed his arm suddenly.

Nyx looked at him with piercing fierceness in his light blue eyes. “I will not have my future king murdered no matter how justified he believes his cause is.”

Noctis slowly pulled out of his grip. “I know, Nyx, but in all seriousness, if anything happens you’ll know.” With that, Noctis left the Elite Crownsguard’s side. He took a breath and pushed the cracked glass door open and wasn’t all too surprised when he saw Constellation standing there.

“Your resolve in this is strong,” they pointed out simply before turning to barely glance at him.

“Call it whatever the hell you want, but I’m here to see this to the end.” Noctis’s tone said it all where his words may have lacked.

“Mm.” They gestured for Noctis to follow them into the elevator. “We’ll discuss that with Highwind later and how your goals, for lack of a better word, fit with us.”

“Look, I’m aware if I do this—”

_ “If?” _ Their tone was sharp and almost accusatory. “There are no _ ‘if’s _ here Noctis! _ ‘If you do this’ _? What bullshit is that from a prince that lost half his world to greed and a ludacris theory of immortality that will never be true no matter how powerful that crystal is!” Their chest was rising and falling rapidly from the outburst. 

Noctis was shocked; Constellation was composed, almost detached from it all. The fact that they were that set off about his lack of commitment to his own cause made him question what more did they know. He wouldn’t ask anything farther; he could have well just blown his only chance of revealing the truth about Ardyn and the emperor and punishing them for it.

“Don’t waste my time, spoiled prince.”

“I’m not!” he hissed through gritted teeth. “Fuck what you think about me, I’m here and that’s what ultimately matters because I will get what I want.”

“And how do you plan to accomplish that when you aren’t even one of us?”

They both turned, not having noticed the elevator door had opened. There stood Highwind with Biggs and Wedge on either side of her. The head assassin rolled her eyes and got in, pushing the “B” labeled button as they descended quickly to the basement level.

They all stepped out to a completely bare room with bare concrete walls and floors and support beams that had little to no padding on them. Regardless of the vast area’s nakedness, assassins were training in hand-to-hand combat. They looked up and stopped cold seeing Highwind. Biggs and Wedge hid Noctis behind them to keep prying eyes from studying the prince too hard.

“Out.”

That’s all it took for them to either head toward the elevator or leave out of a creaking metal door that had seen better days.

“So”—she pulled out her gloves and slipped on the dark burgundy pair—“you came back. Didn’t expect it seeing how you graveled on your knees, begging for me.”

Biggs and Wedge snickered at her word choice that forced Noctis to choke back an unwilling blush.

“I’ve made my choices, Highwind, and I want in.” Noctis stumbled back, yelping, and clutching his nose in searing pain that made stars dance behind his eyes.

Highwind relaxed and smirked, watching the prince clutch his bleeding nose her fist had made direct contact with. “Now that I have your attention, learn this quickly: I don’t give a fuck what you want. You will solely obey me or get out. You will obey and execute assignments with even better stealth than my own assassins. You’ve been trained so that better start showing. Your agenda and ours will not cross or interfere and if your shit gets in our way, I end you and that’s that. You still ‘want in’ as you so stupidly put it?”

Noctis took a second or two before he looked up at Highwind. He wiped the blood away from his nose with the back of his hand, storm eyes never wavering from her cold green gaze. “With your permission and, if you so deem me worthy, I wish to become a part of the Society of the Grey and Violet Sky.”

The head assassin gave him a small smile though it was closer to a smirk. “Welcome then, trainee.” She laughed at his bewildered expression. “It’s not that simple, princey. First I have to see if you’re even worth giving a name to.”

Noctis’s nails dug into his palms, biting back his anger and any remarks that would have gained him another bloody nose or worse. “How long?”

“Until we say so,” Constellation answered back.

“And that could take a while or not that long, depends on how hard you work and how bad you truly want this,” continued Highwind. She sighed when she saw his shoulders sag a little. “Look, I get it, sneaking away isn’t going to be easy—”

“It’s not that,” Noctis interrupted. “I’m more so thinking how to tell my… accomplice and not have him freak out on me. He’s the only one who knows I’m here, but doesn’t know why and I’d rather he not find out.”

“If you must, let him know just enough. He doesn’t have to know you’re one of us, but maybe that you’re aiding us because we’re aiding you,” offered Constellation speaking carefully at first until the concrete idea had formed in their head.

“How so?” Noctis wanted to know where they were going.

“Explain.” Highwind was also curious.

“Say the prince has hired us for reconnaissance. We are not loyal to any one specific and it’s not the first time we have spied instead of taking the usual hit job. We are a multi-purpose tool, not just killers. We are mainly viewed as that because we are meant to be invisible; no one reports on spies. Media much less covers our good deeds like releasing prisoners, rescuing those kidnapped, or taking down a corrupt politician or two and redistributing the goods.

“We are the grey area no one wishes to discuss, you’ve said so yourself Highwind so it’s not a far-fetched idea that the prince hired us to spy on the chancellor and emperor because he has a hunch and wishes to protect his kingdom. Every so often he comes to see progress in person and that’s that.” Constellation finished explaining to all the present.

“Poppet’s gotta point,” murmured Wedge.

“What you say, highness?” added Biggs. “Sounds solid to me, eh, Highwind?”

“Not up to me, it’s up to princey.”

Noctis looked at the four of them and nodded.

“So that’s the plan then. If your “accomplice” doesn’t believe you, let us know and we’ll fake some things for proof if need be. Also, so we don’t arouse any suspicions, we’ll contact you in various ways. I know our raven was pretty fond of you, but a raven constantly flying to the Crown City isn’t feasible.”

“I understand. I’ll be on the lookout. Thank you once again, Highwind and all of you.”

“Don’t thank us yet. FYI some can be trainees for a very short time or a very long time. You keep that in mind,” Highwind reminded him sternly almost like she was testing his commitment to them.

“Then I’ll just be the fastest to make it from trainee to assassin in the Society's history,” he smirked.

“Get out of here before your nanny has the Citadel surround this place.” Highwind put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him.

Constellation took that as their cue and led Noctis back up the elevator.

“You surprised me, Constellation.”

They looked back at the prince in confusion. “How so?”

“Your plan, I didn’t expect you of all people to propose it seeing that you don’t want me here.”

They shook their head and met his eyes with almost sad clear blue ones. “It’s not that I don’t. Your lack of resolve bothered me deeply. I… When I joined I had no second thoughts. I was broken and I no longer wished to be a background character in my own life’s story. No more of that. Never again.” Their voice was like the calm before the storm yet the brunt of the storm at the same time.

“And have you found your peace yet?” Noctis asked barely above a whisper.

Constellation closed their eyes and pressed their head gently against the back wall. “I doubt I’ll ever have peace, but to give you a definitive answer, no not yet. I will though, maybe sooner than I thought if the Astrals are truly on my side.” They walked out and headed for the front door. “Don’t worry about us reaching out tomorrow. A queen shall take her place and we wouldn’t take that moment away from you,” they assured him.

“Thank you, Constellation,” Noctis said before leaving and heading back to Nyx. 

They watched as Noctis went over to what they guessed was his so-called accomplice. They could tell that Noctis was feeding him the plan; they argued for a good while before the older man’s shoulders slumped in clear defeat. A little smile crossed their lips seeing Noctis hug him tightly. “We have a long road ahead, your highness, but we’ll get there. The first step is seeing the world is not black and white and you are now on the second which is accepting the fact and coming into the grey we must all join in order to no longer be blind.” Once they sped away, Constellation returned to Highwind’s office; tomorrow was a big day for Lucis and it would dictate their futures from there on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, but lots of info! I didn't want to split it up into two because Prompto's monologue is what helps push Noctis to finally make his decision. I'm sorry for hurting little Prompto, but at least he's safe with Papa Cor, big brother Nyx, and the whole Citadel!
> 
> Song(s) that helped shape this chapter:  
Underground by Lindsey Stirling  
Til the Light Goes Out by Lindsey Stirling  
Prompto's theme from Episode Prompto DLC  
Orbital Insanity from Episode Prompto DLC  
Lux Tenebras from Amnesia: The Dark Descent OST  
The Last of His name from BrunuhVille


	8. The Silver Rose of Lucis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hail Queen Aulea Lucis Caelum.

Despite Highwind’s sudden punch to the nose, Noctis was able to conceal and play it off much to not just his and Nyx’s relief but everyone’s seeing that it was time for Queen Aulea to take her place upon the throne. Regardless of the late-night he had, Noctis was still impossible to wake up that morning.

“Noctis, for the love of the Six!” Ignis grunted as he ripped off the sheets of the rock that was the slumbering prince.

“Ignis,” he slurred, covering his face. “it’s not even sun up…”

Said advisor quirked an eyebrow. “Of course it isn’t. You know very well that the sun shall not come up until your mother sits upon the throne.”

Noctis hated (kind of) the tradition. The ceremony would take place well before the sunrise and, if the Six accepted, the sun would begin to rise just as the Lucian ruler ascends the steps and sits upon the throne. “I bet not even fucking Somnus did this…” he grumbled unhappily as he sat up.

“Language, Noct, that is your ancestor and the Founder King.” Ignis scolded him for his lack of respect.

The prince mumbled under his breath as he got up to shower and prepare for the early morning’s event.

Ignis shook his head but smiled a little despite himself. “Astrals help us with this one.”

\--

Aulea let out a jaw-popping yawn before wincing as a maid tugged at her hair. “You maids are pushing it,” she grumbled under her breath and held back an eye roll as they giggled while they worked.

Lunafreya let out a soft, muffled laugh; it was clear as day where Noctis got it from.

Aulea looked at the young woman and smiled softly. “Is all this fussing around amusing to you, Lady Lunafreya?”

“Oh, many pardons, your grace.” She tried to hide her smile behind her palm but her efforts were in vain.

“Oh, hush, you know I only tease you. I’m sorry Ravus was not able to make it with you.”

Luna shook her head. “Don’t be. He sends warm regards and congratulations.”

Aulea walked over to her, taking a hand in hers, and gingerly held her cheek. “No, he doesn’t. As Oracle, a diplomat, and his sister you are prepared to say it, but you know that it’s not true.”

Sadness tainted her celestial blue eyes. “I’m deeply sorry and embarrassed, Aulea.”

Aulea merely shook her head. “Don’t linger on it, young Oracle. Ravus blames this land for your mother’s death. Let him feel; we all deal with grief differently. But please, do guide him. Do not allow his bitter anger and broken heart to best him and corrupt him from the inside out. Remind him that he has you and all of Tenebrae to care for and fall back on. You are his people now and that’s what truly matters.” She kissed her forehead and went back to her maids as they finished preparing her.

Luna knew she was right and she would guide Ravus as best she could, though she feared she may be too late. However, she would keep faith that she could. She was the Oracle and she would be a very poor one if she gave up so easily. Like Ravus and Aulea, she had her own people to look after; the people of Eos were all hers. She held her hands over her heart and prayed for guidance and wisdom with all that was to come. She opened her eyes after a few moments and smiled at Aulea. “Beautiful as ever, your grace.”

Aulea looked at her through the reflection of the full-length mirror, giving her a small smile. “Thank you. Though I’d feel better had they let me wear my boots.” A true smile came to her softly painted lips hearing Luna laugh. She looked like a true queen, one to be immortalized in the history books and the dress to forever go in the royal archives adding to their history of ethereal-like elegant and dazzling rulers.

Aulea’s dress was form-fitting and covered in black sequins with three-quarter sleeves made of gold leafing that continued into the curtain-like structure of her see-through black cape reached the floor, billowing and flowing to her movements. The back of her dress was covered in the same gold leafing and swirls that ended past her hips and also decorated the hem of the see-through material.

Her silver-black hair was pushed to one shoulder, silky and slightly waved. The delicate silver branches of her crown were tucked into her hair and behind her ear, perfectly on display for the world to see. She decided to forgo any jewelry except for her wedding rings.

“Do you truly hate heels that much? You look incredibly stunning,” Luna pointed out.

“I don’t hate them, just like being comfortable. However… I do look the part for once.” She glanced at herself one more time. It was foolish, but she sometimes felt inadequate next to Regis. She was a proper queen, but she knew many whispered how a proper lady doesn’t wear boots, doesn’t listen on council meetings next to her king, isn’t a trained fighter and almost-Crownsguard, and so many other foolish things that judgemental people picked on her for. 

Aulea never let anything get to her; she is the queen, wife to Regis, and mother to Noctis, what others thought of her was of no concern but being under Lucis’s microscope was taxing at times. It was in those moments that Regis especially loved to remind her that he chose her, specifically her against some protests, boots, glares, tough, no-nonsense demeanor and all.

Aulea closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, forcing the memories to the front of her mind, conjuring Regis’s words love, pride, adoration, and strength. She was lost in her world, his presence enveloping her and never letting her go. She missed him, oh how she missed his warm, low voice, the way he’d say good morning and goodnight, the way his arms would swallow her up allowing her to forget who they were, the way he doted upon their gorgeous prince with love and pride, but most of all… she missed how his hand unconsciously always sought hers out. He’d do it whenever she was in reach and when he could not reach, he’d come closer to her. She never liked the corny “fit like puzzle pieces” line, but it was true whenever his fingers slid through hers. They found each other so naturally so organically it was better than breathing and sweeter than an “I love you” said out loud.

“Oh, my love…” Her eyes startled open and her head snapped to her right where Lunafreya stood with her hand resting on her shoulder in a comforting manner. 

“Of all the things the Astrals gave me the power to heal, I deeply wish a broken heart was one of them,” the young Oracle’s voice was delicate and barely that of a whisper. Her celestial blue eyes held sympathy and understanding; she had lost her mother after all so she knew the pain Aulea felt.

“Oh my dear Lunafreya” —Aulea hugged her close—“you are so good and kind. It will be alright. Each day feels like a thousand without them here… but I know that time heals it all, ever so slowly but it does.”

“It numbs, but what truly helps the heart heel is love. You have Noctis, Prompto, Gladio, Ignis, all here present within the Citadel, many in Lucis, and I shall be here without condition,” Luna offered her with a kind smile.

Aulea hugged her tighter, holding back the tears knowing Regis wouldn’t want her crying over him, but to be strong for this day and the many more that would be coming. She had to be strong for each of them, his presence pushing her to continue walking tall for all those that depended on her and for her own sake. 

Both women looked toward the door when it opened, Cor Leonis stepping inside.

“Cor,” Aulea started.

“It’s time, your grace.” He bowed.

The queen nodded and looked at Luna.

“I’ll see you there.” She left and went to take her place and role as Oracle.

Aulea let out a gradual, calming breath before walking over to Cor. She met his baby blue gaze and nodded, following him out, and heading to the throne room. She gave small nods and smiles to the staff as they continued on their way.

“You give them hope, Aulea, never forget that and let the fact keep you going,” Cor murmured just low enough for her to hear him.

Her blue eyes softened and her smile grew. “Thank you Cor… truly. Without you here beside me, I don’t know if the path would be so easy.”

“Nonsense. You are the strongest person amongst us all. I’m only here to guide you, nothing more. If anything Ignis Scientia has more value.”

“Cor”—they stopped just in front of the throne room’s closed double doors. She took his hand in hers, squeezing it tightly—“don’t you dare ever say that again in my presence.”

The Marshal’s eyes widened not just as at her touch, but at the fierce and unwavering conviction in her voice.

“I’ve known you for a very long time and you have been invaluable to Regis and now even more so for me and soon enough for Noctis as well. Never forget that, Cor Leonis, our dear friend.”

If possible, Cor’s eyes widened further. “Aulea—” He hastily moved out of her grasp when the doors opened a crack.

“We’re ready, your grace.” Ignis’s bespectacled face appeared from behind the door.

“Thank you Ignis, let’s not keep them or the Astrals waiting.” She took a step back as the double doors were pushed open by two Crownsguard members. Ignis took his place at the bottom of the stairs, near Lunafreya who had her trident with her poised and ready.

Cor offered her his arm which she took without hesitation; her heart was beating wildly as they walked in, the people in the room bowing, both natives of the land and invited guests. All-too-soon, Cor slipped away from her and she stood in front of the steps that led up to the throne and all their futures. Her gaze never faltered, staring straight ahead as she went down on one knee.

Lunafreya moved into her line of sight and she raised her trident, beginning to speak. “May this day go down not only in Lucis’s history but Eos’ as well as it marks a new era for the people of Lucis and her kingdom. Aulea Lucis Caelum, you humble yourself in the presence of the Six and of Eos’ people to declare your ascension to the Lucian throne. You are aware of what this entails and continue this path you have forged and the Six shall decide if it is blessed. Shall you continue?”

“Yes, Oracle, by those that bare witness on this day and the Astrals above, I shall continue.”

Luna turned, her back to Aulea, and her trident lifted higher. “Hear now your humbled messenger’s plea, oh great Astrals that gave us life and the planet we walk and call home. Turn your eyes and judgment on Aulea Lucis Caelum and guide her as you have guided many Lucians before since the time of Somnus. Let her be true which you know her to be, let your blessings fall upon her as she follows your wisdom, light, and guide. Accept her now with day’s first light so she may take her place in your divine plans that you have for us all. Hear me, oh great Astrals, that I shall guide her and, through you, shall she be queen.” Luna lowered her head in silent prayer for a few moments before bowing and moving back to where Ignis and Cor stood.

Cor moved directly in front of Aulea and began the swearing ceremony, repeating the words Ignis, Gladio, Noctis, and Prompto had only a few days prior uttered in Noctis’s room in mock swearing. Aulea answered just as she had that day, but with even more fervor so all would know the resolve of their queen’s mettle. Cor bowed his head to her momentarily before moving next to Lunafreya.

Aulea stood to full height and deliberately began her ascent up the steps to the throne as light began to creep into the room like a glimmer of hope before expanding, enveloping all present, and banishing night’s darkness. As she continued her journey, her heart hammered hearing “Somnus” being sung by her people, their proud national anthem. At first, she knew it was Lunafreya who began singing and gradually all joined her angelic voice. She bit her lip slightly hearing her son’s voice; it was all she could do to keep her messy emotions in her chest.

When she was directly in front of the throne, she turned facing all that were present and even those that weren’t. She drew her double-bladed battle axe, waiting for the anthem to end before speaking. “Astrals and Eos as my heavenly and earthly witness, this I so swear!” She slammed down the butt of her axe, the sound echoing through the entire room, sending chills down spines or pride into the Lucians' hearts.

All stood as Noctis made his way up to his queen and mother. He took her hand in his once her weapon disappeared and turned to the crowd. “I present before all both witnessing and not, Queen Aulea Lucis Caelum CXIII queen of Lucis, long may she reign!” He had tears of joy and pride welling up in his eyes for his mother.

“Long may she reign!” recited Ignis and Luna.

Long may she reign!” called out Cor, Prompto, and Gladio.

Next came the Elite Crownsguard, the Crownsguard, and soon the whole room was filled with deafening chanting. 

Noctis let go of her hand and stepped aside as she sat down on the throne. Many cheered, some kept chanting, and both groups of Crownsguard pulled out their weapons, rising them high into the air in respects to their new queen. Noctis saluted his mother and she smiled, nodding in response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so a queen is crowned. I've been wanting to write this chapter for some time because it almost feels like we're entering another, deeper part of the story. Honesty, I teared up a lot writing the scene of Aulea remembering Regis, it also didn't help that I was listening to "See You Again" from Charlie Puth. I can't listen to that song because I start sobbing because it makes me think of my grandfather I lost last year. I wanted to channel that into Aulea *sobbing*
> 
> Song(s) that helped shape this chapter:  
The Essence of Being by Atom Music Audio  
See You Again (no rap) by Charlie Puth  
Lunaris by Crypts of Insomnia  
Somnus from Final Fantasy XV


	9. Daybreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis goes to his first day of training.

By the next morning, all the radios and headlines were buzzing over the coronation of the beloved “Silver Rose of Lucis” and the after-party that evidently was the event of the century according to “sources”. The best part, for Aulea and Noctis at least, was the fact that Ardyn and Aldercapt stayed just long enough to be considered respectful and left promptly. Needless to say that not just them, but many within their close-knit group were relieved. 

“The ‘Silver Rose of Lucis’? Astrals these people and their titles,” Aulea grumbled as she folded up the newspaper.

“My question is why silver and not gold?” Noctis asked as he rolled his eyes at a photo taken of him and Lunafreya dancing with the accompanying article suggesting that the prince and Oracle were an item. Like the press didn’t have enough to cover to be also gossiping as well.

“That title is solely reserved for your queen, Noct,” Ignis answered in auto-pilot mood as he typed up notes for him on the reports he and Aulea were going over.

“How do you know that, Iggy?”

“The Council kindly informed me when I submitted her title,” he answered nonchalantly.

“You did this?!” both Caelums exclaimed and looked at Ignis, awaiting and expecting further details.

He looked up at both of them and let out a frustrated sigh, they were too alike. “Shiva, I’ll never get this done.” The advisor closed his laptop. “Yes, it is customary to have a title of such… dramatic fashion as you both are more than aware of. Normally, you would pick your grace along with his highness to offer input if you so chose, Noct, but with time being of the essence, the Council had a list of Astrals-awful names so I picked the “Gold Rose of Lucis” since it made the most sense. Apparently, that is meant for your spouse Noctis since it matches your name in some strange way I didn’t bother to understand because it’s the Council’s flimsy reasoning. So to save a headache and time, thus ‘Silver Rose of Lucis’. I apologize, your grace, for taking liberties in such a manner.”

“Think nothing of it, Iggy. I’d rather you pick it than the useless Council. Plus, silver rose thorns ought to hurt more than a gold rose’s so I can live with the title.”

“Despite how girly it is?” Noctis laughed as he dodged an eraser thrown by his mother.

“Roses are deceptive, young prince, don’t ever forget that.” A smirk played on her lips. “By the way,  _ cute _ picture of you and Lunafreya~” she teased.

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled, bored of the topic already. “You think they’d have better things to do then to start rumors about me and Luna. She’s like my sister and a good friend, no way in Ifrit’s burning domain would I consider her to be my wife.”

Aulea sighed, “There went my hopes and dreams of blonde grandchildren.”

Noctis stood and left without another word. His expression only grew grumpier hearing his mother and Ignis’s laughter. He knew she was only kidding, but no 17-year-old wants to have  _ that  _ discussion with his mother. He rolled his eyes and headed for his room. Though he didn’t party late into the night like so many had, he was still sleepy as ever so a nap was definitely in order. He closed the door behind him, made his through the sitting room, and was about to take off his boots when he noticed an envelope on his bed. He didn’t have to think twice about what it was.

“How do they even get in here?” he asked himself barely above a whisper. “They wouldn’t infiltrate the Citadel, would they? Highwind would never take that big of a risk.” He tore open the letter and recognized the gold handwriting from before which he figured to be Constellation’s.

_ “Come tonight; comfortable clothing is a must. Tonight you begin your training.” _

“Nyx is gonna love this.” Though the Elite Crownsguard member was on board with the plan, it didn’t mean that it still wasn’t a risk every time they’d sneak out. They had argued quite a bit if now was the time to involve others in the situation, but Noctis stood firm in his decision to keep the others in their immediate circle unaware of what was going on. Nyx did not know the whole truth of his relationship with the assassins and he was going to keep it that way. If he couldn’t tell Nyx, he much less could tell anyone else. It wasn’t that Noctis didn’t trust his mother, Cor, or his friends, but none of them would ever let him do this even if he told them the fake plan he had fed to Nyx.

Noctis laid down on his bed, turning on his side, and read the note again. He had to get through the training no matter what it required. As an assassin with no identity, he could achieve the goals that he could scarcely fathom as a prince. “It’ll probably be a while though.” He closed his eyes; he knew now what Highwind meant by starting a war.

A Lucian king and Tenebraen queen had just died, how suspicious it would have looked if the next dead were two from Niflheim? The imperial country would know the hit came from Lucis or Tenebrae or both and declare war upon them. Lucis could hold its own, but Tenebrae would stand no chance. They would assist Tenebrae of course, but regardless too many lives would be lost pointlessly because he was impatient and stubborn.

_ “You need to think clearly and with strategy, Noctis; you will be king one day,”  _ he whispered though he heard his father’s voice instead of his. He would have been right, he typically was when it came to lecturing his wayward son.

He glanced over at his nightstand where a picture of him and his friends rested. “Maybe I’ll tell you guys and mom someday… maybe more no than yes.” He could hear Ignis’s disappointment, feel Gladio’s seething anger, Prompto’s hurt tears that made a knot clench painfully in his chest, his mother’s shame almost killed him. “No… I won’t ever tell them. All will pay, but none will know by whose hand. Life will go on and dad, Clarus, and Sylvia will rest in peace.” He held a tight fist over his pounding heart. “Trust in me, dad; I’ll do what is right in the end.” He balled his body up harshly, but still, the tears came.

\--

“You know I think they know we’re escaping the Citadel,” Nyx commented as they headed for the assassin’s headquarters.

“How do you figure?” Those words terrified Noctis. 

“Not that they know what we’re doing just that we’re going somewhere. Think about it, we haven’t been stopped yet which is odd given the high security of the Citadel. Maybe they see it as me and my plus one needing to get away or they know it’s you and they trust me enough to keep the prince safe as he clears his mind of all the shit going on.”

“Ignis would have said something by now and we’d have invisible eyes on us if that were true.”

“Eh, you’re probably right. Plus, they would have searched the place and all the assassins would be in jail by now.”

“Glad we settled that much,” Noctis smirked as Nyx parked the bike. “Do you want to sit in the lobby? I feel bad you just standing out here for so long.”

“Yeah, think they have a coffee machine too?” He rolled his eyes. “Don’t sweat it, Noct, if this gives you some semblance of inner peace and it’s helping us all out in the long run then I don’t mind. Plus, I can level up in King’s Knight which I need to because Libertus, believe it or not, is kicking all of our elite asses.”

Noctis laughed, “Okay, okay.” He went inside and his nerves steadily began to creep back up, sending unpleasant shivers up and down his spine.

“Glad you made it. See? You are resourceful.”

He looked up and oddly felt relieved when he saw Constellation; he chalked it up to being familiarity. “Hey, Constellation.”

They surprisingly smiled at him. “Hello, Noctis. Are you ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” He was in his regular training clothes: cargo shorts, a loose black t-shirt, and Crown-issued boots.

Constellation simply nodded, eyes lingering for a moment before they walked into the elevator. This time, they headed down. “You’re just in time for training, the huge empty shell you saw last time has been transformed into something that fulfills our needs. On one side is the obstacle course and the other is meant for hand-to-hand and target practice.”   


“Got it. How did you get it done so fast?”

“If you aren’t fast, you die. We take that philosophy in all we do.”

Noctis nodded. “Right.” One day he would get used to how blunt they could be. True to their word, the skeleton of the room was more than fully equipped. The most impressive thing was the obstacle course. A great portion of it consisted of high walls that he watched other assassins scaling with ease and leaping off without hesitation or fear as they somehow landed with a grace that rivaled Ignis.

Noctis snapped back to reality when Constellation shoved something into his hands; a simple black mask and immediately slipped it on before anyone could notice. 

They nodded in approval. “Head to the lockers, your training clothes will be in there. It’s best if you get used to them now, they’ll be your second skin soon enough.”

“Uh, right, yeah.” He walked off to where they had pointed. The locker room was pretty standard, but his main concern was the fact that he had no idea which locker was his since he doubted they would put his actual name on it.

“That one over there.”

He whipped around seeing Highwind along with Biggs and Wedge. “Right.” He headed to the locker labeled “Daybreak”. Noctis looked back at her, eyebrow raised in question.  


“What? Were you expecting along the lines of “night” or “royal”? Maybe even nickname you “Somnus”? Astrals forbid, kid. You are our best-kept secret, princey, and we aim to keep it that way.”

He grabbed the change of clothes, looking them over before answering her, “I don’t mind.”

“Normally you come with a name in mind, but you can make a decision at the acceptance ceremony if you make the cut.”

“No, I’ll keep it. I’ll just make it officially Daybreak when that day comes.”

“Fine with me, kid. Hurry and get changed.” She left with Biggs and Wedge in tow.

Noctis quickly shed his clothes, tossing them in his locker before slipping on the skin-tight pants and close-fitted, long-sleeved black shirt. He pulled on the way-too-thin shoes and looked at a small mirror that was pressed up against the wall closest to him. “Constellation wasn’t kidding when they said second skin.” He headed out and stood where the other trainees were.

They were all dressed exactly the same, all black and with masks that only shielded their faces partially. They ranged from different ages and genders, further proving that the Society took in anyone that could handle themselves. His attention snapped forward when Biggs called their focus to him.

“Welcome to your first day of training. For some, this is your first time here and some it’s your second shot, and some this is your final chance. Make it count ‘cause they ain’t no more chances. Get with your partners. First-timers to the left side, advanced on the right.”

Everyone moved to their appropriate half of the room and Noctis was about to do the same when Constellation called his name.

“Daybreak, you’re on the right.” They stood expectantly, watching him.

“Oh, right.” Noctis made his way over to them, ignoring some of the looks that were either filled with jealousy or admiration. Awkward. “I thought—”

“You have previous training. Hand-to-hand and target practice are useless to you. Of course, I’ll have my shot at kicking your ass, but that’s for another day.”

“You sound so sure of yourself.”

“I am because I know you’ll hesitate.”

That outright confused him. “Why the hell would I hesitate?”

They turned and faced him. “Because your reflex is to summon a weapon as opposed to taking one out.”

Noctis completely forgot about that very important fact about himself. “Shit.”

“Don’t worry,” they smirked. “I’ll retrain your brain until it becomes second nature. For now, we need to make a coeurl out of you.”

“Huh?”

“Swift, fast, deadly, and silent until it’s much too late for the prey.” They pointed to one of the assassins giving a demo at one of the walls. They leapt over obstacles, tossed their bodies without fear, and dodged with ease all while making little to no noise. Noctis watched with wide eyes as other trainees scaled the ladders and ropes with no effort, disappearing in the rafters before leaping down, no sound when they hit the ground before dodging one another and engaging in combat all with seamless effort.

“How…?”

“Tight outfits, shoes that are like wearing nothing, and focused training that lasts for grueling, unending hours. Highwind expects the same for all. A mistake costs not just your life but all of ours. At minimum there’s always two membres in one area in case one needs help. We work alone however we are never truly alone.”

Nocits took in their words and began to see a different side to the assassins.

“By the way, not all of us end up assassins. Some of us are reconnaissance, some are undercover operatives, some are “admin” that work to keep this place running. We fulfill many roles, but as you know, most think we’re money poaching murderers for hire.”

“So if not everyone is an assassin, why train everyone equally?”

“In case they need to be an assassin. To defend themselves.”

“Makes sense.”

“Enough flirting you two,” reprimanded Highwind from the other side of the room, green eyes narrowed at them.

“Yes, Highwind.” They ran to one of the small practice walls.

“Get their ass moving, Constellation!”

“Yes, Highwind.” They looked at Noctis. “What are you waiting for? Go!”

\--

“Break!” cried out Wedge after what felt like hours of non-stop movement.

Noctis sat panting against the same wall he had started on much to his frustration and great disdain. He was slow to scale the uneven and jagged façade and only got worse when his left leg began to act up. When he did get over at a decent time, his landing was sloppy and loud. One of the times he slipped and landed with an unsettling loud thud that all trainees looked over at him, either concerned but mostly with eye rolls already chalking him up as useless. He thought for sure Highwind was going to shatter a rib from laughing.

Noctis was no Ignis, graceful moves and calculated landings were not his thing. Damn Gladio for being the big oaf that trained him. He should take up training with Ignis more, it could help he figured.  


Highwind was calling everyone over, but Constellation stopped him.

“What is it?” He couldn’t have been cut so soon?!

They pushed him so he was sitting down once more. “Stretch out your leg again.”

He obeyed without hesitation.

Constellation kneeled in front of him and rapidly began wrapping his left leg in what looked like silver velcro. When they were finished criss-crossing the material, they put a black metal brace on his knee that tightened and molded to the exact form. “There.” They stood up and helped the prince to his feet. “Bend it.”

Noctis was skeptical, his leg was too stiff but Astrals be damned he moved it effortlessly. “Whoa. Can I keep this?”

They nodded. “It’s yours. I apologize for not having it sooner, but Aurora got it done as fast as possible.”

“Aurora?” he looked up at them.

“Our seamstress, you’ll meet her eventually.”

“Her?”

“She doesn’t mind people knowing.”

“Right,” he agreed, but then thought of something. “Why does Highwind not mind?”

“Who’s going to have the balls to snitch on the head assassin and live to tell the tale?”

“True. So what’s next for me?”

“Same thing until you get it right. Then you’ll be working on the previously mentioned and see how well you can transition between speed and combat. You’ll learn how to shadow, camouflage yourself, and lie. Once you achieve that, your final test will be an assignment. If you can manage that, you become one of us.”

“Interesting graduation test.” Noctis knew what they meant by “assignment”.

“That’s how we know if you can truly handle this life. People make it all the way to the end and then have a break down in the field. Some we manage to save and some don’t make it back. Remember we look out for each other, but we can only do so much if someone gets to a trainee first.”

Their words weighed heavily on his mind, the thought of dying so close to the end was not an option.

“I ask you again, do you want this life for yourself?”

Noctis responded by scaling the wall as fast as he could and landing on the other side in the quietest landing so far. It wasn’t perfect, but at least it was a step in the right direction. He smirked as he met their gaze.

Constellation laughed. “Show off. Again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is a few days late! My aim is to post once (or twice when I can!) per week. I can say this, next chapter is will start the domino effect on what is to come! No, it's not click-bait. I have been on a roll on the hand-written side of this story and have so far up to 11 hand-written and outlined chapters 12-15. Very roughly outlined so exciting things are in the works. 
> 
> Song(s) that helped shape this chapter:  
Noctis's Theme from Final Fantasy XV  
Torch Bringer by Lindsey Stirling  
Artemis by Lindsey Stirling


	10. Progress with Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis gets the basics and Aulea receives late-night news.

It was almost sunrise by the time Noctis made his way to the lobby and he was ready to collapse. He was surprised to see Nyx passed out on one of the couches, snoring away.

“I thought he was supposed to be babysitting you,” Constellation pointed out with amusement.

“Give him a break, he was probably standing outside the majority of the time and finally got tired.” He walked over to Nyx, attempting to wake him up.

“Don’t you have anyone that could take turns with him? The cute blonde that’s always with you could come.” There was a teasing edge to their voice.

Noctis glared at them, eyes fierce despite how tired he was. “Leave Prompto out of this.”

They held their hands up. “Easy now, your highness. Your advisor could be an option. I know Highwind wouldn’t mind having him around.”

Noctis rolled his eyes and shook Nyx’s shoulder. “C’mon Nyx, time to head back.”

“Mmm…” Nyx grumbled, irritable seeing that he had only fallen asleep not too long ago. He eventually opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his face. “Fuck… what time is it…?”

“Enough time for you two to sneak back into the Citadel before the sun gives you away.”

Nyx looked at Constellation. “Uh, thanks?”

“No need to thank me, Crownsguard. Hurry up because I doubt you have a good reason as to why the infamous sleepy prince was out so early at such an unholy hour for him.”

Nyx glared at them, the irked look deepening when Constellation hadn’t stopped smirking. “C’mon Noct.” He stood up, cracking his back and neck before heading out.

“Right. Tomorrow, Constellation?”

“If you don’t oversleep.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah,” he huffed. “I can physically hear your smirk deepening.”

“You should be used to it by now, trainee.” They waved him off.

He waved in return and left.

“How do you put up with her?” Nyx asked with a yawn and handed him his helmet, which he blinked at when it hit the ground. “Uh, Noct, I know it’s a spare but don’t break it—What’s with the dumbass look of yours?”

Noctis’s hand was still outstretched, he hadn’t even flinched with the helmet hit the ground with a sharp thud.  _ “Her?” _

“Holy **** you’re dense.”

\--

“…Noctis? Noctis? Noctis!” Ignis slammed his thick leather notebook down harshly on the breakfast table.

Noctis gasped and whipped his head around, surveying the room in a panic. “Wh—” he coughed painfully. “What?!”

Ignis adjusted his glasses in irritation. “Highness, last time I checked oatmeal was meant to be eaten with the proper utensils and not your face.”

Prompto almost fell out of his chair from laughter when he had heard the sound of Noctis’s diving face-first into his oatmeal. Gladio tried to hold back the snicker, but it had been futile when he saw his face splat into breakfast, the snicker turning into hearty laughs. He knew as a Shield he shouldn’t react and should only stand and observe but it was too hysterical of a sight. Even with Cor giving both him and Prompto a disapproving look, they couldn’t stop.

“Eww…" Noctis grabbed a cloth napkin and tried to clean himself off but the sticky oats had gotten everywhere and were lodged in his dark hair in thick clumps. He sorely regretted adding as much honey as he did to it too.

“Good morning all— Noctis! What in the Sixes names’ happened?” Aulea watched as her son tried in vain to clean himself while Prompto and Gladio were close to wetting themselves.

“He went face first into breakfast,” Ignis answered in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone though he himself was hiding a smirk. That earned him a glare from the prince.

“Noctis, have you not been sleeping well?” Aulea brushed his unruly bangs away from bag-ladened dull eyes.

“I have. Just a little extra sleepy today.”

Aulea wasn’t buying it, but she wouldn’t press any further knowing normalcy had yet to come for any of them at the Citadel. She pressed a warm kiss to his forehead and rested her cheek on the top of his head. “I love you, know that right?”

“More than aware especially since you’re even near me considering the sticky mess I probably am.” He found a small laugh for her and a soft smile.

She only further proved her love for her sticky child by kissing the top of his head. “I have some council meetings to get through today, but I promise we will have dinner together,” Aulea explained as she wiped tried to wipe her mouth and hands of the residual honey oat mixture that stuck to her.

Noctis snickered a little and nodded. “You never skip dinner together, it’s okay mom. You’re doing a great job as queen.”

Aulea smiled and let out a sigh of relief hearing her son reassure her. “Thank you, Noctis. I’m off then. You and Prompto have a good day at school.”

“We will,” Prompto chimed in with his signature grin.

“Prompto, try to see that your best friend doesn’t fall asleep,” the queen laughed when Noctis scowled at her.

“Easier said than done, your grace.” Prompto dodged Noctis’s wadded up, sticky napkin.

Ignis managed to get them settled down and out the door, Gladio in tow.

“I know that look.”

Aulea looked up at Cor as they headed towards a long day of meetings. “What look?”  Cor quirked an eyebrow which earned him a light laugh from his queen. “I know, I know Cor. I’m just worried about Noctis as per usual.”

“He’s all right, Aulea, he’s got constant support all around him, as do you.”

“True, but wouldn’t you worry the same as I if it were Prompto?”

Cor sighed, resigning that she, as always, was right. “True.”

They went inside and the meetings began though Aulea was only half there. Cor was right, but so was she. She sent a prayer to the Astrals to protect Noctis no matter what he was up to.

\--

“Congrats, you’ve officially learned all the wall heights with incredible time and impeccable landings,” Constellation noted as the trainee prince took a deep drink of water. He had been training for nearly a month now and was making progress faster than they and Highwind had anticipated. He had not only cleared the walls, but was getting better at using the weapons he had on him rather than summoning them from the Armiger. Those lessons only Highwind and themselves attended in case he had any slip-ups and they were becoming more and more scarce.

“Thanks,” Noctis panted after finishing his water. He looked at them, studying them for what felt like the millionth time. Nyx’s words still occasionally rang out in the back of his head about Constellation being a woman. They had never really shown any sign of either gender, but he was still naturally curious. 

“Okay, Daybreak you’ve been staring at me for almost a month with the same studious expression like if I were the most fascinating subject, out with it.” They had noticed, of course, but never said anything. However, enough was enough for them, the prince’s gaze hitting the right combo of buttons and frying the last nerve.

“Uh, it’s nothing,” Noctis responded in barely above a murmur and eyes looking anywhere but theirs.

“Bullshit,” they spat. Suddenly, their framed relaxed and their light blue eyes softened. They gave an indifferent shrug before continuing. “Okay, fine. You don’t tell me and I’ll just tell Highwind you failed your basics test and you’ll be stuck as a trainee longer.”

Noctis glared at them, face red from embarrassment. “You aren’t the type.”

“Oh, you scarcely know me, Daybreak. Out with it,” they sneered.

“Fuck it, all right!” He pulled them into the locker room. “Are you a girl?” That was blunt even for him, but the prince was known for being blunt, i.e., socially awkward and inept. 

Constellation stared blankly at him, blinking once, twice, before laughing. “And that matters?!

“I-It doesn’t!” he stuttered face rivaling that of a Leiden pepper.

“I don’t care what gender you perceive me as, but if it helps you sleep at night while you think about me.” They grabbed his hand and put it on their chest. They snorted when Noctis recoiled as if he had been burned on a hot stove. “Flat as a board. Happy?”

He could barely utter a word.

They rolled their eyes and patted his shoulder before walking out of the locker room. “Let’s call it a night seeing that your fragile little mind needs a system reboot.”

After a second or two, Noctis snapped out of it and ran to catch up with them. “But—”

“Forget it. You clearly aren’t in the headspace thanks to me~” They winked at him, but then returned to their usual neutral expression. “You passed basics so that will keep Highwind happy even if you leave a little early. Although I wouldn’t mind seeing that babysitter of yours crashing on the lobby couch again,” they snickered at the prince’s horrified expression. “Astrals, you are so fun and easy to fuck with. Just go. You know where the elevators are. Just be prepared because tomorrow won’t be easy. Rest up.” They left to go find Highwind.

Noctis shook his head, got changed, and left for the night. “Constellation’s nuts,” he muttered as he headed out the front door.

Nyx looked up and put away his phone seeing the prince come toward him. “Done already?”

“Yeah, not much to report today, but most of all I’m beat.”

“As funny as it is seeing you face plant into a table, you do need sleep,” Nyx snickered.

“Haha.” Noctis grabbed his helmet from Nyx and were on their way back to the Citadel. He was more than grateful that Nyx kept conversations to a minimum, he was too tired anyway to try and hold a decent one with the Elite Crownsguard.

“Night, sleepy prince,” Nyx called after him as Noctis made his way to his room sluggishly.

He was more than grateful for the hot shower, moaning softly as the steaming water made contact with his skin. It soothed and felt heavenly on his overworked muscles. He lingered in the spray for a while before toweling off, dressing, and unceremoniously flopping on his bed before passing out swiftly.

Noctis hadn’t been asleep for many hours before Aulea crept into his room to check on her son. It was early morning/late night depending on the perspective. She sighed softly seeing him fast asleep like the famous rock he was. She ran her long fingers tenderly through his dark locks, loving him more and more each passing day. At times both she had Regis had wished they could have had more children, but it was a miracle that she managed to have just Noctis and they both survived his birth.

However, all they had to do was gaze at their sleeping boy to know that this one child was nothing short of a gift from the Astrals.

“You are my entire world, Noct…” she whispered. “I would give it all just to see you happy, my night’s light.” Her heart swelled seeing him snuggle into his pillow. “I love you deeply, Noctis.” She kissed the top of his head and slowly moved away as not to disturb him. She closed the door behind her and made her way back to her room.

Aulea didn’t make it that far when Cor rushed up to her. By the look of distress on his face, she could tell he had been searching for her for a while. “Marshal, what is it?”

“Aulea, they’ve invaded Galahd,” he panted softly.

Her blood ran cold and they both bolted towards her private meeting room where the council and Ignis already were. Some were in night attire, some casually dressed, only Ignis was formally dressed at this hour. They all stood seeing her enter the room.

“Skip any formalities, we’re past them. What news is there of Galahd?”

Ignis stepped forward and pressed a button on the remote in his hand. A projection of Eos’s map came up, zooming into Galahd, a small grouping of islands to the northeast of Insomnia. 

“They came via sea,” Ignis explained as a dotted path appeared from Niflheim’s Cortinica all the way to the shore of Galahd.

“By sea? They are known for their airships though,” argued a member of the council.

“But what is more noticeable? A large airship with a red Niff insignia or a sea vessel that blends in?” retorted Aulea. “Where have they attacked, Ignis?”

“They haven’t.”

They all looked at Ignis in surprise.

“Then why just land if you’re not going to attack?” asked Citus.

“Because they want something,” Cor said simply.

“And that what we find out now.” Aulea’s fists clenched. “We’re going to Galahd and finding out in person.”

Cor looked at her with wide eyes. “Your grace—”

“I will not have some damn Niffs terrorize my people while I sit on a pretty throne in some frilly dress while I wait for them to come to me!” Her naturally soft blue eyes were hardened and as deep as sapphires. “Ignis, who led the campaign and are they there?”

“Loqi Tummelt, your grace. According to reports.”

“Name ring a bell with you Cor?”

“None.”

“Well, we’ll just have to formally introduce ourselves since they have so rudely invited themselves over,” Aulea smirked.

“Your grace, we still don’t know what their intentions are,” Ignis warned.

“Doesn’t matter, we will find out there in Galahd. Tummelt may have led the way, but the order was given by someone else and I have a good instinct on who. Prepare yourselves, we depart for Galahd immediately.”

“Yes, your grace!” acknowledged all those around her.

“Cor, get your strongest ready. Bring Nyx Ulric and Libertus Osterium as well. They were born there and will be very useful in this endeavor.”

“Yes, my queen.” Cor bowed and left to grab his people.

“Ignis, you shall come as well. I’ll need a strategist like you on my side. Do  _ not _ inform the prince of this, nor Prompto or Gladio. Do inform Crowe Altius and put her in charge of safety.”

Ignis bowed and left.

“Councilmember Remus, you shall come with me a representative of the Lucian council.”

A young man stood up with sandy-colored hair and dark amber eyes. He was a younger member of the council, but was wise beyond all belief and very strategic for decision making. He bowed and left as well.

“Citus, you are, for lack of a better word, in charge. If anything happens, reach out to Marshal Cor Leonis immediately. Understood?”

Citus stood and saluted her. “Aye, my queen.” He was an old military man so she knew it was habit to respond in such a manner.

“All are now dismissed and start praying to the Astrals.” Aulea left and headed to her room in order to prepare for the journey. “Astrals in heaven, please guide me and protect my people. Regis, my love, give me your strength. I need it now more than ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the shit has hit the fan.
> 
> Aulea: Cor, do you recognize the name Loqi Tummelt?  
Cor: Nope.  
Loqi: *in Galahd* Ugh! *offended noises*
> 
> Song(s) that helped shape this chapter:  
Noctis's Theme from Final Fantasy XV  
Torch Bringer by Lindsey Stirling  
Valse di Fantastica from Final Fantasy XV  
Blood Moon (feat. Alexa Ray) from End of Silence


	11. A Deal with a Daemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lucians meet with Loqi Tummelt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the chapter starts I want to thank everyone who has read the story so far and for surpassing 200 hits! Thank you for all the comments and kudos!

Aulea looked out the window of the jet she Cor, Remus, Nyx, Libertus, and Ignis were flying in. They had a Lucian airship tailing them with a good-sized group of Crownsguard, supplies, and weapons on hand. They didn’t know the state Galahd was in so they had to prepare for anything.

She ran a hand through her silver-black hair, eyes narrowed at the landscape below them. Her hands itched, her skin burned, and her heart was being pulled in a thousand manners. She momentarily glanced at Nyx and Libertus, she hated the fact that this was even happening, but more so to them. Galahd was their homeland and to many more. She would do anything in order to keep her promise of protecting them all from harm.

“How much longer?” Aulea, at last, broke the stifling silence with a question that wasn’t aimed at anyone in particular.

“15 minutes,” responded Ignis.

She hummed in acknowledgment. “Any new news?”

“None.”

“Any word on your ends, Nyx, Libertus?”

“No action so far. They landed have taken the south coast,” Libertus explained.

Aulea’s widened and she whipped around, her whole body facing him.  _ “Taken?!” _

“What he means is that they’ve set up base on the southern coast, not battle-won,” Nyx explained, glaring at his childhood friend.

“Apologies for the scare, your grace.” Libertus glanced over at her with shame in his eyes.

Aulea shook her head. “Don’t worry, Libertus. If I wasn’t so on edge I wouldn’t have questioned your wording.”

“Thank you, Queen Aulea.”

“I’ll be back.” She got up and headed for the bathroom to change. She slipped into a long-sleeved, cotton blouse, a black corset that had gold markings decorating it, but was hard and plate-like in its material. She pulled on black jeans and her Crown-issued, red sole boots. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and adjusted her crown before stepping out. As she sat down, she slipped on black fingerless gloves.

“Your grace—”

“Cor, you truly didn’t think I would show up in a gown and heels did you?” She pulled her black leather Lucian crest jacket from the Armiger.

“No, but you look ready for a fight,” Cor warned.

“Maybe that’s what a queen should look like when a bunch of Niff bastards invades her guarded lands.”

“Queen Aulea—”

“Ignis, time?”

“Landing in two minutes, you grace.”

“Perfect. Tell the airship to land in a hidden, more secluded area. I don’t want Tummelt and his band of idiots reporting to their useless emperor we’ve declared war without warning.”

“I’ve already done so.”

She looked at Ignis with a smile. “You’re too good, Scientia.”

Ignis smiled back at her, though there was a hint of a smirk. “I have to be, I will be advising your son one day.”

Aulea laughed a little. “I apologize in advance for Noctis.”

“Think nothing of it. I promised King Regis and he’s my dear friend and brother.”

Aulea’s smile grew, but her rigid and serious demeanor returned when she felt the jet making its descent. She looked at those around her. “You know what to do.”

“Yes, your grace,” they all agreed. 

“The secretary of Galahd is meeting us here and will escort us to Loqi Tummelt’s camp,” Ignis informed Aulea as they got up, grabbing their things.

“Go it. Thank you for arranging everything so quickly, Ignis, Cor.”

“No thanks are needed, your grace,” Cor said as they exited the jet.

They didn’t wait long when two Jeeps and two black escort cars pulled up to them. Out of one of the olive green Jeeps stepped out the secretary, Ernesto Silva. He was about Regis’s age and had long, dark braided hair, traditional for the men of Galahd. He removed his sunglasses as he approached Aulea, green eyes catching the early sun’s light.

“Your grace.” He took her hand and kissed it, bowing as he did.

“Secretary Silva, where do things stand?” Aulea needed to get to the point.

He let go of her hand and met her gaze. “You look lovely in your battle-ready clothes, Queen Aulea.” He flashed her a charming smile.

“Have they made any demands, Silva, yes or no?” Her blue eyes narrowed. Ernesto was an infamous flirt and she avoided meeting him when she could help it. Regis didn’t mind her avoiding him whenever she accompanied him to Galahd.

“None yet,” Ernesto answered her. He led them to the cars as he continued explaining. “They have only set up camp, no demands or threats. That only makes me and my people all the more nervous.”

“Mm. How long until we arrive?”

“Twenty minutes.”

“They know we’re coming?”

“They know that I am. Commander Tummelt sent out a personal invitation.”

“He may be green and arrogant, but he might be smarter than he lets on,” Cor explained.

“Think he knows you’re here?” asked Ernesto.

“Guarantee it.”

“For them just to be sitting and waiting is not a characteristic of Niflheim especially for someone like Loqi. They wanted us to come and when we do—”

“—that’s when the demands start.” Cor finished Aulea’s sentence. “Your grace, this could very well be a trap set for you. You should stay with the guards in the airship.”

“It very might well be a trap, but either way, they won’t harm me. Niflheim won’t risk a war so we’ll just have to see exactly what the demands are and act quickly.”

“I agree with your grace and know that whatever the outcome, the people of Galahd will stand beside you,” Ernesto said with reassurance and a smile.

“Thank you, Silva. For now, let’s focus on making sure no one gets hurt today.”

“We have pretty strong soldiers both you and me, Queen Aulea.”

“She means her resisting the urge to hit someone,” Cor interjected. He had seen Auela’s true temper and that was a dangerous combination seeing her physical strength and her instinct to protect her people at all costs.

“Wow.” Ernesto side-eyed Aulea. “As if you weren’t attractive enough~”

Aulea merely rolled her eyes and mouthed to Cor to put his sword down.

In a little less than twenty minutes, they had arrived. Nyx and Libertus were on guard as Remus got out of their car and Cor and Ignis were already shielding their queen and the Galahdian secretary. There were five or so large tents at the Niflheim “base” with the ship not too far off from the shore. Some soldiers were milling around, but then one ran into the main tent that stood out starkly with its red markings once he had spotted the Lucian party along with Secretary Silva.

Soon enough, Commander Loqi Tummelt emerged, decked out in his gold and red armor that distinguished high ranking Niflheim officers. He was a handsome young man with elegantly swept dirty blond hair and cold violet eyes that were similar in color to Prompto’s. He surveyed the group with an almost-disgust that made all present want to at least land a punch to his too-pretty face. Loqi made his way to Ernesto and Aulea; Nyx, Libertus, Cor, and Ignis ready to strike at a moment’s notice. 

“Oh come now, Lucian heathens, do you truly think I will harm the secretary and your queen?” he scoffed. “Do I look stupid enough to do such a thing?”

“More than a little,” Nyx whispered to Libertus who bit back the smirk and agreed with his friend.

Loqi rolled his eyes and bowed his head. “Secretary Silva, Queen Aulea Lucis Caelum.”

Aulea nodded as did Ernesto before speaking. “Commander Tummelt—”

“Brigadier General Tummelt actually,” he corrected Ernesto coldly.

“Erm, right. Well, Brigadier General, thank you for agreeing to meet with me.”

“With all of you technically. You hadn’t informed me of your guests.”

“You invade Galahd without reason and you don’t think you would get a reaction from the Lucis’ people?” Aulea’s blue eyes narrowed as she glared at Loqi with anger.

“Oh, there is a reason,” Loqi smirked.

“And it would be?” Aulea’s anger was rising steadily.

“He’ll have to tell you. It’s ultimately his plan, not mine,” the Niflheim general answered cooly.

“Don’t play the damn pronoun game with me, boy.” She grabbed him by the ridiculous collar of his gaudy armor. “Who sent you to land in Lucis and why?”

“Aulea—”

“Out without it now or you return to Niflheim without that sarcastic tongue of yours.”

Loqi’s eyes narrowed and he pried her hands off of him. “You dare threaten me,  _ your grace?” _ His voice was low and menacing.

Aulea ripped her hands away. “No, I am warning you, but warning can be interpreted in so many ways. Now, don’t waste my time, who gave you the damn orders?!”

They all looked up seeing an airship, smaller than usual, coming toward them.

Aulea stepped back and drew her battle axe, the others following suit. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as the airship landed. The liftgate opened, more soldiers running out before a familiar figure with auburn hair came out.

Aulea hear someone curse behind her.  _ ‘It was obvious this piece of shit was going to show up eventually,’  _ she thought, watching as Chancellor Ardyn Izunia made his way to them.

“Brigadier General Tummelt, thank you for starting the festivities for me. Gathering all the necessary pieces is difficult, I know.” Ardyn looked directly at Aulea as he spoke.

“Happy to assist, Chancellor.” Loqi bowed his head in respect.

“Good little soldier boy,” he chuckled. “Now then”—he turned his attention back to the Lucians and Ernesto—“to what do I owe the pleasure of your and your owns’ company, Queen Aulea?”

Aulea clenched her fists so hard she was surprised she didn’t draw blood. “Cut the running around and theatrics Ardyn, what the hell are you doing here in Galahd?”

“Well, I have a reason and they being here is… insurance,” his oily voice explained.

_ “Insurance?” _ Aulea spat, hating where this was going as cold anticipation chilled her stomach making her feel nauseous.

“We either take your deal or you attack, am I correct, Chancellor?” Ignis’s emerald eyes narrowed as he glared at Ardyn.

“What a clever advisor the future king has,” Ardyn teased with a mocking smirk.

Cor grabbed Aulea’s elbow before she did anything rash. “Your grace…” Cor warned, barely above a whisper.

“Your demands, kindly inform us.” Ignis ignored his comment and continued.

“Straight to the point I see. I like that. Brash young men are known to succeed in life. Very well, it’s only one demand, or rather, a request if you look at it,” Ardyn explained, taking his sweet time and almost seeming to tease them.

“What?” Aulea spat through gritted teeth.

“Such temper. So unbecoming of a queen, but no matter. The request is this: Queen Aulea Lucis Caelum shall marry Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt as a sign of peace.”

All stood appalled and stunned.

Aulea felt like she couldn’t breath and her heart threatened to stop altogether.

Ignis was the first to respond. “Chancellor, we are already at peace, thus Queen Aulea does not—”

“Oh, but we aren’t. We invaded your lands, we are at war,” Ardyn practically purred.

“You would declare war just like that?!” Ignis argued.

“Well, it doesn’t have to come to that. What do you say, your grace, will you take the emperor’s love request?” He wasn’t even phased when the blade of the axe just barely missed his face.

Cor and Nyx grabbed onto her tightly, preventing and restraining her from actually murdering the Chancellor.

Ardyn tsked at her. “Just for you, I’ll let that one slide. We’ll give you time to think… until tomorrow morning.”

“Tomorrow morning?” Ignis exclaimed. “That’s barely any time!”

“It’s that or she sacrifices her people selfishly. Either peace Aulea or this cute little island will be the first to burn.” He turned and sauntered back to his airship. “Loqi, make sure we have an answer by tomorrow morning,” he ordered over his shoulder.

“Yes, Chancellor.” Loqi smirked darkly and headed for his tent.

“Oh, your grace”—he stopped and looked at the Lucians with a stomach-churning grin—“I’m headed back to Niflheim, but know that both I and the emperor await his bride’s response with bated breath. Well, I suppose not just us but your loyal subjects as well.” He continued on his way, waving goodbye.

Aulea couldn’t hold herself up any longer, her knees buckling, and a scream ripped from her throat. She pounded her fists against her thighs, cursing, and shaking.

Cor dropped to his knees and pulled her to his chest. She buried herself deep in Cor’s embrace, praying that Eos would swallow her or that the Astrals have mercy and this all be a dark dream.

“We will figure this out, your grace,” Remus said, trying to console his queen.

“Galahd is with you, no matter what,” Ernesto reminded her quietly.

All words of comfort fell on deaf ears. Aulea had Cor in a near-death grip as he stroked her hair, trying in vain to calm her down. They were as good as dead. If she refused, many would die in a pointless war and if she said yes, they would be owned by Niflheim, which would kill her people slower and more painfully. For once, she didn’t know what to do. In reality, she did, but the daemon’s poison was bitter to swallow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck Ardyn. That's it.
> 
> Song(s) that helped shape this chapter:  
Just to Hold You One More Time by Fearless Motivation and Patrick Rundblad  
From the Ashes We Rise Again by Berend Salverda  
I Will Rise from the Fallen Sky by Infrasound


	12. To the People of Galahd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lucians make a decision.

The Lucians, along with Secretary Silva, had set up their own base next to where they had the airship concealed. Remus, Ignis, and Cor were going over all the possible solutions and the pros and cons that came with them. Nyx and Libertus had taken off, Cor was less than thrilled that Aulea had let them go. Ernesto chimed in as well every so often. Every item the four men listed off only made Aulea’s frustration and anger grow; not at them, but at herself and her inability to make this right. 

Aulea gritted her teeth, pulled at her hair, and hissed under her breath and then chucked an empty glass past them causing them all to become immediately silent at the sound of shattering glass.

“Your grace—” Remus started, clearly shaken up by the queen’s sudden and violent outburst.

“I apologize…” She barely muttered before letting out another exasperated sigh and buried her face in her hands before standing up and looking at Ignis, Cor, Remus, and Ernesto. “We can sit here and plan to the very last second we’ve been given, but nothing will change the inevitable: Lucis’s safety comes first.”

“And what then,  _ your grace?” _ Cor barely glanced at her, but the raging blue fires that burned in his irises were undeniable. “We surrender, you marry Aldercapt, they take Lucis, and your people lose their freedom. They will be ruled by a madman! Think of Noctis!”

Aulea shoved Cor hard enough that he fell to the ground, mostly from the shock.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ stand before me Cor Leonis and bring up my son. You don’t think I haven’t thought about him?! I go through with this I am sentencing him to his death! Aldercapt has no children or heirs, but even so, they won’t hesitate to kill the only legitimate heir!” Aulea was breathing hard, her voice shaking with the bubbling tears that scorched her throat but her anger kept authority and power in her tone.

“Your grace, know this”—Ignis stood as well and stared Aulea straight in the eye, his own emerald ones blazing—“if you do go through with this, I will keep Noctis safe. I would die a dozen times before I let any monster touch him and you damn well know that the same goes for Gladio and Prompto. Don’t  _ you  _ dare give up or so help me—”

“Ignis, enough!” Cor got up and grasped the young advisor’s arm. “Have you lost your damn mind?!”

“No,” Ignis spat, ripping his arm out of Cor’s grasp, and pushing him away. “No more than she has lost her faith.”

“Cor! Let Ignis be… He’s absolutely right.” She fiddled with her wedding rings, a nervous tick now. “Every solution you all have come up with I’ve stubbornly ignored because I can’t see past the box I’ve put myself in. I do, however, agree with one that must happen without fail if we do this. Ignis—” her eyes now pierced through his—“get Noctis out of Lucis. The four of you will leave Lucis before it all goes to shit. You four will be our hope and future.”

“Are you giving up?” Ignis’s tone was stiff, accusatory and almost disappointed in his queen.

“No, I’m not. This is our worst-case scenario. You’ve already knocked sense into me so safely assume this is not my swan song.”

“That’s good,” Ignis replied sharply.

“If I may,” began Ernesto.

“Proceed.” Aulea acknowledged him with a nod.

“Tensions are too high to reach a clear-minded decision. I propose we walk away and regroup later in the afternoon, yes?”

Aulea turned to Ignis, who in turn gave her a nod of agreement. “Very well. We regroup at two.”

“Yes, your grace.” They all went their separate ways except for Cor who lingered with Aulea.

“I thought you’d need the most air out of all present, Cor,” Aulea commented though she wasn’t looking at the Marshal.

“And leave you alone to your own devices?”

She laughed a little despite herself. “You trust me so little?”

“You know that’s the complete opposite, Aulea,” he answered her softly.

“I apologize for pushing you earlier.”

“I most likely deserved your wrath, I brought up Prince Noctis.”

“You’re in your right to. You have a child in this mess just as I do. If anything, it’s Prompto we need to hide from Niflheim more so than Noctis.” She put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Cor didn’t respond, but did take her hand and squeezed it tightly. “I failed to protect King Regis, I won’t fail to protect you both.”

“Cor, you weren’t there.”

“I should have been.” His voice was filled with remorse and his eyes downcast with shame.

“No. You were exactly where you needed to be. Imagine if they had not been the only targets? What if they had attacked both the train and the Citadel? Or say you died along with my husband, Clarus, and Sylvia, what would we do then? No Marshal or Shield, we’d be lost.”

He finally peered up at her. “You regard me too highly.”

“No, I regard the right amount.” Aulea pulled her hand away from his hold. “I need some air, you should do the same.” Aulea left after that.

Cor’s baby blue eyes softened. “If only the air could clear away all thoughts.”

\--

It was two o’clock when they all returned to the tent. All bowed their heads in respect when the queen reentered the make-shift meeting space.

“We’re past all formalities at this point. Cor, where are Nyx and Libertus?”

“I’m not sure, they have yet to return.”

“No matter. Ignis?”

Ignis pulled out his notebook and was about to go over the best three plans when various, loud voices interrupted him.

“What in the name of the Six?” Remus went out first and then quickly pulled himself back into the tent. “Your grace, I think I see the reasons for Ulric’s and Ostium’s tardiness.”

Aulea looked at Cor and Ignis before rushing out of the tent, eyes wide at the sight before her. Easily over a hundred natives of Galahd were arriving at the entrance of their tent with more in tow. “What…?”

Ernesto came out and smiled as his people whooped and hollered seeing Aulea and himself.

“How…?” Auela began but couldn’t finish the question.

“I might have made Nyx and Libertus aware of the situation at hand while we were on break,” Ernesto explained in an almost innocent manner.

“Ernesto…” Aulea was shocked, to say the least, but was pulled out of her stupor hearing the voices of the people of Galahd.

“We are with you and Lucis, Queen Aulea!” A young man cried out from the growing crowd.

“We won’t let the damn Niffs take us!” yelled an elderly woman, a shotgun in hand.

“Easy there,” Nyx soothed her as he and Libertus made their way through the crowds and up to Aulea and the group. “The fight has yet to start.”

_ “Fight? _ Nyx Ulric, you are not suggesting—” Cor was fuming specifically at the idea of what the two might have been telling the masses.

“We didn’t suggest or insinuate anything, Marshal,” explained Libertus. “But that doesn’t mean that they didn’t.”

“Your grace!” A young mother came forward with her children. “Don’t go through with this death sentence of a marriage proposal!”

Aulea cleared her throat, trying to digest what was happening. “I have no choice, my dear. Think of your beautiful children. They could be hurt in a pointless struggle—”

“Do you think so little of us here in Galahd?!” she cried out again. “My children will not die nor be ruled over by Niflheim!”

Many shouted in agreement with the young woman.

“Galahd will fight for our freedom!” called out a young man that was hardly older than Noctis.

“Stop this! All of you!” Aulea summoned her battle axe and slammed it down on the silty ground. “This is not an easy pill to swallow but I must protect you all!” It took all of her willpower not to start shaking.

“We shall be the ones to protect you, your grace.” An elderly man stepped forward, silence falling over the crowd as he spoke. “Your grace.” He bowed his head before continuing. “I’ve seen wars come and go, rulers come and go, and powers shift like sand in the palm of an unthinking child. You cannot and  _ will not _ be the first ruler of Lucis to give up so easily! That battle axe in your hands says it all about you. You wish to protect us, but we won’t let you sacrifice yourself and our freedoms to do so. If we don’t try—if  _ you  _ don’t try, you will have brought shame to your homeland.”

Aulea was shaken by the man’s words; she was terrified of what they were considering doing. “I—”

“Your grace, giving up is worse than dying. Don’t kill us off prematurely when we haven’t even taken the chance to honor our home and futures.” The old man stared at her with harsh green eyes, waiting and expecting an answer from his queen.

Aulea looked up at the gem blue sky, blinking back the fears that were clouding her judgment. She looked back at the crowd and sighed. “You aren’t trained.”

“Many of us are, we’ll teach all those able-bodied.”

“Queen Aulea,” Ernesto began as he stepped forward. “Send us only supplies and we’ll take it from there. Remember what I told you earlier today? Galahd is with you and that is not changing. Do not underestimate my peoples’ resourcefulness, especially in the face of an oncoming storm.”

Aulea remained silent, but then glanced at Ignis, who came up next to her. Her soft blue eyes widened when he gave her a single nod. She returned with a slow nod of her own a few seconds later before turning her attention back to the massive crowd before her. “People of Galahd, as your queen, I order you”—she rose her axe—“to defend your land and Lucis!”

The crowds erupted in cheers, applause, and cries of relief.

The elderly man smiled. “Thank you, your grace. The people shant let you down.”

She nodded at him. “And we shall make sure of that. Ernesto, Nyx, Libertus, get to work on a list of supplies we need to provide. Cor, let your present Crownsguard know what is going on in case we need them. Ignis, reach out to Loqi, we have a decision for him and Niflheim and he’ll know first thing come morning.” She walked into the crowds, smiling and talking with the people, finding out who needed to be evacuated just in case. Though the people would fight, it didn’t mean that those most vulnerable would be left in harm’s way. 

“Ignis, are we sure about this?” Cor asked the advisor.

“Marshal, it’s not like the people gave us much choice; though she is sworn to protect her people, she is also sworn to listen to them. At this point, it would be an insult to them if we kept pressing our agenda on them.”

Cor signed and gazed at Aulea among her people. “Astrals aid us all.”

\--

The Niflheim party stood on the sandy shores, waiting for the Lucians to arrive. Loqi Tummelt was already sporting a smug grin, relishing in the idea that the savage queen and her savage people would fall to the glory of Niflheim as all should in his high and mighty opinion.

“Brigadier General Tummelt. Queen Aulea and her men are approaching,” one of his men informed the dirty-blonde before taking his place in line.

“Excellent.” Loqi breathed in deeply before letting the loud breath out of his open mouth. “What a glorious morning despite being in this filthy country.” He turned his attention to the Jeeps that approached the make-shift base area.

Nyx and Libertus got out first, helping First Secretary Ernesto Silva and Queen Aulea out of the cars. Cor and Ignis followed closely behind them, on edge and ready for anything that came.

“Good morning to you, your grace.” Loqi mock bowed to her. “And Cor the Immortal! Truly what a morning! How does it feel Immortal to being bested by us and having to bow down to me?”

Cor raised an eyebrow. “Loqi, was it?”

Nyx held back the snicker as Loqi’s face glared red with embarrassment.

“Tch, no matter,” he muttered clearly more than miffed. “Onto the task at hand. Queen Aulea, your chamberlain organized this meeting surprisingly earlier than expected. But, then again, your choice is obvious.”

“That it is, Captain Tummelt,” Aulea responded cooly, purposely using the wrong title. She couldn’t exactly kill him so she had to indulge in a little pleasure.

_ “Brigadier General,”  _ Loqi hissed through his teeth.

“The point here is that I have an answer for you.”

Loqi straightened up, his smirk and smug demeanor returning at full swing. “I shall tell the emperor immediately—”

“No.”

A look of shock crossed the Niflheim soldiers' faces and all began to murmur amongst themselves.

“Shut up, all of you!” Loqi glared at his men before returning his cold blue-violet gaze back to Aulea. “Repeat again, your grace.”

“First, you don’t command me, boy”—she relished seeing a vein pop in his forehead—“second, my answer is no.”

“You would kill your own people selfishly?!” Loqi cried out in shock.

“No, I let my people live with honor and dignity. They would rather fight then bow down and let Niflheim take what has been ours for many a millennium.”

“You foolish harpy! Men, attack!” Before Loqi could even look back, he was thrown back several feet, the wind knocked out of him. He barely managed to look up to see Aulea straightening herself, axe in hand. “Y… Y-You… struck me!” he barely managed wheezed out.

“Oh, the boy is clever,” remarked Cor. Nyx couldn't hold back the laugh that time, nor could Libertus.

Loqi sputtered again in utter humiliation. “You filthy Lucian shits—Ugh!” He hacked when the head of the axe was crushed against his throat and Aulea’s heavy boot was pressed into his chest.

“Not another word from you or I shall have Ignis cut out your tongue and deliver  _ that  _ to the emperor as my formal response. Listen!” Aulea’s eyes were as hard as sapphires and wild as blue fire as their gazes met. “You will leave Lucis, all of you. You shall tell Aldercapt that these lands shall never be his and you can tell Ardyn he has failed.” She retreated from Loqi and watched as his men scurried over to pick him up.

“You’ll regret this, murder queen!” Loqi bellowed though his voice was hoarse from the pressure of the axe.

“No, you will.” Aulea’s piercing eyes and calm almost emotionless voice terrified the soldiers; no woman should be like this given the situation. “You shall regret and lament the day you stupidly decided to wage war upon the Kingdom of Lucis. Her people are strong and love their home with a fervor you cold machines could never comprehend. Now go. Get out of my sight.” The grip on her axe tightened and those behind her had weapons drawn and fury in their eyes.

Loqi glared at them all out last time with seething rage. “You’d truly let your people die, First Secretary?”

Ernesto Silva stepped forward, greatsword in hand. “My people will not die. Galahd is a storm you are not prepared to face. Galahd stands with her grace!”

Screams and cries erupted all around them; the people that came yesterday to convince Aulea were watching the altercation go down, concealed and waiting.

“You shall all die! Like the utter filth you are!” Loqi screamed in rage as he and his men retreated to their ship.

The people of Galahd cheered, blood buzzing, and ready to prepare for the oncoming battles.

“Ignis,” Aulea called the young advisor’s attention.

“Yes, your grace?” He put away his daggers as he approached her.

“Inform the Council that we are returning and brief them on what has happened here. Take First Secretary Silva with you as a backup.” As she spoke her eyes never left the ship as it made its way back to Niflheim.

“Yes, your grace.” Ignis bowed and left after speaking with Silva.

“Aulea, are you—”

“Cor now is not the time for doubt-filled questions. We must act quickly and prepare ourselves. Once again, it is time to fight for our way of life and to keep the balances of power in Eos. The world will not be covered in Niff red, no matter how much they crave it to be. As Lucians, it is our duty and as a Lucian queen, the Astrals demand it.” Aulea barely glanced at him. “We leave now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again so so so much to everyone for understanding my absence and for sticking around. This chapter I've been wanting to write for so long (and the next one ;) )
> 
> Loqi: Attack!
> 
> Aulea: Dracarys *i.e., knocks Loqi flat on his ass herself*
> 
> Song(s) that helped shape this chapter:  
If You Fall I Will Carry You by Efisio Cross  
Valkyrie II by Lacuna (feat. Cassandra Kay)  
Mhysa from Game of Thrones Season 3  
Dracarys from Game of Thrones Season 3


	13. Kingsglaive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aulea meets with the Elite Crownsguard and Noctis puts his own plans into motion

The trip back to Lucis was anything but quiet. Explanations couldn’t wait so an emergency council meeting took place via phone. It was a long and exhausting talk, but it was necessary and they were all on the same page by the end of it, thank the Astrals.

“Your grace, shall I prepare the speech?” Ignis asked Aulea as he was typing away on his laptop.

“Please do. I want Lucis to be aware of everything that is happening. I am more than aware that even with full transparency many will be against this decision.” Aulea rubbed her face and leaned forward until her elbows were resting on her knees, hair falling around her like a curtain to shield her from the world.

Ignis stopped typing for a brief moment and adjusted his glasses before looking at her. “I wouldn’t say “many”, your grace. There is never one hundred percent approval of anything, but remember how many Lucians adore you and are proud of the land they come from. A good number will share Galahd’s feelings because no one wants to lose their freedom and privilege we have in a place like Lucis.

“Let’s also not forget that the royal family is quite loved here. Many will be appalled at the simple notion of you marrying so soon even more so when they find out that the marriage was forced between you and the emperor of Niflheim. Just that reason would be enough for some people. On the flip-side, some will see it as you being completely selfish. As I said, no ruler has ever had all the support and love of the people.”

“I can live with that fact,” Aulea admitted freely. “I just want my people to know the truth of how we reached this verdict and that, yes, we have thought of all the solutions but ultimately things will happen not as we saw fit but as a joint decision saw fit.” Aulea sat up in her chair, speaking evenly as though cementing the fact for herself one last time before all of Lucis would be informed. 

“Precisely. Now then, the matter of the press. When should the announcement be made?”

“Tomorrow afternoon. I need to make arrangements before we make the news known.”

“Very well and in concern of Noct—”

“Shall find out when everyone else does.”

Ignis met her calm blue eyes in shock. “Beg pardon, your grace?”

Aulea sighed, knowing what the young advisor was asking. “I know, but you and I agree that my son is impulsive. Too impulsive at times. I know he won’t do anything wild, but at the same time, I can trust him to still try something. I don’t want to further put any more stress on him. Will he be angry I didn’t inform him as soon as possible? Most likely, but I can live with that. He will understand when everything is explained at the press conference. I tell him one-on-one he won’t listen and I won’t be able to explain it all. If he wants to know more, then we’ll tell him all he wants to know. For now, ignorance is bliss.” Aulea paused. “You think I’m being too over-protective, aren’t I?” She gave him a weak smile.

“A little, but then again we both know exactly how Noctis works. He already cannot bear the thought that the emperor and chancellor breathe air, with this situation now, it’ll only further cement his hatred for them. Deep down, I think he believes they have something to do with King Regis, Lord Clarus, and Queen Sylvia’s deaths.”

Aulea sat back in her chair. “I believe you there, however, accusing anyone without any proof isn’t something we can just do.” She closed her tired eyes. “As much as I hope that it was all a horrible accident, deep in my own heart I know there was foul play. I’m not saying that it was Niflheim, but there is something there.”

“So you don’t believe that it was assassins as many speculate?” Ignis asked her in surprise.

“No, I sincerely don’t. You’d think I would, but I don’t. There was never any _ real _proof collected so I won’t believe it until shown otherwise.”

“Your grace?”

Both Aulea and Ignis looked up at Cor. “Yes, Marshal?”

“We’ll be arriving in Insomnia shortly.”

Aulea nodded. “Ignis has scheduled a press conference for tomorrow afternoon which gives us enough time to prepare in more ways than one.”

Cor gave Aulea a confused look. “How so?”

“When we get to the Citadel, rally the Elite Crownsguard. I must speak with all of them.”

Cor and Ignis looked at each other, trying to gage if the other knew what was going on, but neither could find the answer with the other. Cor turned his gaze back to Aulea and nodded. “I will do so, my queen. Where should I have them meet you?”

“At the bottom of the stairs to the entrance of the Citadel.”

“Right, I will let them know.”

The jet landed not long after they had all agreed on the plan of action of what was to come. Aulea was nervously playing with her wedding rings as they drove into the Citadel’s private garage. _ It’s now or never, _her thoughts whispered as the car parked and everyone got out. She took Cor’s afford hand and stepped out. 

“Remus, return with the Council and let them know of the press conference for tomorrow. Please take care of the questions until I can meet with them again.”

Remus agreed and bowed before heading off to meet with the Lucian Council.

“Ignis, once you’re prepared the official press release, please reach out to First Secretary Silva and see if they need anymore supplies or if they require anything else from us.”

“Yes, Queen Aulea.” The young chamberlain bowed and left.

“Cor, I’ll be in my room, but I will return in time as to not keep the Elite Crownsguard waiting too long.”

“Aulea.” Cor gently caught her by the elbow. “Up until now, I have been aware of every step except your plan for them. Tell what's going through your head right now. Please.”

Aulea turned her body so she was completely facing Cor. “You’ll just have to see when I tell them all. You’ll be present, but trust me when I say you’ll know their exact purpose soon enough. After all, the plan is not entirely my own; this was originally yours and Regis’s.”

Cor was surprised but understood what she was hinting at. He nodded and let her go, watching as she left his side.

Aulea quickly made her way to her room but stopped immediately hearing her name being called.

“Mom!” Noctis practically warped over to her, clinging onto her once he managed to wrap his arms tightly around her.

“Noctis!” Aulea hugged him back impossibly tighter, her lips pressing kisses all over his face. It was as though they hadn’t seen each other in years rather than just a day or two.

“Mom, what’s going on? Where did you, Ignis, and Cor go? Wh—”

“Shh,” she hushed him softly before pulling him back to her. “I will explain everything to you as soon as I can, but for now I have things I must take care of. Please don’t ask Ignis either, you will find out soon enough and we’ll talk, I promise, Noct.” She kissed his forehead and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs. She smiled warmly at him, soft blue eyes shining with love. “I love you, my night’s light.”

Noctis gave her a small smile and gently put his hands over hers. “I love you too, mom. Promise we’ll talk?”

“We will.” Aulea kissed his forehead once more before walking away.

Noctis knew her better than that and immediately went to go find Prompto. He knew he’d never get it out of Ignis, but Prompto was Cor’s adoptive son which meant he could get it out of Cor.

\--

Aulea and Cor were making their way to the main entrance of the Citadel; Aulea had taken a few minutes to rest and get changed. She didn’t want to lose a single moment, but she also didn’t want to alarm anyone if they saw her in her “battle” clothes. She was back in one of her simpler, yet elegant dresses. This was important so she had to dress to fit the part. She stepped out, breathing in the warm air of the early afternoon. Aulea watched the Elite Crownsguard talking amongst themselves or simply standing and waiting.

“Attention!” They all snapped up and stood at the ready, eyes forward at Cor’s command. “Queen Aulea Lucis Caelum.” Cor watched as they all saluted their queen, waiting for her to speak.

“At ease. Thank you for all meeting me so quickly and suddenly.” Aulea took in a slow breath. “As many of you noticed, myself, the Marshal, Nyx Ulric, and Libertus Ostium left suddenly yesterday leaving Crowe Altius in charge. Thank you for transitioning into your temporary duties so seamlessly, Altius.” She paused as some cheered for Crowe, who was quick to brush it off, stating she didn’t do anything. “The reason for this being is because we went to Galahd where Niflheim soldiers landed on our shores.” She paused again as the guards broke out in understandably angry shouts and questions.

“Silence! Your queen is not done yet.” Cor’s fridged gaze and gruff tone brought a quick hush over them all.

“Niflheim did not attack nor went passed the shore. They came with a deal to offer. Chancellor Izunia came with an offer from Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt to be more specific. The deal of “peace” was to keep Lucis from harm, that they would themselves cause, so long as I agree to marry the emperor.”

Automatically, the fury could be heard like a loud explosion almost too overwhelming for words to describe.

“Silence!” Despite the rage and chaos, Cor could still get everyone under control rather quickly.

“I know how you all feel, I felt it too when I was "proposed" the deal. However, I will have you all know that I refused.” She paused once more; some were relieved and some clearly wanted more of an answer. “I spoke with not just First Secretary Ernesto Silva but the very people of Galahd as well. The feelings were unanimous: the people of Galahd would rather fight than fall to our knees and give up our lives to Niflheim!”

The Elite Crownsguard cheered, weapons being summoned and raised into the air. 

“As you all know, Galahd doesn’t have trained soldiers, but they are willing to learn to fight. That’s where you come in.”

That silenced them.

“I am not sending you into battle forcefully, I’m not leaving the Citadel unprotected. What I am asking is if you will protect Lucis from those that would take our way of life not as Elite Crownsguard but as my Kingsglaive.”

That shocked many, but Cor remained stoic; he had a feeling that this was where Aulea had been heading.

“King Regis and Marshal Cor Leonis once approached many of you with this idea of a Kingsglaive. Those that not only defend the Citadel or Insomnia but Lucis itself with your shared abilities and magic with that of the king and bond to the Crystal. Many of you here accepted and have been ready ever since. That dream may have died along with Regis for some, but not for me, not for those that need you. I ask you now, Elite Crownsguard, no… I ask you Kingsglaive if you will protect your home from those who wish to take it.”

A few shouts could be heard.

“Will you push back those who tried to force us to bend the knee via threats?”

More shouts were heard.

“Will you stand against those that want to swallow us up and force us to their will and ways, destroying our freedom?!”

Cries and shouts rang out throughout the courtyard.

“Will you fight for Lucis?!”

Weapons went into the air.

“Will you stand with me, my Kingsglaive?! Will you swear to me to protect this land and people from those who would dare think we would go quietly and complacently?! Will you now”—screams—“and always?!” The cries and shouts were deafening, weapons clamoring, and magic thick in the air.

Aulea’s breath was quick, adrenaline thrumming in her veins. She summoned her own axe and held it high. “My Kingsglaive today we fight and we will win! Are you with me?!”

The ground seemed to tremble and the Citadel almost shaking as well from the raucous the now-Kingsglaive were making.

Aulea looked back at Cor. “We have our army.”

Cor walked over to her and shook his head. “No, you have a Kingsglaive.”

“More than that, Lucis has her Kingsglaive.”

\--

Noctis swiftly moved from his hiding spot, charging at full speed to the garage where the Elite Crowns—Kingsglaive kept their motorcycles. Nyx had given him a spare key in case he ever lost the main one; he was more than thanking the Astrals that he had done so. He quickly slid on his helmet and sped off towards the assassin’s headquarters. His mind was burning with too many emotions he didn’t even know how to begin digesting. He tried to focus on the road, but it was hard with all he had heard and seen thanks to Prompto.

_ The Lucian Prince frantically began searching for his best friend all throughout the Citadel; he needed answers and he needed them now. He had run into Gladio, asking him if he had seen the blonde. Luckily, he was at the shooting range. _ _   
_ _ “Noct, what’s going on?” Gladio, of course, knew something was up. _

_ “Later Gladio!” He took off again, ignoring Gladio calling after him. Noctis finally made it, he had forgotten to ask Gladio which shooting range. He felt dumb; he should have guessed Prompto would be at the large outdoor one Cor had set up just for him. It was a large area that was caged off to prevent accidents and had multiple firearms along one wall and targets at the far end that could be easily swapped out with clean ones. There was a large table with many weapons strewn about so Prompto could easily switch out as he fired non-stop. _

_ Noctis grabbed a pair of headphones before unlocking the door and walking in. He waited for Prompto to take a break before approaching him seeing how easily he startled. “Hey.” _

_ Prompto turned to see his best friend, smiling at the sight of Noctis as he took off his headphones. Of course, he couldn’t hear Noctis when he had spoken, but the blonde had an almost sixth sense developed to know where Noctis was. Ignis was only slightly jealous. “Heyaz! What’s up? Come here to prove once again who’s the better shot?” he laughed with a sun-bright smile. _

_ Noctis laughed a little. “Nope, that’s all you, dude. I came here for another reason.” _

_ “Uh oh, what trouble are we in now?” Prompto pulled out two stools for them to sit. _

_ “None, for once,” Noctis reassured him before sitting down. “Have you talked with Cor?” _

_ “Dad? Well, I saw him for a minute when he and your mom came back.” _

_ “Did he say anything about where they went?” _

_ “…Dude, it’s my dad.” _

_ Noctis sighed, “Worth a shot.” _

_ “All I know is that he was looking for the Elite Crownsguard.” _

_ That caught Noctis’s attention. “Why?” _

_ “Dunno, something about meeting with your mom.” _

_ Now that outright confused him. “My mom?” _

_ “Mmmyup.” Prompto popped the “p” at the end for emphasis. _

_ “Hmm…” He looked up at Prompto who was currently studying him. He nudged his knee against his. “What, dork?” _

_ “Nothing. Just…” _

_ “You already started, can’t stop now.” _

_ “Yeah, I know,” he sighed and violet met storm grey. “I’ve just been worried about you, Noct. Like. A lot. You’ve been distant and head-in-space, not at all on Eos like the rest of us. Noctis, you know we can always talk right?” _

_ Prompto’s eyes were worried and he hated the fact that he was the cause. Noctis carded a hand through his messy raven hair. “I know I can. I just have to deal with something on my own.” _

_ That answer definitely took Prompto aback and caused a painful pang in his chest. “I-I’m sorry if I’m pushing on “do not enter” territory. I just thought I could be of help…” _

_ “Prompto, don’t go there.” Noctis reached out and grabbed his hand. “I will always need you, more than you know. It’s just that some things I’ll talk about when I’m ready unless it gets too much then I'll come find you. That okay with you?” Never in his life had he wanted to tell the truth so badly, but hurting Prompto was the last thing he’d ever do. He lo— _

_ “Yeah, dude, I know.” Prompto squeezed Noctis’s hand back before pulling him into a comforting embrace. “Ever at your side, remember?” _

_ Noctis chuckled and clung to his best friend. “Like I could ever forget the cheesiest promise you’ve ever made me.” _

_ “Hey!” Prompto bonked his head against his. _

_ “Oww! I’m kidding!” _

_ Prompto grinned in victory before snuggling in the crook of Noctis’s neck. It was his favorite place to be when he was with his best friend. Noctis closed his eyes momentarily, savoring the warmth that radiated from Prompto’s body. The quick shooter’s heartbeat thrummed against his own chest and the sensation was undeniably one of the prince’s favorites. _

_ “Hey, Noct?” _

_ “Yeah, Prom?” _

_ “Crowe did mention when she ran by me earlier that they were all meeting at the steps of the main entrance.” _

_ Noctis nodded. “Thanks, Prom.” _

_ “Anytime buddy.” _

_ “Hey, no falling asleep!” Noctis teased when he felt Prompto grow heavy against him. _

_ “I’m not! You’re one to talk, Prince Sleeps-a-Lot!” _

_ “Oh, burn.” _

_ “Hell yeah! Fear my fury!” He laughed. _

_ Noctis rolled his eyes. “Dork.” _

Noctis, at last, made it to the abandoned building, jumping off the bike and rushing inside. He pulled on his mask and headed up to Hghwind’s office. He noticed Constellation about to enter the door where he was headed.

They turned hearing the rush of footsteps coming up to them. Their eyes widened seeing the prince. “Daybreak?”

“Listen, I need to speak with Highwind urgently!”

“Oh, sure. I was about to meet with her but it’s clear your situation can’t wait.” They opened the door and they both stepped in.

Highwind was surprised as well to see the Lucian prince. “Biggs, Wedge, close the doors.” When the two men had obeyed her orders, she began speaking once more. “This is unexpected and I’m guessing serious since you’re here during the day hours.”

“It is,” Noctis explained all he had overheard about Niflheim, Galahd, the proposal, and the ultimate decision to fight. Highwind listened all the way through, leaning back once he was done. “So what do you want from us?”

“I know we aren’t loyal to any one nation, but please make an exception this one time. I’ll pay if that’s what you need in order to say yes, Highwind!”

“Noctis,” she hissed.” What. Do. You. Want?”

He got it then, she was offering and he was blowing it. “Real reconnaissance on Niflheim’s movements and I need soldiers.”

“Soldiers?”

“I know the answer is no, but—”

“Shut up, princey, and listen. You don’t have to ask, it’s done. Shocked? I know you are. Many of my Lucian assassins are from Galahd and asked me to go. I’m not going to deny anyone their home especially those that have people there. Families, loved ones, etc. They won’t fight as assassins, of course, no one can know who they are but they’ll fight regardless.

“As for reconnaissance, done. Don’t worry about pay. You’ll pay me back soon enough in blood, sweat, and tears as a trainee and maybe an assassin one day.”

Noctis let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in relief. “Thank you, Highwind.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She waved him off. “Go be with your own, Astrals knows your mother could use her baby boy’s comfort right about now.”

He fought back the blush before nodding and running out.

“Geez, I hate how he grows on you.” She glared hearing Constellation giggle. “I blame you entirely.”

Noctis made it down and out of the building in record time before jumping on Nyx’s motorcycle, rushing home. “I have to talk to Iggy. There has to be a way to end this all before it gets bad.” He chewed his bottom lip, praying that there could be another solution to the impending war and anything else that came with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Here we go, chapter 13! Think of it as an "I'm sorry for my abscense" but I also really wanted to unveil this chapter for so long! Oh, look, some Promptis too! Currently hand-writing chapter 14 so that will be on the way.
> 
> Song(s) that helped shape this chapter:  
Tears of War-Powerful Female Vocal Mix (multiple artists)  
Survivor by 2Wei  
No Matter How Far I Have to Go by Fran Soto  
Oblivion by Zayde Wolf and Neoni


	14. Rising from the Fallen Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for Galahd takes a turn.

The fighting in Galahd had been going on now for a little over a month with, thank the Astrals, the people not only holding their own but winning. True to Aulea’s words, the Niflheim soldiers were regretting every sullen and cursed day they had to square off with the Lucian force, which was a brutal combination of natives, glaives, and assassins though none knew of the latter’s presence. What also helped in giving Lucis the advantage were the assassins, mainly the reconnaissance team Highwind had put together at the prince’s request. One of her Niflheim-bred assassins was infiltrated among Loqi’s men and passed on valuable information that was of great aid to the Lucians. However, this was not where all their advantages stemmed from, but from the landscape itself.  The soldiers of Niflheim weren’t used to the constant rain, mud, and humid heat the beautiful and lush Galahd had in constant supply, causing their frustration to grow. Niflheim was either bone-dry desert or freezing cold and unforgiving wastelands. Besides all this, in their haste to conquer, they failed to learn the land, another point to Galahd.

Nothing remained a walk in the park, however. The Lucians had lost a battle here and there as well. But, they were quick to reclaim their lost territory. Niflheim was running low on supplies, men, and strength. The assassins made sure to inform the people where the Niff soldiers were the weakest and when it would be best to attack. Even though the odds seemed to be in their favor, the rest of Lucis remained highly on guard in case Niflheim decided to attack elsewhere. Any and all information was constantly being reported back to the Citadel via the different groups of glaives stationed all throughout the kingdom.  Back at the Citadel, the reports were constantly being reviewed and recorded by the joint efforts of the Council, Ignis, and Aulea. The queen had insisted on knowing what was happening each second, not wanting a simple detail to fall through the cracks. If so, it would bring irrevocable consequences.

Aulea sat back and sighed, rubbing the back of her stiff neck; she slept very little, always on edge despite Ignis and Cor urging her to rest. Her reply was the same each time: she would not abandon her people in their time of need. Aulea scrubbed at her reddened eyes, soft blue almost transparent from the contrast in color.

“Your grace, as your advisor, I truly urge you to rest,” Ignis said to her as he poured over another report and took a sip from his can of Ebony coffee.

“As your queen, I truly advise you to let it go, Ignis. I’m fine,” she huffed, forehead pinched as she tried to focus on another document.

“Scientia is right, your grace,” spoke up one of the Council members. “You’ve been working non-stop not just on this but all of your royal duties and then some. We are your Council and he is your advisor, we are supposed to be aiding you, not the other way around.”

“I appreciate the words, but it is too crucial a time for me to simply run off and ignore what is happening.”

“Your grace, no one said for you to do so,” Ignis argued. “Furthermore, if you do not rest, you will become ill and weak and what good are you if you cannot rule properly?”

“Ignis,” Cor growled in warning.

“Marshal, I am being honest and realistic. In a weakened state and condition, Queen Aulea cannot rule and function properly.” Ignis turned his attention back to her. “Please go rest, Queen Aulea and spend some time with Noctis. Don’t forget that it will be his birthday soon and I bet he misses you.” Ignis always knew how to get his way.

Aulea stared back at Ignis in horror. “By Ifrit’s cursed—”

“He’s in the gardens.”

She got up, excused herself, and left swiftly.

“Not bad, Chamberlain,” Remus commented.

Ignis smiled a little before returning to his work and finishing off his Ebony. “She’s a lot like Noctis so you can say I have practice dealing with the royal family.”

True to Ignis’s words, Noctis was in the gardens, lying across one of the marble benches with Prompto sitting on the ground in front of him. Prompto was going through a mental list, asking what he wanted for his birthday and how he wished to celebrate it. After all, it wasn’t every day the heir to the Lucian throne turned eighteen, this had to be the party of the century.

“Prom, you know who you’re talking to right? I don’t like socializing and much less like parties.”

“Aww, c’mon Noct! It’s your eighteenth birthday!” Prompto whined. “You gotta par-tay~”

“How can I party when so many are risking their lives in Galahd and all over Lucis for that matter?” he retorted, heart hurting at the reality they were living and how he wished he could make it all disappear.

Prompto looked back at his best friend, blue-violet eyes sad knowing that what Noctis said was true, but that’s why he wanted to get pumped up for his birthday. Noctis still hadn’t told him what was bothering him and he had a deep-rooted feeling he never would. Was he just not good enough for the prince anymore? Did something happen? By the Astrals had  _ he  _ done something to Noctis? Prompto hadn’t realized he was shaking until he felt Noctis’s arms around him as though trying to keep him all in one piece.

“Prompto, you’re spirling.” Noctis’s warm and soft voice wasn’t questioning or accusing. It was more so to make him aware and help him get back to normalcy. “C’mon, breathe with me. That’s it, Prom.” Relief washed over both of them when the blonde had, at last, managed to calm his racing thoughts and accelerated breathing.

“I’m sorry.” Noctis broke the silence after a while.

Prompto’s eyes widened in shock and met his gaze. “W-Why on Eos are you sorry…?” his voice still shaky.

“Because I caused you to feel bad.” Storm-grey eyes were downcast as he pulled Prompto closer to him, their heads pressed together and the heartbeats of the other were pressed up against their ribs.

“Noct, how many times do I have to tell you, buddy, the thought tornado just happens no matter what. But”—he grinned and squished himself against his best friend so tight it was almost hard to breathe—“if it guilts you into having fun on your birthday then feel free to blame yourself.”

Said birthday boy shot him a deadpan look. “You’re clearly feeling better.” The look didn’t last long hearing Prompto’s laughter bubbling out of him. He could sometimes be too cute for his own good.

“No, but seriously though,” Prompto started when he finally calmed down. “will you have fun on your birthday? I know you’re worried about a thousand other things but I don’t think the glaives would be happy to see their favorite prince so miserable.”

Noctis snorted, “What would upset them most is that you’re unhappy because of me.” He pinched Prompto’s cheeks like Crowe typically would. He laughed hearing Prompto whine and trying to push him off. They resumed their previous positions of being in each other’s arms once Noctis had finally let go of Prompto’s now slightly pink face.

“If I plan your birthday, will you promise me to have fun?”

Noctis sighed in defeat. “I guess.” He glanced at Prompto from the corner of his eye and smirked.

“Eh, I’ll take what I can get,” he laughed and pressed his forehead to his. “Happy way early birthday, Noct.”

“Dork.” He closed his eyes, heart thudding harshly in his chest but he didn’t mind because the cause of it, he loved.

Aulea had, at last, made it to the gardens and began searching for her son, but stopped seeing Noctis and Prompto together. She hung back, smiling happily at the sight. Noctis had been such a lonely child that when he came home talking about a friend, both she and Regis had been ecstatic for their little night’s light. Despite the circumstances of how Prompto had come to live at the Citadel, she was glad he was there. He was such a perfect and natural addition to the group that was her son, Ignis, and Gladio that it almost felt planned by the gentle and loving Shiva.

She slowly made her way over to them trying her best not to break their peace. She smiled at them when they both looked up at her. “Sorry, I hope I’m not interrupting.”

“Not at all,” Prompto answered as he let Noctis go so he could go to his mom. He didn’t verbalize it, but he missed her. They didn’t see her often since she was continually tied up with something. They all knew why, but it was natural that he missed her.

“You decided to take a break?” Noctis asked Aulea.

“More like forced thanks to your future advisor,” she remarked.

“Remind me to thank him. Please tell me you’ll sleep tonight.” His eyes were searching hers.

“I will so long as the prince does the same.” Even though she wasn’t present as she once was, she knew her son was getting about as much sleep as her which was downright unheard of for the infamous sleepy prince. She knew something was going on but she swore not to press on the subject until her son was good and ready to talk about it.

“You got me, but yes I will.  _ We  _ will.”

“Good.” Aulea took his hand in hers and led him back to the bench, Prompto already seated and waiting for them. “Now then, Prompto, what are the plans for the prince’s birthday?”

Prompto’s face lit up like a fireworks display on Founder’s Day. “Glad you asked!” Since coming to live at the Citadel, Aulea always had him help her (and Ignis) plan Noctis’s birthday with Ignis present to reign in their more outlandish ideas.

Noctis simply listened, smiling at how enthusiastic they both were about his birthday. They were easily the two cutest people in his life and two of the most loved as well.

\--

A few days had gone by since that day in the garden and the resting both queen and prince had sworn to do was helping relieve some of the tired tensions everyone had been feeling. Aulea was back with the Council, Ignis, and Cor as they went over the new reports of the day. By the sounds of things, surrender was not too far off. No one was screaming victory yet, but that didn’t mean that they weren’t happy to hear the news.

“I cannot wait until this nightmare is over!” exclaimed Remus with a smile.

“Don’t count your victories so soon, boy,” Citus remarked gruffly. “When you’ve seen as many battles as I have, you learn not to thank the Astrals of the uncertain too quickly.”

Remus only nodded but was still secretly thrilled.

“I’ll only feel true relief when everyone returns home safe and sound,” expressed Aulea.

“Very true, your gra—” Ignis stopped cold when he received a sudden alert on his phone and computer. He quickly dialed in on the conference room phone. “This is Ignis Scientia, go ahead First Secretary.”

The room fell deathly silent as they hung on each of Ernesto Silva’s words. “Yes, yes! I hear you! Can you hear me?”

“Loud and clear, please proceed,” Ignis responded with a calm demeanor despite being very on edge on the inside.

“We’ve gotten patchy information that the Niffs are coming with something large! We don’t know what, but they’re coming fast! My queen, we wish to stand our ground, but—”

“Get those that cannot fight out of there at once! I and my best are on our way! Silva, do your best and hold on, I swear we will be there as fast as possible!” Aulea was already up and signaling Ignis and Cor to get moving.

“Understood, your grace.” The line went dead after that.

“Ignis, jet ready now. Cor, grab as man Kingsglaive as we can use and get your asses out there to the carrier plane! I’ll meet you both with the teams shortly. Citus, you’re in charge. Remus, keep your eye on Noctis and inform his Shield.” She rushed out the door to grab her own necessary supplies before heading out to the jet. Luckily, they had carriers filled with supplies so they wouldn’t lose precious time.

A short time later, the glaives were in the airship carrier and Aulea, Cor, and Ignis were in the jet. 

“Aulea, godsdammit, listen!” Cor had been trying to convince her in vain for her to stay, but it was futile as she sat dressed in a Kingsglaive-like uniform and battle-axe clenched tightly in her hands.

“Marshal.” Crowe Altius was riding with them at her own insistence to provide extra protection.

“If you die than none of this had any meaning!” Cor was at his wit’s end with the stubborn queen.

“Cor. Shut up.” Aulea glared at him with pure anger and exasperation. “Not another word or you will be stripped of your title when we return to the Citadel.” The low ice in her voice proved that her words were anything but an empty threat. Both mage and advisor shifted uncomfortably in their seats at the intensity and mounting tension that was built thickly between the queen and the Marshal.

“Ignis, anything further from Silva?”

Ignis snapped to attention and shook his head. “They know little only that a great threat is coming fast.”

Aulea cursed under her breath but nodded.

After what seemed like an agonizing eternity, they arrived in Galahd to the coordinates given by Silva. Aulea shortly began shouting orders; supplies had to be at the ready just in case, people had to be evacuated quickly, and all glaives were to move to the front line. She and Cor were headed over there as well while Silva and Ignis coordinated moving parts and people. Ignis wanted to go with them, but Aulea refused to put the young advisor in the line of danger.

“Queen Aulea!”

She stopped and looked back at Silva.

“Galahd stands with you no matter what.” His tone and eyes were serious, the most serious she had ever seen him.

Aulea only nodded as she, Cor, and the glaives moved to where the heat of the battle would be. “Cor, we have to keep whatever it is back for as long as possible; I want to avoid losing as many make-shift soldiers lives as possible and stop Niflheim for good if we can.”

“We are trained, your grace, you know we will hold our ground until the end.”

“Crowe, stick close. I don’t know what they’re bringing, but extra firepower has never hurt.” Both she and Crowe were powerful in their magical prowess; Crowe was better but Aulea came close to the talented mage.

“Yes, your grace and in case they need more muscle, I suggest teaming up with Nyx or the Marshal.” Crowe had seen the queen in action and she was fearsome with her axe and just as deadly with a knife.

“Will do.” Aulea sped up her pace once she saw Nyx and Libertus. “Anything?”

Nyx shook his head. “Just a shitty waiting game.”

“That’s putting it kindly,” she retorted. Regardless, she gave the orders and the glaives stood at the ready while Cor gave orders to the Galahd soldiers. He soon took his place at Aulea’s side. They all stood waiting, shifting in nauseous anticipation.

“Aulea.”

She barely glanced at Cor before responding. “What is it, Marshal?”

He sighed and inconspicuously grabbed her hand. “I’m sorry as both Marshal and your friend.”

Aulea stiffened at that but conceded to her own faults. “So am I.” She slid her fingers in between his and squeezed reassuringly.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” He squeezed their joined hands in return. “I acted out and let anger get the best of me.”

“It doesn’t matter, Cor. What matters is protecting this land and stopping whatever Niflheim has in store for us.”

He was about to reassure her back when everyone stood at the ready hearing the tell-tale signs of imperial airships.

“Get ready all and stand your ground, do not let fear take your mind or we’re lost!” Nyx called out as the airships grew closer.

Aulea watched it but noticed it looked much different than their usual ships. “Cor…”

“I know.” He let go of her hand and drew his katana. “Hold your positions and be ready!”

All eyes watched and all breaths were held as the airship began to descend but did not land. Instead, the hatch opened and dozens upon dozens of soldiers leaped out and landed a few yards from them.

“Those aren’t—” Cor’s eyes widened and the soldiers began sprinting inhumanly towards them.

“They aren’t human, they’re machines! Brace yourselves and don’t hold back!” Aulea shouted as they charged forward, meeting the mechanical soldiers. 

They were fast and carried heavy and sharp swords and axes, but magic and warping had its advantages as many flew through the air, weapons coming down hard on steel and breaking it. Aulea cried out as her axe came down, shattering a robot menace in half. “Crowe!”

The mage looked over and nodded as she sent a magic flask filled with Killcast Thundara in it towards a massive cluster of robot Niff soldiers. One had managed to trap Aulea in a steel cable, pulling her towards it before Nyx’s kukris sliced it down. 

“Thank you, Nyx.”

He only nodded before warp-striking another soldier.

“They just keep coming!” Cor roared as he tore another group apart. “We need to take out that ship!”

“On it!” Before anyone could say anything, Aulea and Crowe warped up to it, sticking bombs to the sides, and destroying the engines before warping back to solid ground. The airship was soon in flames and plummeting into the sea.

The glaives, Cor, Aulea, and Galahd fighters finished the last of the robots and some were cheering.

“It’s not over yet,” Cor barked, silencing them all.

Three more modified airships appeared and were coming toward them. Everyone began breaking potions, healing up and building up their strength to continue fighting. The hatches opened once more but the mechanical soldiers were not the only things that were raining down from the sky, a voice followed them.

“You thought it would be so easy, disgusting savages?”

“Loqi,” Aulea hissed as she swung at and killed two soldiers.

“I hope you enjoyed the new Niflheim magitek soldiers. They are quite efficient. Let’s see how you like these!” More MTs came from the ship as well as what looked like giant mech suits crawlers with double canons.

Aulea’s eyes widened. “Astrals…”

“Die!”

Automatically, the MTs started charging again and the magitek armors began shooting into the crowds.

“Fall back!” Cor and Nyx ordered the Galahd soldiers. 

“Cover them!” Aulea screamed as she smashed an MT rifleman. The glaives took down soldiers trying to keep the Galahd people safe. Aulea and Cor looked at each other before going for a magitek armor. They were tough, but not impossible to take down. What they didn’t realize was the self-destruct mechanism they had. They were both sent flying, heavily injured with burns, a few bleeding wounds, and a faint ringing in their ears.

“Queen Aulea!” Crowe warped over and broke a hi-potion over both of them.

“Thanks, Altius,” Cor grunted as he got up.

“Get the glaives, we have to take these armors down!” Aulea was up and about to warp strike one of them.

“Aulea, there are too many magitek soldiers and more are coming! There are more armors now too!” Cor yelled.

“We have to try!” She shielded her face and gasped in horror as another one exploded, taking down both glaives and Galahd fighters. “No!” Cor grabbed her before she could warp away.

“Aulea, it’s not use! We have to fall back or we all die!” Cor looked back at Nyx. “Tell everyone to retreat and head for the jet and airships!”

“Yes, Marshal!” Nyx took off.

“Cor, we can’t!” Aulea struggled against the tight grip he had on her.

“We must, your grace! We must live to fight again!” Crowe covered them as Cor practically dragged Aulea away.

Aulea screamed, cried, and cursed as MT and magitek armors continued to lay waste with Loqi’s cackles penetrating through the sounds of the massacre.

\--

They had managed to evacuate some citizens beforehand and now they were transporting the survivors back to Lucis. Ignis was on the phone, informing the Council as was Ernesto with his own governing body. Aulea had finally managed to calm down enough that Cor no longer had her in a death-grip.

“We did all we could, Aulea,” Cor reassured her. “Nothing could have prepared us for this.”

“Our intel arrived too late, but thank the gods it at least gave us some time,” Ernesto remarked as he walked over to them.

“Galahd is lost and it’s all my fault,” Aulea barely whispered.

“Don’t you dare say that!” Ernesto kneeled before her and grasped both her hands in his. “As I have told you before, Queen Aulea, Galahd is with you.”

“But I wasn’t with you and look at what's now occurred. Your home is gone and many are dead because of me,” she choked with a shuddery breath escaping her chapped and bitten lips. “And it will continue unless I change it.”

“Aulea—”

“Your grace.” Ignis rushed over to them. “Magitek engines have positioned themselves throughout different regions of Lucis.”

She shot up from her chair. “Astrals! Noctis!” she shrieked.

“None at the Citadel and they aren’t moving, only hovering in a stationary position. Also”—his expression darkened—“the Chancellor just called and is asking for you.”

“Ignis, take it, she can’t—”

Aulea yanked herself away from Cor and Ernesto and took the phone.

“Check, my dear,” Ardyn’s cool and mocking tone crackled through the phone.

Aulea’s grip on it was knuckle-white. “You unimaginable bastard…”

“Tut, tut, Queen Aulea. Should I take that as a command to attack Lucis?”

She bit her lip hard, blood metallic in her mouth. “Don’t. Call the ships back and I’ll marry Emperor Aldercapt.” She was shaking as tears ran down her dirt-stained face.

“And knight takes queen!” he chuckled darkly. “Checkmate. When shall we break the good news?”

“I will announce it publicly tomorrow.”

“Eager are we? You must be, I can taste it.” His slithering voice caused a choked sob to leave Aulea as it violated her mind and soul. “Ta-ta.”

The line went dead.

Ignis rushed over to her, catching her in his arms as she wailed and screamed. The young advisor tried to console her without success; there was nothing anyone could do.

Not too long after, they landed in Insomnia. There were many things to do, mainly take care of the homeless and wounded. Ignis rubbed his temples, there was too much to do.

“Ignis.” Aulea’s broken and empty voice ripped him from his thoughts and he looked at his queen. “After the announcement, tomorrow, take Noctis, Gladio, and Prompto and get the fuck out of here."

“Your grace—”

“Just do it, Scientia!”

Ignis was taken aback but agreed. The ride to the Citadel was both excruciatingly long and tortuously short. Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio were at the entrance with Remus and Citus, all looking grim. As soon as the car stopped, Aulea threw the door open and ran to her son, embracing him as if she had been gone for ten years. She kissed him all over in between heart-broken sobs.

“Mom—” Noctis got cut off by his mother’s frantic affections as though she would never see him again.

She yanked him aggressively toward her, holding him knowing it would soon be the last time. She looked up at Ignis and mouthed.  _ “Run.” _

The advisor nodded, but then moved into Noctis’s line of sight and caught the prince’s silent words.

_ “You know what to do.”  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone and Happy (almost) New Year! This is a doozy of a chapter and so is the next one which is why I've taken a little more time to write it. Originally the fight of Galahd was only going to be some news passed to Aulea, but it didn't feel right to me so I wrote it. Originally this chapter and the next one were supposed to be one, but it was going to be way too long including the battle scene so now "part 1" of this fanfic is now 16 chapters long as opposed to my planned 15. Yay for more content though :)
> 
> Song(s) that helped shape this chapter:  
Wanderlust from Final Fantasy XV  
Noctis's Theme from Final Fantasy XV  
Nobody Wants to be Alone by Christian Reindl (feat. Atrel)  
Most Epic Aggressive Modern Hybrid-Orchestral Music by multiple composers


	15. Assassin and King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis makes more than one choice and Ignis finds the answers they were both hoping for.
> 
> TW: Character death and blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what's the excuse this time Mar for not posting?
> 
> Glad you asked! A virus that has been eating at my muscles and has left my body achy and exhausted as hell! I'm on day five! :D
> 
> My sickness and sarcasm aside, holy crap! We are passed 300 hits and it feels not so long ago that I was thanking everyone for getting us to 200. You are all amazing, supportive, and the best.

It all seemed to be a blur to Noctis once his mother returned with her party and now-refugee Galahd natives in tow. He was aiding the Crownsguard with the injured as well as writing down the names of people so they could be reconnected with their families or be regrettably informed that they were no longer with them. The survivors would be given homes in the boroughs were many glaives lived so they could feel safe. They would be receiving all the help they needed from the Crown while they stayed in Insomnia and even beyond that if one day they could return to Galahd. It was a beautiful thought.

Noctis’s stomach churned overhearing the accounts of what had happened in Galahd. No one would tell him the full truth in his face since they figured he could easily figure it out. There weren’t any reports of attacks elsewhere in Lucis which meant only one vile thing had passed to stop Niflheim from doing so. He felt sick and almost stumbled forward had Gladio not caught him.

“Noct, you’ve done enough,” Gladio assured him gently. “Go and take a breather.”

“I haven’t done nearly enough,” Noctis retorted and began to move away from his Shield or rather tried to when he was stopped by said Shield’s muscular arm. 

“Noctis, no one expects you—”

“To what?!” His grey eyes were a hurricane of rage and pain. “To be able to handle this?! I will be king, Gladio, and I have to be able to handle  _ anything!” _

Gladio’s amber eyes hardened and grabbed the prince suddenly by the collar. “And you’re handling it piss-poorly. They don’t need to see a weak prince so get the hell out of here until you can get your shit together!” he growled.

“Gladio, enough! You’re both making it worse!” Prompto rushed over and tried to get Gladio off of Noctis. He almost fell to the ground when Gladio gave him a hard shove.

“Don’t touch Prompto!” Noctis grabbed onto Gladio, eyes furious.

“Enough!” All seemed to be silenced as Ignis Scientia walked toward the young squabbling men. “All of you need to cool off and behave like a prince and sworn Shield should.” Ignis had never looked so angered, irritated, but most of all exhausted. “If you have not noticed, we have much greater issues at hand than your childish fighting. Either help these poor people or leave. I have a press conference to prepare for and don’t have time for this.”

“What press conference?” Noctis let go of Gladio who in turn let him go. “Ignis.”

“Noctis, a lot has just transpired and Queen Aulea must make a public statement.”

“About what?” his heart was racing and threatening to shatter his ribs from how hard it was beating.

Ignis’s gaze grew solemn. “You know about what, Noctis.” his voice was quiet and touched with pain. “Time has run out.”

“Ignis, we can still figure this out! Please…” Noctis reached out to his oldest friend, pleading as though Ignis could change what was happening.

“I’m sorry, Noctis. All I can do is promise you this—” he pulled the prince, his brother, into a bone-crushing hug—“I won’t give up on you.” he whispered before letting him go and leaving to find Aulea.

Noctis stood dumbfounded before truly processing Ignis’s words. He sped off toward the glaives garage, ignoring Prompto calling after him, and stole Nyx’s bike once more. He barely slipped the helmet on before rushing past the security gates and off to the assassins. 

“There has to be an answer, there’s no way they didn’t see this coming!” Noctis hissed through gritted teeth as he revved the engine and swerved in and out of traffic. After what seemed like hours, he had arrived. He practically jumped off the bike and sprinted inside, slipping on his mask as he rode the elevator up to Highwind’s office. When the door opened, he was surprised to see assassins, reconn agents, admins, and even the medics and seamstress running around.

“Daybreak!”

He whipped around to see Constellation running toward him. “What the hell happened? You were all running reconnaissance so shit like this wouldn’t happen!” He was livid at their lack of commitment and was set on fully blaming them.

Constellation punched him clear across the jaw and shook him. “We  _ have  _ been doing our job! Don’t forget, spoiled brat, we lost our own in this pointless massacre!” they shoved him into Highwind’s office were many Society members were rushing in and out.

Highwind looked up and barked for everyone to clear out of her space. Constellation closed and locked the door once only themselves, Highwind, Biggs, Wedge, and the prince were left. “Before you say anything, princey, we also found out too late that this was going to happen. The MTs and magitek armors blind-sided us too.”

Noctis nodded as he nursed his bruised jaw. “What happened? You’ve been getting a steady stream of intel up until now.”

“Our infiltrated Nif assassin was murdered before they were able to get us all the details.”

That took the young prince back. “W-Were they discovered?”

“No,” her tone was hard and her fists were clenched. “they were killed by one of us.”

Even Constellation froze up at the Highwind’s words. “Who…?”  Betrayal in the Society was taken deathly seriously but with great sorrow. They were loyal to no place only to one another so the betrayal ran deeper than blood.

“You know them—him— as Dead Sun.” Her emerald gaze met Noctis’s. “You, princey, know him as Luche Lazarus.”

Constellation held him up as he stumbled back in shock. “L-Luche… How… He knew that without that information we would lose and many would die… How could he?!” He was trembling in rage and unmeasurable pain. Luche was not only a Kingsglaive now but had been one of the Elite Crownsguard that had helped him train along with Crowe and Nyx. He was considered a leader among the glaives!

“That, assassin-in-training, you shall find out.” Highwind met Noctis’s gaze again. “Your assignment is to get the truth from Luche Lazarus and kill him.”

Noctis’s eyes widened once more but only took a few moments to compose himself and nodded. “I accept.”

Wedge walked up to Noctis and handed him a grey card about the size of a business card. “When you kill him, smear his blood on this as proof. When it dries, it’ll turn blue-violet and we keep it as proof.”

Noctis took it and turned it over in his hands; it was sharp and had Luche’s name engraved on it. He ran his thumb over the raised surface before nodding at Wedge. “How long do I have?”

“It’s your first assignment, take your time, but the sooner I get that card back the better,” explained Highwind.

“Got it.”

“Good. Now go back to the Citadel, you’re needed, princey, and we need to bury and honor our dead as well,” her voice was solemn and grave.

“I understand.” Noctis bowed his head and left. He made his way back down and outside to where he had left Nyx’s bike haphazardly lying on the ground. He climbed on and made the trek back to the Crown City.

Once he arrived, he sought out his mother. He first went to the Council meeting room where he was told she had left a while ago, but to where no one knew. He asked anyone he crossed paths with but none knew where their queen had gone. He thought of asking Ignis but knew he was beyond swamped to be bothered. As he turned the corner, he saw thenMarshal. “Cor!” he called out.

“Highness,” he bowed his head. “I’m guessing you’re looking for your mother.”

“Yes. Have you see her?”

“She is in the royal suite, but she does not wish to be disturbed, Prince Noctis.”

“I understand, but I need to see her.” He walked passed Cor and headed for her and his father’s room. His chest ached with each step he took feeling unnecessarily on edge about seeing her. He knocked on the door and cringed at the voice that came in response.

“Go the hell away!” Aulea’s voice was raspy and angry almost.

“Mom, it’s me,” Noctis answered back weakly.

“I said go the hell away!” her voice trembled.

“Mom, I need to see you!” his voice was stronger.

“Just leave!” Something shattered on the other side of the door.

“Mom!” he twisted the doorknob frantically and was surprised to see that it wasn’t locked. He rushed in and his heart broke seeing his strong queenly mother collapsed on the ground, broken glass glittering in the fragile sunlight that barely filtered through the thin, drawn curtains. “Mom…”

“I said to leave me alone, Noctis,” she rasped but her chest heaved with broken sobs.

“I won’t ever leave you!” He kneeled before her and pulled her into his arms, crying with her because he well-knew what was to come.

“I-I failed you… fai… failed Galahd…!” she gasped painfully.

“No, you didn’t,” he sniffed thickly. “I’ve spoken with the people you all saved. They still believe in their queen and are with you…”

“Bull shit!” she screamed and made Noctis recoil slightly. “There is no way in Ifrit’s burning hell they could ever feel that way!”

“But they do!” He moved away so glassy grey met teary blue. “They’ve said it to me in my face and are grateful to you, Cor, Ignis, and the glaives that came otherwise more would have died! You saved them as best you could and I’m so proud of you, mom.” Noctis’s voice was nothing more than a whisper as his thumbs wiped away her tears.

Aulea closed her eyes and melted into her son’s warm touch. “Oh, Noctis… my sweet night’s light… How will I ever breathe without you?”

He shook his head and hugged her tightly and comfortably against him. “You won’t ever have to find out, promise.”

It was Aulea’s turn to shake her head; she had already packed a suitcase for him and hid it in his room so he would be ready to depart after she gave her speech tomorrow announcing the marriage to Aldercapt. She felt ill thinking about such a vile topic.

“Mom, believe me,” Noctis begged her, tears pouring down his face once more.

“I do believe you,” she muttered. “I’ve believed in you from the moment I knew I was carrying you. You, Noctis Lucis Caelum, are my whole world and purpose for being here on Eos. Without you, my life would have no meaning. You are the light on my darkest nights and that shall never change.” She bit back the tears and then pressed a tender kiss to his forehead before burying herself in his warmth, savoring it to the last second knowing these were their last moments together. She never imagined that in such a short amount of time she would have lost everything she once held so dear. Life could be hard, but this was pure cruelty as though the Astrals were longer on her side.

Noctis ran a gentle hand through her hair and looked up at a picture that was on her nightstand of Aulea with Noctis, Ignis, Gladio, Prompto, and Regis. It had been a rare day off for his father and they had gone down to Galden Quay. Clarus had taken the happy “family” picture. “I swear we’ll always be together, mom.” He closed his eyes and held her close.  _ ‘Hurry, Ignis.’ _

\--

Noctis couldn’t sleep, how could he? His world and everyone’s was about to go to shit thanks to Ardyn and the emperor. How he wished to kill them both and have their blood-drenched kill card in his hands. After turning over for the eightieth time in only five minutes, he decided to put the restless energy to good use. He got up and went over to his desk chair where his usual leather jacket hung haphazardly. He fished in one of the pockets and extracted the sharp, silver-grey kill card.

He went over to his closet and pulled on all-black street clothes and headed to the secret passageway his room had. He walked down countless dizzying and claustrophobic corridors before inching out of the tight squeeze and appearing in the off-limits royal parking garage. He quickly left the garage and headed for the glaives motorcycles. Luche’s was of course missing meaning he had gone home instead of staying for high-alert security duty. Noctis was about to slip out of the shadows when he remembered the dozens of cameras watching and being monitored.

“Shit…” he hissed and looked around knowing where they were visible and were not. His hand went into his pocket where he had a flask filled with Blizzard magic. The frost and mist would give him enough time to run for the bikes and leave. However, Noctis chose not to use it. If the security detail saw magic being used, there were only so many people that knew how to use it. No, he had to think as both a prince and an assassin.

Noctis kneeled down and searched through his pack he had brought with him of his assassin gear and pulled out two small silver canisters that were filled with thick, hazy smoke. He stowed one in the pocket of his jeans and the other he pushed a small red button at the top before covering his mouth and shielding his eyes. He tossed it and waited for the muffled  _ boom _ to go off as well as the four-second-delayed flash of light that went off before the smoke began rapidly pouring from the small container.

Noctis bolted over to Nyx’s bike and was off. He took a secret road around the Citadel that was not as heavily guarded since it was unknown to anyone minus the royal family and Cor Leonis along with two select Crownsguard. He checked his watch and counted down the seconds until the single guard would leave their post and switch with the other.

“Three… two… one.” He let out a slow breath and sped off once all was clear. It was a long, almost maze-like path to get away from the Citadel, but that was the point in order to keep them safe. Once he finally made it out, he headed straight for the boroughs. As he drove, Noctis felt his phone vibrating incessantly and panicked thinking he had gotten caught. At a red light, he pulled out his phone and was confused seeing the “Unknown Sender” title come up. No one should have his number. He unlocked it and read through the messages. 

_ “Daybreak, it’s Constellation. Don’t ask, just read.” _

_ “There is a link in the next text. Click on it and it will open a tracking app. It will show you Luche Lazarus’s position exactly. Don’t get used to a tracker, we have tabs on him because he was an assassin. Good luck.” _

Noctis scrolled to their next message and clicked on the link and automatically it opened up to a black map with faint white lines of varying weights and a blinking blue circle. A dotted line appeared a few seconds afterward to show him the most direct path to get the ex-assassin. He clipped his phone to the center of the handlebars and was off.

_ ‘They clearly want him gone as much as I do,’  _ Noctis thought. He didn’t have any qualms about it. He thought he was getting close when his phone suddenly started blaring at him; Luche was on the move. He read the map closer once he hit another red light. Luche had been at a bar previously and now was headed home. However, according to the tracker, Noctis was closer to Luche’s residence than he was which worked in his favor. He revved the engine and raced through the dark streets of Insomnia until he arrived in the boroughs.

Noctis swallowed harshly seeing many Galahd refugees moving into their new homes. “I promise, I’ll make this right,” he whispered to himself and kept going until he was outside Luche’s building. He quickly hid the bike in the small alleyway and changed into his assassin’s trainee outfit and mask. He couldn't risk Luche recognizing him. He slipped on his black gloves and felt up the side of the building until he was able to get a good grip.

Halfway up, his phone vibrated again. He grabbed onto the gutter and planted himself firmly before taking it out. It was another message from Constellation with Luche’s floor and apartment number. Noctis looked up and down and noticed he had gone one too far. He put his phone away and climbed down. He found the window and took out a knife from the holster on his thigh and jammed it into the locking mechanism. He slowly turned it until it unhooked and then easily slid it open. Luckily for him, his small and slim size came in handy because it was a rather tight squeeze. He slipped in and landed with no sound; Constellation would have been proud of him.

Noctis quickly got to work, turning off his phone first so there wouldn’t be any accidents. He cut the power in the apartment and disposed of any weapons or anything that could be used as one. Noctis kept his two daggers at the ready on his hip, replaced his hidden knife to his thigh, and pulled out both a smoke canister and magic flask. The magic flask contained a Stop-infused Thunder that would be his last resort. He flinched hearing a key being stuck in the doorknob and hid.

Luche struggled with the door handle but finally managed to throw it open, staggering a bit due to his tipsy state. He huffed and rubbed his face before flicking on the light, pausing when it didn’t turn on. “Fucking Ifrit, did I not pay the bill again…?” he angrily chided himself before summoning a knife and throwing it at the sofa in front of him. “Fucker! Get out here! I can smell you pissing yourself!” He stalked around the kitchen and then the living room, checking behind the sofa he had stabbed. “Shit…”

Luche moved to his bedroom and took account of the area, nothing had been moved or touched. “Get out here, chicken shit…” he muttered and went back to the living room.

Noctis watched him from above and waited. When he saw Luche’s shoulders relax, he silently dropped down on him.

“Gotcha!” Luch swung the large, curved knife at him, cursing when he just barely missed him. His blue eyes widened seeing that it was a fellow assassin and a trainee no less. “Highwind run out of people to send to kill me or are you shit detail she doesn’t want and sent you to die?” he chuckled and held up the knife as it was engulfed in flames. “This will be fun. Too bad I don’t have your kill card to prove I did you in.” Luche launched himself towards Noctis and missed him again. “Damn!”

Noctis’s movements had gotten faster and more agile with Constellation and Ignis’s help; he couldn’t phase and warp so he had to physically move just as fast without depending on his magic and Crystal-based abilities. He held up his daggers, egging Luche on. He dodged his blade’s strikes, blocking them with his daggers or moving out of the way just in time. He struck Luche, satisfied seeing the blood from his arm.

“You little shit! I am an assassin and a glaive, you’re nothing!” He managed to grab Noctis and pinned him down hard against his front, knee digging into the massive scar on his back. A sickening grin came to Luche’s face hearing Noctis cry out in pain. “That hurt, huh?” he dug in harder, the pain was almost blinding for Noctis. Luche grabbed one of Noctis’s daggers and held it to his throat.

Noctis pulled himself away from the blade as much as possible as he tried to figure out a way to free himself. Noctis barely managed to get an arm free and stuck his knife into Luche’s side. He shoved him off, rolled away, and tossed the Stop Thunder-infused magic flask. It didn’t hit Luche directly, who was already up on his feet and going for Noctis again. He kicked his leg causing Luche to fall and kicked him in the direction of the residual magic. He heard his yelp of agony and he got up. When the magic faded, he knocked Luche out and worked quickly, grabbing a chair and tying him to it. He sat on the single sofa in front of him, waiting for him to wake up.

As Luche’s eyes opened, he immediately panicked and began looking around frantically. “What the hell?!” His gaze finally landed on Noctis and started cussing him out. He grew more furious seeing Noctis’s bored expression.

“You done? I’ve got other things to attend to,” Noctis said in a bored tone.

“Fuck you! The hell do you want?”

“That’s an obvious answer, but the answers I want from you aren’t so obvious.” He sat up straighter. “Dead Sun, or rather Luche Lazarus, why did you betray us and your duty of a glaive?”

Luche spat in his direction. “You really want to know? Fine. I hate Lucis and want to make that shit Queen Aulea pay for what her choices did to Galahd.”

“Your actions only made it worse and Galahd chose to fight!”

“We’re all gonna go to Ifrit’s domain in the end, what does it matter if we get there faster? I killed in informant to make sure Niflheim won. I’m gonna be placed in their ranks as a hero and I get to watch as that bitch Aulea squirms in Aldercapt’s grasp as the Nifs take it all! Maybe I’ll even have the honor of killing her useless shit of a prince as a wedding present to them,” he sneered.

“Or maybe he will first.”

Luche was about to question what he meant when he saw the trainee summon the Engine Blade. “Your highness—Ack!” he choked up as blood bubbled in his throat and began pouring out of his mouth in thick gurgles.

Noctis ripped the sword out of his chest and pulled out the kill card, slashing it across his throat, coating it in Luche’s blood before leaving the ex-glaive and assassin to gasp and bleed out by himself. He was shaking by the time he got on the bike, but he screamed at himself to get a grip, this was his job and Luche deserved it for betraying everyone. He didn’t linger any longer and headed for the Society’s headquarters. When he arrived, he was surprised to see Constellation standing outside.

“I was wondering if you’d hesitate, but clearly not seeing that you’re here sooner than I expected.” They didn’t wait for Noctis to get off the bike and only held out their hand. They took the card once it was in their hands. They gave it a once over before nodding. “This will do. Go home. There is much for you to do as prince.”

“Always cryptic,” Noctis muttered and left.

They barely glanced up as Noctis headed home for the Citadel. “Or as something else.”

\--

It felt like his head had just hit the pillow when Noctis’s sweet slumber was interrupted by frantic knocking. He made a sad noise of displeasure before telling whoever was about to break his door to come in.

“Noctis, get up at once!” Ignis barged in with wild and sleep-deprived red eyes.

“Iggy…? Gods, what time is it…?”

“Four, maybe five? It doesn’t fucking matter!” 

Now he was definitely awake; Ignis never curses. He sat up and looked at his friend. “What is it, Ignis?”

“The answer to our prayers.” He dropped a heavy and anciently faded red book on his friend’s bed.

Noctis’s eyes were wide and round like the moon. “You mean—”

“Yes. Have you ever heard of the 15th decree, or also known as the “versus XIII” law?”

“No, but please explain.” Noctis leaped out of his bed and got dressed only to have to redress when Ignis instructed him to put on his Royal Raiments instead. Once Ignis was finished explaining, Noctis had to sit down in order to process all that he had been told. “Ignis, this is it!” he exclaimed and hugged his advisor tightly, crying as he did.

“It is. Now, finish getting presentable; I will instruct Gladio and Prompto to do the same.” Ignis bowed before leaving.

Noctis finished fixing his hair and washed his face before rushing out of the room. He had looked down at his watch and had seen that it was almost eight o’clock, the time for the press conference and his mother’s announcement. He sprinted toward the Citadel's main entrance, Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto falling in line beside him as they all ran for their lives.

Aulea was already there, dressed in a fine regal gown of all black and no gold as though she were attending a funeral, Cor stood beside her in solid black as well. “I’ll make sure to get them out as soon as you’ve finished, Aulea. Monica and I will keep them safe before handing them off to Cid.”

She nodded numbly. “Thank you, Cor.” She was about to step outside when she heard loud footsteps approaching them. “Noctis, what are you doing—”

“I’ll explain later, just stay inside. You too, Cor.” He composed himself for a second and then walked outside, Ignis on one side and Gladio on the other.

“What is he doing?! Prompto, explain!” Cor looked at his son.

“Sorry, dad, but I can’t. Noct will explain later!” Prompto walked out last, closing the door behind them before his father or Aulea could say anything else.

“You’ve got this, Noctis,” Gladio muttered to him as he walked up to the podium.

“Breathe, Noctis,” encouraged Ignis.

“Ever at your side.” Prompto winked at him to calm his nerves.

Noctis gave them all a nod before looking at the reporters in front of him. “Good morning all. Some of you may already know me and some of you might not. For clarity, I am Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, heir to the Lucian throne. I know the press conference was to be led by my mother, Queen Aulea Lucis Caelum CXIII of Lucis, but there has been a change in plans. Instead, I will be giving the news which is this: My mother will no longer by ruling monarch of the Kingdom of Lucis because, effectively immediately, I take my place as king of Lucis.” He paused at the flurry of questions and outcries from the crowds of reporters. “The coronation will take place on August 30th, my 18th birthday where I officially will be taking the title of CXIV King of Lucis.”

“How is this possible, ya highness—I mean, ya majesty?”

“And you are?” Ignis asked a casually dressed reporter with spiky hair and a peculiar accent.

“Dino Ghiranze, at ya service.”

Noctis stepped back to the microphone once more. “Thank you for your question, Dino. It is possible by a decree known as the 15th decree but more commonly called the “versus XIII” law that challenges the 13th law which states I can only become king at or after the age of 20. The “versus XIII” law states that I can ascend the throne early if the kingdom and or my bloodline is in danger of extinction. It is a divine decree given to the Lucian bloodline by the very Astrals in order to keep balance and peace in Eos.”

More questions rose from the crowd, but Noctis cut them off as he raised his hand. “A written statement will be sent out to all media outlets at a later date as well as invitations to the coronation. Thank you all for your time.” Noctis moved away and headed back inside with his advisor, Shield, and first Crownsguard.

Aulea watched him enter in tears and Cor stood in stiff concern over what Noctis had just done. Aulea ran to her son and sobbed into his shoulder as she clung to him. “Noctis, how could you do this…! Ignis, we had a plan!” she glared at the advisor.

“Yes, we all did, but his majesty ordered me to seek out a better one.”

Aulea was shocked and tried to argue with him; she had half a mind to have Ignis replaced.

“Mother, it’s done and this was all my choice and doing. The Law of Versus XIII allows me to do so and I did. Niflheim can no longer touch us. You will not marry Aldercapt, not while I am king.”

“Noct—”

“Mom,” he took her face in his hands, tone stern but eyes gentle. “My dad always told me to walk tall. It might have taken me some time, but I’m ready.”

Aulea let out a pinched sob before hugging her son once more. “I love you…”

Noctis at last smiled. “As do I. Also, my plan isn’t over just yet.”

\--

The doors to the throne room were barely opened by two Crownsguard as a furious Chancellor Ardyn Izunia barged in. “This foolish law will never stand! This is just some ploy to run from your duty, your grace!” he seethed, gold eyes burning death glares at the Lucians before him.

Noctis was sitting on the throne with his mother standing next to him, Ignis next to her, Gladio beside him, and Prompto and Cor at the steps below. All had weapons drawn, protecting their young, soon-to-be king. 

“Chancellor, you arrived rather fast for someone that was meant to be in Gralea all this time,” Ignis remarked.

“Don’t patronize me, boy!” Ardyn glared at him with hate.

“And you have no right to barge in here, Chancellor!” argued Aulea, gripping her axe tighter her eyes glowing slits of blue ice. How she ached to dig the axe into his chest until she could no longer feel flesh on the blade.

“You! You have sentenced your people to death!”

“No, no one shall be dying, Ardyn,” Noctis’s voice silenced them all and stilled the room.

“Oh, how childishly optimistic, your majesty. But, enlighten me, what is going to stop me from continuing this war your mother started?” He was smirking all the way through.

“The truth,” he answered simply. “The truth that in times of peace you came on Lucian soil and started a petty conflict because my mother would not marry your emperor and you further coerced her by destroying Galahd and stationed magitek engines all over Lucis and would have destroyed us all until she finally agreed to the marriage.”

Ardyn was taken aback but stood his ground. “Who would believe such a preposterous statement? If anything, it’s a desperate cry by a boy who’s in over his head.”

“We have reports, satellite images, recorded conversations as proof that is already in the hands of Lady Camelia Claustra of Altissia and Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae.”

Ardyn paled at that and a quake of fear rattled his shriveled soul.

“All we have to do is give them the word and it will be published in every newspaper and spoken on every radio station. We have that same power here, Ignis just has to say the word and all of Lucis from the Vesperpool all the way down to Galden Quay will know. You might have managed to take Galahd, but can you really afford to wage war against all of Lucis, Tenebrae, and Accordo?”

Ardyn fumed silently, fists clenched so tightly his tan skin seemed ghost white.

“I thought not. Now then, get your men out of Galahd or be vaporized by the new Wall that I will be putting up tomorrow. I hear it’s an awful sight and the stench of singed flesh doesn’t go quickly, Chancellor. So, what is your choice?”

Ardyn gritted his teeth before bowing his head and turning to leave.

“King takes pawn, checkmate,” Aulea said just loud enough that she knew Ardyn heard her, a smirk on her lips.

_ ‘You will regret this,’ _ Ardyn thought as he walked out.  _ ‘All in due time, Noctis, all in due time and it will come and get you where it hurts the most. You won’t be able to breathe and that’s when you’ll know you’re mine.’ _

Noctis let out a deep breath as they all applauded him.

“So, now what, your majes-tay?” Prompto grinned, laughing as Cor messed up his hair.

“Now, we get ready to crown a king,” Ignis answered with a smile and pride.

Noctis sighed, he still was not a fan of getting up early even if it was for his own coronation, but knowing they were all safe was worth the sleep-deprivation. What also kept him going was the text he had received earlier that day.

_ “You’re in, your majesty.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the circle of life! *Cor holds up Noctis* Okay, not yet. So remember when I said 16 is the last chapter of the "first half"? 16 ran longer and has been divided, 17 is our new half-way point. Again, more content for you all and I get to write more which is a win-win!
> 
> Song(s) that helped shape this chapter:  
When Will You Save Me by End of Silence (feat. Julie Elven)  
Lettre à Élise by Efisio Cross  
Don't Wake me Just Yet by Peter Gundry  
Heart of Courage by Two Steps from Hell  
We Have a City to Burn by Aram Zero  
Can we Still be Saved by Fearless Motivation  
Somnus from Final Fantasy versus XIII


	16. An Unplanned Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Noctis can become king, he has some business to attend to.

With both the prince’s coronation and birthday to plan the staff and really anyone that inhabited the Citadel were running around twice if not three times as much as usual. Typical of said prince, he continued insisting that only the coronation mattered. However, all were too excited and jovial to even begin listening to him. Niflheim retreated shortly after Noctis’s announcement (or rather his direct threat to Ardyn) and it was great cause for celebration throughout all Lucis. Noctis almost regretted having made the coronation on his birthday, almost. Seeing everyone have such hope now and in him was worth every second he had to socialize after the ceremony.

“Better get used to it, princess,” Gladio remarked with a grin and a ruffle to his hair. “As king, you’re going to have to meet a lot of people and attend a lot of social gatherings.”

“We all will,” Ignis corrected the soon-to-be official Shield of the king. “Not to mention you will be not just meeting people, but also proving to them that such young a king is more than ready and mature enough to reign.”

“If only we could just tell people to mind their own business, but Iggy’s right,” Prompto sighed.

Ignis looked over at Prompto from where the seamstress had him standing as he was being measured for his official Chamberlain robes of black and gold. The same that Gladio would be sporting as Shield like his father before him. “Did you already go through your fitting, Prompto?” Ignis didn’t have him on his schedule but he figured as the Marshal’s son he went before them.

Prompto looked at him in confusion. “What fitting? I’m not going to be on Noctis’s Council, I’m not an advisor, and I’m definitely not a Shield so a Crownsguard I remain.” He held up a hand. “Don’t get your undies in a twist, Iggs, it’s where I’m meant to be.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Noctis got off the riser they had him standing on as they measured him for what felt like the thousandth time for his Kingly Raiments.

“Noctis,” Prompto began to protest.

“That’s ‘your majesty’,” one of the seamstresses snapped at the blonde making him shrink back a little.

Noctis glared at her. “You’re all dismissed for the moment. Leave me and my retinue to speak privately.” The seamstresses bowed and left after muttering a “your majesty.” Noctis combed his fingers through his hair in frustration. “I already hate being called that.”

“It’s what you are though, Noctis,” Prompto said quietly.

“To hell with that.” Noctis looked at all three of them. “King, advisor, Shield, what does it matter? You’re my friends and my family and no ancient titles will ever change that nor the crown I’ll start wearing next week.”

They looked at their friend in astonishment; when had Noctis grown so articulate? These trying times on his heart would have done it to any of them, but they knew Noctis had to mature his own way and too soon… they all had in their own way, in reality.

“Prompto.” He walked over, taking off the cape and gold leaving him in just his usual t-shirt and black jeans. He kneeled in front of his best friend and met his eyes directly. “I never want you to think less of yourself. You’re my best friend and sometimes even more than that.”

Prompto’s eyes widened a little but nodded numbly in understanding. He watched as Ignis and Gladio walked over and gathered around him with warm smiles.

“His royal majesty has it right, Blondie.” Noctis rolled his eyes at Gladio’s words.

“Indeed he does, Prompto.” Ignis put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

“You know, I was going to wait until after the coronation to announce this, but what better time than now.” Noctis shifted knees, the other one growing antsy from having been supporting his weight. “Prompto, remember that time I told you what it meant to be first pick as my Crownsguard?”

“Vaguely? Umm…” he scratched at his head and then snapped his fingers when the memory finally came back to him. “Okay, okay! Your first pick becomes your first Kingsglaive and will then either become the leader of the glaives or will be the new Crownsguard Marshal like my dad is now!” He was so ecstatic that he had remembered that it made the other three laugh which Prompto joined in as well.

“You are too precious sometimes, Prom.” Gladio grinned and ruffled his hair.

“Hey, not the hair, big guy!” Prompto protested. “So what, Noctis?”

“Well, if he follows tradition, that would make you…” Ignis trailed off so the sharp-shooter could connect the dots.

Prompto’s grin dropped and he gasped. “Wait! Wait! No! No… but I’m not—! I mean, we joked about it about me being your first pick, but— Noctis Lucis Caelum!” His thoughts were racing too much to even form a sentence.

“I wasn’t joking,” Noctis answered earnestly. “You’ve been my first pick for quite a while. It’s even down in the record books.”

“Holy ****, Noct! That means…! I-I, er, I’ll be—” he covered his face and continued to freak out.

Noctis chuckled and hugged his frantic friend tightly but in a way that was comforting. “My first Kingsglaive and, one day, Marshal.”

“Second only to me,” Gladio added. With him being Shield it meant he would be Head of the Crownsguard like Clarus before him.

“While I am Noctis’s Chamberlain and Advisor, I shall either become his Hand or Chancellor of Lucis,” Ignis spoke with pride, honored that he could be there for Noctis at such a level.

Noctis nuzzled Prompto’s feathery head. “Let’s go with Hand, I’m not a fan of the word ‘Chancellor’, Specs,” he remarked dryly.

“Duly noted and thank you, I was hoping you’d say that.”

“Noct, I can’t. I don’t deserve—”

“Prompto Argentum, when will you get that you deserve the world?!” Noctis’s outburst surprised them all. He made Prompto meet his gaze. “In my eyes, you deserve this and a hell of a lot more than even I as a king could give you.”

Prompto let his words sink and started sniffling with thick tears trailing down his freckled-cheeks.

“Oh, Prompto,” Ignis came around and hugged him and Noctis securely.

“Prompto, you start crying, we all will,” Gladio choked a little and crushed his three best friends in a hug.

Prompto laughed a little at that. “You guys are the best things to ever happen to me.”

“Don’t let the Marshal and Nyx hear that,” Noctis teased. 

“True.” He grinned and closed his eyes, letting his friend’s warmth swallow him up whole with no means of escape. Once they all managed to compose themselves, Noctis had the seamstresses return and they resumed their work while also measuring Prompto for his Kingsglaive uniform.

“You okay now, Prompto?” Noctis asked as he watched him be measured. 

“Mmhmm, but I guess the feeling of being overwhelmed won’t be going away anytime soon.”

“Relax, just because you’re going to be my first Kingsglaive doesn’t mean you’ll be Marshall the second I’m crowned king.”

Prompto nodded “True. Honestly, I thought Nyx was going to be your first Kingsglaive.”

“He’s already a glaive and pretty much their captain already.”

“I thought that was Luche Lazarus?”

Noctis tried to keep his face neutral. “Not in my eyes especially since Nyx pretty much led almost every battle in Galahd.”

“Ohh…”

“Speak of the devil.” Ignis’s voice broke through their conversation.

“Lord Shield, Hand of the King, little blondie, your majesty.” Nyx bowed.

“Ha ha.” Noctis rolled his eyes. “Not until next week.”

“Plus some, birthday boy. Anyway, a word, your almost majesty.” Noctis raised an eyebrow at him but complied. Once they were out of ear-shot and sight, Nyx handed Noctis a violet envelope that was sealed with gold wax.

“And that is…?” Noctis started.

“For you from the assassins. No idea why or how it appeared in my things, but here it is.”

Noctis took it and opened it slowly. The envelope was lined in delicate, frost-colored vellum and a single-sided invitation lay inside. Noctis pulled out the sheet, the paper thicker than average and with a slight tooth that did not disturb Constellation’s elegant gold handwriting. 

_ “Your presence is requested August 28 at midnight at the Arena Galviano in the City of Altissia for the Society of the Grey and Violet Sky’s swearing ceremony. You, Daybreak, have passed all trials including your final task and have earned the privilege of being accepted into the Society’s ranks as an assassin.” _

A second page accompanied the invitation; it was a set of instructions.

_ “Please take the gondola from The Leville directly to the Arena Galviano. Tell the gondolier that you wish to see the stars when they ask you where you wish to go. The arena will appear to be closed for maintenance, but Constellation will be there to take you inside. The ceremony begins at exactly midnight so please arrive no later than 11:30 p.m.” _

“Shit…” Noctis hissed.

“What is it?” Nyx was concerned at the paling face of his future king.

“They need me to go to Altissia on the 28th—”

“Noctis, your coronation is the 30th! You’ll never be able to leave the Citadel.”

“I have to, Nyx,” he defended weakly.

“Why?! Noctis for Astrals’ sake tell me what your actual tie to the assassins is!”

“I’m one of them!” Noctis didn’t realize when he had said it, but the truth was finally out.

Nyx took a step back, blue eyes wide. “No… you have to be lying…”

“I’m not.” It was now or never. Noctis told Nyx everything including the part that involved Ardyn and the emperor but excluded killing Luche.

Nyx slid down the wall as he attempted to process everything Noctis had just told him. “All this time you were…”

“Yes and me doing this is the only way.”

“You could have told us…! Noctis are you out of your godsdamned mind?! There was no need—”

“Yes, there was! If I told, nothing could be done and Ardyn and the emperor would cover it all up! This is the only way, Nyx. Please understand me,” Noctis pleaded softly.

“I’m trying to, believe me.” Nyx rubbed his forehead and sighed. “This is all batshit insane, but who am I to stop a king and son?” He looked up at Noctis before standing up and saluting him. “I may not approve or get it but I’ll stand by you if this is what it takes so you and the departed can have peace.”

Noctis let out a deep sigh of relief. “Thank you, Nyx, truly.”

“Yeah, yeah. You owe me, brat. Now then, how the hell do we get you to Altissia?”

The prince sighed. “Good question, but no answers.”

“Well we better find them or you’ll never be an assassin”

“More than aware.”

“Your highness.”

Both glaive and prince looked up seeing Cor approach them.

“Cor, what is it?”

“Lady Camelia Claustra has just called, she is waiting for you via video conference in the Council room along with your mother, Scientia, and Amicitia,” he explained.

Noctis and Nyx exchanged confused expressions before following him. “Has she said anything about what she wants?” Noctis asked the Marshal.

“It’s Lady Camelia, your highness.”

“Right.” Dumb question, but he had to ask. They continued walking until they arrived at the Council meeting room. Noctis paused as all stood and bowed before him and muttering “your majesty”. 

“I think we can hold off on that formality until it’s official,” Noctis said as he took his seat at the head of the table; his mother was to his left and Ignis was at his right with Gladio behind him and Cor behind the queen.

“Still the title is yours, your highness,” Lady Camelia countered.

Noctis looked up at the screen and gave her a pleasant and rehearsed smile of which she returned with one of her own. “It is good to see you again, Lady Camelia. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.”

“Not really, the Citadel is a large place and Cor Leonis can’t keep tabs on you always,” she quipped nonchalantly.

“He has many duties so I don’t enjoy troubling him more than I have to,” Noctis quipped back.

“Mm, true. He is the Marshal, training Crownsguard until your Shield rises to power, and, if I'm not mistaken, a shield to your mother.”

“And that’s only some of his duties,” Aulea pointed out. The warrior queen and the First Secretary of Accordo had never truly gotten along so she was more than happy to shut her up about talking ill about Cor.

Camelia glanced at Aulea and Cor, who had his hand resting the back of her chair. “Yes, I can see that Queen Aulea.” Both women’s eyes narrowed, knowing what was being implied as Camelia’s gaze scrutinized the Lucian queen.

Ignis cleared his throat. “Lady Camelia, I believe you had a word to discuss with his highness.”

“I have not forgotten, thank you Chamberlain.” Camelia looked back at Noctis. “I request the king come to Altissia to meet on Accordian-Lucian political matters before he is crowned.”

All were surprised at the request from Camelia.

“What date do you wish to meet?” Noctis asked calmly as if it were like any other ordinary request.

Surprise number two for the room.

“The 28th of this month, your highness.”

“I shall be there.” Noctis agreed without hesitation.

“Your highness!” Ignis hissed at him under his breath.

Aulea stood up. “Lady Camelia, as you are aware, my son is to be crowned King of Lucis on the 30th. He must remain here in Lucis to prepare.” Aulea would cast an occasional glance at Noctis, eyes asking what the hell he was thinking.

“I, as you correctly stated Queen Aulea, am aware. However, somethings cannot wait. This is between myself and the king.”

“Mother.” Noctis placed a gentle hand on hers. Their eyes met and silent words passed between them. He was relieved to see her sit down. “I shall be there, Lady Camelia. My father and yourself maintained peaceful relations between our two nations and I don’t plan on changing that fact by turning down your request.”

Camelia gave him a small, genuine smile. “What a wise king Regis raised. Thank you, your highness and Aulea, I don’t plan on keeping him long.” Camelia cut the call after that.

“That pompous hag in frou-frou designer clothing!” Aulea banged her fist on the table. “How dare she! Regis was always so tolerant of her and expects you to do the same! You. Are. A. King!”

“Your grace—”

“Oh, hush, Cor!” she huffed.

“Mother—”

“You are to come back straight away, understand?”

“Queen Aulea—”

“Not a word, Ignis! You, Gladio, and Prompto shall have him back immediately!” She threw back her chair, Cor barely moving out of the way in time before she stormed out.

Cor sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Somethings will never change.” He looked at Gladio and Ignis. “Do have his highness back as soon as possible.”

“Yes, Marshal,” agreed both shield and advisor.

“Lady Camelia will never stop getting under her skin,” Noctis said and Cor nodded in slight amusement.

“That, Prince Noctis, will never change. It amused your father to no end, but he always knew how to calm her down. I’ll go check on her to make sure she doesn’t destroy anything.” Cor bowed and left.

Noctis’s eyes saddened; his father… how he wished he could be here. He recalled the last time Camelia had set his mother off and his father had her calmed and even laughing in no time.

“Well, the 28th is a few days away, let’s prepare as much as possible so everything will be ready when his highness returns,” Ignis said, explaining the plan to the Council.

They nodded in agreement and left to go push the preparations forward.

“Wonder why she needs you in Altissia when she’s gonna be here for the coronation anyway.” Gladio crossed his arms over his broad chest.

“Eh, who knows.” Nyx shrugged.

“Whatever it is, she said it was of high importance. Right, Noctis?”

“Mmm,” he hummed in agreement, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

\--

“Okay, we’re good to go!” Cid called out gruffly from the captain’s seat.

Aulea had called up Cid and asked him the favor of getting the boys to Altissia in Regis’s old boat. It took some convincing but Cid agreed. In reality, he was only giving Aulea a hard time like he always had. He was good friends with her despite him and Regis having grown apart over the years. “Thanks for doing this again, Cid.” Aulea smiled at the grump mechanic.

“Yeah, yeah, you owe me, your grace.” He took off his Hammerhead cap and bowed.

“Stop!” she laughed.

He chuckled and put his hat back on. “You’re lucky Cindy’s around.”

“Please, like she’d ever leave her pawpaw.” Aulea grinned.

“Yeah, yeah, now where’s ya boy?”

Aulea looked around and sighed. “Fishing.”

Cid let out a frustrated sigh. “Well go get’em!”

“I’ll go,” Ignis sighed and put down his suitcase before heading over to the pier where Noctis and Prompto were.

“You're his Shield, ain’t ya supposed to be with ‘em?” Cid questioned Gladio.

“He’s insight and we’re in Galden Quay, he’ll be fine and Prompto’s with him.” Gladio finished storing the suitcases safely below deck.

“Puh! That blonde squirt that’s barely bigger than Reggie’s boy?!”

“Easy, Cid, Prompto’s got him.” Cor chuckled a little as Cid tried to swat him with his hat.

“Just ‘cause you’re his daddy don’t mean squat, Cor Leonis, you lil' nappie wearin’ brat!”

Aulea burst out laughing; Cid had always teased Cor since he had been the youngest in the group composed of Regis, Cid, Clarus, Weskham, and himself. She laughed all the more at Cor’s irritated glare.

Cid caught him off guard and managed to land a hit. “Stand up straight and stop droolin’ over some pretty girl!”

Cor took his hat from him and smooshed it on his head causing Cid to snicker at him.

Aulea looked over to where Noctis and Prompto were following Ignis and carrying a large cooler. “Decent catches, Noctis?”

“Oh yeah! Scored big this time!” he grinned widely.

“And I got the pics!” Prompto hollered, waving his camera.

Ignis rolled his eyes. “Children.” He winced as Aulea ruffled his hair.

“You are one as well, Iggy.” she smiled.

“I am not. I am twenty-one years old and the king’s advisor and have been preparing for the role all my life,” he argued, a little dusting of pink on his cheeks.

“Still one of mine, either way. Both you and Gladio.” She kissed both their cheeks, laughing as they grumbled as they got on the boat. She turned to Prompto and hugged him tightly. “Be safe, have fun, take lots of pictures.”

Prompto smiled one of those brighter-than-the-sun smiles and hugged her back. “Will do, Aulea.” he laughed and blushed a little at her kiss.

“Behave and no running off with pretty Altissian girls.”

Prompto flushed crimson at that. “L-Like if any girl ever noticed me when Noctis is near.”

“Either way.” She gave him one last squeeze and let him go so he could say good-bye to Cor. “As for you, young king.” Her lip barely noticeably quivered as she pulled him close to her, fingers lovingly running through his hair. “Be safe and stick close to your brothers and Cid.”

Noctis nodded and hugged her warmly. “I’ll be back as soon as Lady Camelia lets me go.”

“Hmph, you better.” She kissed his cheek and held his face in her hands. “Regis would be so proud of you, Noctis.”

He felt his heart stutter at that but merely nodded not knowing how else to respond.

“Be safe, but also have some fun while you’re there. Altissia is a beautiful city.”

“Will do!” He let her go and got on the boat with the others.

“Noctis!” Her eyes softened when her son’s met hers. “Take care of Prompto.”

That confused him but he nodded regardless. “Will do, mom!”

“Alright, 'nough snifflin', let’s go!” Cid yelled at the four boys.

“Wait!” Nyx rushed toward the boat, warping on deck before flopping onto his back. “Made… it…!” he panted.

“You’re coming?” Ignis asked, not aware Nyx had been added to the royal retinue for the trip.

“Of course!” He threw his arm around Noctis and Prompto. “No way I’m letting these two out of my sight!” He grinned.

“Crowe sent you, didn’t she?” Prompto asked in a dead-pan tone.

“‘Protect my cinnamon roll’ were her exact words.”

Prompto shook his head. “Oy.”

“Settle down, you lot! We’re takin' off!” Cid grumbled and they were off.

Aulea watched as the boat went along it’s journey to Altissia until she couldn’t see it anymore. She looked up at Cor when she felt his hand on her shoulder. “I know they’ll be fine…”

“I know, I worry too, but we can’t hold on forever, Aulea.”

“Cruel reality,” she mused but offered the Marshal a smile. “Let’s head back.”

“Yes, your grace.”

\--

“Yahoo! No rules, no parents!” Prompto grinned, arms up in the air. “Whoa!” he barely dodged Cid throwing a wadded up napkin at him.

“What’re ya, five? Calm down, Blondie!”

“He’s never left the Crown City, much less Lucis.” Noctis said absent-mindedly as he fished, boots long forgotten.

Cid rolled his eyes. “Y’all are too green still.” He looked at Noctis. “Boy, how the hell are you fishin' in a moving boat?!”

“It’s Noctis code for ‘maybe if Cid notices, he’ll stop the boat’.” Prompto laughed.

“Hmph. Nice try, quit slackin’ off and think instead how to deal with ol’ Camelia!” Cid laughed deeply.

Noctis rolled his eyes and pulled out a fish. “Did it.”

“Nice catch,” Prompto gave him a thumbs up.

Gladio only laughed. “You two are something else.”

“Astrals help us,” Ignis commented as he went over the itinerary for the 20th time in that small while they had been out at sea.

Everyone quietly entertained themselves until the silence was broken.

“Noctis!”

Noctis almost choked on the water he had been drinking. “What the hell, Ignis?!”

“Where is your royal suit?!”

“Uhh…”

Ignis rubbed his face, exhausted and they weren’t even to Altissia yet.

“Ignis, just pull it out of the Armiger, Queen Aulea packed it in there,” Nyx said as he was scrolling through his phone.

“Nyx, you fucking traitor!” Noctis threw a small weighted lure at the glaive.

“I was going to make it work either way, Noctis.”

“So what are we wearing?” Prompto bounced up and down in excitement.

“Crownsguard gear,” Ignis stated simply.

“Aww! Not drab old black!” Prompt whined.

“Wear it with pride!” Gladio scolded.

Noctis rolled his eyes wishing he could wear his own prince’s fatigues. 

Not long after, they had arrived in the gorgeous and sparkling city known as Altissia. Cid docked the boat at the pier Camelia had reserved for them and stretched his aching bones out. “If y’all need me, don’t. I’ll be drinking at Maagho’s and catching up with ol’ Weskham.” He got off and tied the boat down. “I assume you know how to get to Lady Camelia’s place?”

“We do, I have the address,” said Ignis as he fussed with the cufflinks of his suit jacket.

“It’s even better than the pictures Iris keeps showing me,” Gladio commented as he stepped off the boat.

Prompto was too busy snapping away to say anything, but lowered his camera when he saw Noctis get off already in his royal raiments he despised but looked drop-dead handsome in. The lighting also helped as well.

“Look at you finally looking like a prince!” Cid chuckled before walking off with a wave.

“Everything in order?” Ignis turned to Noctis.

“Yup,” he answered while fiddling with the collar of his suit jacket. They headed for the gondolas, following the slightly confusing map to get to Lady Camelia’s manor. “This city’s like a maze.” Noctis looked around and only grew more lost.

“No kidding,” Nyx agreed as they got off the gondola and headed in a new direction.

Eventually, and at last thanks to the Astrals, they arrived. The guards that stood in front of Camelia's manor eyed them cautiously. “Names and purpose?”

Ignis stepped forward. “Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum to see Lady Camelia Claustra on Accordian-Lucian political matters. Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia, Prompto Argentum, and Nyx Ulric are accompanying his highness.”

One of the guards nodded and they opened the wrought-iron gates for the royal Lucian party. “Go ahead, your majesty.” They both bowed and led them to where Camelia was waiting. Camelia’s home was grand and vast and screamed old Altissian charm with beautiful paintings, statues, and vases filled with arrays of colorful flowers everywhere. Walls had a deep red coloring and gold filigree crown molding decorated where the ceiling met the walls as well as the base the boards at the bottom. 

“It’s like being in a history book,” Prompto whispered to Noctis who in turn tried to hold in the snicker.

“Behave!” Ignis hissed under his breath. All straightened up when the servant boy opened a set of white and gold double doors and led them inside to where Camelia was sitting.

Upon seeing the royal Lucians, Camelia stood and nodded at the future king. Noctis returned the gesture while the rest bowed in respect. “Your highness.” she extended her hand to him.

Noctis took it and gave it a quick kiss with respect. “Lady Camelia.”

She looked up at the other four. “Wait outside, I must speak with your future king privately.”

“I beg your pardon, Lady Camelia, but as his retinue, we are to be with Prince Noctis at all times,” Gladio explained.

“I am more than aware, Lord Shield, but do you really think the king runs any danger with just the two of us?”

“Well, no—”

“Then wait outside, all of you.” She gestured for Noctis to sit.

“Very well.” Ignis turned and led the others out.

“So untrusting,” Camelia commented as she sat down on her sofa across from Noctis.

“They’re only doing their jobs,” Noctis argued.

“Quite. Now then, thank you for coming on such short notice, your majesty.”

“Highness is still fine, Lady Camelia, and no need to thank me.”

“That you have right. It is you that should be thanking me.” She smiled, though it resembled a smirk more, sat back, taking up her teacup and saucer once more.

Noctis gave her a perplexed look. “I beg your pardon, but I don’t understand what you mean.”

“Of course you don’t.” She put down her tea and picked up an elegantly crafted silver ringing bell. “Come in.” Through another set of doors entered Highwind along with the ever-present Biggs and Wedge.

Noctis immediately bolted up, alert for any move they made.

“Relax, princey, we aren’t here to kill you or Camelia.” Highwind said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Especially not me, the co-founder of the Society of the Grey and Violet Sky,” Camelia said casually as though discussing a very natural topic.

Noctis’s eyes widened and he felt like his legs were about to give out from the shock. “What?!”

“Hush or your bodyguards will hear and come barging in. Though I wouldn’t mind too much if the one with glasses came in.” Highwind smirked.

“Some decorum, Highwind,” Camelia scolded her, receiving a shrug from the silver-haired head assassin.

“H-How…?” Noctis felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Easy, your majesty, breath and listen.” Highwind sat down next to Camelia.

Camelia sighed and began her story. “Many years ago, I suffered an accident along with my husband, two-year-old son, and unborn child. My husband and I lived but the Tide Mother decided to take our children. We knew who had one it and pressed the Accordian and foreign authorities to do something. However, the ones responsible always found a way to slip out of justice’s grip. What could we do? I was a very young and distraught mother and my husband furious with the world until he took matters into his own hands.

“Those that wronged us are dead and many grateful for their deaths. My husband and those that had aided him saw their potential in their deed and thus the Society was formed. Over the years we have evolved and do much more than simply erasing the scourge of Eos. My husband has been gone for a long time now, but still, I carry on his work and have for the past 40 odd years. Sometimes I wonder for how long this shall last, but the goddess Leviathan sent me an answer in a dream. Do you know her answer, young King Noctis?” She watched Noctis shake his head before continuing. “Until grey and violet meet and aid in ending the pain.”

“What does that mean?”

“She said that when I see those two colors meet, how I’m not sure, but when they do, the game is over and the Society shall cease to be.”

“Why would you end it though? It was your husband’s vision.” 

Camelia smiled a little. “No one wants to be a secret forever.” She looked at Highwind. “Though some could do it forever, nothing totally lasts infinitely. Who knows? Maybe she only meant my role in it will end and it shall go on forever without me. You know Astrals, King of Light, they are never straightforward.”

Noctis nodded, slowly digesting what he had been told. “So that’s why you invited me here, the ceremony tonight.”

“Among one other thing, but yes. Or how else were you planning on escaping the Citadel?”

“He’s had a pretty good run though,” Highwind commented.

“That he has but I figured some aid could be given this time, right your majesty?”

Noctis nodded. “That is true, I thank you humbly, Lady Camelia.”

“Don’t thank me yet. I told you, we still have a matter to discuss.” Noctis looked at her with a perplexed expression. “The safety and privacy of my Society members in Lucis.”

“Oh! Of course. They’re safe and whatever is needed of Lucis, I shall make it happen to the best of my abilities.”

“Excellent. Anything you wish to add, Highwind?”

“Not for now.” She winked at Noctis, knowing a favor would come sooner or later.

“Very well then, I believe we’re done here. However, I would like for you to stay for dinner. Either way, you must remain in Altissia until tomorrow morning.”

Noctis knew she was right and conceded. “Thank you for the invitation, Lady Camelia.”

“Of course. Now then, you free to go. Your guards grow more and more anxious every second they aren’t with you.”

Noctis stood up, bowed, and walked out. He saw the four of them waiting on one of the sofas. Prompto was constantly fidgeting and antsy. “Breathe, Prom,” he smirked. “It’s over, for now.”

“Noct!” He jumped up and ran over to him. “Wait, would do you mean for now?”

He waited until the rest came up to him. “Lady Camelia invited me to dinner.”

“Your mom is gonna be pissed.” Gladio remarked gruffly.

“I know.” Noctis rubbed his forehead, selling his frustration.

“He can’t refuse though, it would reflect poorly on the crown,” Ignis added.

“Rough, but what can you do?” Nyx shrugged.

“What we can do is explore!” Prompto grinned excitedly and headed for the exit. “See ya, slowpokes!”

Noctis laughed. “Let’s go before he gets lost.”

\--

The rest of the day went by almost lazily with the boys enjoying the sights of Altissia and exploring the city blessed by Leviathan. At dinner, Noctis and Camelia passed the time with cordial pleasantries until it was over and the future king and his retinue headed for The Leville. Once Noctis was settled in his room, Nyx came in, a concerned look on his face. “So what’s the plan, Noctis?” Noctis showed him the instructions Constellation had sent him. Nyx read over them and sighed, “But how are you going to get out? Gladio is watching like a hawk.”

“You are going to be my body double while I escape out the window.”

“Just like that?”

“Yup.”

Nyx rubbed his face. “Fine. This better work.”

“It will. We have time, I have to be at the arena at 11:30.”

“Well get dressed then and I’ll get in my pjs so I can fake being the famous sleepy prince of Lucis.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Haha.”

He and Nyx lounged for a while, saying good night to the other three before putting the plan into action. Nyx slipped into bed and hid himself well enough so if the others checked, they wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between him and Noctis. The prince, in turn, walked out of the bathroom dressed and looking more the assassin part. Constellation had gifted him a jacket similar to theirs that the seamstress Aurora had put together for him. It was the same black leather but the zipper ran across his body diagonally and tucked into a black collar that had a triangular flap that rested against his collarbone. What made it personal was the tiny Lucian crest that was carved into one of the buttons of the collar and that the inside material had fine gold stitching. His black shirt underneath appeared like a turtle neck only that the neck pulled up all the way, covering to just below his eyes. He pulled up his hood and was ready to go as he finished slipping on his gloves.

Nyx whistled. “Damn, now I really can’t not believe you, Noctis.”

Noctis looked at Nyx and lowered his covering so he didn’t sound so muffled. “Thanks. I’m off.”

“Good luck and be safe.”

He nodded and went out the small side window that led to an alleyway opposite the main balcony. He shimmied down, dropping soundlessly, and headed for the gondolier, avoiding as many people as possible. 

The gondolier glanced at him, unfazed by his appearance. “So, where are we off to?”

Noctis got in. “I wish to see the stars.”

He simply nodded and pushed off. They took many twists and turns down the many maze-like waterways that were clearly not known by the public. Soon enough, they were in front of the Arena Galviano. Noctis got out and nodded in thanks before the gondolier took off again.

“Daybreak, glad you could make it,” Constellation stepped out of the shadows, blue eyes seeming to shine like galaxies in the dim lighting around them.

“Can’t miss my own ceremony, can I?”

“You aren’t the only graduate,  _ your _ ceremony is in less than two days.” They began walking into the arena, pushing away caution tape and the dirty vinyl tarp. 

“Yeah, don’t remind me,” he muttered and followed them in. As they walked further, he could hear more voices many excited and anxious. Among the noise, he could clearly hear Biggs and Wedge as they instructed the trainees what to do.

“Assassins to the left, reconn the middle, all else on the right!”

Noctis stood with the other trainee assassins and looked for Constellation, who was standing with Shallow, head of the reconn team, and Aurora head of the “others”. The others were admin, intel collectors, report writers, and seamstresses in her case. It only further proved how each member was valued within the Society. They all trained just as hard but being an assassin wasn’t for everyone thus why all the diverse roles. 

“Okay, let’s head out!” called Aurora as the three of them led the trainees into the arena. Normally the fields were covered in dirt for the creature fights, but today the ground was covered in black flooring and a stage had been assembled where Camelia stood at the podium dressed regal-like in a gown of grey and a sprig of violets pinned to the front of her dress. All around were banners blazing with the emblem of the Society; a soft, almost-snow like grey banner with a deep purple dagger silhouette with a violet flower wrapped around the hilt. Four chairs were beside her which were meant for Highwind, Constellation, Shallow, and Aurora. The stands were filled with more society members and even some plain-clothed people in simple black masks.

_ Family members,  _ Noctis guessed. They filed in, standing in neat rows and waited for Camelia to begin. Noctis wasn’t paying attention all that much to her words, his eyes couldn’t stop looking at the crowded seats and felt a slight pang in his chest. Knowing he shouldn’t, he still wished that someone was there for him as some recruits had.  _ Dad, I hope you’re still proud of me after this.  _ He blinked back the tears and then snapped his attention to Camelia when she called for the assassins to start coming to the stage one-by-one to be sworn in. Noctis’s heart was racing as he grew closer to Constellation, Highwind, and Camelia, waiting until it was his turn to face them.

“Young trainee, you stand before us with the desire to become a member of the Society under the name of assassin. After long and painful days, you still remain. Is this still your wish?” Camelia recited.

“Yes.” Noctis answered back firmly.

“Will you put nothing before us not even yourself as you uphold our name and honor?”

“I will.”

“And will you fight not just for you, but your kin in arms or so you shall be erased by the hands you betrayed?”

“I swear.”

“Assassin you are now, dead is the old you. What name shall we call you?”

Noctis briefly glanced at Constellation before answering. “Daybreak.”

“And Daybreak you shall be now until you breathe no more.” Highwind and Constellation shook his hands and then finally Camelia. “Long live the king,” she whispered so only he could hear her.

“Thank you, Lady Camelia.” He let her hand go and took his place with the rest of the new group of assassins. He hadn’t realized he was shaking until that moment. It was done now with zero chance of turning back. He wasn’t planning to.

Once the ceremony was over, Constellation escorted him back to the gondola. “Congratulations, Noctis, one step closer now.”

He nodded. “One more.”

“Go and rest, this ceremony is nothing compared to your coronation.”

He rolled his storm-colored eyes. “Thanks.”

“What are mentors for?” They laughed as he got in the gondola.

“Good night, majesty.” They bowed low.

“Night.” Noctis muttered and was off. As soon as the gondola stopped, he rushed to The Leville, snuck in silently, changed, and woke up Nyx.

“Hmm…” Nyx grumbled, eyes groggily opening. “Noctis…?” he slurred sleepily.

“Yeah, all good. You can head back to your room.”

Nyx let out a yawn before nodding. “Don’t have to tell me twice, King Assassin.” He left shortly afterward.

Noctis shook his head before slipping into bed and tried to get a few hours of sleep before Ignis inevitably came to wake him up. He was finding it hard, the ceremony replaying in his head and the fact that he was finally an assassin and all that much closer to catching Regis, Carlus, and Sylvia's murderers. Noctis sighed and buried his head into the pillow, but his thoughts continued to keep him awake until he eventually passed out from pure exhaustion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very VERY long chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it! I have been sick since January 3 and still on-going so I'm trying my best so thank you to all that have read the story so far, binged it, or have been taking it step-by-step and have been waiting patiently for this new chapter.
> 
> I'm super excited for this next chapter! (I'm excited for them all, but 17 is what I've been waiting to write. Well some other scenes that will happen later but you get the gist).
> 
> Song(s) that helped shape this chapter:  
Divenire (full album) by Ludovico Einaudi  
Italian Background Chill Out Music by multiple artists  
Arabic Spanish Music - Andalucian Nights by multiple artists


	17. King Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis becomes king, but must also sort through other issues besides his early kingship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before we begin, I want to dedicate this chapter to someone very dear to me. This goes out to amitiel. Thank you for giving me the words to push forward and for reminding me to take care of myself and how I wrote is unique to me and that's how it's meant to be. This chapter is for you!
> 
> If you don't know her works... do you even read Final Fantasy XV fanfiction? She is a wonderful writer in this community and has published many fanfictions that would pique anyone's interest. Check her out, you won't be disappointed! You can find her here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel

Like clockwork and without fail, Ignis woke Noctis up bright and early, packed everyone up, and were sailing back to Lucis. Needless to say, the almost-king was beyond sleepy and spent most of the trip napping on the bench that was on deck.

“Noctis, stop pouting,” Ignis scolded absent-mindedly at the scowling young man.

“Too loud…”

“Then go below deck and sleep down there.”

“Deal,” he grumbled and headed below. He scratched at his stomach as he let out a jaw-popping yawn that easily rivaled his mother’s. 

“Whoa, dude and I thought coeurls had mighty roars.”

Noctis barely peeked a sleepy eye up at Prompto, the blonde was sitting on the king-sized bed, scrolling through his camera or he was until he decided to take a picture of his pouting and sleepy self. “Prom,” he whined with a slight glare which only made his friend laugh.

“Not my fault you’re cute when you’re sleepy!” Prompto laughed all the more.

The prince’s eyes narrowed before dragging his feet over to him, taking his camera and put it somewhere safe before unceremoniously flopping on top of Prompto.

“Ack! No! Noct, stop, get off!” Prompto squirmed as much as possible to get his friend off him.

“Shh…” Noctis grumbled and bonked him on the head, eyebrows furrowed. “You’re so loud…”

Prompto grumbled and rubbed his head. “At least let me adjust myself.” He barely managed to move Noctis enough so he was fully laying on the bed before Noctis re-koaled himself onto him, arms wrapped around his middle and head on Promopto’s chest. “I spoil you, buddy,” he said while his fingers ran through his hair, the pads of his fingers occasionally massaging the thin tissue of his scalp. He grinned hearing a sound of pure bliss come from Noctis. He leaned back, head happily resting on a soft pillow, and let out a slow breath through his nose as his other arm wrapped around Noctis. “Hey, Noct?”

“Mmm…?” he mumbled and snuggled deeper into Prompto’s chest.

“Are things going to change a lot once you’re the king?” It was a naïve and stupid question but he decided to ask it anyway.

“In what way…?”

“Between us.”

“No.”

“No?”

Noctis slowly sat up and looked at Prompto through groggy grey eyes. “Nope.”

Prompto blushed a little but nodded with a tiny smile.

Noctis let out a yawn and resumed his previous position and was thrilled when Prompto returned to his ministrations. It didn’t take long for him to fully pass out again. Prompto wasn’t the napping type, but with Noctis’s warm weight on top of him and his even breaths, he was getting drowsier and drowsier by the seconds. It wasn’t too long before Prompto nodded off as well.

The boys slept on even when they finally reached Galdin Quay and Ignis came to get Noctis. He slowly opened the door knowing that gradually waking him up was easier than all of the sudden. He was surprised to find Prompto asleep as well, holding their future sleeping king in his arms and Noctis tightly latched onto him. “Alright, you two, we’ve arrived and it’s time to go.”

Prompto was the first to stir, trying to stretch as best he could seeing that Noctis had him in his sleepy grip. “Hey, Iggy…” Ignis chuckled. “Good late afternoon. We’re back in Galdin Quay, the Marshal and Queen Aulea are waiting for us.”

“Whoops, sorry about that. Didn’t realize when I fell asleep.” He glanced down at the sleeping prince and gently shook his shoulder. “Noctis, it’s time to go.”

“Mmnn…”

“Noooooct…” he poked his cheek. “we’re home! You gotta wake up, Noctis!”

“Prom,” he grumbled with a threatening edge in his voice.

“Hey, sooner you get up, sooner you get to sleep in your cushy bed at the Citadel!”

He peered one eye open before letting out a particularly long and dramatic yawn. He sat up and stretched, his back cracking as he did. “Happy…?”

“Yup!” the blonde grinned.

“Hey, quit flirting and hurry up!” Gladio called from up on deck.

“Coming, big guy!” Prompto yelled back, leaping out of bed, pulling on his boots, grabbing his camera, and rushed out of the bedroom.

Ignis glanced over at Noctis and saw him staring to where Prompto had just disappeared. “Noctis—”

“Don’t, Ignis.” He got out of bed, put his boots on, and headed up to the deck.

Ignis only sighed and adjusted his glasses. “Probably for the best, I suppose.”

“Traveling’s fun, but man did I miss home!” Prompto exclaimed as they unboarded.

“You’ll get used to traveling whenever Noctis has to,” Cor said as they put the luggage into the car.

“I know but still nothing beats being home.”

“That is true.”

“I’m just glad you’re all home. What did Camelia even want?” Aulea asked, still not thrilled that any of this was necessary.

“You’ll have to ask his majesty,” Gladio said. “He hasn’t told any of us.”

“Probably private political matters we’ll never understand,” Nyx offered knowing it was the most logical thing to say at that moment.

“Well, whatever it was, Camelia couldn’t have been demanding at a worse time,” Aulea argued.

“That I’ll agree with you,” Noctis commented sleepily as he got off the boat with Prompto and Ignis.

Aulea’s anger melted as she rushed over, hugging both her boys tightly. “Thank the Six you’re both finally home and safe.”

Noctis gave her an odd look. “Mom, you know Altissia is safe, there was nothing to worry about and I was with Lady Camelia for the majority of the time.”

“And we all stuck together, Queen Aulea, no worries, “ Prompto added also a little confused about why Aulea had been so on edge.

“I know, I know,” she sighed. “Forgive me. I know you all can more than handle yourselves, but…” Aulea’s voice trailed off and she stroked both Noctis’s and Prompto’s cheeks. “Call it a mother’s habit of constantly worrying about her children.”

“Aulea, you gotta let’em be at some point,” Cid countered roughly as he got off the boat last. “Can’t baby these boys forever now.”

Aulea only sighed, “I know, Cid, but you know me.”

“Better than many,” he chuckled. “Well then, if we’re done here, I gotta get on back to Hammerhead, make sure it’s still standin’!”

Aulea rolled her eyes. “You know you can trust your granddaughter, right?”

“Hell, I know I can, still. Anyway’s, see y’all!” He waved and headed for his run down pick up truck.

“Bye, Cid and thank you!” Aulea smiled and waved.

“See ya, pawpaw!” Prompto grinned.

“Boy, don’ make me come over there!”

Prompto buttoned his lip rather quickly after Cid’s threat and stood a little closer to Cor.

“Cid will never change,” Cor said.

“Not a bad thing,” Aulea replied with a smile. “Okay, everyone, let’s head back, eat, and off to bed because we have a ridiculously early morning tomorrow.” Aulea led the way to the cars and they headed back to Insomnia, the Citadel, and Noctis’s future.

\--

Since the next day was the coronation, they had all decided to celebrate Noctis’s birthday a day early, much to his surprise, since most of the focus was going to be on him becoming king. They feasted on all his favorites and were surprised yet not at the same time that Ignis had managed to bake some of their favorite desserts. His giant multi-tiered birthday cake was being reserved to be cut tomorrow at the coronation after the party later tomorrow night.

“I can barely walk…” Prompto protested, groaning as the four of them headed to their rooms. They had already bid their good-nights and Aulea had ordered them to go to bed.

“And we finished eating over an hour ago,” Gladio added, covering mouth after letting out a particularly loud burp. “Sorry.”

Ignis shook his head. “I’m glad you all enjoyed dinner.”

“Specs, I’m going to sleep forever…!” Noctis claimed with exhausted pride.

“Nice try, you still have to get up before sunrise. Now then, all of you, bed.”

They all said their good-byes and headed off. Noctis let out a deep, long yawn; it was beyond bedtime for him. He bathed quickly and got into his pajamas before happily flopping on his bed. He turned on his side and grabbed his phone when he heard it go off. He thought it was one of the guys wanting to play King’s Knight, but he saw it was only a text. “Unknown Sender, Constellation.” He opened it and read it.

_ “Good luck tomorrow, your majesty. We’re proud of you as both an assassin and aking.” _

He smiled at that; though Constellation was reserved and almost stern they were a good and caring person down deep in their heart. He put his phone on his nightstand and snuggled deep into his bed before closing his eyes and letting sleep come get him. Only that it didn’t.  He had now been awake for an hour and he couldn’t fall asleep. Was it nerves? Maybe a little but not really. He sighed in annoyance and frustration. Noctis found himself glaring at the door when he heard someone knocking. “Come in,” he grumbled as he rubbed an eye. Noctis’s gaze immediately softened seeing a burst of blonde stick their head in. “Hey, Prom.”

Prompto looked at him in slight embarrassment. “H-Hey, buddy. Just thought I’d check-in on you to make sure you’re all good.”

Noctis rested his chin on his open palm and smirked. “Can’t sleep?” Prompto dropped his head in defeat causing Noctis to laugh and scoot over. “Plenty of room.”

Prompto looked like he had just swallowed the sun as he ran over and jumped in his bed, making them both laugh and tussle a bit.

“Dork,” Noctis chided softly and his smile grew seeing Prompto’s. They both looked up hearing someone come in suddenly.

Gladio stood in the archway entrance of his bedroom. “I thought I heard something so I came to check on you, Noctis. Prompto?”

“Couldn’t sleep, Gladio.”

“And you can’t either clearly,” Noctis teased, laughing as Gladio harrumphed. Both Noctis and Prompto scooted over, grinning as Gladio came over and got in bed with them.

“Woohoo! Sleepover!” Prompto grinned.

“Pre-coronation sleepover,” Noctis corrected with a goofy grin.

“Whatever.” Gladio laughed and pulled them both into bone-crushing hug, laughing all the more as they struggled to free themselves.

“Noctis, I thought we could—am I interrupting?”

They all looked up to see Ignis. “Iggy!”

Ignis’s eye twitched. “Keep it down, it is late and you should all be in bed.”

“Technically we are, Iggs,” Gladio winked.

“Why are you here, Ignis?” Noctis finally managed to get Gladio off of him.

“Well, I was going to go over the ceremony with you one last time, Noctis. However, you all seem busy so—”

“Get in the bed, Ignis!” They all shouted.

“...Oh all right.” He grinned and jumped in, all four laughing and pushing each other until they were comfortable. “Night all.” “Night Ignis!” With that, they all cuddled up and finally were able to fall asleep.

They slept peacefully throughout the night until Ignis’s internal clock woke him. It was harder than usual with being surrounded by his brothers' warmth which made it even hard to think but they all had duties that could not wait. He gently rose Gladio first and then Prompto. Soon all three were waking Noctis.

Noctis grumbled and groaned but eventually opened his eyes to a sight that made his heart almost stop and ache deep in his chest. The other three were sitting around him, a cupcake in hand with a lit candle, and them singing happy birthday to him. Once they finished he happily blew out the candle and let them all smother him. “Thank you…” he whispered. He didn’t deserve them. Not for a second.

“Alright, we must make haste and get ready. You can eat it, Noctis, but don’t you dare get it on your Kingly Raiments,” Ignis warned sternly as they left.

Noctis sighed and got up occasionally munching the ulwaat berry-flavored cupcake as he dressed. “Come in!” he called out as he struggled with the gold chains.

“Here, I’ve got you,” Aulea said as she walked in, dressed as beautifully as she was the day of her coronation, her crown gleaming softly.

“Thanks, mom. You look so beautiful.”

She smiled at her son and kissed his forehead. “Thank you and you”—she took a step back—“so regal and handsome. Just like your father did that day…” her voice faltered and she covered her mouth.

“Mom…” He pulled her into his arms and ran his hand soothingly through her hair.

“I’m sorry, my night’s light; I try so hard, but some days are hell.”

“I know,” Noctis’s voice was thickening as he spoke. “I miss him too. What I wouldn’t give to have dad here.” He glanced at his hand and a pang ran throughout his entire body; the Ring of the Lucii had been lost with the explosion and none knew where it was. Thankfully it wasn’t in Ardyn’s nor Niflhein’s clutches.

“Oh, Noctis! I almost forgot, by the Six!” She let him go and reached into her dress’s hidden pocket. She placed an object in his hands and closed his fingers around said object. She watched his eyes widen and then look at her in bewilderment. “A gift from your father.”

Noctis opened his trembling hands and there it was, the Ring of the Lucii, the very connection to the magic, the Astrals, the Crystal, and every past king and queen. “H-How…?”

“The Oracle. Only someone like her could bring about such a miracle.”

“But how? Mother…” He was too dumbstruck to communicate any of his questions.

“That I don’t know. You’ll have to ask her when you get a chance at some point today.”

Noctis could only nod and then looked back at the Ring. He swallowed his fears, doubts, and nerves and carefully slipped it on. The power coursed through him instantly, burning him up yet not at the same time as his bloodline, Astrals, and Crystal accepted him as the new Ring’s bearer. When the feeling slowly ebbed away like the silhouette of waves on the shores of Galdin Quay, he glanced back at Aulea, who had tears in her soft blue eyes once more.

Aulea smiled at her son and nodded. “It’s time.” They both walked out, Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto just outside his door. “By the Six, look how incredible you all look! Are you four truly the ones I raised?”

Ignis gave her a gentle smile and took her hand, squeezing it. “We’ve come a long way.”

“Oh, Ignis, your journey’s not even close to being through, but yes, you all have.” Aulea smiled at them all with pride. “Lord Shield, your mother and father would be so proud. I can feel Amaryllis and Clarus’s pride for what their son has become.”

Gladio bowed his head, but they all knew that it was still terribly hard on him after losing Clarus.

“Chamberlain, Hand to the King, your uncle raised a fine man and no one else could Regis and I have wanted to care for Noctis. Thank you, Ignis.”

Ignis bowed, but they knew his chest was filled with pride and a cocktail of emotions that Ignis hid all too well.

“First Kingsglaive and future Lord Marshal—oh, Prompoto don’t start crying.” She hugged the sunny blonde to her chest. “You, I thank deeply. You have grown so much I can hardly believe it. Protect my son and be ever at his side.”

Prompto nodded vigorously and wiped his tears.

“Now then, I’ll see you all inside.” She kissed each of her boys and headed into the throne room, Cor joining her before they both went in.

“Now or never,” Noctis said and they took their positions with Ignis at his right, Gladio in front of them both, and Prompto behind them all. They headed in, Gladio and Ignis went in first to stand near Lunafreya, Aulea, and Cor.

Prompto was about to go in when Noctis caught him by the arm. “Noctis, what is it?” he looked at his best friend with great concern in his blue-violet eyes. Was he getting cold feet? Was he losing his nerve? They didn’t have time for this, but he could easily find a place for him to calm down. Gods, let the sun not rise quickly if so! Prompto’s rushing thoughts were interrupted by Noctis’s voice.

“Prompto, I… Six…!” Noctis hesitated, starting and stopping multiple times.

“Buddy, you’re scaring me, what is it? Do, do you need to sit for a minute? I’ll stall for time if you need me to!” He offered though he was getting anxious himself.

Noctis couldn’t find his voice much less the words. His fingers slid through Prompto’s gloved ones and squeezed hard, his heart beating so loud it deafened him and he swore it probably deafened Prompto as well.

“Noct…” Prompto froze when Noctis’s free hand cupped the side of his face, thoughts doing a 180 elsewhere and panicking for a whole new set of reasons. “Noctis, we can’t, we’re running out of time.”

“I know this isn’t the time or place, but Prom, I need you to know that—”

“Noctis, stop.” He pulled away, his anxiety mounting and his own heart beating painfully. “You’re about to become king, you have to go.” He went inside, pretending he hadn’t seen the look on Noctis’s face.

“Everything okay, Prompto?” Ignis whispered.

“Yeah, just some last words of encouragement!” He smiled at Ignis; he was always too good at hiding his feelings when it really mattered. 

Noctis steadied himself against the wall, breathing shaky and legs about to give. “What the hell was I thinking…?” He quickly composed himself, he had to. Prompto was right, time was short and the sun wouldn’t wait forever. He stood straight and tall and walked in as the Crownsguard opened the double doors to the throne room. All the guests stood and bowed as he walked by, his pace slow and regal. He smiled at his mother, nodded at Cor and his friends and kept his composure when Prompto refused to meet his gaze. He’d have to face this, but right now his focus was elsewhere.

Noctis met Lunafreya’s gaze for a second before he went down on one knee, it was time. 

Lunafreya raised her trident, beginning to speak. “May this day go down not only in Lucis’s history but Eos’ as well as it marks a new era for the people of Lucis and her kingdom. Noctis Lucis Caelum, 114th heir to the throne, you humble yourself in the presence of the Six and of Eos’ people to declare your ascension to the Lucian throne. You are aware of what this entails and continue this path you have forged and the Six shall decide if it is blessed. Shall you continue?”

“Yes, Oracle, by those that bare witness on this day and the Astrals above, I shall continue,” Noctis answered back, his voice strong and unwavering.  


Lunafreya turned, her back to Noctis, and her trident lifted higher, facing the throne and the depictions of the gods almost seeming to glow in that moment. “Hear now your humbled messenger’s plea, oh great Astrals that gave us life and the planet we walk and call home. Turn your eyes and judgment on Noctis Lucis Caelum and guide him as you have guided many Lucians before since the time of Somnus. Let him be true which you know him to be, let your blessings fall upon him as he follows your wisdom, light, and guide. Accept him now with day’s first light so he may take his place in your divine plans that you have for us all. Hear me, oh great Astrals, that I shall guide him and, through you, shall he be king.” Luna lowered her head in silent prayer for a few moments before bowing and moving back to where Ignis and Cor stood.

Cor moved directly in front of Noctis and began the swearing ceremony. Noctis vowed on the same words his mother had before him and all rulers before them both. He swore his promise deeply, so all would know the young king was true to his words. Cor bowed his head to him momentarily before moving next to Lunafreya.

Before Noctis stood, he watched from the corner of his eye as Aulea brought over a black marble case with elaborate gold filigree work all around it. 

“Thank you, queen mother.” Luna took out the king’s crown and spoke an ancient prayer in the old language of Solheim as she placed it on Noctis’s head, tucking it in place. “Arise now and take your rightful place, O King of Light.”

Noctis stood slowly and headed up the steps, Ignis and Gladio close behind him while his mother, Luna, Cor, and Prompto remained at the bottom. His heart trembled as he heard the people—his people—sing their national anthem “Somnus” as he made his ascent. The three of them turned facing the crowds below, the sun now warm against Noctis’s face. When had it risen? The thing that mattered was that it did and it shined brightly on the new Lucian king. Noctis summoned his Engine Blade and stuck the blade’s tip into the ground before his feet. “This, I so swear!” He looked at Gladio and Ignis before sitting down on the throne, hands still on the hilt of his sword.

“King Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV king of Lucis, long may you reign!” called out Ignis and Gladio, daggers and great sword out.

“King Noctis, long may you reign!” Aulea and Lunafreya raised trident and battle axe high.

“Long may your reign!” Cor and Prompto called out along with the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard, all with weapons out in honor of their new king. The crowds both in the Citadel and outside chanted and cheered for their new king.

Noctis watched them all, regal and strong like his father before him only now it was his turn to protect them and fulfill his promise to him so he, Clarus, and Sylvia could rest at last in peace.

\--

The dark of night gently cloaked Insomnia, the lights and neon decorating the bustling city with artificial stars. No area was busier than the Crown City more specifically the Citadel. The after-party of the coronation was in full swing. Despite having celebrated his birthday with his loved ones the day before, an elegant multi-tiered white cake with gold decorations and sylleblossoms was brought out for Noctis and his guests to enjoy so they too could celebrate not only the new king taking the throne but the king’s birthday as well.

Noctis stood awkwardly but smiling as the hundreds of guests sang happy birthday to him. He was thankful that he didn’t have to blow out 18 individual candles but only two that read “1” and “8”. He’d have to thank Ignis later knowing that it had been most likely his doing.

Throughout the night he mingled, smiled, ate, laughed, and behaved as a perfect host and king should. But, he had two things on that were searing his mind, thoughts that he had to get sorted as soon as possible. The first, Prompto. He wished he could have a minute to himself in order to bang his head into a wall. What had he been thinking? Now he had fucked over their friendship because he was stupid enough to want more when it was clear as day that there wasn’t any “more.” Second, speaking with Luna about how she had come to obtain the Ring of the Lucii.

Noctis excused himself and went to go find Prompto, who had been scarce that evening which worried him to no end. But the universe clearly had other plans, his mother’s voice caught his attention instead.

“Noctis, there you are.” Aulea took her son’s arm and guided him over to the other side of the ballroom.

“Mom, have you seen Prompto?” He followed her but he craned his neck every so often, hoping to catch sight of the blonde.

“I don’t know where he is, I’ve scarcely seen him tonight.”

_ I haven’t either and that's what’s killing me,  _ Noctis thought nervously.

“Who I have seen is Lady Lunafreya.”

Noctis perked up at that. “Is that where you’re taking me?”

She nodded. “We both need answers from her after all.” Aulea led him to the large window where the full moon’s light was pouring in. Lo and behold, the Nox Fleuret siblings stood almost as though waiting for them and in all white as per their custom.

Lunafreya looked up first, smiling warmly at the queen mother and king. Noctis found himself smiling back at her though it faded a little when Ravus turned and glared at him with his mismatched blue and purple eyes. “Queen Aulea, King Noctis.” She bowed respectfully and Ravus followed suit begrudgingly.

“Lady Lunafreya, Prince Ravus—”

_ “King  _ Ravus actually, your grace,” Ravus corrected and cut off Aulea stiffly.

Both Lucians looked at him in surprise while Lunafreya cast her gaze away almost as if in shame.

Aulea cleared her throat. “I apologize, King Ravus. I wasn’t aware that you had taken the Tenebraen throne.”

“No, you wouldn’t have. The ceremony was private and quiet, nothing like this at all.”

“Ravus.” Luna’s tone was that of warning, her celestial eyes hardened as they narrowed their gaze at her brother.

“What is your problem, Ravus? You can’t come here and speak to my mother like that, especially not in front of me.” Noctis pulled Aulea behind him, standing at full height.

Ravus faced him completely, standing straight and tall as well. “Typical behavior for you, Noctis, thinking I owe you anything.”

“Ravus!” Luna hissed and caught his wrist, glaring at him.

“What have I ever done to you?” Noctis’s eyes were a hurricane at sea, deep grey with turbulence swirling in them as he glared at Ravus.

“Besides ruling the country that killed our mother, not much.”

“How dare you, Ravus!” Aulea moved away from Noctis and glowered at the so-called king of Tenebrae. “Sylvia’s death was no country’s fault.”

“She was supposed to be returned safely, a promise made by  _ Lucis.  _ And where is she now? Dead!” he spat.

“We’re leaving, now.” Lunafreya began walking.

“You dare, Lunafreay? I am your king.”

“And I am the Oracle, your title means nothing to me. You’re making a spectacle of yourself and we are leaving now. Aulea, Noctis, thank you for the invitation and accept my apologies.”

“Don’t worry, Luna. Do what you have to,” Noctis said to her, continuing to glare at Ravus. He watched as the siblings began to walk away. “Ravus. Don’t forget that you weren’t the only one that lost someone that day.” His eyes hardened as he spoke. 

Ravus turned around as though to retort, but was cut short when Luna pulled on his arm and Gentiana appeared next to him. All three disappeared out of the ballroom.

Noctis shook his head and pulled his mother close to him. “He’s blind.”

“A blind fool leading Tenebrae. Gods help their nation,” Aulea said, blood still boiling.

Noctis kissed her forehead. “Forget him and his words. Don’t let him spoil the night. We have a lot to celebrate here in Lucis.”

Aulea sighed, “When did you become so wise?”

“I blame Ignis.” He winked.

“As do I.” She kissed his cheek. “Go find Prompto, Ignis and I will hold down the fort.”

“You sure?” Noctis saw the look she gave him. “Okay, okay, I’ll go.” He kissed the top of her head and began to hunt for Prompto.

Aulea watched him go, a knowing smile on her lips as she went to go find Ignis.

Noctis hastily made his way through the Citadel, asking any and all he ran into if they had seen Prompto. Unfortunately, no one had. Either he was being lied to or Prompto was truly hiding somewhere. He was fucked. After what felt like hours of grueling searches, he decided to take a rest. The shoes Ignis had forced him in were killing his feet. He sighed and went into his room to change out of them to a more casual pair that didn’t have a wooden sole that clacked harshly on the floor. He went through the living room and into his main bedroom and then stopped cold. His storm grey-blue eyes widened. Sitting on his bed, facing the window and watching the moon was Prompto.

“Prompto…” he gasped, his name lodged painfully in his throat. 

Prompto’s shoulders stiffened and he let out a shuddery breath, “Hey, Noct.” He didn't look back at him.  


Noctis tried not to rush over to him or to let an emotional outburst happen, but his heart was propelling his body, not his head. “What are you doing here…?” He was still in shock.

“I’m sorry, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but it was the only quiet place in the whole Citadel.”

Noctis’s heart sank, he knew where he was going with that.

“Prompto—”

“Noctis, sit. You’re making me anxious by standing.”

He nodded and sat down next to him with a respectable distance between them. “Prompto.” He ran a hand through his messy hair out of frustration and embarrassment.

“I get it.”

“No, you don’t.”

“But, I do.”

“How can you?” Noctis tried in vain to calm his heart and keep his voice even.

“Because I’m scared too, Noctis!”

Noctis’s eyes widened. The tension hung in the air for a while before the only sound that interrupted them was the bed creaking slightly when Noctis came closer to Prompto. He wanted to reach out to him but was scared out of his mind.

“I’m scared that this will change things between us,” Prompto continued. “Noctis, you’re my best friend and…”

“And me being king won’t change that.” Noctis bit his lip slightly, he was such a coward.

Prompto finally looked at him. “W-What?” His eyes were rimmed with red, a tell-tale sign he had been crying.

“Me being king won’t change our friendship. I can tell that that’s been eating at you so… before we went in I wanted to assure you of that.” He was sinking deeper in shame.

“O-Oh… that’s what you were trying to tell me,” Prompto said slowly.

“Did you expect something else?” He lightly nudged his shoulder against his.

“No, no! I just…”

“Panic brain.”

“Shut up and yeah,” Prompto sighed and suddenly hugged Noctis so tight that the air was almost knocked from his lungs. “Thanks, Noctis for always understanding this loser.”

Noctis pulled him close, squeezing Prompto and choking his stupid emotions to silence them forever if possible. “Anytime, dork. Stop worrying, okay?”

“You got it!” He grinned, his heart was still aching.

“Good. Now please say you’ll save me from this stupid party.”

“I’ll save you, fair maiden!” Prompto laughed non-stop as Noctis poked his ticklish side mercilessly. “Ack, no!” He finally managed to get away from Noctis and bolted out of his room.

Noctis shook his head and then directed his gaze to the moon outside. He closed his eyes and a single tear caressed his cheek. “Prompto, I love you…” he barely breathed out the confession he'd lock in his heart, never to fly free. He collected himself hastily and left before Prompto came back to look for him.  _ Astrals, help me,  _ he begged silently as they entered the ballroom together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is king, a new era for Lucis, and... I'm sorry to my Promptis fans. Let's get ready for part II is all I have to say! What will happen in part II? I mean I vaguely know, it happens as it does. Thank you so much to all that have stayed with me so far, I hope you continue to read and enjoy as we dive into the other half of this fic!
> 
> \--
> 
> Aulea: I ship it.  
Ignis: As do.  
Aulea: Betting pool?  
Ignis: *hands her a slip of paper*  
Aulea: Wow, that's a lot of dates and crowns on the line!  
Ignis: I'm in 10,000.
> 
> \--
> 
> Song(s) that helped shape this chapter:  
Just Hold Me One More Time by Fearless Motivation and Patric Rundblad  
If You Only Knew How Much I Love You by Efisio Cross  
Somnus from Final Fantasy XV  
Sunset Waltz from Final Fantasy XV  
Black Butterflies and Deja Vu (acoustic) by The Maine


	18. Debts Paid in Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has grown as an assassin and king.
> 
> TW: Graphic violence, character death, blood, brief mention of past torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, guys, how on earth are we almost to 450 hits already?! Thank you! Ahhh! Oh my God thank you all for your support and love for this fanfic! I just always had the desire to get this story out, never did I think we would take off like this. Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy! All my love to you all!

_ Two Years Later— _

“Why is it always either fucking freezing or hotter than Ifrit’s domain here in Niflheim?” Noctis griped quietly to himself.

“Not fond of the weather here, boy?”

Noctis turned to face an old man that came up next to him and gave him a weary smile. “Can’t say that I am, but Cartinica has its charms.”

“Tch, charms like a bad hernia!” The old man laughed and took a swig of his flask, shuddering as he did. He offered some to Noctis who declined. “Anyway, what are you doing here in the land of endless sand at this time?”

“Waiting for the train,” Noctis replied simply. He quirked a dark eyebrow when the old man laughed again. “What?”

“No train tonight! Didn’t you hear, boy? That stick-up-his-ass Caligo Ulldor has suspended all public lines of transport for “military use only” bullshit or whatever,” he explained.

“Really. Then why is there a train coming?”

The old man leaned forward and saw the lights that were approaching them. “Heh. Looks like you’re right.” The old man pulled up the hood of his coat and covered his face with a black mask. “Get to work, don’t waste this favor, Daybreak.”

Noctis nodded and jumped in just enough time to grab onto the railing on the back of the caboose. He waved at the old man before swiping the keycard to get the door open, luckily no one was there, but he already knew as much. Everyone on board, Caligo’s men and his personnel, were probably too comfortable to even realize that their train had deviated off their intended course just a tad.

“I’m definitely going to owe Candyman for this,” Noctis thought out loud, referring to the old man he had left behind. Candyman was part of the reconnaissance team in Niflheim that reported to Shallow in Altissia. He had once been a legendary assassin but had slowed down with his passing years, but he still wanted to serve the Society so he worked reconnaissance. Noctis had reached out to him for the favor with the train, he was hesitant at first that a young assassin could do the job but agreed when he told him that it had been his granddaughter that Caligo had tortured and killed a while back. The Society had mourned her deeply for a good while due to her tragic death, age, skill, and the fact that they were all family and losing someone was like losing a limb. She had been a reconn agent known only as Starlight, tasked with infiltrating Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt’s inner circle. For the emporer, she was supposedly spying on the Lucians and bringing back information for him. Her cover had been blown, no one knew how, but many suspected that one of Caligo’s subordinates did it after she had rejected his advances. For 20 days, she suffered endlessly and not a word leaving her lips not even at the bitter and excruciating end.

Candyman’s daytime job was working the railroads of Niflheim so finding routes and making slight adjustments to Caligo’s train route wasn’t that difficult for him. Candyman had helped get him out there, and though he wanted nothing other than Caligo’s blood, Noctis knew he owed the old man for his help. That and something to honor the life of Starlight. Noctis crept silently through the caboose until he found an employee room. He slipped inside and hastily got changed into a prepared employee's uniform and slid out. He headed for the dining cart, well disguised in a light blonde wig and forest green contacts to complete the look.

“Boy! The brigadier general and his men are demanding more wine!”

“Me, sir?” he turned and looked at the bartender with wide-eyed confusion.

“You see another fucker here?! Go!” He shoved a large silver tray at him with two bottles of wine and a neat arrangement of five wine glasses. “Get your ass moving!” he shouted which made Noctis run-off in “panic.”

“Yessir!” he called back as he left the dining cart. He slowed his pace and walked with perfect balance with the heavy tray in hand. He didn’t pay attention to any of the rowdy soldiers in the next cart, why should he? They were not his target. He crossed into the next section of the train, one more cart to get to Caligo and his men. Noctis, however, turned around and took out the pin that held the two sections together. He watched for a minute or two as the rest of the train was separated from the cart where his target was. Assassins didn’t kill unnecessarily, only what was theirs to claim.

He picked up his tray and headed into the cart with Caligo Ulldor and his four men, lounging and getting wasted in a gross display.

“About time,” one of the men growled at Noctis and snatched one of the wine bottles off the tray almost knocking over the other bottle and glasses.

Noctis automatically recognized him as one of the men Constellation had shown him in the video of the night of his father’s death. He had been there and had a direct hand in Arydn’s plot that night. He had clearly moved up the ranks since then. He only bowed his head. “Apologies,” he said in a perfect Tenebraen accent. 

“Serve us, boy!” Caligo ordered angrily, slightly red in the face, and his fist falling heavy and loud on the table he was resting his arms on.

“Very well.” Noctis grabbed the bottle and smashed it against the first soldier temple, killing him instantly from the blunt force. He swung the broken bottleneck and stuck it in the throat of the second slider, shoving it deep and cutting arteries, muscle, and trachea. Noctis spun around but was grabbed by the third solider, he grunted as he squeezed him so tight he felt his ribs throb painfully.

“Kill him!” Caligo roared.

The final soldier got up, pulling out a gun and aiming it at Noctis’s forehead. “Any final words?”

“Duck.” Noctis slammed his head into the soldier’s behind him, forcing him to let go. As he stumbled back Noctis jumped out of the way of the shots, the fourth soldier crying out in surprise when he shot his comrade instead of the blonde boy.

“Brat! I will end you!”

The room was suddenly enveloped in purple-blackish hazy smoke. Both the soldier and Caligo were searching for Noctis in the dark, the shot soldier slowly standing and aiding them as best he could.

Noctis grabbed the fourth soldier by the back of the neck and slammed his head into the corner of the table and ended his pained groans by slamming the drink tray on his throat, breaking it.

“What the fuck?!” cried out the third soldier, nursing his bullet wound but trying to see and hear where the attacks were coming from.

“Too late.” Before the wounded soldier could do anything, Noctis’s dagger was plunged into his heart, twisted, and then ripped out so he was left slumped on the floor to bleed out.

Caligo fell flat on his ass, crawling backward quickly in fear when he landed next to a dead soldier. He slipped on his blood and yelled a string of profanities until the smoke cleared. He looked up, eyes wide when saw Noctis, fully dressed in assassin’s gear. “Assassin—”

Noctis covered his mouth so he wouldn’t speak further. He pulled him up roughly and shoved him into the nearest chair. “You’re going to answer my questions.”

“And if I don’t, filth?” He let out a grunt of pain when Noctis’s fist collided with his cheek. “That all?” He screamed in sharp pain when he felt a blade cut him across the face without warning, Noctis having sliced his skin with the knife he kept strapped to his leg. He turned and spat out blood, glaring at the assassin. “P-Proceed…”

“Did you give Ardyn Izunia the train route for the train King Regis would be riding in?”

“No.” He cried out as Noctis slashed his face again. “Yes!” he gasped.

“Why?”

“It was an order! Wait!” He had seen Noctis raise the knife again. “He asked for the route, my men and others that I didn’t know infiltrated and killed everyone and blew it up! The Chancellor wanted the Ring, the power, and Lucis for himself or to weaken it, the end goal was never clarified to me.”

“So Ardyn planned this all himself or did the emperor order him?”

“I don’t know if just him or both, only Ardyn ever approached us, but you can never tell! Oh, please, that’s all I know!” he begged pathetically, body trembling at the idea of being cut again.

“I believe you, but that doesn’t mean you keep your life. Take off your armor. Now.” Noctis watched as Caligo did as he was told, shaking from fear and bubbling rage. His eye caught a glimmer of silver around his neck, eyes narrowing as he studied it.  Thinking Noctis was distracted, Caligo lunged at him only to be impaled by both daggers. He let out a gurgling breath before slumping forward now dead with blood and drool dripping thickly from his slightly parted mouth. 

Noctis shoved him aside, refusing to get blood on his jacket; the last time he did Aurora almost ate him alive. He grabbed the silver chain around Caligo’s neck and examined it. “Bastard,” he hissed as he glared at the dead brigadier general. He pulled an empty duffle bag from the armiger and got to work. Once his prizes were collected, he covered everything in gasoline from the cart to the next door empty one, and then the empty engine room. Noctis looked out the window and found a good spot to warp to. He took a bomb out, placed it down, and then looked out the window, calculating in his head before tossing his sword, disappearing in a crackle of blue light. He watched the train for a few seconds from his warp point, dangling from a power line pole before pressing on the small detonator that rested in his hand, blowing it all into oblivion. He dropped down and looked up when he heard someone approaching him, he was relieved that it was Candyman as promised.

“Hell of a light show, Daybreak.”

“Not a bad thing,” he responded, a hand on his hip.

“We were never so flashy back in my day,” Candyman argued gruffly under his breath and crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m aware. I know you said you wanted nothing in return, but I hope you’ll accept these presents for helping me.” Noctis handed him a delicate silver ring that dagged from a thick silver chain. It was a simple silver band, thin and dotted with exactly seven crystal stars.

Candyman took it with a shaky hand, breath ragged, and eyes glossing over with tears that were threatening to spill forward. “Stella…”

“I knew you would want that,” Noctis said softly. He put a hand on his trembling shoulder in a comforting manner. “She’s at peace now.”

The old man sniffed thickly. “That she is…”

“Take care of yourself, Candyman.” He dropped the duffle bag at his feet, the bag landing with a wet splat on the dusty ground. He didn’t wait for him to say anything before walking away, his ride probably already impatient for him.

Candyman put on the chain with his granddaughter's ring on it, pressing it to his chest before kneeling down and opening the bag. He was taken aback by the contents, but soon relaxed and even smiled a little. “You are as good as they say, Daybreak.” He looked back at the bag, Caligo Ulldor’s severed head staring back at him in shock.

Noctis sighed softly as he walked along the train tracks, hands behind his head, matching his casual demeanor and gait. He smiled a little hearing the sound of an engine behind him. He didn’t look next to him as a light enveloped him as he continued walking as though he hadn’t noticed anything.

“Hey, hottie, wanna ride? I can take you places you’ve never been,” a suggestive voice offered the king.  


Noctis snorted. “Nyx, has that ever worked on anyone? Ever?”

“I tried it on Crowe once as a joke.”

“And that went…?”

“Why do you think I had a black eye and a burn on the side of my face?”

“Ouch, true.”

“So you want a ride or not?”

“Well…” Noctis grabbed the offered helmet and got on Nyx’s ATV and they were off. “I’ll assume the tracker the reconn team gave you comes in handy then?”

“Oh, yeah. You are hard to pin down, your majesty.” In the past two years of being a Society member, the others had gotten accustomed to the idea that Nyx was always there so he was made an “honorary” member. Basically, Highwind had made it so he could easily watch out for Noctis with their help. “How’d it go?”

“A success as per usual.”

“Hn.”

“What and don't say nothing because I know that tone of yours, Nyx.”

“You know my feelings about these extra-curricular activities you've taken up.”

“I need to scare the rats out and if it means taking out a few vermin to do it, so be it.”

“This is attracting too much attention to the Society though.”

“Not really,” Noctis countered. “People are always wary of us by nature. Plus, everyone had a reason to kill off Caligo, doesn’t mean it has to be assassins. Anyway, we get the blame for everything. Last week some assassins were brought to the throne room as dad’s supposed murderers. I already told everyone to drop it, but no one wants to.”

“It’s a hard image to change, Noctis.”

“I know. We don’t have to change our image though. In smaller cities they see the Society as hope because the people feel forgotten by everyone else. I’ve fought hard to change that in Lucis so everyone is equal no matter what part of the kingdom they’re from.”

“You have, everyone loves the crown. Well, almost.”

“You can’t please everyone, but I think we’re doing pretty well.”

Nyx smiled. “That you are, King Noctis.” They rode for another half hour or so until they reached the ports where their boat was waiting for them. “C’mon, we gotta hurry before Ignis comes to wake you up and he looks at Aurora too closely!”

Noctis and Nyx jumped in and were off to Galdin Quay. Aurora, over time, had become Noctis’s body double of sorts. Being of Noctis’s same build and height aided greatly. Nyx hadn’t been at all disappointed when she made a better Noctis, he liked guarding him more than being him. “We may have to tell her to hide in the bathroom,” Noctis suggested, pulling out his phone.

“Yes because you’re  _ so  _ good at being up early,” Nyx said sarcastically and with an eye roll.

“Shut up and drive faster.”

“You’re lucky the tech team sprang for a faster, smaller speedster for us!”

“I know.” Noctis looked at his phone as it went off. “Aurora.”

“How far are you?” she whispered.

“An hour give or take?”

“Shit… Okay, time to fake a shower the second I hear that Chamberlain of yours!” she scolded him in her hushed Tenebraen accent.

“Yeah, yeah, thanks.” He hung up. “She’s fine.”

“Uh-huh.” A little over an hour later, they arrived at the Quay’s shores. They stealthily snuck into the hotel, using the last shadows of the dying night to keep them hidden though the paradise’s sky that was more light than dark. Noctis knocked on the glass door when he peeked in and saw that it was only Aurora in his room.

She looked up, relief on her face, and scrambled over to the door, letting him in after pulling on her simple black mask. “Morning, your majesty.” She smiled.

“Hey.” He smiled back at her, but then they both tensed when they heard a knock on the front door. “Fuck.”

“Your majesty, it is time for us to depart,” Ignis said as he knocked once again.

Both Noctis and Aurora made a silent dash to the other side of the room, heading for the bathroom. Their eyes widened hearing Ignis open the door and dove into the shower together, with Noctis hastily turning on the water. He covered Aurora's mouth to keep her from yelping as the cold water splashed directly onto her back.

“Noctis?”

“In the shower, Ignis! I’ll be out soon!” he answered him back, hoping he’d hurry and leave.

Ignis blinked in confusion, but miracles did happen from time to time. “Very well, we leave in an hour.”

“Uh-huh!” They both held their breaths until they heard Ignis leave. “That was so close.”

“I-It’s cold!” The seamstresses protested through chattering teeth.

“Shit! Sorry, Aurora.” He turned the knob and after a second or two, the warm water hit her now soaked body.

“No worries,” she sighed finally getting warm. “So… what do we do now that we’re both wet?”

Noctis blushed a little as he looked at her wet form. “I owe you so you shower first.”

“Thanks, your majesty.” she giggled a little. “My stuff is in a duffle bag under your bed.”

“On it.” He got out and locked the hotel room door just in case and went to grab Aurora’s things. He opened the door and set her stuff on the toilet.

“Thank you!” she called out as she washed up.

“Yeah.” He went back to the bedroom and peeled off his soaked shirt that clung to him in an uncomfortable way. He glanced over at his phone when he heard a familiar ringtone go off. “Daybreak here.”

“You fucking idiot! Do you think this is all just about you and your godsdamned goals?!” 

He pulled the phone away from his ringing ear. “Good morning Highwind and what are you talking about?”

“Turn on the TV now!” she yelled, fuming like she hadn’t before around him.

Noctis did as she instructed, switching on the TV in the room. He watched as a Cartinican station covered the partial train explosion, images of what was left flashed across the screen as well as a photo of Caligo Ulldor. The station explained that he and four other high ranking Niflheim officers had perished in the incident.

“This just in too!” exclaimed the female reporter as she received a note from someone off-screen. “A note was found on a power line post not too far off from the scene. It reads ‘He was only one of many that are to pay up their blood debt. Only life can pay for death and I know what you all did. You shall pay your own debts soon’.” She looked back at the camera visibly shaken by the note. “This note is identical to others found in the recent past associated with the deaths of other Niflheim military personnel—”

Noctis turned it off and focused on his phone call with Highwind.

“The hell are you thinking?! How long have you been doing this?!”

“Who says it’s me to even begin with?” he asked her calmly.

“Bullshit, Daybreak! I should mark you down as rogue and put a bounty on your royal ass, but I won’t. You’re lucky that I won’t. Daybreak,” she sighed and paused for a moment, collecting herself. “Look, I know why you joined us, but don’t let this become something that could get us all huntee and killed.”

“Highwind, no one will trace this back to us. We’re already blamed for all the bad that occurs in Eos, but there’s never any proof and I’m not stupid enough to leave any,” Noctis explained.

She sighed again, a little calmer now, “Better not or not even the king of Lucis will be able to save our asses. Daybreak, tell me this, when do you plan on stopping?”

They had had this discussion many times before so he gave her the same answer. “When the dead rest in peace and those that did what they did are burning.”

“Fine.” She hung up.

Noctis sat on the edge of the bed and buried his face in his hands. He didn’t look up when the bathroom door opened.

“For what it’s worth, I know you’d never put us in danger. You’re too good at this point to make such a stupid mistake,” Aurora offered quietly.

“Thank you.” He got up and went into the bathroom to shower.

Aurora sighed and slipped out through the glass back door. She blended in with the crowds of Galdin Quay and disappeared seamlessly.

When Noctis got out of the shower he wasn’t surprised to find Aurora gone. He got dressed and walked out, heading towards the private table they had near Coctora’s cooking station at the Mother of Pearl.

“Look who finally decided to join us,” Gladio said as the king walked over to his retinue.

“Yeah, yeah. Morning.” Noctis yawned as he sat down.

“Morning, bud!” Prompto greeted him happily.

“Hey.” Noctis greeted him back. It was practically a crime how the morning sun hit his ethereal head of golden wheat blonde hair. Over the years, his silent love for Prompto Argentum had only grown. Many times he believed he could tell him the true nature of his feelings. But, like on his 18th birthday, he would lose his nerve every time. Being friends—best friends—should have been enough. It was but he could never deny that he didn’t long to be with Prompto romantically. He wanted to hold him in his arms, kiss him like no one ever would, memorize his every inch and adorable freckles that graced his skin, but he knew better so they continued to be the closest of best friends no matter how it cracked his aching heart.

Prompto stretched out, the muscles in his arms prominent since he wasn’t wearing his glaives jacket only the shirt underneath that he had cut the sleeves off of. “So glad your meetings are over, now we can actually enjoy Galdin Quay!”

“Uh, Prompto, hate to burst your bubble but we’re leaving after breakfast,” Gladio explained, feeling genuinely sorry for killing the blonde’s enthusiasm.

“What?! Noctis!” He looked at Noctis in shock and looking for an explanation.

“Don’t blame me, I would have loved to stay for a fishing day, but Specs has other plans for me.”

Prompto gasped and turned his angered gaze at Ignis. “Iggy, why must you do this to me?!”

“Because we don’t have time for a day off. You know Noctis has a packed schedule,” Ignis explained as he adjusted his glasses with annoyance.

“Aww!” His forehead hit the table.

“Ignis, any way we can stay? I haven’t had a day off since I became king,” Noctis whined.

“Now you’re just being dramatic—Noctis!” Ignis cried in outrage as Noctis took off his crown and gingerly tucked it into place behind Prompto’s ear.

“He’s king now. What’s the verdict, King Prompto?”

Prompto was flabbergasted but soon it passed and he grinned at Noctis's antics. “I declare Ignis Scientia has a stick up his butt and we’re staying!”

Noctis cheered and smiled softly as Prompto put his crown back on him, his fingers almost delicate as he tucked it into place, fixing Noctis’s hair as well. The places were his touch had grazed feeling both warm and cold at the same time.  


Gladio laughed and then poked Ignis’s cheek. “Lighten up, Chamberlain.”

Ignis swatted his hand away and pinched his cheek like Aulea typically did, earning him a pouty glare from Gladio. “You mature up, Lord Shield.”

They laughed and finished up breakfast and were about to extend their rental one more night when Ignis’s phone went off. “Ignis Scientia here, go ahead Lord Marshal.” He listened intently and then swore under his breath. “Of course, we’re on our way.” He snapped at Gladio and Prompto who immediately surrounded Noctis and escorted him swiftly to the Regalia. He hung up and followed after them.

“Ignis, what’s going on?” Noctis asked as he climbed into the back seat of the Regalia.

“I’ll explain in the car.” He motioned to the other two cars that were part of Noctis’s entourage that they were leaving. Ignis slid into the driver’s seat and they headed back to the Crown City. “We have company coming and not the friendly and warm kind I’m afraid.”

“Tch, whatever it is, we’ll protect Noctis,” Gladio retorted, hands itching for his greatsword.

“That won’t be necessary, Gladio; it's not that type of unfriendly company either.”

“What is it, Iggy?” asked Prompto, glancing back at Noctis worry with anxiety bubbling just below his skin for his best friend.

When Ignis told them, Noctis’s fist clenched and his grey eyes were like a thunderstorm roaring at sea. “Step on it, Ignis.”

“Yes, your majesty.” They rushed through the greenery as they left Galdin Quay's reach, pushed through the deserts surrounding Hammerhead and the Leide area. They soon passed through the Insomnia checkpoint and were crossing the over-water bridge, racing into the heart of Insomnia, the Crown City.

“You okay, Noctis?” Prompto asked softly. His eyes saddened seeing his best friend shake his head, his knee bouncing out of nervous habit despite it hurting him from doing so. He reached back and took his hand. Noctis squeezed Prompto’s gloved hand back, his palms were clammy and he was glad that Prompto wouldn’t feel it knowing it would make the blonde's anxiety surge.

The drive felt like an eternity despite how short it was relatively to the next checkpoint, their final checkpoint that allowed them into the Citadel. Aulea and Cor were already standing outside the entrance of the Citadel, both their gazes hard but Aulea’s soft blue eyes also burned with concern. Nyx and a handful of glaives were with them along with a group of Crownsguard. “Noctis—!” Aulea stopped herself as she saw the boys pull up at the same time a familiar white limousine came up next to the Regalia not long after Ignis had put their car in park.

Noctis and his retinue had barely managed to step out of the Regalia when the driver of the white limo came around and opened the door, mismatched blue and purple eyes soon found stormy grey with a glare. “Ravus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way to kill the boys' vacation Ravus >_< But why is the little kill joy here? We shall see!
> 
> Song(s) that helped shape this chapter:  
Satisfy the Rage by Rival (feat. Micah Martin)  
Chouwa Oto by Kokia  
S.O.S. by Barrent Gates (feat. Hayley Bird and M.I.M.E.)  
Run Run Rebel by HIdden Citzens (feat. ESSA)


	19. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus brings unexpected news to Lucis.

Ravus slowly got out of the limousine, the driver having opened the door for him, and bowing as his king got out, who’s glare towards Noctis was unyielding. The glaives and Crownsguard only watched the Tenebraen royal carefully but all bowed in respect when they saw Lunafreya step out. She smiled softly at all present even though Noctis could tell that something was troubling her. 

Ignis nodded respectfully towards Ravus and bowed to Lunafreya. “King Ravus Nox Fleuret, Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, welcome. Forgive us, we weren’t expecting you but you need not worry, the staff and—”

“Save your words, Chamberlain, we won’t be here long.” Ravus cut Ignis off in a stiff and irritated tone.

“If anyone should be pissed it should be us with your out-of-the-blue appearance.” Noctis put a hand on Ignis’s shoulder and walked toward Ravus.

“How dare you—”

“How dare  _ you.  _ You come here unannounced and without permission, but then again that’s what you use Luna for.”

Ravus drew his sword, Noctis already having the Engine Blade out as well almost daring Ravus to try something.

“Enough!” Lunafreya brought her trident down hard between them both, her shy blue eyes as hard as sapphires. “How dare you both embarrass your nations and bloodlines like this.”

Noctis glanced at Luna and nodded once, his sword disappearing into the Armiger. “I’m sorry, Luna.”

She only nodded and turned her unamused gaze to Ravus until he put down his own weapon as well. “Now then, you have a reason to be here, Ravus, it’s best we address this now and stop prolonging what needs to be done.”

Noctis was surprised to hear Luna speak in that manner. She was no pushover or a background decoration, but she wasn’t one to speak harshly either. He was worried about her, he had been ever since Raus became king. She was the Oracle and more than capable, but she was his oldest and dearest friend. He loved her and she loved him in a bond that was more than friendship but not romantic by any means. It was a bond Lucian royals had with the Oracles that was as natural as breathing. 

“Follow me.” Noctis headed up the stairs with Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto falling in step and in place with their king. Aulea walked next to Noctis and Cor and his Crownsguard following Ravus and Lunafreya. The glaives were dismissed and returned to their duties.

“When did they arrive?” Noctis asked his mother in a hushed tone as they headed for the throne room.

“Not that long ago. Cor received word not too long ago which is why he called Ignis so urgently,” she explained. “Why the unannounced entrance into Lucis I couldn’t begin to tell you, Noctis.”

“Like if things weren’t hard enough with Tenebrae and now this.” Since Noctis and Ravus had taken their respective thrones, tensions began to arise. Ravus had put higher trade taxes on Lucis, made traveling through Tenebrae a little hard with increased “security” searches, and would try to exclude Lucis from world matters that could impact both nations. Noctis had no choice but to retaliate and made trade between the two nations difficult via taxes as well as halting the exportation of certain goods. He also had the Tenebraen currency worth less so things ended up costing more for Tenebrae if they wanted Lucian goods. Unlike Ravus, he wasn’t relishing in the misery; he loved Tenebrae and its people.

Lunafreya watched as Noctis and Aulea exchanged words, she couldn’t make out what they were saying, but she knew that they were both concerned. She couldn’t blame them, there was no good reason why Ravus had forced her to come out to Lucis. She dug her nails into her palm, she wished she could scream, prevent what was going to happen from happening but Ravus and the others had her pinned down like a specimen in a cruel experiment and delighted themselves in watching her squirm. Some Oracle she was. The human hand of the Astrals, yet too human to stop what Ravus and his allies had set in motion.

“Dear sister, smile. After all, we are here with only good news,” Ravus muttered into her ear. When she glared at him, he gave a harsh squeeze to her upper arm making the former princess wince slightly from the sharp pressure.

“Nyx Ulrich.” Aulea may not have seen what Ravus had just done, but she felt the suffocating tension and heat between the Tenebraen king and Oracle and she was ending it.

Nyx almost seemed to appear from nowhere as he fell in step with Aulea and Noctis. “Yes, your grace?”

“Escort the Oracle at all times. She is a separate entity of Tenebrae and her brother and should be protected accordingly,” she commanded so only he and Noctis heard her.

Nyx bowed his head in obedience and stopped walking until he was next to Lunafreya and Ravus. “Her grace asked me to be your personal guard and escort, Lady Lunafreya. If you so wish.” He didn’t meet her gaze as he spoke.

“You truly think I’ll let some Lucian guard my sister than your queen is—”

“I accept, thank you, sir…?”

“Nyx Ulric and no need for “sir”, my lady. I’m only a glaive,” Nyx said, finally meeting her gaze and was slightly taken by the shade of blue her eyes were.

“A glaive is pretty much a knight so the “sir” is justified,” she responded back with a kind smile and took his arm.

“Thank you, Lady Lunafreya.” They let the rest of the Tenebrae party go first and then they continued after them.

“Thank you for agreeing to Queen Aulea’s request,” Lunafreya whispered under her breath to Nyx.

“No thanks needed. I’m sorry to say this so bluntly, but your brother is not so kind or respectful to anyone or even you, it seems.” He really hoped he wasn’t overstepping boundaries especially seeing that this was his first time formally speaking with her and not just in passing like times before when she had come to the Citadel.

“You aren’t and forgive me for my own blunt statement but the king of Tenebrae is a complete blind fool.”

That certainly caught Nyx off guard but if the usual kind and soft-spoken Lunafreya was speaking of her own brother in such a manner, she had a good reason to do so. It made him wonder if all was well in the nation of Tenebrae. Unknown anxiety bubbled in his chest for her and he couldn’t fully understand why. “Um, no worries, Lady Lunafreay. Do you mind if I ask you something?”

“Please, go right ahead.”

“Why have you come to Insomnia?” He swore he saw a flicker of sadness—no it wasn’t sadness, or it was sadness but more so anger or irritation but more frustration and disappointment as well.

“That, Sir Ulric, I cannot say.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

She stopped walking which made Nyx pause when he felt the tug on his arm. “Both,” she admitted grimly. She continued walking as they headed into the throne room.

Noctis made his way up steps and sat down on the throne, Ignis and Gladio both on his right side while his mother stood at his left with Cor and Prompto next to her. He looked down at Ravus and nodded. Ignis had warned him to limit his words with Ravus knowing how heated things got when they escalated between the two young kings.

Ravus surprisingly bowed his head in return. It was like he had an abrupt personality change and Noctis trusted him less than ever before. “King Noctis, thank you for taking the time to see me and my sister.” He gestured to Lunafreya who stood beside him, Nyx wasn't too far off from her and watched them like a hawk. “I have come with some information of the utmost importance.”

“You could have informed us over the phone, you shouldn’t have bothered to make the long journey, but we thank you,” Ignis said.

“I bring much more than just one item, Chamberlain, but thank you for your concern,” Ravus answered back with a certain glint in his eyes that made Noctis shift in his seat and Ignis’s jaw tighten. “There shall be a meeting of the four leaders and our respected councils to discuss an important and serious matter that is plaguing Eos in two days' time.”

“Where?” Noctis asked, slightly irritated that this left little time to plan on their part.

“Video conference actually since the meeting was called on such short notice and you can imagine I have concerns about traveling in large mixed groups with other powerful people, Noctis.” Ravus’s eyes hardened at the last part.

Noctis’s fist clenched. “Is that all? If so you have come a long way for nothing.”

“Come now, were you not listening, Lucian king? I told Ignis I have more to discuss than just this singular piece of news.”

“Proceed then.” Now he was getting tired of Ravus’s games, but also was on edge.

“I know that things have not been… gracious between our countries and I wish to change that. Before I left, I lifted all the bans, taxes, etc. I had placed on Lucis. It’s no lie, I shall send proof and documentation to your Chamberlain once this meeting is over.”

That took everyone by surprise, but Noctis knew he had to dig deeper with Ravus because he always had something else going on. He was vengeful and full of loathing for him and his kingdom. “Why the change in mind, Ravus?” Noctis had to tread carefully. 

“The world is uniting itself, more or less, we’ll see why in two days' time at the meeting, but I’d rather unite and cement positive relationships beforehand.”

“‘Unite and cement’?” Ignis questioned, repeating Ravus’s words trying to yield a solid answer.

“Yes, an alliance is what I had in mind. I lift my bans and you yours and we work together like Tenebrae and Lucis always have. It’s how it should be since the time of Somnus and Aera.”

Noctis let all Ravus had said sink in, but he still did not trust him much less since he hadn’t gotten to all his points and had a card to hide in this negotiation. “I can agree with that Ravus. Our two kingdoms were never meant to fight with one another. We can perfect the details and sign a formal agreement at a later date.”

“Perfect. One more thing. As a show and an early sign of our future collaborations between our  _ united _ kingdoms, I give you this”—he pulled Lunafreya by the hand and had her stand in front of him—“the hand of my sister, the Oracle Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.”

Noctis stood up, eyes wide, Luna looked down in an almost shame, Aulea and the others were shocked, and Prompto gripped his trembling hand to keep himself grounded.

“Ravus, I will agree to lifting the bans and to our nations’ peace, but Luna is not a thing to trade.” Noctis’s blood was boiling, he was practically selling her to him and he was not about to tolerate such disrespect towards his friend.

“I’m insulted Noctis. You reject the Oracle, former princess of Tenebrae, and my sister?” Ravus’s voice slowly rose as he accused Noctis and glared at him with malice.

“I am not rejecting Luna, what I am is you thinking you can just give her away as though she were nothing more than an item in a market stall!”

“Enough,” Aulea stepped forward. Her soft blue eyes gazing down at the Oracle. “Lunafreya?”

Lunafreya looked up, face neutral and trained. “I am the Oracle and as such I will and must do my duties. If I can be the symbol of peace between the two nations then so be it.”

“Luna…” Noctis walked down the steps and stood directly in front of her. “I won’t force you to do this,” he spoke softly, almost tenderly as his eyes searched her own.

“You aren’t, I just don’t want any further suffering and”—she offered him a gentle smile—“I’m glad that it’s you. You are my dearest friend, Noctis.”

He was shocked but respected her wishes, nodding at her when he saw a shift in her eyes. He reached out and took her hand and squeezed it in a comforting manner. “I’m glad it’s you too.” He smiled back at her.

Cor glanced at his son next to him, he couldn’t ignore the way his body almost seemed to vibrate next to him. Prompto stood tall and face trained into a neutral expression as he watched Noctis and Lunafreya, but on the inside, he was a mess.

“Now that we’ve settled that matter, I do believe it is time for us to depart. You two will have all the time in Eos when you are wed. When will you announce the union?” Ravus looked at Noctis expectantly. 

“Luna and I will discuss and agree at a time and place, we want to plan accordingly, Ravus. But, rest assured, we will announce it soon,” Noctis explained but didn’t look at Ravus, he only looked at Luna. They both would need each other’s strength as time went on.

“Splendid.” Ravus’s mismatched eyes glanced up at Prompto and smirked as if in triumph when he saw the first Kingsglaive shift uncomfortably under his gaze. “Come, Lunafreya, we must prepare for the meeting as well.”

She only nodded and met Noctis’s cloudy grey eyes before they hugged each other tightly. “We’ll keep in touch as always.”

“Yeah, count on it.” Noctis let her go and nodded his head at Ravus as the Tenebraens left, Nyx at Lunafreya’s side until she slid into the limo and was off on her way back home.

“Noctis.” Aulea walked down the steps and put a hand on his shoulder as a means to comfort her son.

“Ignis, I don’t know what the topic is, see if Lady Camelia has sent any instructions or notes. Alert the council and let them know to be prepared for anything,” Noctis said, eyes still watching where Lunafreya and Ravus had left.

“Yes, your majesty,” Ignis bowed his head.

“Noctis.” His mother tried to get his attention again but knew it was futile seeing that her son was on auto-pilot at that moment.

“I need some time. Gladio, Ignis, only come if something urgent comes up.”

Gladio and Ignis both exchanged concerned looks but bowed their heads regardless. “Yes, your majesty.”

“Noct—” the words died on Prompto’s lips as Noctis and Aulea left the throne room.

“Prompto,” Cor began slowly and gently.

“I’ll be at the shooting range if anyone needs me.” He left as well and hastily, not wanting to be around anyone at that moment.

“This is a disaster,” Ignis sighed and rubbed his temples.

“Both a blessing and a curse,” agreed Cor solemnly and with a heavy heart thinking about his son.

“What’s a disaster? This means peace, right?” Gladio asked in confusion.

“It’s not that, Gladio, it’s the sacrifices that must be made to get to the wedding and said,” Cor explained to the king’s Shield.

“Oh.” His eyes became downcast realizing where they were going.

“Noctis, you can't be alone right now,” Aulea said as she followed him into his rooms.

“Why not?” he asked, tired and bitter at this point and wishing he could nap forever.

“Because your heart is torn and that’s when you need the loneliness the least.”

“How would you know, mom?!” He spun around and glared at her, breathing hard as he tried to keep the wreck he was deep inside himself.

Aulea paused and then walked over to his mirror, staring at both their reflections as though searching for something deeper. “Yes, Noctis, what would I know. I only lost the love of my life and lost half of what I am with him. How could I possibly know what heartache feels like?” Her cold blue eyes narrowed as she spat out the last part and gave her son a hurt but aggravated look.

Noctis’s eyes grew round with shock and self-loathing. “Mom, you know I didn’t mean…” He let out a frustrated growl and sat down on his bed, face buried in his hands and his body soon racked with sobs. 

Aulea headed towards her hurting night’s light, pulling him into her motherly embrace. “Shh… shh… It’ll be alright. Right now you can’t see it but that time will come and you’ll be happier than you ever knew possible. But for right now, cry Noctis. Cry as much as you need to.”

And so he did, clutching onto her as he let out all he carried with himself and then some.

\--

The Lucian king, Chamberlain, Lord Shield, queen mother, and the rest of the council walked into the large council meeting room for the world meeting that was about to start via video conference along with the other nation's leaders. Since the day Lunafreya and Ravus had dropped in and left with their news delivered, Noctis had barely left his room. He took meetings with Ignis and Gladio there along with his mother. Prompto had kept his distance like never before and it was tearing Noctis into pieces. Cor had tried to get Prompto to snap out of it, to do his sworn duty, and protect Noctis but Noctis had ordered Cor to stand down. He wasn’t about to force him and make things worse between them.

The council was seated and ready as Ignis connected Lucis to the meeting. Soon on the large screen was Lady Camelia Claustra, Ravus and Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, and Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt along with the ever-present Ardyn Izunia. Noctis hadn’t seen Ardyn since he had made his threats to him two years previous. He hadn’t changed nor had the smug expression in his haunting gold eyes. The emperor, on the other hand, had seen better days and Noctis knew he was staring at the Ring of the Lucii in almost disturbed shock and hunger. He purposefully clasped his hands together on the table so he could properly see it. It would never be his no matter what he had his minions do in order to obtain it.

“Let us begin,” Camelia’s voice cut through the small talk and pointless chatter. “We have but one matter to discuss and we need a solution now. Emperor Aldercapt, please proceed.” Something in Camelia’s body language told Noctis that this wasn’t good and he mentally prepared himself for whatever the emperor was about to say.

The emperor cleared his throat, the sound unpleasant when he did. “Thank you, Lady Camelia of Accordo. As we are all aware, the assassins have gotten out of hand and have progressed from deadly nuisance to a pandemic.”

“What makes you say that?” Camelia questioned, considering the emperor’s words as though unaware but also wanting to get the root of where he was going.

“They’ve been murdering my best men left and right! What more proof do we need?!”

“Actual proof,” Noctis argued. “To this day we have had no proof that any deaths were caused by them. Not even my own father’s death has been connected to them.”

“It doesn’t prove that it wasn't them, but in Tenebrae we don’t support murderers,” Ravus sneered, glaring at Noctis.

“Order, King of Tenebrae,” Camelia snapped at the silver-white king. “We have no proof, yes, but a rogue assassin is a danger to Eos.”

Noctis clenched his joined hands, was Camelia really doing this? Highwind wouldn’t have marked him down, would she? No, there had to be something else.

“The plan is this,” Ardyn began, looking triumphant already as though he knew what course this would all be taking. “We counter their group with one of our own. Each nation will pick their most trusted to trace said assassin and bring them to justice or just their head, whatever works.” Ardyn shrugged with indifference.

“What would this accomplish, Chancellor?” Lunafreya spoke, ignoring her brother's protests. “They have their faces hidden and leave no trace. Are you suggesting we try every assassin we come across?”

“Come now, Lady Lunafeya, it’s not like there’s an innocent assassin.” Ardyn looked at her with an almost mocking gaze that made Noctis burn with anger.

“That may be so, Chancellor, but we can’t arrest anyone for a crime they did not commit,” Lunafreya answered back, her sky blue eyes narrowing slightly.

“So we aren’t wasting time, do we know anything about the assassin so we know what to look for?” Noctis asked, keeping his nerves at bay and out of his voice.

“Grey eyes,” Aldercapt answered, almost angered at the very color existing.

All began to murmur and Noctis’s stomach sank and he felt breathless and dizzy.

“We went through hours of security footage and our little friend got too close to a hidden camera and we caught this.” Ardyn pulled up an image of a figure in head to toe black but when they turned, their eyes were visible. “It’s not a common color so that should narrow it down.”

_ Six, please no.  _ Noctis had to remain calm; no it wasn’t a common color but others had that eye color and he knew of some assassins that had grey eyes as well. He wouldn’t let them fall because of him.

“It’s not much, but it’s something,” Camelia commended. “This is how it will work: the teams will monitor the activity in each nation and if the assassin is found, they shall be held in custody until a joint decision is made.”

“Death is the only option,” argued Aldercapt haughtily. “There is no other option.”

“We’ll see when we get there, but I agree,” Ravus said.

“I offer three of my best guards,” Camelia stated and sat back.

“Three of Tenebrae’s finest guards for us,” Ravus added.

“Brigadier Loqi Tummelt and two of his men,” Ardyn stated.

Camelia nodded. “King Noctis?”

Noctis paused, thinking who he could send out to essentially hunt him down. He heard his council murmur over possible candidates with Ignis. He was trying to go through the list but also was panicking all at the same time.

“Nothing to say, young king?” Ardyn chuckled.

Noctis glared at him. “Nyx Ulric and Prompto Argentum,” he hissed.

“Noctis.” Ignis looked at him in surprise.

“My glavie captain and my first glaive,” he said with emphasis and finality, the decision made and sealed.

“We thought you’d pick the Immortal,” Ravus almost sneered.

“The Lord Marshall is my mother’s Shield and takes care of the Crownsguard and glaives, I need him here. Nyx Ulric led us to victory in Galahd many times and guards the borders without falter. Our glaives saw him as their leader even before we made it official. Prompto Argentum is part of my personal retinue and I trust him wholly and he and Nyx work well together. Ignis and Gladio must be at my side and on my council to advise me so my choice is obvious and I will take no arguments from anyone.”

“Very well.” Camelia nodded. “Meeting adjorn—”

“Not yet,” Ravus interrupted and sat up a little straighter. “I have an announcement.”

“Ravus,” Lunafreya’s tone was warning him not to try anything.

Ravus ignored her and continued, “It’s good news for all to know, Lunafreya, don’t be shy. My dear sister and King Noctis Lucis Caelum shall soon be wed as a sign of peace and union of our two nations. It’s what King Somnus and Oracle Aera would have wanted.”

Noctis was going to be sick after this meeting, the stress was building inside him and causing his stomach to burn painfully.

“Congratulations! Such delightful news just in time to lift our spirits!” Ardyn smiled and clapped, but it was anything but sincere. “I’ll make sure to bring an expensive gift.”

“It would be an honor, but let’s hold off, Chancellor, they were only engaged yesterday.”

“Ah, young love back such a beautiful and fickle thing, but not for you two. The beautiful Oracle and the strong Lucian king,” Ardyn cooed.

“Yes, congratulations,” Camelia said with irritation at the circus the Tenebraen king and Niflheim Chancellor were creating. “Meeting adjourned.” The screen went black and the audio broke off.

Before anyone could say anything to Noctis, he left swiftly running to the nearest bathroom and became ill, the pressure too much at that moment. Once it was over, he sat back on his legs, looking up at the ceiling, eyes red and tearing up. “Get a hold of yourself,” he whispered. “Find Highwind and figure things out.“ A sudden lurch in his abdomen caused him to empty anything else that his stomach might have had. He rested for a few minutes before finding the shakey strength to get off the black and white terrazzo floor. He washed up and wiped his face before leaving and then almost crashed into Prompto.

“Noctis,” the blonde glaive gasped when he saw the state the king was in. “Noct, stupid question, but are you okay?” When he saw Noctis shake his head, he wrapped his arm around his shoulders and wrapped his own arm around his waist. “It's okay, buddy, I've got you.”

“Prompto…” he began but coughed tasting the residual bile.

“No need to worry, Prompto’s here,” he said with a small but warm smile.

Noctis managed to smile weakly back at him and tried to enjoy the closeness of their bodies. They went into his rooms and Prompto gently guided him to sit on his bed. “Ginger ale?”

“I’ll love you forever, yes.”

Prompto laughed and pulled a can out from his mini-fridge. “No, that’s reserved for Lady Lunafreya.” He pulled out the can, popped the tab, and handed it to Noctis.

Noctis hesitated in taking it but took it eventually, Prompto’s words simmering in his brain.

“If you’re okay, I’ll just—”

“No, I’m not okay. Prompto, why have you been avoiding me? The truth, you can’t lie to your best friend.” Noctis watched the man he loved and his chest ached to see his shoulders slump a little.

“It’s not just you, Noct, I’ve been kind of keeping to myself in general.” He sat down next to Noctis when he saw him scoot over. “I just felt overwhelmed with the sudden news Ravus had and you and Lady Lunafreya getting engaged there on the spot. We’ve been through so much, when will it ever end?”

Noctis hesitantly put his hand on his and was relieved when he didn’t move it away. “It’s like what mom said, our journeys are only beginning and this is a positive thing and we're heading in a good direction. I mean, it’ll bring peace again between us and Tenebrae and at least it’s Luna I have to marry.”

“Noctis, she’s beautiful, a former princess, kind, compassionate, and the Oracle. She's more than “just Luna” you know.”

“I know that. What I meant that at least I’m not marrying a stranger. I don’t know how to feel but I know that I don’t love Luna like that but at least we’re friends.”

“Right…” Prompto’s eyes became downcast, for some reason not fully believing Noctis that it was platonic between him and Lunafreya. They had agreed, no objections and it hurt a lot more than he had thought.

“Prompt, this doesn't change anything,” Noctis tried to convince him and himself as well.

“I know, just got used to the changes. Lady Lunafreya’s so nice too so I know you'll be happy and Lucis will accept her as our queen in a snap.”

“Yeah, she’s sad she didn’t get to spend time with you.”

Prompto looked at him in bewilderment. “Why?”

“Probably because I talk about you non-stop to her.”

“Dork.”

“Shut up!”

Both of them laughed and smiled at one another.

“You good?” Noctis asked.

“Yup,” Prompt lied, he had to stop feeling this way and it made him feel guilty.

“Good, I worry about you. A lot actually,” Noctis admitted quietly.  


‘Don’t be, your majes-tay! I’m good. Mind if I'm the best man?”

Noctis laughed as his heart cracked and shattered. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Prom.”

“Great!” he stood up and grinned at Noctis. “Well, I’m gonna keep on keeping on.” He left his room, closing the door behind him with tears stinging the corners.

“Yeah,” Noctis spoke to the solitude with a tear rolling down his face. “you do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to Noctis, I'm sorry to Prompto, I'm sorry to Lunafreya for this chapter. I know this wasn't a fun one, but the next chapter will be and I'm happy to write it <3
> 
> Thank you for everyone's constant support and love for this story. I used to write fanfiction a long time ago and some things happened that took me off that path but the passion is back in full swing and I have great plans for this story and have two fanfics in mind after this one is over!
> 
> Song(s) that helped shape this chapter:  
Burn by Hex Cougar (feat. Pauline Herr)  
Tears of War - Powerful Female Vocal Music Mix by multiple artists  
Without You by Ursine Vulpine & Annaca  
Let Me Out by Hidden Citizens (feat. ESSA)  
For This You Were Born by UNSECRET (feat. Fluerie)


	20. Assassin and Glaive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assassin and glaive finally meet and their meeting is not what either expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay! I was at a convention this weekend and had a migraine for two days so that was fun. I'm back and working hard for you all! Also, holy **** when did we break 500 hits??? You all are amazing, wonderful, undescribable, and simply awesome for your support, love, kudos, comments, and for spreading the word of this. You all rock!

The days following the meeting, each leader briefed their chosen for the task they had of capturing the assassin with the grey eyes. All took the task seriously and swore to honor the trust their respected leader had placed in them to get the job done.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep Prompto out of your hair,” Nyx promised Noctis before departing with said blonde glaive for their first night on patrol. 

“Thank you, Nyx, but it won’t be a problem for tonight. Highwind wants me to lay low for a bit,” Noctis explained as he sat down on the single sofa in his room’s living room. He rested his cheek against his closed fist, both a little disappointed and glad that she had given him the order. On the one hand, it was a complete necessity since he was such a hot topic right now, but also he truly didn’t know how he would handle meeting Prompto face-to-face as an assassin, the very thing he was ashamed of and would never tell him what he truly was. That and he could not fathom the very thought of bringing harm to the one that he loved so dearly.   


“Probably wise and I’m glad that she took the advice.”

Nyx’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he glanced up at his Kingsglavie captain with an eyebrow raise and questioning in his storm eyes. “Wait. You’re glad she took the advice? Have you been talking to Highwind behind my back?” He wasn’t accusing Nyx but he was curious and he was entitled to know what he was up to.

“Well… maybe a little. It was a joint effort between Constellation and myself. How do they find out so many things before we all do? Are they part of reconn or were part of reconn?”

“From my knowledge, they’ve always been an assassin.”

“Huh,” Nyx shrugged. “Remind me never to get on their shit list.”

“Will do, not many do well if they get on Constellation’s bad side. Anyway, go on, and thanks again, Nyx.”

Nyx nodded and bowed before leaving Noctis alone in his room.

Noctis sighed and decided to get some paperwork done when his phone went off. He closed and locked the door behind him with urgency before answering. “Daybreak here.”

“Look, I wouldn’t be calling you if it wasn’t urgent, princey, but it is so I don’t want your glaive’s panties to get twisted up over this,” explained Highwind, irritation in her voice but not over Nyx’s future objections but more so about whatever task she had for him and Noctis was more than aware that that’s what was getting her.

“What’s up? Is someone in the field in trouble?” She hadn’t said anything but the thought of a Society member in trouble because of him twisted his stomach in searing knots.

“Yes, but it has nothing to do with you so you can rest easy there.” She knew he was beyond worried that other assassins could be killed because of his slip-up. When she had been informed by Lady Camelia, she had half a mind to put him up as a rogue and place a bounty on his head, but she knew better. It was his first slip-up since becoming an assassin and she had had more than she could recall over her years with the Society. Plus, he was the king of Lucis and he had done his part in protecting them all.

Highwind had reminded him of this and more when he had sought her out to tell her what had occurred at the meeting. They both had sworn to keep everyone safe and, thanks to Constellation and Nyx, had decided to keep Noctis grounded for a bit before sending him on missions again. She planned to keep him in Lucis at least so Nyx could keep an eye on him, but emergencies happened and she needed the king turned assassin’s aid.

“Vesper was meant to take out their target quickly and quietly but the egotistical prick got too cocky and hasn’t reported in which means the target and her men ought to have them pinned down.”

Noctis nodded. “I’ll swing by before going to look for them.”

“Don’t waste time!” Highwind scolded him, her fist hitting her desk. “We’ll send you coordinates, just get them out of there. Aurora should be there soon to take your place.”

“Got it. I’ll let you know as soon as I have them with me.”

“Mm,” she hummed in approval. “Send them straight to HQ with Aurora and you stay low at the Citadel until Lady Camelia or I tell you otherwise,” Highwind commanded him knowing how stubborn he could be if she wasn’t constantly telling him/reminding him to do as he was told.

“Yeah, yeah.” Noctis hung up and got changed, readying his pack as well. He was all set to go and was now only waiting for Aurora when he heard a gentle tapping on his window. “You’ve got to be kidding me…” He pulled back the tall ceiling-to-floor curtains aside and there she was. He could see her smile and couldn’t help but laugh at her tiny wave. “You’re going to fall.” He opened the large window and stepped aside so she could climb in. She slid in with little effort, the same effortless ability she had for climbing she clearly had as well.

“Please, I have yet to fall and damn is this place tall!” she said with her hands on her hips, breathing a little harder than she normally would. “Great climbing exercise though.” She looked around the room and whistled. “Damn, so this is how his majesty lives. This is very beautifully done, I must say.”

“Thank you, Aurora. My mother lives in the king’s and queen’s suite, this is just my normal prince bedroom.”

“Either way, still amazing and I figured Queen Aulea would stay there even after you were crowned king and your father’s passing. How is she doing, Noctis?” Aurora had grown close to Noctis over the years and found friendship with him.

Noctis sighed a little, finding a small and sad smile for her. “She misses him a lot but she finds new reasons to keep healing and living.”

Aurora shook her head. “You are her reason. She is a mother and you are her child, you are all the reason she needs. Now then, go and save that idiot Vesper.”

“On it.” He gave her a wave and escaped out of the secret passageway. He deftly made his way down the memorized path to the glaives’ bikes. He cursed when he saw Nyx had taken his, but Prompto’s was there. Noctis smiled despite himself and walked over to it. Prompto normally left the key in the ignition but he didn’t this one time he needed him to do so. “Damn, Prom, you remembered for once.” Noctis unzipped his jacket and slipped off a thin, black suede necklace he had around his neck. He zipped his jacket back up and stared at the black and gold key before slipping it into the ignition and starting Prompto’s bike. “Thanks for always trusting me, Prompto.” He got on and sped off and down the secret security exit out of the Citadel.

Once he reached the main road and hit a red light, he pulled out his phone and checked the tracking coordinates on the map Highwind had sent over. The tracker showed Vesper’s dot was on the move and headed out of Insomnia altogether. “Shit.” Noctis sped off towards the Insomnian checkpoint that connected the outskirts with the deserts of the Leide area. “They’re gonna kill them out in the desert at this rate.” He swerved in and out of traffic frantically, ignoring the angry shouts and middle fingers while also avoiding the Insomnian police. “Just hang on, Vesper, I’ll be there soon.” He floored it once he was on the over-water bridge and sped toward the checkpoint. He didn’t have time to stop so he flashed a series of patterns with his lights and the guard let him through without stopping him.

Noctis glanced down at the tracker again and saw that the dot had stopped not too far from an old and dilapidated structure. “Shit,” he cursed again and picked up speed. He stopped suddenly when he saw lights not too far off. He turned off the motorcycle and got off, creeping towards the source of the lights. Noctis peeked around and saw four total people, five with Vesper. They still had their mask on but he could tell that they were injured.

“Scummy little shit, you really thought you could kill me just like that?” The woman nodded to the three men at her command. “Any last thing you’d like to say before meeting Ifrit?”

Vesper spat blood in her direction, disgusting her as their blood almost hit her shoes. “Where’s the kid?”

She sighed in frustration and kicked them in the side, causing a scream to be ripped from Vesper’s lips. “Not that it matters, but I lied, the kid is back where you found me. Why so curious? You’re dead anyway.” She jumped back and gasped when one of her men dropped to his knees and planted face first in the dusty red dirt with blood pouring from the stab wounds in his back and from his mouth. “What the fuck?” she drew her gun as did her two remaining men, all of them whipping around in a panic to see how had killed one of them.

The woman jumped and was breathing heavily, lungs burning in fear as another of her men fell, blood spurting from his sliced throat. “Get the fuck out here and show yourself!” She heard a branch break near them and immediately shot at Vesper. When she opened her eyes, she shrieked, horrified she killed her own man that had been put in Vesper’s place. “Fuck you!” she bellowed and sobbed. “What the fuck are you?! Show yourself!” When she saw no one, she started firing non-stop while screaming and cursing. She squeezed the trigger uselessly when the automatic rifle ran out of rounds. “Who are you…?” she asked the lonely darkness, her voice hoarse from her screams and tears and shaking from her utter terror. She tried to slow her breathing, trying to relax her tense body now accepting her fate.

“Your executioner.”

She spun around, but it was too late as she gasped, neck snapped, and her dead body falling to the ground with a heavy thud with lifeless eyes staring up at the peaceful darkness of the desert’s sky.

Noctis walked over to Vesper, who was leaning against a little wooden shack. “Card.”

Vesper nodded and handed it to Noctis before returning to putting pressure on the worst of their wounds. “Thanks…”

“Next time, think before ambushing your target without all the intel.” Noctis walked over and collected the target’s blood. “Job done.”

“Not yet.” They continued when Noctis gave them a perplexed look. “She had a kid hostage… I need to bring the kid to HQ so we can get her home.”

“Right, but you’re too injured. I’ll call back up and they can send a medic. They’ll get you fixed and you can guide them to where the kid is, got it?”

Vesper gave him a grim nod in understanding. “Highwind is gonna have my head.”

“Maybe, but the mission is completed and soon the kid will be safe and you’re alive.” Noctis was never a harsh person but he had to get Vesper out of his own ass. Also, being a king gave him good practice with being firm.

They sighed, “Yeah… Thanks, Daybreak… You really are as good as they say you are.”

“Not really, I just have a reason to keep going.” Noctis looked up when he heard a car pull up. The car flashed its lights a few times before Noctis flashed back in response with his flashlight.

Two field agents came out with a medic by their side. “We’ve got them, thank you, Daybreak,” Anesthesia said to him. Most thought it cliché that they would have a name like that as a medic, but Anesthesia was first an assassin known for teaching and perfecting knock-out techniques and whose day job was a chemist so the tech department appreciated their insight on knock-out gas formulas.

“Right. Oh, talk to Vesper, they’re target confessed where the hostage was so see that that’s taken care of.” Noctis left when Anesthesia nodded in agreement. “Take care, Vesper.”

They tried to raise their arm, but tender and bruised ribs said otherwise. “Thanks, Daybreak!”

Noctis got on Prompto’s forgotten bike and headed back to Insomnia. Luckily, it wasn’t super late for once so he didn’t have to worry about beating the sun’s light. Noctis pulled out his phone and texted Aurora that he’d be back shortly or so he thought until a bullet whizzed by the side of his head. “Fuck!” He almost lost his balance but managed to keep the motorcycle upright. He glanced back and gasped when he saw it was Prompto and Nyx on his tail.

“Prom!” Nyx growled. “What did I say about jumping the gun and no, that wasn’t a pun so stop laughing!”

Prompto laughed regardless. “Sorry, Nyx, but I had to get their attention somehow.”

“Oy.” Nyx sped up as they followed the assassin. They weren’t going to hurt anyone, just question and check eye color. He and Prompto weren’t bloodthirsty like the rest of the nations plus he had to protect Noctis and the assassins so he couldn’t be taking anyone in. He had hoped this manhunt would have convinced Noctis to tell the truth but still, he refused to do so. Maybe he’d at least tell Prompto? He prayed to the Astrals he would because it would definitely help all parties if he did so.

“Fuck got to get out of here!” Noctis looked around and noticed that they were near the construction zone of the new high-rise apartment buildings. “A little further…” Noctis made a sudden sharp turn, turning to the right into the off-limits construction area.

“Whoa!” Nyx tried to pull off the turn but skidded and caused the bike to tip, bringing both him and Prompto down.

Noctis heard the crash but he couldn’t stop, he had to keep going and get out of there.

“Prompto, you okay?” Nyx got up achingly and pulled up the younger glaive.

“Oww… yeah… Hey, they’re getting away!”

“Forget it, Prompto,” Nyx insisted, hoping Prompto would drop it.

“No way! Did you see where they were headed? They were headed towards the Citadel!”

_ Fuck, I am going to kill Noct,  _ thought Nyx. “Prompto, the main road of Insomnia branches out to a lot of places, not just the Citadel.” Nyx tried to get the blonde to calm down and get him off Noctis’s tail.

“Sorry, but I’m not letting this go.” Prompto grabbed the bike and sped off.

“Prompto! Oh, fuck.” Nyx pulled out his phone and called Noctis, cursing again when he didn’t answer and confirming that it was him. “I’m going to kill him if Prompto doesn’t grab him first."

Noctis slowed down and was about to leave the construction zone when he heard a motorcycle behind him. “Shit, Prompto…” He took a turn and headed over to where he had seen an elevator system. He skidded to a stop and jumped off the bike and ran into the service elevator. He slammed the gate shut and hit the top floor button when he heard and saw Prompto, his eyes wide.

“Shit…” Prompto looked around and saw a second elevator. He got in and tried to go up, but the power was off. “Wait a minute.” He got out and sprinted over to the power box. He saw the two levers for the elevators and yanked down the one the assassin was in. “Got you.”

“What the hell?!” Noctis looked over the edge and groaned. “Technophile.” He made sure Prompto was out of sight before warping out of the elevator. He had gotten only as high as the fourth floor so he had to work fast.

Prompto took notice of the floor and went to his elevator, going up to the fourth floor. He had his gun at the ready in case things escalated. When the elevator stopped, he lifted the gate and slowly walked out, first checking if the assassin was close. He crept out, looking around, and walking cautiously while looking for the assassin and watching his footing.

Noctis was hidden, crouched behind a large cement mixer. “Astrals, please let him not find me.” He peeked out and hid quickly against when he saw him. “Why Prom?” he whispered harshly to the gods. “Why him? Fate, you’re so cruel for it to be the guy I’m in love with and can’t tell him that I do.” His eyes widened. “Wait…”

Prompto moved with feather-light steps not wanting to alert the assassin of his whereabouts.  _ They have to be here, they couldn’t have gone elsewhere,  _ he thought as he scanned the area and held his gun at the ready in case it came to that. After a while, Prompto knew he would be getting nowhere so he had to take a different approach. “Um, I don’t know if you know why I was chasing you, but I can explain. Look, I’m not going to kill you, I just want to ask you a question and that’s it.”

With a plan in his head, Noctis slowly stood from his hiding place, hands in the air. “Can you?”

Prompto blinked and gave them a bewildered look. “Can I what?”

Noctis smirked. “Even kill me.”

Prompto lowered his gun slightly in confusion and gave them an incredulous look. “Are you questioning a glaive?”

Noctis lowered his hands and put them on his hips. He looked Prompto up and down, damn he looked so good in that uniform. He let out a low and soft chuckle seeing Prompto shift his weight, he was uncomfortable under his gaze that was pretty much shamelessly checking him out. “Are you really challenging an assassin, glaive?” It was like the word had five syllables on his tongue. 

Prompto took a step back and glared at him before taking aim again. “Are you the assassin that’s been going after Niflheim's officers?”

Noctis mock yawned and shifted his weight to one side. “So what if I am or am not the one doing the killing?”

“What were you doing heading towards the Citadel?” Prompto got irritated when they made a buzzard sound.

“You said one question, glaive, my turn,” Noctis tutted before taking off.

“Hey!” Prompto shot after him. “Shit!” He took off after him. He was fast, but it was like the assassin had the place memorized. He smirked seeing a giant hole in the floor. “Nowhere to go!”

“So you think, hot stuff!” Noctis laughed and picked up speed and jumped, grabbing onto a chain, and going down the hole. Noctis looked up at Prompto and blew him a kiss before looking down, jumping off on the third floor, and running out of sight.

“Dammit!” Prompto stepped back before taking a running start and leaping into the air before grabbing onto the chain as the assassin had. “They’re not getting away.” He slid down and landed with a hard thud of his heavy glaive boots. He put up his gun again, his flashlight lighting up as much as possible in the gloomy, almost murky third floor. He crept around carefully, his heart pounding in the pitch blackness of the half-finished floor. Prompto paused when he heard something fall over. “Come out!”

“Or you can come here and get me yourself,” the bodiless voice mocked, desire bleeding into their tone.

“You’re really pissing me off,” Prompto growled and took a step back, ears trying to track where the assassin was from the slightest noises in the otherwise noiseless space.

“And you’re only turning me on.”

Prompto gritted his teeth, he was pissed and embarrassed. “What do you want?! Why were you headed to the Citadel?” Prompto was losing his focus and that was a deadly mistake if this was indeed the rogue assassin everyone was looking for. “Answer me! What are you after?!”

Noctis appeared behind him, hanging upside down, smirking with a deviousness that didn’t belong to the Lucian King but it did the assassin Daybreak. “You,” his voice teased and tickled his ear.

Prompto whipped around, but it was too late; Noctis pulled the rope that was on the ground, the loop now tight around Prompto’s ankle. Noctis dropped down wordlessly and Prompto went into the air, trading places with the assassin now upside down in the air. “Fuck!”

“You kiss your mother with that mouth, glaive?” Noctis mocked with a laugh as he sauntered over to his prey, picking up the gun that had fallen from Prompto’s grasp.

“H-How?” Prompto sputtered and tried to wriggle free, but didn’t keep his eyes off the assassin or his gun that was now in their grasp.

“Quit squirming or don’t, I like the view either way.” Noctis winked.

“Are you going to kill me?” Prompto’s gaze glanced at the gun and then at the assassin’s face.

“Nope, there’s no fun in killing what isn’t my target.” Noctis tucked Prompto’s gun into the waist of his pants.

“Get me down!”

“Nope.”

“Why?”

“I have my own questions.”

“Fuck…”

“At least buy me dinner first.” Noctis almost lost it at the glaive’s glare. “Fine. Why are you following? I’ve done nothing wrong to warrant being chased around Insomnia by a hot glaive, though I’m not complaining.” 

Prompto huffed in exhaustion and annoyance. “Are you the assassin killing off the high-up Niflheim officers?”

“Does it matter? You’re not even from Niflheim, why should you care that I’m killing them off or not?”

“Because I want to protect the people you haven’t killed yet.”

“So the bastard emperor and son of a bitch chancellor?” Noctis spat angrily. The very idea that Prompto was even considering saving them from what they deserved made his blood boil over in a wave of anger that burned his skin from the inside out.

“No. My king, Noctis Lucis Caelum, is the one I will protect from you.”

That threw him off guard. “King Noctis…?”

“Yes. You’re killing some of Eos's most powerful people, why wouldn’t you go after him?”

Noctis was silent for a bit but then chuckled a little. “You’re very noble. However, I’m not after your king.”

“I don’t believe you.” Prompto’s eyes narrowed as he snapped back quickly.

“Oh?”

“You’re an assassin, why should I?”

Noctis rubbed his chin as though pondering with Prompto. “Why indeed, little chocobo?”

“Don’t call me that,” Prompto said in a dead-pan voice.

“Too bad, I don’t know your name thus “little chocobo” it is.”

“I hate you.”

“Too bad again and since you don’t believe me, that means we’ll be seeing each other more often.” Noctis stood directly in front of him and pulled out a dagger. Before Prompto could protest, he took his face in his grasp and pressed a kiss to his lips. His lips felt so warm and sweet even against his coverings that shielded his face and identity from Prompto. Noctis didn't know if he would ever get this chance so he savored it, even though he couldn't get the full experience, he still loved it.  


Prompto’s eyes widened and he flailed to push him away. “Bastard!”

“See you around, little chocobo.” Noctis winked at him and pecked his lips once more before swiftly cutting him down and bolting. He ran and jumped off the edge of the open floor, waiting until the last minute to warp to safety. 

Prompto fell with an ungraceful thud and hissed a little from making contact with the hard ground. “Oww…” He covered his face which was flushed with anger and humiliation. “Son of a bitch, that was my first kiss too!”

Noctis was riding back to the Citadel by the time that Nyx would reach Prompto to help him and for them both to head home. His thoughts on all that had happened and his shameless flirting with Prompto. “What’s wrong with me?” he scolded himself, but in reality, he regretted little to nothing of what he had done. He was in love with Prompto so he’d at least enjoy their time together whenever they’d face off as assassin and glaive.

Noctis parked Prompto’s bike back in its usual spot before sneaking back up into his room.

“All good?” Aurora asked when he entered through the secret passageway. She got out of his bed and pulled on her boots as he walked over to her.

“All good,” he mimicked back.

Aurora took a moment to take a better look at Noctis's face and smiled. “Clearly.” She giggled. “Night and sweet dreams, your majesty.” She giggled again before escaping down and out the window.

Noctis rolled his eyes but the smile didn’t fade even as he showered, dressed, and got into bed. He was soon fast asleep, dreams filled with a certain blonde.

\--

“Argentum!”

“What?!” Prompto snapped to attention, the other glaives laughing after Crowe startled him awake.

“Nyx and I have been calling your name, you’re falling asleep standing up, munchkin.”

“Sorry, Crowe,” he muttered, jealous that Nyx had gotten no sleep like him yet was fine.

“Do you need me to talk to his majesty about reassessing you for the assignment given to you and Nyx? If you can’t handle this, it would be better to find someone that—”

“I can handle this just fine, Crowe, I will not have this taken from me!” Prompto’s eyes were fierce and hard as amethysts and stormy as lightning on an inky purple night sky.

Crowe and Nyx were taken aback, but Nyx looked back at the young first glaive and nodded. “Good to hear, Prompto. Now then, let’s finish going over assignments and then you can return to the king’s side.”

Prompto nodded with a small yawn. “Thank you, cap—”

“Sorry to interrupt, but I have a package for the first glaive,” announced the messenger of the Citadel as he ran into the training room.

Prompto rolled his eyes, he needed to get Noctis back for making that his title. “Right here.” The messenger handed him a large purple box that wasn’t too deep and was longer than it was wider. He bowed and ran back out. Prompto wished the glaives weren’t so nosy, but they had to entertain themselves somehow and one of their favorite things was messing with their youngest and most adored member.

“Open it!” yelled Tredd.

“We want to see, Prom!” called Libertus, anxious to see the contents.

“Open it, open it, open it!” Crowe began the chant that even Nyx joined in.

“Shut up already, fine!” Prompto was red in the face but opened it anyway. Inside was a large and clearly expensive bouquet of a mix of rare violet roses. Some of a deeper hue, some of a delicate light purple hue, and some that were downright a delicate blushy-pink shade. Prompto’s face reddened further making his freckles almost disappear.

The glaives were all gathered around him, oohing and awing over Prompto’s present. Crowe was quick to snatch up the card that was tucked in the package before Prompto could hide it. She held him back with one hand as she read it out loud.  _ “Thanks for last night, I’m anxious to see you again, little chocobo. Forever yours, your enamored assassin.”  _

Without any hesitation on their part, the glaives burst out with whistles, howls, laughter, and teasing a dying Prompto who was begging everyone to shut up.

Noctis had been walking by when he heard the commotion of the glaives. He closed his eyes and smiled with a small chuckle. “Until next time, my glaive.” He continued walking, heading to a particularly dull meeting that he would barely pay attention to since his thoughts would be on Prompto and their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter ;) More assassin and glaive fun to come from Noctis and Prompto so look forward to that and the many surprises with this fic!
> 
> Song(s) that helped shape this chapter:  
Building Better Worlds by Aviators   
Run Run Rebel by Hidden Citizens (feat. ESSA)  
This is War by Thirty Seconds to Mars  
Dirty Picture by Ke$ha feat. Taio Cruz  
(there was one more song but I forgot to write it down and now I don't remember, sorry!) by My Dumbass


	21. The Lives Around Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude: A look at Prompto and Noctis; Aulea and Cor; and Lunafreya.

It had been a month or two since Noctis’s and Prompto’s first encounter as glaive and assassin and things had only gotten more interesting between the two. During the day, they were best friends, joking and laughing and hanging out with Ignis and Gladio whenever Noctis didn’t have a meeting or pressing paperwork to finish. Outwardly, nothing had changed between them, same old same old for the king and his first glaive, but during the night it wasn’t the case.

Noctis stood on top of one of Insomnia’s tallest buildings, waiting and watching for his date. He had just taken care of a target when he sensed Prompto near. He was going to head back to headquarters, but with the blonde on his tail, that would be impossible so instead, a game of cat and mouse ensued and he lived for the chase.

He didn’t turn around when he heard the roof’s access door open. “You know, breaking and entering doesn’t look good for you as a glaive, right?”

Prompto was panting a little, chasing the assassin around Insomnia was no easy feat despite his agility, speed, and endurance and, quite frankly, he was getting sick of the chase and of them. No matter what he tried, they always managed to slip away and flirting all the while which only served to anger Prompto further. He had managed to come close once but his target was aided in their escape by another assassin, one that didn’t mind flirting with Nyx shamelessly. Were all assassins like this? Maybe that’s how they killed, by seduction.

Their methods of seduction would never work on him. First, he was a glaive entrusted by Noctis and second, his heart belonged elsewhere and definitely not with an insufferable and cocky assassin that was out to get him. Kisses, presents, and overall pissing him off when all he wanted to do was bring them in and rid Eos of the clear danger they were.

“I have a permanent warrant from King Noctis to do whatever I need to capture you.” Prompto glared at them.

Noctis turned and faced him, arms crossed over his chest and a coy smile dancing on his lips. “How I love when you talk to me like that.” He winked. “You’ve already captured my heart, do you want the rest too?” He teasingly unzipped his jacket, revealing the tight-fitting black shirt that fit him like a second skin.

“Sorry, I’m taken,” Prompto said simply, unfazed by their tactics and words.

That wiped the look off Noctis’s face, not that Prompto could tell but he would be able to see him tense up. “What…?”

Now Prompto had the upper hand in their game. “Oh?” He crossed his arms over his chest and gave them a smug smirk. “Speechless for once, assassin?”

“Is it the other glaive you’re always with?” he asked after having hesitated for a moment, composing himself. He knew it wasn't Nyx, but he still wanted to get an answer one way or another from his best friend.

Prompto noticed how off guard he was and took that to his advantage; he slowly approached him. “And if it is?” His eyes went wide in utter shock when he found himself pinned to the ground. Blue-violet eyes met hurricane grey. For once, Prompto felt genuinely terrified of the deadly assassin that had him pinned down and virtually helpless as they hovered above him.

“Let’s say I believe you, which I don’t, but if anything—” Noctis shifted his weight so he was perfectly straddling Prompto, satisfaction racing though his body seeing Prompto turn light pink at the intimate contact—“I’ll make you forget anyone that isn’t me,” he smirked and laughed as Prompto rolled him off and tried to pin him down in return. “I love it when you think you dominate in this relationship.”

“You're fucking piss me off!” Prompto roared as he managed to get them down flat on their back, breathing hard and flushed.

“This position works too.”

“Ugh!” They both tussled for a few seconds longer before both managed to get back up on their feet, Prompto holding one of their daggers and Noctis aiming Prompto’s gun at him that he had yet to return from their first encounter. Neither waivered, raging storms in both their eyes. They stood there for fifteen minutes, twenty minutes, half an hour. “Tired?” Prompto asked with a strained voice.

“No. You, chocobo?”

“Hell no.”

They were both of course lying, their arms aching and trembling. Noctis face tensed and Prompto’s teeth gritted, they wouldn’t last much longer. Noctis cursed mentally as his arm slowly betrayed him, lowering on its own accord. 

Prompto jumped at the opportunity and ran forward to grab the assassin. He stopped abruptly and his blue-violet eyes as round as the full moon above them when they had gotten to him first, his gun arm around his waist and his free hand on his cheek with his mouth pressed up against his. Once the second-long shock had passed, he shoved them away, wiping his mouth. Wait… they had fully kissed him on the lips! He looked up and cursed seeing their coverings back on. Grey eyes were filled with devilish mischief and seemed to glow in the moonlight. Any other person in this circumstance would have found a haunting and almost dark-like beauty to them, but Prompto was not that case.

Prompto stuttered and then cried out in frustration before lunging at them.

“Too slow.” Noctis tripped him and chuckled when he barely managed to keep his footing. “Nice save. Well, I’ve had my fun, but I’ve got other plans other than our little date. Sad, I know.”

Prompto threw the dagger at them, the assassin barely dodged it by a hair, Prompto’s aim was deadly as ever. Noctis picked it up and ran, passing by him and tossing him his gun before leaping off the edge of the building. Prompto followed them, but looked over the edge and saw no one, not a single movement. “Fuck…” he hissed. “The next time we meet, I won’t let you escape, not again.” Prompto looked up at the moon with a ferocity that wasn’t his. “Not again.”

\--

Aulea sat in the gardens, it was the place she spent the most time other than at her son’s side. She had an old, worn journal in her hands, reading it for the thousandth time or at least trying to. It was a mutual journal that both she and Regis would write in. Sometimes Regis was so busy, they rarely saw each other but he always managed to write something down for her. Aulea’s long fingers traced over Regis’s tidy and orderly words as though she could absorb his thoughts and sentiments through her skin by touching the long dried ink. “Regis… you are so far away yet so near that I can still feel your good morning whispers and your arms at night.”

She closed the journal before tears could fall on the inked pages. Since his death, she still continued to write in it. It was so very painful at first, the page’s ink had run with her tears and some sentences were incomplete and would forever remain that way because she could never find the strength to finish it.

Aulea looked up at the sky, blinking any further tears back. “Regis…” she closed her eyes and imagined his arms wrapped around her once more, she swore she could even smell his aftershave again. She opened her eyes and pulled her legs into her chest and wrapped her lithe limbs around her leg with her chin resting on her knee. “What I wouldn’t give to hear our voice once more. For you to hold Noctis and I again like you always did…”

“Your grace?”

Aulea looked up, frame tense, but relaxed slightly when she noticed it was Cor. “Cor…”

The Immortal slowly walked over to his queen before kneeling in front of her and reached up, wiping a stray tear that caressed her gentle face. It took him a moment to find his voice, it was so easy to be lost in her sad and soft blue eyes. “I’m sorry, Aulea.”

She didn’t have to ask what he was sorry for. She only shook her head and took his face in her hands’ grasp. “Cor Leonis, when will you ever stop apologizing for something that was never your fault?” she tenderly stroked his cheek with the pad of her thumb. “What would we do had you died along with them all? Cor, we need you here, I need you desperately, my dear friend.”

Cor’s usual unshaken demeanor crumbled from her words and touch. “Aulea…” He turned his face into her palm and closed his eyes. “You’ll have to tell me for the rest of my life because I don’t think I’ll ever truly and completely forgive myself.”

Aulea sighed, not in frustration, but in an understanding of his position and feelings. She gingerly turned his gaze to meet hers. “Then I'll remind you for the rest of our lives, Cor Leonis.” She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his, closing her eyes and letting their breaths and heartbeats mingle in gentle sadness and warm familiarity. 

Cor closed his eyes, pain burning behind them for her and he dared to wrap his arms around her, pulling Aulea into the security of his embrace.

Aulea did the same, her hands dropping from his face and wrapping around his body like a child clinging for security and reassurance. For a brief moment, she knew it was alright to be vulnerable, only near Cor did she ever get the sensation she could. She was a Lucian queen, a symbol of strength, power, hope, and trust. But in her friend’s arms, she was a widow who missed her husband and other half terribly. She bit her lip slightly and hid her face in the crook of Cor’s neck.

Cor stiffened feeling Aulea press herself so close to him, but he wouldn’t stop her. To hell with formalities, she was Aulea Caelum, his friend and she was hurting. What monster would he be to turn her away or abandon her in her moment of pain? He reached up and gently began to comb his calloused fingers through her black and silver hair. He hugged her closer to him when he felt her snuggle further into his skin.

“I’m sorry,” she faintly whispered against the warmth of his neck.

“For what?” his voice caring and low, vibrating against her cheek like a crackling fireplace.

“For this.” A shiver went down her spine when his chuckle went through her entire body.

“Now who’s apologizing for something they can’t control?”

“Hush,” she muttered, unamused but didn’t let him go.

Cor placed his chin on top of her head and relaxed because she was relaxed. He was glad Aulea was slowly allowing herself moments like these. When Regis first passed, she would run herself ragged, have a severe and painful breakdown, and do it all over again. He, Cid, and even Weskham had staged an intervention with her and she was, at last, letting herself mourn and heal. Basically, she allowed herself to be human again. “How are you feeling?” He nodded when she buried her face into his neck again. “Understood, Aulea.” 

They had known each other long enough for him to know her silence, her looks, and even the small sounds and gestures she would make. After a few moments, he reluctantly let her go but gave her a slight smile which was the most anyone could get from Cor. He took her hands and helped her up before guiding her to a deeper part of the gardens where only the sound of a fountain could be heard.

Aulea looked at him confused, silently asking what he was up to, but then her heart melted when he pulled her into his arms and they swayed a little, side-to-side. She was never much of a dancer so a small sway was something Regis and Noctis would do to get her on the dance floor. At first, her instinct was to pull away but she stayed. Cor was so close to her, she wouldn’t deny him doing this kind gesture for her in order to cheer her up. “Thank you, Cor.” She wrapped her arms tight around the Lord Marshal.

He only nodded in turn and didn't release her and would not release her until she wanted him to. Cor hoped it wouldn't be for a while.

\--

Blue eyes narrowed as they watched through the window as Ravus’s guests arrived in Tenebrae, their home, to the ancient home of the Nox Fleuret family.

“He’s a fool,” Lunafreya said, shaking her head at Ravus’s actions.

“All is as it should be, Oracle,” Gentiana spoke calmly behind the former princess. “All is moving accordingly.”

Lunafreya looked back at her raven-haired companion and sighed, frustrated but she knew her words to be true. She walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge. “I know, Gentiana, but it doesn't mean I enjoy the journey and all the things that shall come up while on this path.

“Of course not, but what must happen must happen,” the familiar reminded Luna gently.

Luna sighed, “As Oracle, I know and can only help things along as best I can.” She glanced up at Gentiana and reached out for her. She felt relief rush through her and cover her protectively when her hands encased her own. “You will be with me to the very end, won’t you?”

Gentiana opened her eyes and smiled at the young woman before her. “Of course, my lady. We are all on your side.”

“Almost all,” Lunafreya added with a tiny smile.

“Yes, almost,” Gentiana greed and squeezed Luna’s hand back knowing exactly who she was referring to.

Lunafreya looked over and smiled seeing Pryna and Umbra walk over to her. “Hello, you two.” She tensed seeing both guardians sit in front of her, teeth bared and fur raising slightly around their necks. “What’s wrong?”

“Speaking to yourself are we, Lady Lunafreya?”

Luna didn’t have to check to know who the voice belonged to. “Chancellor Izunia, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Her voice was diplomatic as per usual, but on the inside, she was screaming and battling a raging tempest in her chest.

Ardyn chuckled as he came into Luna’s view. “‘We?’”

Luna simply gestured to Pryna and Umbra; Gentiana having left, bringing her relief when she did so before Ardyn could see her.

“Ah, of course, they are your constant company while your brother keeps his beloved sister safe in her ivory cage.”

Luna’s gaze followed him carefully as he walked around her room. “Is there anything I can help you with, chancellor?”

“Can’t I simply say hello to the former princess of Tenebrae and Oracle as well as our ally?”

Luna stood up suddenly, fists clenched at her sides, and blue eyes almost glowing with anger. “I am not your ally.” Her glare deepened, but she showed no fear when Ardyn caught her by the wrist. “Never.”

“Stupid girl, do you think you really have much choice or say in the matter?” his voice was low, a growl and hiss of danger. “Your fate was sealed and belonged to us the day you agreed to make Noctis your king.”

Luna stepped closer to Ardyn, sizing him up and caring little at the pain she felt when his hand clamped down harshly on her thin wrist. “No matter what you do, the King of Light shall prevail.”

Ardyn had half a mind to strike her delicate features, it wasn’t as though anyone would stop him if he did, but he thought against it. “Such a sweet summer child,” he cooed and shoved her away, not even blinking when Pryna and Umbra snarled and bared their sharp teeth at him, blocking Luna protectively. “You truly believe the foolish words of ancient Astrals that never gave a shit about humanity from the beginning?”

Luna stood tall and met his unnerving golden gaze. “Of course I do and so do you whether you admit to it or not, blight of Eos.”

Ardyn’s practiced mask slipped into something twisted and ugly at her words that ripped into his non-existent heart. “You little stuck up bitch.” For the first time in a while, he was taken aback as he stared at Luna and saw something else in her icy eyes. His body relaxed and he let out a laugh, cold and bouncing off the walls of the room. “So that’s it. Well, this is interesting. I shall leave you be, dear Oracle.” He took off his hat and bowed before leaving her alone, locking the door behind him as Ravus had instructed him to do.

“Are you hurt, my lady?” Gentiana asked though she knew her answer.

“It doesn’t matter and he could never harm me, not truly.” Luna turned to face Gentiana, her eyes their regular blue shade once more.

“Yes, he cannot,” Gentiana answered back. “All is as it should be and now set in motion or rather, they shall be very soon.”

Luna nodded and looked at their reflections in the mirror, old visions and twisted dreams seeming to play on the reflective surface for Luna to watch and re-live over and over again. “Yes, they will be.” She looked at Pryna and Umbra before walking over to her desk and taking a letter out from her locked drawer. She placed it in Umbra’s pack and lightly scratched behind his ear. “Go now, you know where I’ll catch up soon.” She watched Umbra as he ran out toward her private garden and disappeared. She stood up straight and looked at Gentiana once more.

Gentiana walked up to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and pulling her close. “Go, my chosen, you know the path before you. I shall always be with you.”

Lunafreya nodded before letting Gentiana go and grabbing her bag. “C’mon, Pryna.” She tied up her hair in a higher ponytail, skipping the braids, and pulled on her white jacket before walking out of the now unlocked door with Pryna, escaping the palace through secret twists and turns. She headed for the airship yard, her ride waiting for her. Gentiana was right, as per usual for a messenger of the gods, things were slowly creeping forward and she needed to fulfill her role in the plan the Astrals had for them all no matter what that path meant for her or the price it cost to follow it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 22 is going to a LOT and I didn't want to rush into it so I felt this chapter was really necessary for the flow of the story before the drama, angst, and feels begin. Thank you so much to all the readers old and new for your love and support!
> 
> Song(s) that helped shape this chapter:  
Best of Spanish Guitar by multiple artists  
Escape to Heaven - Powerful Female Vocal Fantasy music Mix by multiple artists  
Without You by Ursine Vulpine & Annaca  
Revolution | Most Powerful Vocal Music by multiple artists


	22. Broken and Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis faces great challenges during his new assignment.
> 
> TW: Panic attack, violence

A bottle of expensive ulwaat berry wine whizzed by Ardyn’s head and shattered when it made contact with the wall behind him. The auburn-haired man didn’t even blink when the bottle broke with a startling noise of thousands of glass bits falling all around. “Feeling better?”

“Shut up, Ardyn!” roared Emperor Aldercapt before going into a coughing fit causing him to sit down at his mahogany desk. He continued coughing for a while before at last calming down, his delicate silk handkerchief stained pink long ago with old blood and now speckled with flecks of dark burgundy.

Ardyn walked over to the cabinet on the opposite wall and poured the emperor some water before handing it over to him. He barely nodded in acknowledgment of Aldercapt thanking him. “If I may, your imperial majesty, since we have no success with the teams let’s simply give the rogue assassin what they want.” 

“What?!” The emperor began coughing again.

Ardyn didn’t wait for the fit to pass before continuing. “They want a high prize, so be it. We use Brigadier General Loqi Tummelt as bait, lure them out, and execute them on the spot and our usual plans resume as though this minor hiccup never occurred.”

Aldercapt sat back and let out a shuddery breath, his chest wheezing slightly from the effort exerted to calm the coughing fit. He managed to nod at Ardyn. “Do it and hastily. I want this over and done with. We’ve already wasted enough time on this assassin! The Crystal and Lucis should have been mine ages ago!”

“And so they shall be, the time to collect what is yours is forthcoming,” Ardyn explained, he could truly convince him of anything and everything he so desired.

Aldercapt only grunted. “Go.”

Ardyn bowed and left the emperor's study and closed the door behind him.”So?” Loqi looked at him expectantly arms crossed over his chest and impatient for orders.

Ardyn looked over at the young man and gave him a smirk, onry flames burning in his golden irises. “Enjoy your train ride, Loqi Tummelt.”

Loqi grinned darkly. “I shall. Thank you, chancellor.” He snapped at his men to follow him as they made their way to the Gralean train station; they had travel plans for tomorrow after all on a private train ride.

Ardyn chuckled, “Foolish boy. Let the games begin.”

\--

“Noctis, I am literally begging you! For all Astrals’ sake, even Ifrit, tell Prompto the truth!” Nyx watched as the king and assassin got ready to go out for the night.

“Daybreak, I’m with your glaive on this. All should know your truth, but especially the adorable blondie. You have no idea the gravity of what you’re doing. I’m telling you, this is not going to end well,” Aurora agreed with Nyx and sat on the bed next to said Galahdian glaive, ready to impersonate Noctis once more.

“For the last time.” Noctis stopped and looked at them both, frustrated that he had to have this conversation yet again with them. “I will not tell anyone about this, especially not Prompto. And I understand the gravity of the situation, Aurora, thank you. Look, I’ll back off with all the flirting and whatnot, but I can’t help it sometimes,” Noctis sighed and sat on the ground in front of them. “I can’t tell him how I feel so this is the next best thing I can do.”

“That is such fucking bullshit, Caleum!” Aurora stood up and threw her mask off, her emerald forest eyes burning with amber flames. Her delicate and lightly tanned features twisting with rage. “I cannot for a second believe that you think to lie and hurt the one you claim to love so deeply is a better option than the truth!” She walked up to him and grabbed him by the front of his jacket and forced him up to his feet, startling both him and Nyx. “Fuck the fact that you’re the king, I’m telling you this as your friend! Tell him and tell him soon and by soon I mean tomorrow at the latest!”

Noctis stared at her with wide grey-blue eyes, he glanced over to Nyx. Nyx had his arms crossed over his chest and he gave Noctis a stern look. “Listen to her. If you end up hurting Prompto, many won’t forgive you, including me.” It was harsh, but the sunny blonde had had enough pain in his life, he did not need it from the man he was in love with.

Noctis looked between both of them and nodded. “I’ll tell him. Nyx, I would be honored if you’d be there to help me tell him.”

Nyx’s features softened. “As you wish, your majesty.”

“Gods, you’re stubborn. I’ll help if you need it, but for now, go to Highwind and get your assignment.” She let him go and found a small smile for him.

Noctis nodded and headed for the secret escape route before turning around and looking at Nyx and Aurora. “Thanks, guys.”

“Anytime, just hurry up,” Nyx scolded him lightly. They both watched Noctis leave. “Think he’ll tell him?”

“He better. Otherwise, I’m telling Constellation and they’ll definitely kick his ass for this and force him.”

Nyx smiled a little. “I like that about them.”

Aurora gave him a sly look and nudged him with her shoulder. “Oh, I know you do,” she teased, giggling at him.

Nyx looked away and mumbled for her to shut up.

Nyx and Aurora’s words played on a loop in Noctis’s head; they were both right and he trusted that they were. How would he ever begin to tell Prompto the truth, he had no idea, but at least he had 24 hours to figure it out. He let out a frustrated sigh, this was no easy task but perhaps the good would outweigh the nerves and fears he currently felt.

He parked Nyx’s bike outside the dilapidated building turned HQ and went inside. He rode up the elevator to Highwind’s office, the path more than familiar to him by now. He greeted those on his way, he was a rather famous assassin amongst the ranks.

“Daybreak.”

Noctis stopped, hearing Constellation’s voice. “Hey.”

“Evening. Highwind isn’t here, she was called elsewhere tonight, but I have your assignment and details.” They gestured for him to follow them into Highwind’s office. Once inside, they closed and locked the door before turning to look at him. “Loqi Tummelt.”

Noctis took a step back. “Loqi…?” He felt his mouth go dry.

They nodded. “Word is that the brigadier general will be taking a train through Niflheim and will pretty much be a sitting duck. His business is unknown but he does plan on leaving the country and will be headed to Tenebrae, though which port? That’s one of the unknown pieces. He will be on the train at noon sharp so you’ll be expected in Niflheim bright and early.

“Arrangements have been made so it will simply be made to look as though the king will be traveling to Tenebrae. You will execute Loqi and the chaos will be enough to stop your plans and your retinue will take you back to Lucis for your safety. If this won’t shake up the emperor and chancellor, I don’t know what will but with this they will know they’re next and you shall be one step closer to avenging your loved one’s deaths. Plus, Galahd may just have another hero since I doubt Loqi’s death will matter much to them and serve as their own closure for his crimes there. Will you accept this assignment?”

“I will.” There was no hesitation from him.

“Very well.” They handed him the kill card with Loqi’s name on it. “Good luck.”

Noctis nodded and headed back to the Citadel to prepare for tomorrow’s true events. Something churned painfully in his stomach but he knew to shake it off and move on. This was going to be the big one.

\--

Noctis was woken up bright and early by Ignis the next morning. His groggy eyes slowly opened, taking in the hotel room they were staying at in Galdin Quay. When Noctis had arrived back at the Citadel, Ignis had informed him that they had a spontaneous trip to Tenebrae to attend to and they couldn’t say no or it would reflect poorly on the newly-signed peace between the two nations. Noctis had “begrudgingly” agreed and played up the part well, but in reality, he was more than ready for the real task at hand.

After a quick breakfast, they were all on the boat headed for Cartinica to catch the train to Tenebrae. It was all more than ready; Candyman had arranged for Loqi’s private train to be down so they had booked him the next one which anyone could get on. He was in a private cart, reserved and off-limits to anyone else. It was a secret he would be on it so it was a perfect recipe for chaos in Noctis’s eyes.

“So, you excited to see her, Noct?”

Noctis looked up to see Prompto standing in front of him, his voice knocking him out of his mental plans. “Huh?”

Prompto laughed, “Uh, Eos to Noctis, anyone in there? I asked if you were excited to see Lady Lunafreya.”

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, it’s good to see her,” Noctis replied almost nonchalantly.

Prompto crossed his arms over his chest and nodded, no longer looking at his best friend. “Cool.”

“Prompto.” He knew this was still an odd and touchy subject for him, his marriage to Lunafreya. Noctis stood up and hugged his best friend tightly. “You know if I could, I wouldn’t be marrying Luna, I don’t love her like that, but—”

“You’re doing it for the sake of peace, I know,” Prompto sighed softly and hugged Noctis back. “At least you’re marrying someone as beautiful as Lady Lunafreya unlike your mom that almost had to marry Emperor Aldercapt!” They both laughed at that and held each other closer, savoring the other’s warmth and grateful they had each other.

“Prompto,” Noctis began, heart-pounding with pin-prickly nerves. “later today, tonight… I really need to talk to you about something.”

Prompto was surprised but felt a small rush of joy go through him at the fact that Noctis was finally going to open up about the thing that had been bugging him for so long. “Sure, buddy, anything you need. Ever at your side.” He grinned.

“Right, thanks Prom.” He truly was the worst human being. They talked and hung out until Ignis announced that they had arrived. “Ready?” Noctis asked Prompto.

“Yup!” the blonde glaive answered happily before getting up and going to find Ignis, Gladio, and Nyx.

Noctis looked up at the sky and begged the Astrals that all would go according to plan. He got up and fell in line with his retinue plus Nyx as they all quickly boarded the train, avoiding curious eyes as much as possible. Ignis led them to their own private section where they could not be disturbed until they arrived in Tenebrae.

It was early so Noctis relaxed with the rest of his friends while he waited to put the rest of the plan motion. Loqi had boarded the train at exactly noon with a few of his men and at 12:30 p.m.; it was time to move. “I’ll be right back, need to use the restroom.”

“Hang on, Princess, I’ll go with you,” Gladio said, already getting up.

“I’ll go with him, Gladio,” Nyx said and stood up. “Plus, I’m losing badly at poker with you guys and you’re on a winning streak.”

“True. Okay, be careful you two,” Gladio warned them both and sat down once more.

“Sure.” Noctis got up and left with Nyx. He followed him closely and went into the bathroom he led him to.

“Constellation’s onboard somewhere, just in case. They left your stuff and gear in the bathroom. Make this quick, Noct,” Nyx explained and warned the Lucian king before locking the door and standing guard outside.

Noctis made quick work of his clothes and pulled on his assassin’s gear. He tucked his clothes into the bag and tucked it all away out of sight in the Armiger. He grabbed his daggers, knife, and a gun, putting them away into his jacket and holsters. The gun was something new to his arsenal as an assassin; it was a gift from Prompto. The body of it was matte black with glossy black flourishings and the golden Lucian crest was on the handgrip. The barrel of the gun was decorated in gold swirls and towards the rear sight the cylinder was exposed and made blocky rather than smooth so when the gun was fired, it could be seen as it rotated. Noctis pressed his forehead to the body of the gun before holstering it and getting to work.

He got up on the toilet and reached up to remove a ceiling tile. He climbed in and shimmied through the tight space. As he army crawled through the small space, he pulled up the train schematics on his phone and moved towards the bathroom closest to where Loqi and his men were. He settled down and waited patiently for his opportunity. After a moment had gone by, Noctis perked up and looked through the vent’s screen to see who had come in. Luck had been on his side, it was Loqi and he readied himself, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Loqi was washing his hands when the whole train went pitch black for a few seconds. The sounds of screams and anxious shuffling could be heard throughout the train until the power was restored. He shook his head and muttered something about incompetence. His entire body tensed suddenly but just as quickly relaxed as he looked up and stared at his and the assassin’s reflections in the mirror. He had a gun pressed into the back of his neck but knew that wasn’t their only weapon. “My turn now, is it?”

Noctis only nodded and clicked the safety off the gun.

“Right.” Loqi slowly put his hands up and then raised his leg and kicked the assassin with great force to the chest that it sent them back, breaking down the door and causing them to fly out into the hallway.

Noctis coughed, having had the wind knocked out of him. He had barely managed to sit up when he was surrounded by Niflheim soldiers and a few MTs as well. He looked at Loqi in shock and felt dredd hearing his mocking laughter.

“You truly are a cocky assassin if you didn’t realize that this was a trap.” His cold gaze pierced into his. “Kill him.”

“Stop!” Constellation burst in and yanked Loqi to their body and held a gun to his head. “Kill him and Loqi dies first. Put your weapons down, now. And I mean it.” They clicked their gun and dug it deep into Loqi’s temple.

The young brigadier general glared at the but conceded. “Weapons down.” He watched his men obey him and returned his darkened glare to the assassins. “You loathsome pieces of shit—!” Loqi cried out in pain when Constellation hit him with their gun and shoved him at an MT, blood pouring down the side of his head.

“Daybreak!” Constellation helped him up and they ran.

“Follow them and kill them!” Loqi screamed and his men obeyed.

“Thanks!” Noctis yelled as they sprinted, dodging bullets.

“Thank me later!” They ran into a new section of the train, quickly shutting the door behind them and continued running when the MTs broke down the door with ease. “To the roof!” Constellation cried and kicked down an emergency door. They grabbed onto the ladder and climbed up to the roof, Daybreak close behind them. “C’mon, we can hide in the front!”

“Right!” Noctis moved to run first but then gasped seeing Prompto and Nyx in front of them. He took a step back and shielded Constellation. “Glaive—”

“Don’t move,” Prompto commanded, pointing both his guns at them and took a cautious step forward. 

“Prompto, don’t!” Noctis yelled at his best friend.

That took Prompto aback. “How did you know…”

“Good work, glaives.” The assassins whipped around to see Loqi behind them with a few MTs. “Now then, kill them or leave so I can.”

“The orders were to bring the rogue assassin alive, Tummelt!” yelled Nyx.

“One tried to kill me and the other is an accomplice and you’re in Niflheim so my rules. Now shut up and leave and do it or I will.”

“No, you won’t,” Prompto argued, blue-violet eyes dark and unwavering.

“Fine.” Without warning, Loqi shot at Prompto, but Constellation was faster to shoot Loqi, severely wounding him. After that, the events that unfolded seemed to almost go by in slow motion.

Prompto managed to dodge Loqi’s shot but lost his footing and slipped off the train. All Noctis could hear was the awful sound of his friend’s screams. “Prompto!” With no thought, Noctis jumped after him, both now plunging down faster and faster. Noctis managed to grab a hold of Prompto, holding his screaming and terrified frame close to him. He looked around frantically and saw a rocky wall and immediately threw a dagger, warping them to safety though he couldn’t hold up their weight for long and they fell a few feet down into the thick snow below, both passing out from fear, stress, and the impact.

Prompto’s natural survival instincts kicked in first knowing he was in danger and he was right. He saw the silhouettes of MTs surrounding him and the assassin, most likely having jumped after them. He looked over to them, they were clearly still out. Prompto had to think of a plan but it all went out the window when the MTs made a grab for them. He got up and started firing both guns, pulling the assassin behind him and even pulling out the bio-blaster to defend them both from the onslaught.

Noctis slowly began to wake up to the sounds of the battle that was happening in front of him. His eyes widened and automatically got to work. He pulled out his daggers and got to slicing and ripping apart the MTs.

“Glad to see you awake!” Prompto yelled over the boom of his blaster.

“Thanks!” Noctis yelled back and took another MT out. They continued taking out the MTs until none were left, each panting from the workout.

“Not bad, for a rogue assassin,” Prompto panted with a small smile.

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed, panting as well. “not so bad yourself for a glaive.”

Prompto managed to straighten up and was about to ask them how the hell they had survived when the shriek of an MT pierced the air. “Look out!”

It was too late, it had sprung up on Noctis and grabbed him, thrashing him around, his hood slipping off from being shaken like a rag doll. “Get off me!” He managed to free an arm and shot it in the head before summoning his Engine Blade and sinking it into its chest. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, the MT almost falling on him. His Engine Blade disappeared shortly after but his gun went flying, landing near Prompto.

Prompto’s eyes were wide in disbelief the whole time. He looked down and picked up the gun with a trembling hand. He knew what it was. He knew what this was. He knew who that was. “Noctis,” his shaky voice whispered.

Noctis didn’t look at him and scrambled to get his hood up but Prompto made it to him first and lifted his face, ripping away the coverings. Prompto shook his head and fell down, landing in the snow. “Noctis… Noctis… no… Noctis, no… No, Noctis…!”

“Prompto…” Noctis tried to say something, anything to explain himself.

Prompto clutched his head and screamed in heart-ripping agony. “Noctis, no!” He was choked up with tears, gasping for air and his lungs refusing to work. “Noctis, how could you… No! No! No!” He was going into a full-blown panic attack.

“Prompto.” He hesitantly tried to reach out to him but recoiled when Prompto screamed at him, swinging his arm at him.

“No! Stay back!” He continued crying out and sobbing, trying to breathe, and balling himself up. “H-How could you? How could you?!” He managed to say through his gasps and broken tears.

“Prompto, please! I didn’t—Let me help you, you need to calm down.” Noctis knew better to get in his space when he had a panic attack as severe as this.

Prompto could only rock his balled up form back and forth while trying to breathe but only sobbed without stopping.

It pained Noctis like never before to see Prompto like this and for once not to be able to help him because he was the cause of his pain and distress. It was all him and there was nothing or anything else to blame but himself. He looked up when he heard a muffled thump, Prompto had passed out from the exhaustion. “Oh, Prompto… I really am the worst person on the planet…” Noctis wiped away a stray tear before walking over to him and lifting him into his arms. He had to find them shelter and urgently because it was beginning to snow and the wind was blowing.

Noctis trudged through the Niflheim wilderness, his pace slower than he wanted because of the deep snow. He pushed forward, he had to. He put Prompto down for a moment in order to wrap his tundra jacket around the unconscious blonde. He pulled Prompto’s beanie from the Armiger too and put it on snug on his head. “You’re gonna be okay, Prom,” he sniffed and picked him up again continuing his trek through the freezing and snowy temperatures.

While he walked, Noctis began talking to Prompto knowing he probably wouldn’t get the chance to fully explain himself. “When dad, Clarus, and Sylvia died, I felt so helpless and I didn’t know what to do. When the Society, specifically Constellation, reached out to me and showed me that the emperor and Ardyn were behind it all, I had to do anything in my power to make them pay. That was another problem though, my power; my power as a prince or even as the king was useless to stop them so I found another way. I became an assassin, someone that didn’t have to worry about warrants or processes or knowing that anything I did meant they would still get away with the murders. I was free.

“And then”—he laughed without humor—“they put a bounty on my head, well, a wanted poster with my eyes on it. I should have expected as much. I wanted Aldercapt and Ardyn to know I would be coming for them and I guess it worked too well with the unwanted attention I know had from all Eos. I chose you and Nyx to be on the Lucian side because I knew I’d be safe with you both Nyx knew the whole truth and… I was going to tell you at some point but I could never find the words or the courage to tell you or anyone else the truth. Most importantly I couldn’t tell you the truth.” His voice began to crack. “You were the person that should have known since the beginning and I didn’t tell you. Instead, I hid behind a hood and coverings and kept it all from you. I kept it all from the person I love most in this world. I love you, Prompto Argentum and I’ve loved you for a very long time. I don’t even think I can remember when I began loving you but it's been a long time now.

“I don’t know if you’ll ever believe me, not after how I fucked up by never telling you about me being an assassin and all the shameless flirting I’ve been doing with you. You hate me, I know you must, but maybe there’s a small chance that you’ll forgive me and understand.” Noctis stopped and hugged Prompto’s unconscious body close to his chest and sobbed. “I’m so sorry, Prompto!” He felt like he didn’t have the strength to carry on, but he had to for both their sakes.

Noctis began to shiver more, the wind and snow and ice biting at his skin through the leather jacket and skin-tight pants. “Please, I know I don’t deserve it, but Astrals, please help us. Not so much me, but Prompto. Help me find shelter to save him…” He kept walking for a few moments and then, praise Shiva, he spotted a cave. Noctis pulled himself forward with what little strength he had left and walked into the cave, pushing themselves deep into the formation to shield themselves from the wind and snow.

Once he was deep enough in the cave, he laid Prompto down for a moment while he pulled some camping gear from the Armiger. “Thanks, Gladio.” He was grateful his Shield kept so much gear in there. He pulled out a sleeping bag and a thick cylinder-shaped pillow and managed to get Prompto into it, putting the pillow under his head as he made him comfortable. He glanced at him once more before making space for a fire. Soon enough, the cave was lit up with the warmth and glow of the flames. Noctis looked back at Prompto, relieved he was still asleep and warm. He sighed and sat close to the fire, wishing things had gone so much more different than the shit way they had currently. He leaned back, resting against the cave’s wall and shutting his eyes, trying to rest if only a bit.

\--

The Niflheim wilderness was dark and even colder as night began to fall. Nyx and Constellation were making their way through the snow with a snowmobile provided by the reconn agents in the area.

“Any updates?” Nyx called back to Constellation.

They had their phone out and checked again if any of the field agents had found any trace of the assassin and glaive. “None!”

Nyx nodded, but dread was growing in his heart over Noctis and Prompto. What if Prompto found out the truth? It was the plan but out there was not the best way to find out something so delicate about Noctis’s life.

“We’ll find them, Nyx, you’ll see.”

“Dead.” He winced when Constellation punched his shoulder.

“Alive. They both have survival skills and combat training, they will be fine.”

“Yeah, you’re right, sorry.” He tensed feeling their arms tighten around his waist, sending a tint to his cold-reddened cheeks. “I’m still amazed Gladio and Ignis listened to you.”

Constellation nodded grimly against the glaive’s back. “I didn’t give them a choice.”

_   
_ _ After Constellation had wounded Loqi and the boys had been lost, the train was in an utter state of chaos. Nyx quickly had to hide Constellation as he ran to alert Ignis and Gladio what had happened. _

_ “Where is Noctis now?” Ignis asked Nyx after he had told them about the assassination attempt on Loqi Tummelt. _

_ Nyx was no good about lying on the spot, but the glare from the worried Shield told him to act fast. _

_ “Let me explain.” _

_ They all looked to the door as Constellation slipped in and locked it behind them. _

_ “You!” Gladio road and pinned them to the door, not caring if he hurt the assassin or not. _

_ “I can help!” Constellation gasped. _

_ “Why should we trust you?” Ignis asked with an accusatory tone and fire burning in his eyes. _

_ “Stop it, both of you! They were there when it happened!” Nyx exclaimed and pried Gladio off Constellation. _

_ “The hell are you talking about, Nyx? Where are Noctis and Prompto?!” Gladio demanded. _

_ Constellation cleared their throat. “They fell off the train.” They held up a hand before any of the three could say anything. “I was sent to kill Loqi but I ran into trouble and went up to the roof. The glaive and a blonde glaive appeared, Loqi shot at the blonde, but I shot Loqi first. He lost his balance and fell off. We heard someone yell his name and before this glaive or I could do anything, King Noctis jumped over to get him.” _

_ Ignis and Gladio were shocked and tried to comprehend what had happened, having now lost both Noctis and Prompto. _

_ “They’re telling the truth. When I heard the gunshots, I ordered Noctis to return to you while I tried to contain the threat. He must have followed me and that’s when he saw Prompto fall and went after him.” _

_ Ignis buried his face in his hands and Gladio punched the wall, cursing as he did. “Damn Noct never fucking listens! I told Prompto not to go out, but when he heard the gunshots, he went!” Gladio fell to his knees, heart aching. “I failed them both.” _

_ “No, it’s all on me, Gladio,” said Nyx. “I should have made sure Noctis made it back to you.” _

_ “No, you were trying to contain the danger, Nyx, it’s what gloves are trained to do and Prompto followed that instinct too and knowing Noctis wasn't with us made him go all the more.” _

_ “Lamenting is not helping either of them. Right now, action must be taken,” Constellation said, pulling them all out of their pity party. “There are reconn, field agents, all over this place. I will send word out and if they spot the glaive or the king, they will inform me.” _

_ Ignis nodded. “Right.” _

_ “Iggy, pull out the snow gear, we’re going to go find them,” Gladio said quietly but intensely as he stood up. _

_ “It's not wise to leave where we are, Gladio. If they manage to find their way back, they’ll look for us and they won’t be able to find us,” Ignis explained calmly as he tried to reason with the Shield. _

_ “Ignis—” _

_ “He’s right, Gladio. I’ll go. As Kingsglaive, we’re the first and last line of defense sworn to the king, it’s my duty to go and find him,” Nyx said and pulled his snow gear from the Armiger; he wasn’t going to take any arguments from the young Chamberlain and Shield. _

_ “And get lost on your own? I’m going with you,” Constellation said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. _

_ “Hell, no,” Gladio growled and stood at full height to intimidate the shorter assassin. _

_ “Look, behemoth, the fact stands that I have intel and you don’t so you can either search forever in the fucking wasteland that is Niflheim’s snow-covered wilderness and find a frozen dead king and glaive or you let me and others help find them. Your choice.” _

_ Gladio glared at them before looking at Ignis who only nodded in agreement. “Fine. Nyx, keep an eye on…” _

_ “Constellation and that’s all you need to know.” _

_ “Take whatever you need then, Constellation, but swear you will find them.” Emerald burned into light blue. _

_ They nodded. “I will, you have my word, Chamberlain.” _

“Wind’s picking up again!” Nyx called out.

“There’s a small cave nearby, we can take a breath there!” Constellation said. They came upon the shelter soon enough and went inside, started a fire, and tried to keep warm.

“You know, you can always borrow my spare jacket. It'll be big, but it beats freezing,” Nyx offered them again.

Constellation glanced over at him and nodded. They stood up and walked over to the glaive, taking the offered outerwear gratefully. “Thanks.” They looked at him in surprise when Nyx opened his arms to them.

“Warm?” This was dumb and embarrassing, but Nyx wasn’t about to let them stand the cold anymore.

They sighed but smiled under the mask. “What the hell.” They sat down next to Nyx and gladly balled themselves up in his embrace. “You know if it wasn’t for the circumstances, this would be kind of nice.”

Nyx’s heart skipped a beat. “Y-Yeah.” He cleared his throat and tried to relax, but their chuckle pulled him out of his anxious, racing mind. “What?”

“Do I make you nervous, glaive?”

“Whoa, whoa. Time out. You are not about to pull a Noctis on me.”

They looked at him in confusion. “What are you talking about?” They grabbed his chin when they knew Nyx was about to brush off the subject. “You started, tell me now what Noctis has done.”

Nyx sighed and confessed to them what had been going on between Noctis and Prompto.

\--

Prompto awoke with a startle, breathing harder than what was normal for him from the leftover anxiety in his system. He slowly sat up, trying to take in his surroundings, remembering very little at that moment. He swore it had to have all been a nightmare brought on from the scare of falling off the train at such a height. As he looked around, he tensed when he noticed someone else was with him.

Cautiously, he got up and tip-toed over to them when he noticed the person was asleep. He took note of the assassin’s outfit and held back, heart stuttering painfully that it made him wince. Had it truly been a nightmare or a painful reality? He shakily reached out and turned their head, gasping and recoiling as though burned. “Noctis…!” he covered his mouth and let out a muffled and shuddery cry. He slowly backed away seeing him begin to wake up.

Noctis sighed and his eyes fluttered open like black butterfly’s wings. “Hnn…” He blinked a few times but then froze seeing Prompto trembling in front of him. “Prom—”

“How could you, Noctis!” It was all coming back to him. “How could you do this to us? How could you do this to me?!” Prompto yelled at him through broken sobs.

“Prompto, please, let me just—”

“Just what? Just fucking what, Noctis?! How—what could you ever say that could make this”—he clutched his heart, digging into his skin through his jacket—“make this pain go away. Tell me… tell me!” He screamed, panting from how overwhelmed he felt.

Noctis stood up and tried to come closer, but didn’t when he saw Prompto take a step back, like a terrified and wounded animal. “You’re right, nothing I can say could ever justify what I've done, but please, Prom, hear me out.”

Prompto sat down and glared at him, waiting.

Noctis hadn’t expected more than that and began, telling him everything like he had when he had been unconscious. He would pause occasionally to see if Prompto had anything to say but continued when he gave him a pointed look. “I guess that’s it.”

“No,” Prompto said slowly and stood up. “You’re missing something.”

Noctis looked at him in confusion but then gasped in shock and pain before looking at Prompto with wide-eyes and a now bloody and cut lip.

“The part where you thought it was okay to fuck with my emotions!” Prompto screamed at him.

“Prom, I didn’t mean—”

“Didn’t fucking mean what?!” he shoved him hard again and again. “Didn’t mean to tirelessly flirt with me?! Didn’t mean to send embarrassing gifts?! Didn’t mean to steal my first kiss?!” He finally tired, but his blue-violet eyes never lost the anger or ferocity. “A kiss… I was hoping that would be with you… not anything like this…”

Noctis gasped softly at the last part. “Prom—”

“Shut up!” He pounded on his chest, body shaking like an autumn leaf. “It was supposed to be special… It was meant to be something I would never forget and it all should have been with you”—he met his gaze with his watery ones—“the real you…”

“Prompto—” he grunted when Prompto kneed him in the stomach.

“Instead it was stolen by an assassin, the worst parts of you took that from me! Did you think you could get away with it forever?! You were wrong and so was I!”

“Prompto, I love you and I didn't know what else to do!” Noctis yelled, chest rising and falling faster from the pain and adrenaline spiking throughout his body.

“And I loved you more than anything in this shit world!”

Noctis grew silent as he watched Prompto wipe away his tears bitterly. “Wait… did you say ‘loved’?”

“Yes!” he glared at his king. “I loved you, now I can’t even believe you, let alone trust anything you say or do…”

Noctis felt like a crystalline glass that had just fallen and shattered into a thousand, impossible to put together pieces. This… this couldn’t be right, could it? “Prompto… I love you…”

“You should have thought about that two years ago. Now, I don’t know. I won’t quit being your first glaive, but you can sure as hell believe that I won’t talk to you or be near you otherwise. We will be what we should have always been, a king and his glaive, one of the fold and nothing else.”

Noctis sank to his knees. “Prompto, you can't mean that…”

“Can’t?! You betrayed me, Noctis! What did you expect? For me to forgive you and pretend we’re okay again, not after the hell you’ve put me through! How could you ever believe I can ever call you friend again?!”

“Prompto, no!” Noctis cried out and fell forward, hands smacking open-palms painfully on the uneven cave ground. “I’m lost without you! I can’t do this life without you. Ever at my side, Prompto, I need you to be ever at my side! Prompto, please…” He begged through thick tears and a tightly-clenched throat.

Prompto was silent for a moment before saying the worst he could ever utter. “You should have thought of that before you abandoned_ my _side. I shall never be at your side again, Noctis.”

Noctis dared to look up and what was left of his heart was shattered seeing Prompto’s raw and bloody pain now solid in his cold blue-violet eyes. He choked and his body was wracked with violent sobs.

Prompto turned and left him. “Get some sleep, your majesty, we leave at first light to find your advisor and shield.”

Noctis curled up in a fetal position on the cold ground, sobbing his shattered soul out, whispering Prompto’s name as though that would bring him back to him. He didn’t know how long he cried for, all he knew that he eventually passed out, too exhausted to cry or feel anymore.

Noctis was woken up what only felt like five minutes later by Prompto shaking him.

“C’mon, it’s first light, your majesty, it’s time to move.” His voice was devoid of cheer or any emotion really.

Noctis slowly sat up and nodded, too tired to do much else. “Prompto.”

“Yes, your majesty?” Their eyes briefly met, one filled with regret and tears while the others were filled with still bleeding wounds and clotted cuts.

“Nevermind.” Noctis stood up and followed Prompto out.

“Do you remember at all where we fell?”

“No, I carried you for a while and I don’t remember.”

Prompto nodded. “We’ll have to make due.” He walked over to Noctis and handed him a jacket. “That that off, we don’t want anyone to think you’re an assassin.”

Noctis took it, heart bleeding when he felt the warmth that sparked whenever they touched. “Thank you.”

Prompto bowed his head. “Of course, your majesty.” He watched Noctis shed his jacket and hid it in the Armiger before putting on his Lucian crest-branded tundra jacket. “Are you ready, your majesty?”

“Prompto, for the love of the Six, call me Noctis!” He was shaking now, he was a mix of sadness, desperation, and anger.

Prompto merely bowed his head. “It’s improper, your majesty. I’m only your glaive and I must show you the proper respect as king of Lucis.” He started walking, expecting Noctis to follow him.

“Prompto…” He hung his head and followed the glaive. They continued walking for a long while, the sun high in the sky before Prompto stopped them suddenly.

“What is it?” Noctis asked softly.

Prompto pulled him down and then gestured to over the hill. MTs were out and about, almost patrolling or looking for something. Prompto motioned for Noctis to follow him slowly and creep out of the MTs range.

They slowly made their way out of the danger zone. They were both drained and too exhausted to fight off that many MTs. They walked through nearly silent until a crow cawed shrilly and startled Prompto, causing him to step on a branch. The MTs immediately looked over in their direction, eyes red and soullessly evil.

“Run!” Noctis grabbed Prompto’s hand and they both booked it. They pushed forward, trying their best not to get stuck or trip in the thick snow. “Hang on!” Noctis summoned his Engine Blade and threw it, trying to get some distance between them and the sprinting MTs and their sharpened axes and loaded rifles.

“They’re gaining!” Prompto cried out and fired at a few of them.

“Save the bullets!” Noctis threw his sword, again and again, each time growing a little more exhausted.

“Noct, stop! You’re gonna hit stasis!”

He ignored Prompto and kept going until ultimately he couldn’t go anymore. He didn’t have time to catch his breath as Prompto pulled him along, sprinting like an anak. What Prompto didn’t see was the edge of a small valley they soon began tumbling into. They eventually made it to the middle, both sore and aching. “You hurt?” Prompto gasped.

“No, you?” Noctis panted.

“I’m okay…” Prompto sat up but then saw the MTs jump down in the ditch after them. “Noctis!”

Noctis had seen them and helped Prompto up, sword at the ready. Prompto did the same and pulled out both his guns and had machinery on hand as well. Their gazes met for half a second before they charged. They managed to take down a few, but with no curatives or relief, their energy was going fast. Noctis got in front of Prompto and pulled him behind him, a shield keeping them safe from the MTs hits. Prompto looked up to see Noctis struggling so he mustered his strength and used his bio-blaster, the recoil so much harder to handle in his weakened state. “There’s too many!”

Noctis pulled him back down and pulled out a bigger shield to protect them better. Noctis looked in Prompto’s eyes with desperation. “I’m sorry, Prompto.”

“Don’t you fucking dare, Noctis! Don’t you dare do that!” He yelled at the king angrily.

“But I am—”

“I don’t care! We are not dying and I am still too pissed off to die here!”

Both looked up hearing the roar of an engine. Over the ridge, flew in Nyx and Constellation on their snowmobile. They instantly got to work cutting down the MTs, slicing them down, and destroying them in perfect synchrony as though they had fought side-by-side for years.

“Constellation!”

They nodded and ducked down as Nyx sliced the head off an MT while they stabbed through the last one with their lance. They were both breathing a little harder but nodded at one another before rushing over to Prompto and Noctis.

“Are you two okay?” Nyx quickly checked them over as Noctis collapsed in the snow, Constellation quickly grabbing him. They broke a potion over both of them and gave them water. “Any serious injuries?” Noctis shook his head and looked over at Prompto before Constellation forced him to look at them. _ “That _we shall discuss later.” They weren’t happy with the assassin’s behavior.

Prompto looked over nervously at Noctis and then at Nyx, who shook his head at him. Then it dawned on Prompto making him yell in frustration. “Did everyone but me know?!”

Nyx looked at Noctis in alarm. “You told him?”

Noctis didn’t say anything, he merely shook his head.

“No, I found out the hard way and I don’t want to talk about this bullshit anymore,” Prompto said, fists clenched and he felt sick all over again.

Nyx looked between the two of them and nodded before helping Prompto up.

“Prompto, don’t be made at Nyx, it’s not—”

“It’s not his fault, I know. He was following your orders and tried to keep me safe when we were hunting you. He’s still a good brother and friend to me, something you wouldn’t know jackshit about, your majesty,” he spat.

Constellation steaded Noctis and kept him standing tall. “Enough. We’ll have time for petty squabbling later. We need to get you both back to Ignis and Gladio or it’s my head.”

A reconn agent in the area head brought them a second snowmobile for all four of them to get back; Nyx had Prompto and Constellation had Noctis. They all rode in uncomfortable silence. Nyx and Constellation would occasionally glance at each other, both worried for the two former friends.

“Noctis,” they started softly.

“I promise you can yell at me later, but just give me today,” Noctis said quietly, voice broke and exhausted as he snuggled into their back.

“Yeah, don’t worry, Noctis.”

“Prom—”

“Not now, Nyx,” Prompto cut him off stiffly.

“Yeah… don’t worry, Prompto.”

They rode for about another hour or two longer until finally arriving at the Cartinican train station, they had switched from snow to ATVs close to the end of their journey.

Ignis looked up and nudged Gladio, who had been reading to keep his mind busy. “There they are!” 

Gladio jumped up and ran over to them along with Ignis. They had barely let Noctis and Prompto climb off before pulling them both into a tight embrace.

“Thank the Six!” gasped Ignis, squeezing them tight.

“No more solo bathroom breaks, Princess,” Gladio teased but was beyond relieved to have his family back.

“Promise,” Noctis laughed and caught Prompto’s gaze, his smile faltering.

“Yeah, just be careful and listen to your retinue so this doesn't happen again your majesty.” Prompto pulled away from the group hug and went to stand by Nyx. Also, he wanted to thank Constellation for helping them even though he wasn't too fond of the assassins.

Gladio and Ignis were shocked and Ignis was about to ask Noctis what had happened when he caught the king’s gaze. “Oh, Noctis…” he pulled him into his arms, shushing him as he broke down crying. The Chamberlain looked at the Shield in desperate worry.

Gladio wanted to know what the hell was going on but he knew it would be unwise to ask seeing how fragile and small Noctis looked. He only put a hand on top of Noctis’s head and tried to calm him. “It’s okay, Noctis,” his voice low and warm. He returned Ignis’s increasingly worried expression when their king, best friend, and brother shook his head.

It wouldn’t be okay. Never again. Ever at our side was no longer a thing and wouldn’t be ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew... this chapter was a labor of love. I handwrite all my chapters before typing them so if you think this is a long chapter, imagine how much time it took to handwrite. My hand only cramped once! Yes, things are grim now, but I promise it won't last forever. The next chapter, is literally, one of the reasons I was inspired to write this fic at all.
> 
> Thank you all for the support, love, kudos, and comments, you guys truly make it all worthwhile <3
> 
> Song(s) that helped shape this chapter:  
Song of the North by BrunuhVille  
North Wind by BrunuhVille  
Endlessness by Really Slow Motion  
Forever and Never by Peter Gundry  
Dark Winter Music & Goth Music by Friecltus  
Broken Dreams | Etheral Dramatic Orchestra by Fractured Light Music  
No Matter What, I will Fight by Brain Delgado  
I'm Still Here from Disney's Treasure Planet


	23. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night in Altissia changes everything.

It had been four long months since Prompto had found out the truth about Noctis, and true to his word, he performed his duty and nothing more past that. He was just a little more than an empty MT, but he could still cry and cry he did. Whenever he was alone, the streams of tears never seemed to end. He kept telling himself that the pain would soon pass and that he could move on from Noctis. Deep in his soul, he knew it was a lie.

Noctis was in the same state only he couldn’t cry, he barely had the time. He had meetings and events to attend, things to sign, projects to oversee, and parade around with Lunafreya to keep up the farce of their “love story.” The Six bless Luna because she knew as well as he that neither had the desire to marry one another but had no choice so they would at least make the best out of the situation they found themselves in. Luna was kind as ever and he loved her deeply for it, but never in that sense.

That day, Lunafreya was over at the Citadel, she and Noctis having attended an event together. On the outside, Prompto was only doing his job, on the inside, he was barely holding it together. Prompto looked up when he heard a knock on the door. “Come in.” He smiled when he saw Nyx, he had been at his side constantly during this trying and emotional time. Gladio and Ignis had been there for the both of them, but when neither wanted to tell the truth, it made it hard to help either king or glaive.

“Hey, sunshine. I know you’re off the clock, but you’re wanted in the throne room.”

Prompto’s smile faded and a rehearsed blank look came over his expression. “Tell his majesty I’ll be there soon.”

Nyx sighed, “It’s not Noctis.”

That surprised Prompto but he nodded all the same and headed over to the throne room. Could it be Cor trying to snap him out of it again? He doubted Cor respected his decisions whether he approved of them or not. Maybe it was Ignis or Gladio calling for him and were about to tell him Noctis wanted him out of the group? They wouldn’t do that, not even Noctis. At least he liked to think he wouldn’t. It wasn’t like Noctis had any right to be mad. He pushed all thoughts from his mind and went down to the throne room. Prompto was shocked to see Lady Lunafreya standing at the base of the stairs, waiting in her flawless white dress and ethereal-like form.

Luna looked over when Prompto had entered the room and smiled softly at him. “Hello, Prompto.” She bowed her head respectfully. Prompto quickly did the same when he was able to knock himself out of his stupor. “Good afternoon, Lady Lunafreya. I’m sorry if I kept you waiting long.”

She shook her head. “Not at all. I just wanted to talk with you, alone for a moment if you don’t mind.”

Prompto paused for a moment before nodding, nervous.

“Come, walk with me.” She reached out to him, offering her hand.

Prompto hesitated but eventually took her hand in his. Shiva, her hands were fridged! He let her lead him, both of them walking in silence before they reached the Citadel’s famous gardens.

“Why here?” Prompto asked softly.

“Because it’s very soothing and calming here. At least I know it is for Noctis and Aulea. What about you, Prompto?”

Prompto didn’t respond at first, he instead looked out at the beauty of the gardens and began to yearn for much simpler times. Back when they were all kids, all smiles, and all love. “It used to be, not really anymore.”

Lunafreya sat down on a nearby bench and motioned him to do the same. She smiled when he sat down. “Tell me.”

“It’s… complicated. Let me put it that way,” Prompto explained slowly and awkwardly. He couldn’t just tell his ex-best friend’s fiancé he was upset over Noctis breaking his heart.

“Does it have anything to do with Noctis?” Prompto looked at her in stunned silence and eyes wide. When he didn’t continue, she did. “I know it’s not my place to ask, but I want to know. I can't stand seeing you two upset.”

“Well, uh… it’s not that—”

“Are you in love with Noctis?” she asked bluntly, it was very uncharacteristic of her but four months of sulking had gone on for far too long.

“Yes. I mean, no! I mean…” he sighed and buried his face in his hands. “Yes. Tl;dr, he betrayed my trust and lo—friendship.”

“You can say love if that’s what you feel,” Luna stated simply.

“What?! Noct’s your fiancé!”

“True, he is, but do you really believe either of us is in it for love? This is all politics, Prompto, unfortunately. I was practically sold to him by Ravus. I love Noctis dearly but never like that.” She lifted his chin so he would be meeting her celestial blue gaze. “Not the way you love him or how he loves you.”

Prompto’s eyes went round and he looked away in shame and embarrassment. “I don’t…”

“But you do. To me, it’s all clear as day and you have nothing to feel shame about. I think it’s wonderful you two found love in one another.”

“You’re wrong, Lady Lunafreya, we haven’t,” he replied softly and with a voice thick with emotion.

Luna looked at him perplexed. “But I thought—”

“Things have changed or rather… things happened. I can’t tell you what because it’s personal, but I don’t feel that way anymore. Nothing can fix the brokenness I feel in my chest.” A single tear ran down his face, the pain feeling like a new and open wound.

Luna reached out and tenderly wiped the tear away before bringing him into her arms. “If that were true, you wouldn’t feel the need to cry. It’s because you still feel something is the reason why you can still feel pain.” She smiled warmly when she felt his arms wrap around her. “I don’t know what happened between you two, but the fact that I’ve seen you both shed tears says it all. Love is hope, choose hope, Prompto, never death.”

Prompto’s body shook a little as he cried into Lunafreya’s arms; he hated himself for ever having a negative thought about her cross his mind. She was beautiful, kind, intelligent, and wise. Even if she wasn’t the Oracle, she’d still be all those things to him. “I’m scared…”

“Shh… I know you are. It can be scary, but the goal at the end makes it all worthwhile.”

Prompto nodded and hugged her a little tighter. “Thank you, Lady Lunafreya.”

“Call me Luna.”

Prompto at last smiled. “Alright then, Luna.” They held onto each other for a while longer before they finally let each other go. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad Noctis is going to marry you.”

Luna was taken aback by that but found a smile for him nonetheless. “Thank you, but I know you two will be happy, I swear it.”

“We’ll see.”

“All in its time, Prompto.” She got up and adjusted her dress.

“Do you want me to walk you back to the throne room?” Prompto asked as he stood up as well.

She shook her head. “I’m all right, but thank you though.” She waved goodbye at him before departing.

Prompto watched her leave and then sighed, “What should I do…?”

Nyx looked up at Lunafreya as she left the gardens. “How is he?”

She met the glaive’s eyes. “Only time will tell, but I think he feels less burdened now thus freer to make his choice.”

Nyx nodded and sighed, “I hate seeing them like this.”

“As do I, but you'll see things will be alright,” Luna reassured him.

Nyx gave her a small smile. “I believe you if you say so.”

\--

Noctis was on the road that night; many assassins were called to their country’s respected headquarters with news that had to be shared with all thus attending was mandatory. He would have been grateful for the distraction if it actually was that, but considering now that Constellation knew the truth about what happened between him and Prompto, they were relentless in letting him know just how badly he had fucked up. He truly could not catch a break anywhere. At first, he was angry over all the shit he was getting, but he was quick to realize that everyone had a point and he was the only one to blame. He knew from the beginning he was the only one at fault but now it was that constant reminder that drove him to get out of bed every day because he knew one day he would find a way to make it up to Prompto.

Noctis parked the bike in front of the headquarters and went inside. He hoped that maybe today Constellation would ease up, but that was only wishful thinking. He stepped out of the elevator when he heard it ding but was surprised to see the floor empty.

“Late to the party, Heartbreaker.”

“Must you still insist on calling me that, Constellation?” Noctis muttered in annoyance.

They brushed passed him, purposely bumping into his shoulder. “You know the answer by now, Heartbreaker. C’mon, Highwind has gathered us all in the training room for the announcement.”

He nodded and got in the elevator with them, not saying anything else.

“Before you ask, I don’t know what’s going either,” they said.

“Wasn’t planning to,” Noctis muttered, earning him a cuff to the back of the head.

They stepped out first and went to their space standing with Highwind, Aurora, and Shallow. Noctis went to go stand with the other assassins while tending to his sore head. 

Highwind looked around as though mentally counting to make sure all the Society members of Lucis were present. Once she appeared to be satisfied, she began. “Thank you all for coming here tonight. I know for some of us it was a long journey here to Insomnia, but I thank you for coming regardless. Now then, some of you may know what this is about already. For those of you newer members, I shall explain. Many of you have prior knowledge of the masque Lady Camelia Claustra throws in Altissia. Every other year, assassins are permitted to go and that is that year.” She paused for the roaring applause. “This year it will be in mid-September, a month away so for those of you that will be attending, enjoy yourselves and keep your masks on just like anyone else enjoying the night.

“For those of you that wish, Aurora is volunteering her services to make gowns and suits. Remember, the other nations’ Society members will be attending as well so don’t embarrass me or the Lucian branch. Understood?”

“Yes, Highwind!” they all chimed in and agreed.

“Good, now then—”

“For those new kids, I take commissions on a first-come, first-serve basis and reserve the right to say no,” Aurora said with a grin. She laughed when Shallow ruffled her hair. 

“They are way too cute,” an assassin named Jade Heart muttered. 

Now that Noctis thought about it, he didn’t know much about Aurora’s personal life, she never really talked about it so he never felt the need to ask. Shallow just looked so serious and stoic compared to the harmless seamstress. Then again, he couldn’t exactly call her harmless, he didn’t even know her fighting style or weapons.

“All right, you’ve had your fun, now shut up and get to work!” They all quickly left at Highwind’s commanding words.

“You excited for this, Daybreak?”

Whoa. That was the first time they had called him by his actual name in months. “Yeah, I guess. I mean, I’ll already be there because I received an invitation as king from Lady Camelia.”

“Fancy. Better use that invitation well.”

Noctis looked at them in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You are so slow, it would be cute if it wasn’t so irritating. Altissia, romantic, you, a certain blonde glaive.”

“Oh no, I’ve already fucked it up enough, I’m not going there again.”

“So you’re giving up?”

“I’m not giving up, I’m giving us time to heal and at least be friends again.”

“Do you still love him?”

“What?”

They huffed and squished his face in their hands. “Do you love Prompto Argentum or not?” When Noctis hesitated, Constellation slapped him hard across the face. “It’s a simple fucking question: do you or don’t you?”

“I do!” he cried out, tears gathering in one eye, betraying him soon after they traveled down his face. “I do and I never will stop loving him.”

They let him go and gave him a genuine smile. “Then it can be fixed.”

“But he doesn’t love me anymore.”

“Who says?”

“He told me that day and has proved it these past four months.”

“Maybe he’s also been healing like you and he’s also waiting.”

“For what?!” Noctis was losing his temper at himself and at Constellation’s insistence.

“Waiting for you.” They opened the door for him. “Go home, you have a month to figure out what you have to do.”

Noctis wanted to continue arguing but knew better so he left, grabbed Nyx’s bike, and headed back to the Citadel, mind buzzing like an angry bee’s nest.

“Think they’ll fix things?” Aurora asked Constellation quietly.

“They will. They have to.” They motioned the young seamstress to follow them back into the depths of their hideout.

\--

A month had seemed to fly by faster than anyone had anticipated. In that time, Prompto and Noctis’s relationship hadn’t really improved, but also hadn’t gotten worse. Both boys were still not themselves, they truly couldn’t be without the other beside them, but still, they carried on despite it being clear as day that they needed one another.

Aulea, Cor, Nyx, Ignis, Gladio, Crowe, Libertus, Lunafreya, and other glaives tried to coax them into talking again, still unaware of many truths, but all efforts had been futile. Though both Noctis and Prompto wanted to try, the time didn’t feel right for either of them so they remained cold and one-dimensional with each other another month.

For now, the main focus wasn’t their spat, it was sailing to Altissia and enjoying the festivities that Lady Camelia was holding. The Masquerade of Altissia was a thing of legends and had only grown all the grander when Camelia took over the planning of the massive party. Champagne, wine, elegantly crafted dishes, lights, music, fireworks, world-class singers, beautiful costumes with even more lavished masks. The party had been known to last well into the next morning and then the city slept to arise to hangovers, all praying to the Tide Mother to take the pain away.

Aulea stood at the bow, wind running through her silver-black hair; the scene was peaceful but she didn’t feel so at peace, her light blue eyes a storm at sea.

“I know that look, his majesty has the same one when something is on his mind,” Cor said as he walked up to Aulea.

She sighed and found a smile for her friend. “You know my son and I too well, Cor.”

“Be concerned if I wasn’t so well-versed in both your son and yourself. I’ve known you for a long time and I was there when Noctis was born.”

“Surprised us all, even me. My night’s light came way before we all expected him to but here we are now.”

“Yes, we are. Your son is king and you ever worried as his mother.”

Aulea sighed once more, “Can you blame me?”

Cor shook his head. “I’d be a hypocrite if I said otherwise, I’m worried about Prompto too.”

Aulea turned and hugged Cor tightly. “What happened to our boys…?” she asked softly.

Cor held her closer at her words. “They’ll come out of this when it’s their time to do so, you’ll see. Who knows? Maybe this time away from the Citadel is something they need. Perhaps even all of us.”

Aulea nodded and let out a slow, soothing breath as she relaxed in Cor’s arms. “The masquerade has been known to do wondrous things.”

Cor smiled a little. “True. Just try to behave.”

Aulea looked up at him in confusion. “Behave?”

“You and Camelia.”

Aulea rolled her eyes. “Let her try something, then she’ll truly see what a Lucian queen is made of!”

Cor sighed out of pure exhaustion already and rubbed his forehead. “Your grace…”

She stuck out her tongue at him before laughing. 

Noctis watched Cor and his mother from afar, he was happy she had someone to get her through the gloomy moments when she couldn’t talk with him. He had never truly realized how close friends they were. Cid had told him enough but seeing his mother light up said it all. That being said, they had better only remain friends.

“Spying on mom and dad?” Gladio teased.

“Astrals, never say it like that again,” Noctis whined and glared at his Shield as he laughed. “Gross.”

“I’m only messing with you, King Noctis. Your mom will never stop loving your dad and Cor’s too married to his work.”

Noctis nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. “True and true. I’m grateful to Cor either way for being with her and making her smile every day.”

Gladio ruffled his unruly raven hair. “Enough mushy stuff, we’re here.”

Noctis swatted his hand away and gazed at the City of the Water as the approached the city’s gates. He looked away automatically when he heard the distinct sound of Prompto’s camera going off. He felt an all-too-familiar ache in his chest seeing Prompto snap away and he wasn’t with him.

“Listen, Noct.” Gladio scratched the back of his neck nervously before continuing. “I know I’m not the advice giver, but this may be a good time for you and Prompto to work through your shit. No one wants to see you two like this anymore, got it?” He really wasn’t good at this, but he was trying.

“Gladio, thanks,” Noctis said after a while.

“Really?” That surprised the Shield.

“Yeah, really, thank you and I plan on making this right.”

“Good! About fucking time.” He ruffled the king’s hair once more before leaving to prepare for their arrival.

“I will make this right,” Noctis whispered.

“Prompto, a word,” Ignis spoke to the blonde, who had hit a pause from taking pictures.

“Sure, Iggs!” Prompto replied cheerfully and put his camera down before looking at the Chamberlain. “What’s up?”

“About this trip and tomorrow’s masque, I still refuse to pry, but whatever is happening with you and Noctis, I hope you are able to resolve it here.”

Prompto’s smile faltered and he grew quiet. “Ignis—”

“He loves you, you know and I know that you do him.” Ignis held up his hand before continuing. “Doesn’t matter how I know, but I do and I know that no matter the argument, you still wish to be together.”

“I don’t know, Ignis…”

“Oh, I think you do. Now it is a matter of gaining the courage to do something about it.”

“Ignis, you don’t know what happened,” Prompto retorted, angry at the memory but losing anger at the person.

“That is true, I don’t, but you know it’s not good to stay stuck in a cycle of anger and pain”—Ignis turned to leave—“think about it Prompto.” He left to get ready to disembark.

Both Prompto and Noctis had plenty to think about and would have time to think things through, but not forever seeing that the night of false truth and truthful lies was the following day.

\--

The day before the masque, Lady Camelia had invited the king, queen mother, and their retinue for lunch at her estate. Cor’s nerves were on edge during the whole matter, but luckily both queen mother and first secretary were amicable the whole time. The rest of the day they spent it taking in the sights and culture of Altissia. They had as much fun as possible despite the low buzz of tension that hung in the air due to Prompto and Noctis’s presence.

It was the night of the masque and all involved directly or not hoped to change the tides that night.

Noctis watched silently as his mother got ready for the masque, a faint smile on his lips. It was like being a small child again watching her get ready in the morning and evenings for events or simply just for the day.

“Am I forgetting anything, Noct?” Aulea asked as she looked around the room.

“Yes, to stop worrying and that you’re the most beautiful woman ever,” he laughed softly.

Aulea looked at her son and kissed his cheek. “Charmer.” She was dressed to impress that night. Her dress was floor length with a bit of train for added elegance and to match her regal status. The dress itself was black and covered in so much gold from the collar down to the floor it was hard to tell at times, but that only gave it more beauty and more royalty to it. Swirls, lines, feathers, leaves, all stitched in gold covered her body, hugging her womanly shape and serving as a reminder to all present who she was.

Her mask was a beautiful compliment, half black and half gold with gold swirls on the black half and black swirls on the gold. The black half of the mask had a large, black see-through lily with a smaller gold lily on top. Behind both flowers were three, almost feather-like shapes of black swirls and swoops.

“Charmer I don’t know, but I’m not lying, you’re so beautiful, mom.”

Aulea smiled again and hugged her son tightly. “I love you, Noctis.” She kissed his forehead and caressed his cheek. “Are you sure you don’t want to come tonight?”

“I’m sure. I’m not that good of a dancer despite all of Ignis’s lessons and I don’t feel like mingling. I was only going to go if Luna came, but she isn’t feeling well so she’s back home in Tenebrae resting.”

Aulea nodded. “All right.” She kissed his forehead again. “Let Gladio know if you change your mind.”

“I will even though I know he has zero interest in going either. You go have fun and make sure to impress the crowds with your retinue of men,” he laughed.

“Oh, hush.” She winked and giggled. She turned her attention to the door when she heard a knock. She opened it and smiled at Cor Leonis, who for once wasn’t in his Crownguard gear but instead in a finely tailored suit of all black. “Good evening, Lord Marshall.”

Cor cleared his throat, keeping his composure at the sight of the queen mother. “Good evening, your grace.” He bowed respectfully.

“Knock it off Cor and go have fun!” Noctis called from inside the suite. He laughed knowing Cor was probably glaring at him.

“C’mon, Cor. Let us know if you need anything, Noctis.”

“I will!” He flopped onto his back when the door finally shut and he let out a sigh. 

“You look lovely, Aulea,” Cor murmured to her as they headed down to the lobby of The Leveille where Ignis, Nyx, and Prompto were waiting for her and Cor.

“Thank you, Cor and you look very handsome in that suit.” She winked and looked down, hearing someone whistle at her.

“You look super beautiful, Queen Aulea!” Prompto called out.

“Prompto,” Cor hissed.

Aulea laughed, “Leave him be Cor and thank you, Prompto. The three of you look divine as well.”

The four of them were sporting the same black masks that were anything but simple. They were intricately made of black wire, thin and delicate with a few touches of Swarovski crystals strategically placed in the design. The masks were made of almost leaf-like structures that were hand-made to fit each of their faces.

Nyx and Cor both wore all black, form-fitting suits making them look elegant and mature, reflecting their statuses. Prompto and Ignis were more sophisticatedly dressed in old Altissian fashion. Their suits were black with a white handkerchief in the breast pocket and a slate grey vest underneath that had a touch of gold detailing towards the last two buttons. Their white dress shirts were clean and pressed with fluffed out ascots around the base of their necks and resting against their chests. On their shoulders was a single gold button that had thin and fine gold chains attached to it and sewn to the upper arm hem of their jackets. Finally, they had soft white gloves adorning their hands.

“You all look like a dream,” Aulea said in delight with a gleam in her eye that Cor did not miss. “Come, let’s go make the ladies jealous.” She walked out of The Leville with her arm resting through Cor’s as he escorted her. Ignis and Prompto were a step behind on either of the marshal or queen’s side with Nyx leading the party in the front.

The gondola ride was short as they headed to the main square where the festivities were taking place, but it felt even shorter with the excitement buzzing in the Altissian-September air. Nyx stepped out first, Cor next and helped Aulea out before Prompto and Ignis followed them. They headed down the flight of steps that led directly to the masquerade, Aulea gloated a little as many gasped and gushed at the sight of the handsome men with her and relished in the envy she felt directed towards her.

“Troublemaker,” Cor whispered.

“Not my fault such eye candy guards my son and I,” Aulea answered back, enjoying the fact that no one could keep their eyes off her or her four men whether in awe or jealousy.

Cor sighed, it was going to be a long night.

\--

Noctis was curled up on his side, trying to sleep but it was futile, he was too nervous. He sat up abruptly when he heard tapping on the double doors of his suite’s balcony. “It can’t be…” He got up and nearly ran over to the balcony, throwing the doors open.

“Hey, Cinderella, you ready to go to the ball?” Aurora said with a grin.

“Aurora—!”

“Grab this for me? I’m barely hanging on here.”

Noctis took the black bag that had a clothes hanger sticking out of it from her and helped Aurora inside. “What is this?”

“You’ll see~ For now, set that on the bed.” She brushed off her suit, she was sporting a server’s uniform. “I know, I’ll be changing later. For now, I was ordered to focus on the king.” She winked and opened the black suit bag and pulled out her creation. “I had a very busy month, but I will always have time for my favorite people meaning you, Constellation, and Highwind.”

Noctis peered at the suit and his eyes went wide.

“I’m sorry if it isn't your usual royal style, but Constellation mentioned you liked simple so—”

“I love it, Aurora,” Noctis confessed, silencing the seamstress’s nervous ramblings. “Honestly.”

“Really? Oh, Astrals yay! Okay, slip it on!” She said excitedly and shoved him into the bathroom. She sat on the bed and soon enough began to tap her foot impatiently when Noctis was taking longer than she expected him to. “Gods, he’s worse than Highwind was.” She looked up in irritation when the door finally opened. “Noct…” He was nothing short of a dream.

The suit was made of the finest black velvet with a suede-like trim on the jacket collar. The jacket was simple yet elegant with hand-embroidered gold leaf-like swirls above the shoulders, towards the center of the chest, and towards the end of the sleeves. The buttons along the sleeves were gold, pressed with the Lucian crest and in a neat, tight row of exactly four. The buttons on the front of the jacket were the same gold with the Lucian crest as well. The dress shirt on the inside was all black and buttoned all the way up and Aurora provided no tie because he did not need it in her eyes.

“Noctis…”

The young king shuffled uncomfortably. “Quit staring already.”

“Sorry, you just look… words fail.” She stood up and put on his mask for him to finish off the look. The mask was a combination of toughed black textile typical of Altissian masks and gold wirework that made up the swirls and curves. Gold glitter decorated the main area of the mask along with tiny Swarovski crystals placed here and there. “You’re ready, your majesty.” She smiled at him and pointed to the open double doors. “Go.”

“But, you wanted to go,” Noctis began to protest.

She shook her head. “Go and say hello to that adorable blonde for me and I better hear that you two are dating once this is over!”

Noctis blushed at that before leaving through the balcony. He climbed down and headed for the gondola, a ball of all nerves and nothing else. He barely managed to tell the gondolier his destination but he had figured where Noctis was headed much to his relief. The gondola ride went too fast or too slow? Noctis couldn’t really tell, but when he arrived at the main square, he was a little shaky. He got out and headed down the stairs, the masquerade was in full swing. He slid in-between the party-goers, hoping to blend into the crowds as he looked for Prompto.

He noticed his mother, who was laughing along with he guessed Lady Camelia. She had left her long hair loose and in natural waves, she was pretty much glowing and he loved seeing her like that. He kept himself scarce seeing she could possibly recognize him and so would Cor, who was at her side. He moved away and saw Nyx flirting with a petite blonde girl in a deep blue dress. “Someone’s having fun,” Noctis remarked and moved along.

“Enjoying the party, Daybreak?”

He turned and his jaw would have hit the floor if he wasn’t in love and gay, but he gawked nonetheless. Highwind stood in front of him, Biggs and Wedge not too far off, in a down-right sexy maroon gown that left nothing to the imagination with its deep plunge neckline and low back that ended in a peak low on her lower back. The dress was floor-length, lacey, and had a small train to it. Her silver hair was loose for once and fell around her in long, full-body waves. Her mask was made all of hardened deep red lace with jewels placed carefully into the design. 

Highwind smirked and made his jaw clack together as she pushed them shut with a manicured red nail. “You’ll catch flies that way, kid. If you’re looking for someone, try near the Tide Mother’s fountain. Now, if you don’t mind, I have a hot, three-course meal brunette waiting for me.” She winked and left. “See you, kid.”

Noctis didn’t have to ask because of course, she knew. Taking her word, he made his way to the Leviathan fountain because that’s where the gelato stand was and they always got gelato in Altissia when they were down. His legs were trembling by the time he arrived and he almost had a heart attack when he caught sight of how Prompto looked; he would have to thank the Citadel seamstresses and his mother.

Prompto was sitting on the bench near the fountain, not having been in a partying mood. Parties were no fun without Noctis and he had hoped he would have come because he truly did want to fix things but clearly Noctis didn’t. He was grateful Aulea and Cor had let him leave the main masquerade area and just wander. He decided to sit and ruminate there at the fountain since no one else was there and the music could still be heard from where he was.

“Prompto?”

His whole body froze and he tried to keep himself together as he glanced over at Noctis Lucis Caelum. He stood up and bowed. “Your—”

“Call me that one more time or bow to me again and I’ll never speak to you again,” Noctis said in irritation.

Oops.

“I thought that’s what you wanted,” Prompto spat back acidly.

Oops.

“The opposite, I want to make things right.”

“You haven’t really been putting much effort in it, Noctis.”

“Nor have you.”

Prompto hesitated. “Now what? You spit some lame lies on how you accidentally lied to me and broke my heart and then I forgive you?”

“No.” Noctis walked forward until he was right in front of Prompto. “I tell you I fucked up and that I’m stupid and I don’t deserve you, but that I still love you and will always love you even if you don’t love me back.”

Prompto gasped at that and tried to take a step back but Noctis caught his hand gently, sending a thousand electric charges throughout his body and breaking down his walls.

“I still feel something there, do you…?” Noctis asked softly. When he didn’t get a response from Prompto, his heart shattered and his faith was shaken. He almost cried when Prompto at last nodded. “Will you let me try again?” He didn’t know what to do when Prompto only shrugged. Noctis looked away but then heard a new song startup. He didn’t say anything as he pulled Prompt close and began to sway with him.

“Dude, we’re not even on rhythm,” Prompto muttered.

“No one’s around and it doesn't matter,” Noctis said with a small smile. 

Prompto shook his head and eventually fell in stride with the song and they were doing more than just swaying, they were dancing. It was nothing fancy, just for fun like they would when they would goof off back at home. They were 16 again, no cares and being silly as they dipped and spun each other, the world disappearing around them.

It was like with each step another piece of their hardened hearts was chipped away. Every touch melted the ice. Each smile healed a wound. Each laugh made their hearts beat faster and fill with love again. Noctis pulled Prompto close again, their bodies crashing together accidentally making them pause and really take the other in again.

“We should stop…” Prompto whispered.

Noctis looked confused and hurt. “Why Prompto…?”

“Because this could lead to more and I can’t trust you. I can’t trust myself around you because I love you and that blinds me from being smart, and, and… and… Just hold me!”

Noctis gripped him tightly, holding the sobbing blonde in his arms. He hushed him and comforted him despite his own tears and hoarse voice. “I’m so sorry…”

“You should be! You hurt me, broke me, and betrayed me but I can’t stop loving you. Tell me this is okay. Tell me we’re okay. Tell me anything dammit—”

Noctis told him everything and nothing as his lips pressed harshly against Prompto’s mouth, swallowing his words and fears. 

Prompto threw his arms around Noctis’s neck, fingers grabbing onto his hair and shoving his mouth urgently closer to his.

Noctis moaned at the sudden aggressive touch from Prompto but didn’t let up in their desperate kiss, much less when their tongues finally met in a feverish and deadly collision that neither was prepared for as their hands sought each other out. Moans mingled in the air, their hands switching from holding each other to feeling each other, needing each other.

They were panting heavily when their lips finally parted. Prompto rested his forehead against Noctis’s, blue-violet meeting stormy grey as they both tried to catch their breaths. They never got the chance as they kissed each other hungrily again, their love young, volatile, and passionate.

Noctis pulled away this time and tugged on Prompto’s hand to follow him, both rushing to the nearest gondolier. “The Leville,” he panted as they climbed in. The gondolier only nodded and pushed off. The ride took an eternity especially when they were aching for one another like they were. Noctis tipped the man and they both got out hastily and he led Prompto around to his window. They climbed up the access ladder and into his room through the balcony, which was open?

They climbed in and Noctis looked around for Aurora. He found a single red rose on the neatly made king bed and a note.

_ “I’ve got Gladio distracted, enjoy yourselves. Love, Aurora.” _

He blushed at the note but his mind quickly returned to reality. He turned around to look at Prompto but he was already there, his hands taking his face in his grasp and kissing him deeply. Noctis wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him back sweetly, passionately, and desperately with an even greater need than the need to breathe. With the doors of the balcony open, the music from the masquerade could be heard, caressing the evening air as Prompto and Noctis did the same with each other's bodies. Wordless melodies stirred the air, flowing and ebbing naturally like the bodies of the two young lovers, moving against one another, never knowing where one body ended and the other began It was natural, it was where they belonged.

_ When the wind _

_ Bends the branch to softly touch me _

A spine arch, a soundless gasp, a grip on the sheets.

“Noctis…!”

_ When the band plays your song _

Nails dig into skin, hips writhe, a head goes back in bliss.

“P-Prom… pto!”

_ I feel strong enough to keep dreaming _

Lips caress every inch of skin, lips are upon each other, tender and yearning, a sense of burning yet weightlessness is all too much to bear.

“Noctis!”

“Prompto!”

_ Even when I’m all alone our love goes on and on _

It was over yet not all at the same time as the lovers held each other, bodies hot and trembling from the residual bliss coursing through them still. Prompto nuzzled his face into the crook of Noctis’s neck and sighed almost soundlessly. “I love you…”

Noctis hugged Prompto tighter to his sweaty and naked form. “I love you too…”

Prompto moved away just enough to gaze into the eyes of the man he loved so deeply. It was real, it was all real. He captured Noctis’s lips in a sweet and tired kiss, never wanting to forget the night or the sensations heating his skin.

Noctis kissed him back and laid them both down on the bed. When their lips at last parted, he reached up and tenderly caressed Prompto’s flushed cheek; he looked almost ethereal to Noctis at that moment with his galaxy eyes and glowing skin. 

Prompto turned and kissed his palm, smiling softly when he gazed at his lover, eyes like a storm that wrecked his composure and emotions. Gods, he was too beautiful to be real. Prompto welcomed being hugged to Noctis’s naked body, the feeling of being home almost too good to be real.

Noctis pressed a kiss to the crown of Prompto’s head before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, holding his world in his arms safe and warm.

Prompto fell asleep soon after, his body weary but so very warm and satisfied that sleep was effortless just as it was loving Noctis, completely effortless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for the delay but last week was chaotic to the point that I was passing out at 9:00 p.m. every night! But, I truly hope you all liked this chapter and it makes up for my absence! This was the chapter I've been waiting to write for so long so I've put my everything into it. I can't wait to keep writing more of this story, there's still so much to tell.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for all the love, support, and kudos!
> 
> Links for outfits and masks:  
Aulea: https://www.promfy.com/uploads/product/1/7/17807/Uniquely-gold-sequin-and-black-lining-long-sleeve-mermaid-floor-length-prom-dress-1.jpg  
https://s.yimg.com/aah/partyoasis/black-gold-masquerade-mask-62.jpg
> 
> Prompto and Ignis: https://hinoe-0.tumblr.com/image/190518204719  
https://66.media.tumblr.com/8d6d56cff6c64e8303a66b6fdf33b374/5ee504ffd12fa29d-31/s640x960/3c6a5afb0506a9be1adbffdd8f54c81697e25428.jpg
> 
> Noctis: https://cdna.lystit.com/photos/riverisland/d00649f5/river-island-Black-And-Gold-Embroidered-Skinny-Fit-Blazer.jpeg  
https://sep.yimg.com/ca/I/yhst-130817123929166_2272_229509703
> 
> Highwind: https://www.dhresource.com/0x0/f2/albu/g7/M00/0F/45/rBVaSVqbp_eAVa4AAAIkTm5fXss162.jpg  
https://cdn11.bigcommerce.com/s-40v409mhy5/products/400/images/2802/M3206A__96782.1493315470.500.750.jpg?c=2
> 
> Song(s) that helped shape this chapter:  
FOR HER | Sad Instrumental Music by Atis Freivalds  
Is This What Love Means by End of Silence  
Dark Waltz Music - Vampire Masquerade Collection by Peter Gundry  
Masquerade by Lindsey Stirling  
Derniere danse by Indila  
Love Goes On and On by Lindsey Stirling feat. Amy Lee


	24. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis finds out the truth from an unlikely source.
> 
> TW: Character death

Like many had predicted, the festivities carried on well into the early hours of the morning; some of the partygoers would not see their bed at all that night or morning. The outside world didn’t matter at all to some that ended the night in someone else’s bed or continued partying still, but taking it elsewhere besides the main square. Specifically, the outside world didn’t even exist when it came to the young king of Lucis and his first glaive.

The double-doors to the royal suite were still left open from when Noctis and Prompto had so hastily made their way into the king’s room the night before, allowing a gentle Altissian morning breeze to sway and make the curtains dance. The sun tenderly and effortlessly filtered through, hitting Prompto’s back causing the blonde to shift in his deep and protective slumber. It was a while longer before he finally decided to open his eyes, very slowly and groggily albeit. When Prompto’s eyes finally opened a soft sigh left his lips and he tried to move in order to stretch but was trapped or rather encased in something so warm he could barely fathom it was for him. He glanced around in blurry confusion but when his galaxy blue-violet gaze fell on the sleeping figure next to him, his world and breath stopped.

Noctis was still fast asleep, his arms warm and secure around Prompto’s petite form and was more than happy to keep him there. He shifted barely an inch but enough to tighten his arms around his lover, pulling him ever closer to his naked body’s heat. A small smile adorned his lips feeling Prompto there with him even in his dreams. Though one thing he couldn’t feel was Prompto’s every-growing blush.

Prompto grew redder and redder with every beat of his heart which kept beating faster and faster when Noctis pulled him closer.  _ It has to be a dream,  _ he thought, baffled and hardly believing that this moment, that last night had even occurred.  _ How is any of this possible?  _ He managed to untangle an arm he had around Noctis and pinched himself, wincing as he did but also did it again to make sure it was truly real. “Oww…” he whispered.

“Prom…” Noctis muttered sleepily, making an unhappy noise when he felt the absence of Prompto’s arm that had been around him.

Prompto couldn’t help himself and laughed softly. “Whiner.” He leaned forward and pressed a tiny kiss to his lips. He blushed once more when he laid eyes on Noctis’s beautiful and sleepy face. “I love you… more than I ever thought I could love someone. Thank you, Noctis…” Prompto moved as carefully as he possibly could until he was the one cradling Noctis, his fingers running through the other’s morning after bedhead. Astrals it was both really adorable and really sexy. He closed his eyes, relaxed and at peace so much so that it was really tempting to just fall asleep again.

It was another half-hour until Noctis began to show signs of life at long last. The rhythm of Prompto’s fingers going through his hair wasn’t helping his sleepy mind at all, but he wasn’t about to complain. His foggy grey eyes, at last, managed to open and were greeted with the sight of Prompto’s warm and smooth skin. He couldn’t help himself as his arms tightened around his body, smirking a little at the sound of Prompto’s tiny squeak, and proceeded to kiss his chest.

“Noctis!” Prompto gasped and his own grasp tightened on his lover’s body. He couldn’t help his back arching when Noctis’s lips would brush against a sensitive spot on his body. Of course, he knew his body’s secrets, he had taken the time to learn them patiently and pleasurably the night before. “N-Noct…” It was growing to be too much, his body felt warm and feverish and he needed him like water.

Noctis recognized the tone curling in Prompto’s voice and did as he wished. He collected the flushed glaive in his arms, their gazes meeting for a moment before their lips met and Noctis melted their bodies together. Whispers of love, of heat, of desire, and of passion filled the suite.

Prompto was panting, nails digging into Noctis’s skin as he cried out in bliss. Noctis swallowed his every sound as Prompto did in return whenever Noctis vocalized his own pleasure in return.

All-too-soon, their bodies were left trembling and they were barely able to hold themselves up as they rode out the last waves of pleasure that took over them both; Prompto straddling Noctis with his legs on either side of him and arms now slack around his body while Noctis still held him securely in his embrace. Noctis reached up and cupped Prompto’s face and kissed him sweetly before holding him again, comforting him, and smiling when Prompto buried his face into the crook of his neck; he had missed the sensation terribly. “I love you…” he whispered as though if he dared to speak any louder their world would shatter and fade away.

Prompto smiled and ran his fingers along Noctis’s spine so lightly it made the Lucian King shiver and every hair stand up on his body. “I love you too…” He pressed tiny kisses to Noctis’s neck before relaxing once more in his lover’s embrace, too pleased to think or function.

After a moment of simply just existing in the moment, Noctis spoke up. “So what do we do now?”

Prompto moved and met his gaze, fear gripping his heart for a split second, but then knew his answer for Noctis, “Ever at your side.”

Noctis’s eyes widened, shaken to the very core for a moment or two before a rare and wide smile broke across his face. “Prompto!” He pushed him onto his back and kissed him passionately, laughing out of pure and utter joy.

Prompt was laughing as well, tears rolling down his sweetly flushed face in indescribable happiness. “Noctis!” He returned every single one of his kisses before they simply held each other. “Not to copy your question from earlier but what now?”

Noctis grumbled and buried his face into Prompto’s unruly and sexy hair. “Can’t we just stay in bed forever?”

Prompto giggled, “As much as I’d like that we,  _ you, _ more importantly, have to make an appearance and prove to your mother that you aren’t sleeping the day away.”

“I refuse, you must stay in bed with me all day, king’s orders.”

Prompto shook his head. “What if someone barges in and sees us like this?”

“That’s one way to let them know,” Noctis suggested with a coy smile.

“Noct!”

“Okay, okay… Killjoy…”

“Aww.” Prompto moved so he could peck his lips. “I never said we had to go now. Astrals know we need a shower first.”

“But I love the scent of me on you.” Noctis winked, he was utterly shameless.

Prompto grew unbearably red to the point that his freckles almost disappeared. “Sh-Shut up!” he stuttered, thoroughly embarrassed by his king and lover.

“I couldn’t resist.”

“There’s the assassin.”

“You have to like it to some degree.” Noctis pouted, but then looked up in surprise when Prompto suddenly flipped him onto his back and pinned him down.

“I guess the all-leather outfit was pretty hot.” He winked, fingers teasing Noctis’s sensitive spots along his torso.

“Prompto,” Noctis growled low and soft.

Prompto leaned down and his lips brushed against his ear. “Gotcha.” He got off of him and sat back on his legs, smirking.

Noctis sat up hastily, embarrassed but also a little turned on. “If that’s how you want to play, glaive.”

“Damn right, assassin.”

Noctis merely shrugged, scooped up the blonde, and headed for the bathroom.

“Noctis!”

He happily ignored his lover as he flailed in his arms and pecked his adorable lips when he set him down and saw him pouting on the toilet. He filled the bathtub with warm water and before putting Prompto in the tub, joining happily and held him close as they bathed. It was hard keeping their hands off of each other as they washed the scent of sex and of each other off of their bodies. They failed throughout their bath, hands greedy to feel each other's skin. It was getting too much to resist, but they knew it would be unwise to make love once again and so soon, they did eventually have to present themselves and neither wanted to explain why they had issues walking to the queen mother or Lord Marshal. However, that didn’t mean that they didn’t take gentle care of each other, washing and cleansing their skin until the evidence of their deeds were gone much to both their secret or not-so-secret dismays.

After their shared bath, they got dressed, but it was a slow process seeing that they would stop frequently for a kiss or two and would take off an article of clothing that they had barely managed to put on.

“Noctis, behave already.” Prompto “whined” as he pulled on his pants again for the third time.

“Fiiiiine,” Noctis huffed and sat on the bed pulling on his shirt again. Noctis watched Prompto get dressed, admiring his first glaive’s beauty. From his pale skin that had the tiniest hint of a tan, to each freckle, to the way his blonde hair moved, to the way even his body moved. Every muscle had its own function as he moved almost like a wordless song, each movement precise and Noctis wanted to memorize them all. He loved Prompto, every inch more precious than any breath in his lungs.

Prompto finally noticed Noctis admiring him in the reflection of the ornate mirror. “What?” He blushed even without Noctis answering.

“Nothing.” Noctis shrugged, trying to play off his true feelings. “Just looking at the most beautiful person in all of Eos and wondering how I got so lucky to have them.”

Prompto paused and went super red, a deep crimson at this point. “How you got lucky? You’re the king!”

“But a poor man without you.” Noctis’s eyes were serious as he spoke about the awful possibility of not having Prompto in his life.

Prompto walked over to him and sat on his lap, straddling his body, and kissed him passionately without hesitation. He shivered when their tongues met in Noctis’s mouth, slippery and warm, speaking the desire for one another that words couldn’t begin to describe.

Noctis’s hand traced the length of Prompto’s back, enjoying how he reacted to his touch. They pulled away from their kiss after a second or two, slightly flushed and grinning like the in-love idiots they were. “I’ll never get tired of this.”

“Of what?” Prompto asked, tracing his bottom lip with his thumb, smiling when he kissed his finger.

“Kissing you, holding you, calling you mine, and… other things.” They both blushed deeper at Noctis’s confession but they couldn’t deny that the “other” things were great too and both looking forward to exploring more of that too.

“Uh, I’ll agree on all those things especially the last one,” Prompto said as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Noctis blushed a little more, but smiled nonetheless and pecked Prompto’s lips. “Okay, it’s late and we should at least make one appearance plus my mom may probably want to know why I can’t marry Luna anymore.”

Prompto looked at him in shock. “You won’t marry Lady Lunafreya?”

Noctis shook his head. “How can I when I have you now in my arms? Plus, I’m pretty sure Luna wants to be together—” Noctis’s words were cut off by Prompto’s warm lips.

“Remind me to thank her,” Prompto muttered after letting go of their mind-blowing kiss.

“Deal,” Noctis whispered back. He waited for Prompto to get off him before getting up from the bed. “Do you want to head down to the dining room first? You know, a little less suspicious so we can tell everyone in our own way?”

Prompto nodded. “I’ll see you down there.” He pecked Noctis’s lips before leaving this suite.

Noctis sighed happily, still taking in the fact that he and Prompto were at last together. He opened the door to his suite and stepped out before hastily going back in the room, heart thudding sharply in his chest. His storm-grey eyes watched Ardyn Izunia and Iedolas Aldercapt enter their hotel room. A million thoughts ran through Noctis’s head at that moment, but he knew what he ultimately had to do.

He shut his hotel room door and grabbed his duffle bag from under the bed. He pulled out his assassin’s clothes and quickly got changed. “It’s now or never,” Noctis whispered to himself. He slowly opened the door to make sure no one was around.  When all was clear. He crept over to the room and peeked through the peephole When he saw that no one was in the immediate area of the room, he quickly picked the lock and slipped inside. “Room service!” he called out and locked the door behind him.

“I said I did not want to be disturbed!” Aldercapt came around the corner and froze seeing the assassin at the door. He turned as though to make a break for it but was easily caught by the man in all black. “Help!” He tried to scream further but was quickly silenced by the assassin as they wrapped a cloth around his mouth to keep him from making any further sounds. The emperor tried to fight him off, it did little in the long run as he was sat down in a chair and his hands and feet quickly tied to keep him from moving.

The assassin stepped back as though examining his work, his cold grey eyes meeting Aldercapt’s and the older man tried to struggle. “I suppose you know who I am and why I’m here.” When Noctis saw Aldercapt nod, he continued. “So now you know it’s your turn.” Noctis pulled out his gun but paused when he heard another gun click. He slowly looked over to see Ardyn standing in the archway of the room.

“Look what we have here, a member of the Society of the Grey and Violet Sky and you’ve got the grey half correct,” Ardyn tsked and slowly approached them both.

Noctis turned the gun on Ardyn but had his hand on his dagger just in case he needed it as he watched the chancellor’s every move.

The emperor’s muffled angry voice screamed at Ardyn and he shook the chair he was bound to.

“Tell me, boy,” Ardyn continued, ignoring the emperor entirely. “What was your plan? Kill him and then me or me and then the Niflheim emperor? My, my such ambition yet such poor planning."

“Think I can’t take you both on?” Noctis spat.

“Oh, I don’t doubt that. The poor planning here was”—he aimed his gun at the emperor—“you didn’t consider  _ my  _ plans.” Without looking away, Ardyn shot Aldercapt in the chest and head. As the dead emperor slumped forward, three men burst into the room, grabbed the shocked Noctis and forced him onto his knees. “Checkmate,” Ardyn smirked. 

Noctis struggled against the three men’s grips on him, but was filled with dread to see that they were dressed in all black like a Society member would be only that a Niflheim insignia was painted on their upper arms.

“A shock, isn’t it boy?” Ardyn chuckled and met his gaze, kneeling down on one knee. He suddenly reached out and squeezed his face in his strong grip. “Why would I kill the emperor? Do I want his title? No. His power? He had none, he was only a puppet of my bidding in the end. Oh! Why yes, that does mean I gave the order to attack Galahd. I told him to marry Queen Aulea. I ordered the deaths of the former Lucian king, Shield, and Tenebraen queen.” Ardyn laughed coldly and tenderly wiped away the tear that rolled down the young king’s face. “For power, you may be thinking. Not really, but the power is nice. No, what I want is something Lucis and the Astrals long owe me.” He leaned forward and whispered it in Noctis’s ear. “Aulea Seisyll.” He moved away as Noctis cursed and thrashed against the grips of his captives that held him back from killing Ardyn.

“You see, long ago, I lived in Lucis. I had not a gil to my name but I met the right people that put me in good circles and then I saw her. She was dressed beautifully that day as she looked upon the Citadel with loathing in her eyes. She was perfect. That night a dreamt of her and of the Six. In that dream, I was told that the child with the last name of the Six would be mine.

“I asked around until a name finally appeared; Aulea Seisyll. I rushed to negotiate with her parents and the deal was set for her to be given to me. The next day, I came prepared to collect my future bride when lo and behold, her parents went back on our deal when they found out that loathsome prince had shown interest in their only daughter. Aulea clearly did not like him, but they did not listen to me; who was I compared to the prince of Lucis and future king?! Not long after, Regis Lucis Caelum announced to all Eos he loved Aulea Seisyll and she loved him. Everything was taken from me and I demanded the Astrals to answer me for this betrayal. ‘Pitiful creature’ Bahamut scoffed. ‘An ambitious creature like you could never truly know love,’ Shiva mocked. I was devastated until one did take mercy on me.” Ardyn stood up and opened his palm, crackling flames sitting in his hand.

“Ifrit…” Noctis gasped.

“Yes.” He looked at Noctis with glowing gold eyes. “I’d tell you all Ifrit told me, but it won’t matter soon enough. However, I will tell you the basics. With the current king gone, I will have the power to take Aulea and once she is mine, so is the Lucian line and Crystal’s magic and with that Ifrit and I shall see this world burn and the other five shit gods shall be begging us for mercy.”

“You’re fucking insane!” Noctis yelled and gasped in pain as one of the men kicked him hard in the side.

“Easy Drautos, we need him alive still,” Ardyn scolded one of the men lightly.

Noctis looked up, barely able to from the shock of hearing that name, his whole body trembling. “Titus Drautos… you’re supposed to be dead…” The man took off his covers and hood as did the other two, revealing Axis Arra and Sonitus Bellum. “No!” Noctis cried out. “You were guarding King Regis the day of the accident! You died along with all of them!”

“Wrong, you shit,” sneered Axis. “Turns out Niflheim had a better offer and we took it.”

“Too long King Regis grew complaint and peaceful with the way things were going so I showed him true peace with my sword that day,” Drautos said with a vile grin.

Noctis fell forward with a scream, body shaking, and mouth dry as he held back with all his will not to become ill in front of the most disgusting humans Eos dared to allow to be born.

Ardyn and the other three looked up hearing Altissian guards coming toward the hotel room. “You three hide, let’s let the proper authorities handle things from now,” Ardyn ordered as they left the room. He walked over to Noctis and put his gun in his hands. “Long live the king,” he whispered and stood full height as the guards rushed in.

Noctis couldn’t feel a thing as the guards grabbed a hold of him, listening as Ardyn frantically explained how he had been too late to save the emperor. He didn’t feel as they hauled him out of the room and out of The Leville, innocent bystanders watching in horror as he was being taken to a holding cell. He barely glanced up seeing Porompto look upon him in abhorrence as he stood with the rest of his family. Their eyes met briefly, a thousand words being spoken between them as he was taken away.  He finally felt his body return to reality when he was thrown in the cell and locked away. He sat up and pressed his back to the wall, trying to figure out what to do. He turned his head toward the door when he heard someone enter.

Lady Camelia stormed in and slapped him across the face. “What the hell were you thinking?!”

Noctis shook his head. “Lady Camelia, please, believe me, I didn’t kill the emperor, Ardyn did. Yes, I was there to kill them both, but Ardyn beat me to it.”

“Preposterous! Who would ever believe such a thing!” She leaned down and met his gaze. “You shall hang for this.” She got close to his ear. “We’re working on it, hang on for us. They’re recording everything so watch it.” She got up and left, slamming the door behind her.

Noctis stood up and appeared to be pacing the room, but in reality, he was looking for cameras or microphones in the cell. He found a camera and two microphones, making quick work of them before sitting down once more. It wasn’t long before someone else came in, causing his eyes to go wide. “Prom—”

Prompto cut his words off with a kiss. “No time,” he muttered against his lips before parting. “Take off your clothes,” he ordered and began to strip.

“Prom, no! You can’t—”

“It’s okay, Noctis, we have a plan,” Prompto reassured him. “No more questions, just hurry!”

As much as he didn’t want to, he had to trust Prompto. Soon enough, they were in each other's clothes. “Prompto, what is going on?!” The Lucian king demanded.

“I told you, we don’t have time to discuss.” He pulled up the face coverings and hood. “Hurry! Aurora is outside, go! It’ll be okay, Noct, I promise.”

Noctis let out a shaky breath and hugged Prompto tightly. “I love you.”

Prompt hugged him impossibly tight back. “I love you too, now go!” He shoved him out the door and into Aurora’s hands. “Take care of him, Aurora!”

“I will!” She nodded to Prompto and shut the door. She pulled on Noctis’s hood on Prompto’s kingsglaive jacket and they ran out.

“Aurora, what’s going on?!”

“No time to explain!” she yelled and they kept running through Altissia’s streets until they made it back to The Leville. “Hurry! Go, go!” She pushed him up the ladder. “Get changed and fast!”

Noctis stopped trying to get answers and did as he was told, quickly climbing into his room and pulling on a simple black on black suit. 

Almost as if on cue, Ignis burst into the door. “Noct, we have to go.”

“Where?” Noctis asked, hoping to get an answer for once.

“They caught the rogue assassin and Lady Camelia wants you, the chancellor, and Ravus there for the execution.”

Noctis’s stomach ran ice cold and he swore he was going to be ill. “Wh-What…?” Something occurred to him. “Why is Ravus here?”

“No idea, but we must go. Prompto’s not feeling well so he’s staying behind.”

“R-Right…”

Ignis would have asked what was wrong with him but they were on a time crunch. He rushed Noctis downstairs and towards the retinue and his mother.

Aulea rushed over and hugged her son tightly. “Thank the Astrals you’re safe! The assassin killed the emperor and I was so afraid something had happened to you, but thank the gods Ignis kept you safe.”

Noctis glanced over at Ignis who was busy talking with Nyx and someone on the phone. “Right, Ignis kept me safe,” he repeated back numbly.

“C’mon, we have to get going, Lady Camelia insisted we all be there for this.” Without another word, the Lucian party headed for the gondola which would take them to the main square. 

“Hard to believe the main square last night was a party zone and today it’ll be a public execution site,” Gladio commented.

“Uh-huh.” Noctis felt like he was about to pass out because they had no idea what they were planning and Prompto’s life was on the line and he was helpless to change the fact.

When they arrived, his legs were shaking so badly to the point that Ignis had to hold him steady. “Are you feeling alright, Noctis?”

He shook his head and waited for the others to head down to the chairs that had been set up on last night’s stage. Camelia was already there and so was Ardyn along with Loqi, both looking pleased, and Ravus looking haughty as per usual.

“Noct, what is it?” Gladio asked in concern.

“I… I have to tell you both something really important,” Noctis spoke lowly.

“Noctis, it will have to wait, I'm sorry.” Ignis pushed him forward and Gladio followed after them quickly.

Ardyn looked up at them and his eyes grew impossibly wide when he saw Noctis.

Noctis saw his utter look of disbelief and saw how pale he had become so he decided to use it to his advantage. Ardyn had fucked up and he realized it and would as soon as the supposed assassin would be brought out. “Good morning, Chancellor, though I’m sorry to say it’s not been too good for you,” Noctis spoke with the utmost sympathy.

“No… no, it hasn’t. Thank you for your concern… your majesty…” He cleared his throat and tried to keep his composure.

“Are you alright, Chancellor?” Lady Camelia asked.

Ardyn cleared his throat again. “As well as can be expected, Lady Camelia.”

“Of course.” She patted his shoulder in a comforting manner.

Noctis took his seat next to his mother, taking her hand in his and squeezing it.

Lady Camelia nodded at the guards and soon the assassin was brought out. Lady Camelia remained neutral and stood up as the assassin was brought before them all. “You are accused of killing the Niflheim Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt. How do you plead, assassin?”

“Not guilty, my lady,” they said simply and without hesitation.

Noctis grew tense hearing Prompto’s voice and panic settled in his body once more.

“He lies,” Ardyn said suddenly, very composed and once again gaining his façade of all-knowing. “I saw you shoot him and the Altissian guards saw you with the murder weapon, is that not true?”

“Yes, Chancellor,” one of the guards replied.

“I plead not guilty,” the assassin repeated once more.

“Have you any witnesses?” Ardyn challenged, eyeing them like a coeurl would a helpless baby anak.

“No—”

“Hang him,” ordered Lady Camelia.

The guards pulled them toward the noose that was already waiting for its victim.

Noctis tried to stand but was startled when Ignis forced him to sit. “Ig—” He was silenced immediately by Ignis’s glare. This was his hell, his luck had finally run out, and Prompto would pay for his sins. “Father,” he whispered, eyes brimming with tears. “I’m so sorry…”

Prompto went willingly as though unfazed and didn’t blink as a guard readied the noose.

“Any last words?” asked Camelia.

Prompto simply nodded and glanced over at Noctis when in reality, his gaze was on Ignis.

Ignis took out his phone discreetly and pushed something on the screen. Automatically, Ardyn’s voice came on the speakers that were left from yesterday's celebration, his whole speech he had told Noctis being broadcast as well as the gunshots he had fired at Aldercapt.

Ardyn jumped up, enraged. “What is the meaning of this?!” 

Ignis stepped in front of Noctis and glared at Ardyn. “Checkmate.”

“You!” Ardyn roared and brought down his sword but it clashed with Auela’s double-bladed axe.

“Get Camelia out of here!” she yelled at the guards but kept her hate-filled glare on Ardyn. “You took away my husband, Clarus, and Sylvia, you will not lay a hand on my sons you fucking bastard,” her voice was low and venomous. 

“And you truly believe you can stop us, queen of filth?” Loqi stepped forward, standing next to Ardyn, pointing a sword at Aulea.

“Watch it, boy!” Cor threatened, katana pointing at Loqi’s throat.

“Leave them, Loqi, they have no idea what they’re up against.” Ravus stood up, pulling out his sword and smirking at Aulea’s disturbed gaze.

“Ravus… You cannot be serious! He  _ killed  _ your own mother!”

“No, that was your fault! You took her away from me and we were so close to destroying Lucis, I guess the wedding won’t happen now.”

Noctis stood up, Engine Blade in hand. “You sold Luna just to kill her with the rest of us?!”

“We had to take Lucis somehow and my darling sister was the perfect bait,” Ravus explained simply.

“I’ll cut you all down!” Aulea yelled, tears running down her face.

Ardyn began to laugh quietly, silencing all the arguing before it quickly evolved into unhinged hysterics. “You think you can kill me? Try it!”  As if on cue, MTs and Niflheim soldiers alike poured into the square. “Where are your allies now, Lucia queen?!”

“Here, Ardyn!” Highwind called out as she untied Prompto’s restraints. Soon, assassins appeared from every corner and turn, surrounding them all.

“Ah, the assassins, you really think you can win?” Ardyn purred dangerously.

“Oh, we can manage,” Highwind smirked and raised her lance into the air. “Go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight! Yes, love my Promptis and then I rip it away! I'm sorry for the tardiness, but I am slowly getting back on schedule! Thank you to everyone who's been with me and is super patient. We're almost to 700 hits! Love you all! <3
> 
> \--
> 
> Prompto: I need a shower.  
Noctis: But I like the smell of me on you~  
Prompto: ... *gets up*  
Noctis: Can I join you?!  
Prompto: *sigh*
> 
> \--
> 
> Song(s) that helped shape this chapter:  
Rose from Titanic, composed by James Horner (RIP)  
Epic Aggressive Modern Hybrid-Orchestra Music from Premium Music HQ (multiple artists)


	25. Waters Run Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle between Lucis, Niflheim, and assassins begin.
> 
> TW: Blood, character death, violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Y'all, I can't keep up. 700 (almost 750) hits?! Thank you so SO SO much for all the support! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I am getting back on schedule yay! I love all of you!

The battle of Altissia was a complete site of chaos. The Altissian guards were keeping the public safe as best as possible as the Lucians, Niflheim soldiers, MTs, and assassins waged the war of their lives for their lives. Explosions were heard throughout Altissia, smoke and fire peppering and staining the once blue skies of a promising day in the city, who's streets and waters were running red with blood.

“Traitor!” Noctis roared and clashed his sword with Ravus’s, grey eyes burning with rage. “They killed your mother and still you let them into Tenebrae and risked Luna’s life?! Does losing everyone you once loved mean nothing to you?!”

“Don’t you dare speak of her or my mother!” Ravus cried out and blocked Noctis’s attacks. “It is your own fault she’s gone! I lost everything that day!”

Noctis switched weapons and brought down his greatsword, causing Ravus to leap back, barely grazed by the mighty blade. “Don’t forget, Ravus, I lost my father that day too and Gladio and Iris are now orphans because of your supposed allies.”

Ravus gritted his teeth and leaped forward, his attack blocked by Noctis’s shield, he was to blind even for words or reasons when both were right and he began to feel doubt creep into his heart and mind.

Gladio crushed another MT and looked over to where Ravus and Noctis were fighting. “Ignis, Prompto!”

“One second!” Prompto shouted and shot an MT in the head, aiding an assassin who nodded at him before running off.

“Nice shot!” called Highwind and drove her stoss spear through two MTs, sending them into the near canal, sparking and sputtering before their eyes went from red to blank. She looked to where Gladio was looking. “He’s fine, we need help down here!”

“The hell do you think you’re saying, assassin?!” Gladio growled.

“She’s right, Gladio!” yelled Ignis. “The best we can do is leave their battle area clear of these mechanical atrocities!” 

Gladio glared at Highwind. “I can’t leave him!”

Highwind gritted her teeth and looked over. “Aurora! The king!”

Aurora looked over and nodded. “On the double!” she pulled her dagger out of an MT and ran over. “There’s MTs headed over, time to clear a path!” She pulled out a thick pair of bulky black gloves and slipped them on, small iron plates covering her knuckles.

“The hell is she doing?!” cried out Gladio as he sliced through a small group of MTs.

Highwind smirked and yelled out in mass warning. “Clear the way!” She grabbed Ignis and moved him while Prompto pulled on Gladio.

Nyx stood next to Aurora, both of them more than aware of what they had to do and trained to fight in sync with each other. “Ready?”

“Born ready, glaive!” She smashed her fists together and the air seemed to crackle around them. She let out a scream and sprinted towards the MTs, punching clean through them, shattering their bodies and clearing the path to get to Noctis. Nyx ran behind her, taking care of any stray MTs that her firsts might have left behind in the carnage. 

Gladio watched in bewilderment. “How…?”

Prompto shook his head. “Crazy right? Well, there’s a reason she was once in the running to be a glaive when she was a Crownsguard member.”

“We’ll discuss Aurora’s beast-like strength and ferocity later, c’mon!” Ignis ran after Nyx and Aurora along with Gladio and Prompto in tow. “Divide and conquer! I can see another wave coming this way!”

“Probably that bastard Loqi!” said Gladio “As long as he keeps sending MTs and suits, we’re fucked!”

Prompto stopped running and looked up at the sky where the MTs were being dropped via airship. “I’ll go stop him.”

“Prompto, you can’t! You are the first glaive!” Ignis protested. “Your place is next to Noctis and to protect him!”

“I know, Iggy, but with more MTs and suits, we’ll never win and thus I failed at protecting Noctis.” Prompto didn’t listen to anything Ignis said further and ran off.

“Prom—”

“Gladio,” Aurora came up to him. “I’ll keep him safe, you all get Noctis and protect Aulea as well!” Aurora reassured the King’s Shield before taking off after Prompto. Gladio wanted to stop them both but he knew it was useless.

“Nyx! Go find the Marshal and protect Aulea, we’ll take care of Noct!” shouted Ignis as he drew his daggers infused with lightning magic.

“Right!” He nodded and ran off to go find Cor and the queen mother.

Noctis fell backward, wincing from the pain but stopped trying to get up when he saw Ravus pointing his sword at him and his eyes widened seeing that it wasn’t any sword but his fathers. “How…?”

“A token and you shall now die by the blade that protected you all your pathetic life,” Ravus sneered and raised it to strike when he was caught off guard and was rammed into by Gladio.

“Noctis!" Ignis rushed over to the king. “Are you alright?” 

Noctis coughed and stood up with Ignis’s help. “Yeah, it hurt when I landed, but I’m okay.” He looked up to see Gladio beating Ravus to a bloody pulp, having pinned the silver-haired man to the ground. “Gladio, stop! He isn’t worth it! Save your rage for later!”

Gladio looked over, breathing heavily and knuckles bloodied and bruised. He watched as Noctis walked over and looked down at a bloodied Ravus.

Noctis knelt down next to the king of Tenebrae and his eyes held an almost-sadness to them. “You’ve been blinded by such hate for me that you can’t even see the truth anymore. Look around us, Ravus, you have the blood of the Oracles, war can’t truly be what you want. Sylvia never would have wanted all this bloodshed either but here we are." Noctis took out a potion and a phoenix down, putting both in Ravus’s limp hand, and took his father’s sword in his grasp before getting up. “C’mon, we have to go find my mom and Ardyn.” Noctis then paused and looked around, panic suddenly gripping him when he saw a lack of familiar sunny blonde. “Where’s Prompto? Why isn’t he here with you?”

“Easy, Noctis, he went off with Aurora; they’ve both gone to stop Loqi and the non-stop rain of MTs that are coming from the airships,” Ignis explained. “Noctis!” He stood in front of the king, eyes hard, and hand on his shoulder when he felt he was about to bolt to go find Prompto. “He is fine. Our focus is your mother and Arydn so move!”

Noctis was shocked at Ignis’s harsh tone but he was right. He nodded and they all ran off to find Auela and Ardyn, Noctis squeezed the hilt of Regis’s sword as they went through Altsissia’s streets; he would make Ardyn pay dearly for everything he had done and caused. He didn’t care what deal he had struck with Ifrit or whatever powers the exiled Astral had granted him, he would pay.

\--

Prompto and Aurora finally made it to the where the airships were coming from, having followed their path to the make-shift camp Loqi and his men had set up. They hid behind a still-standing wall, taking a small breather, and a few minutes to plan how they were going to stop the ships and also take down Loqi and all present while maintaining their own lives.

“What do you see, ace shot?” Aurora asked Prompto, panting softly.

Prompto slowly peeked around the corner, watching the movements of what was going on as he described it to Aurora. “Loqi has a handful of soldiers with him, but MTs are waiting idly for a fight. It looks like Loqi has some kind of controller in his hand.” He looked up as another airship was sent off. “It’s all controlled via auto-pilot which means Loqi must be controlling them with his remote. They’re programmed with coordinates and Loqi just pushes a button and they go.”

Aurora nodded, digesting the information Prompto gave her. “Okay, here’s the plan: you go for Loqi and the controller or whatever he has and I’ll take out the danger. Got it?”

“Wouldn’t it be better if I covered you?” Prompto asked.

“You get tech, I don’t. Noctis is always raving about how cute you are when you talk about tech, now’s your chance to prove your skills.”

Prompto blushed despite himself and what was going on around them. “F-For real?”

“Yes, now c’mon!” Aurora said impatiently and stood up, fixing her gloves. She let out a slow breath and smashed her fists together, a crackling sound emitting from around her as well as a faint blue light from her fists that seemed to pulse along with her heartbeat. “Now!” She ran out and began smashing into both MTs and soldiers alike.

Prompt ran out, shooting whatever was in the way to Loqi and the controller in his hand. 

Loqi looked barely bothered or impressed by the display before him from the glaive and assassin. “Pathetic, disgusting Lucians.” He pressed a button on the control pad and one of the grounded airships opened its liftgate, revealing a mech suit.

Prompto stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide. “Oh, shit, Aurora!” He sprinted over to her, grabbed her, and dodged behind a damaged wall as the suit began to fire. “Now what?”

“Cover me, that’s what!” She jumped out, dodging and weaving until she came up to the suit. “You’re messing with the wrong seamstress!” She smashed her gloves together again, a deep sound of thunder rumbling through the air before she jumped into the air and brought her fists down on the main weapon, breaking off the machine gun. Before she hit the ground, she hit the center of the machine, breaking through to its core, smashing it and causing it to malfunction.

“Aurora, they self-destruct!” Prompto yelled and shot another MT.

“Whoops.” She ran and hid behind the nearest cover, covering her head.

“Move aside, idiots!” Loqi barked at his men but it was too late as the suit exploded, sending anything close to it flying.

Once it was clear, Prompto and Aurora came out from their shelters. Aurora looked around and spotted a groaning Loqi with the controller in his hand. Before he could keep it away, she stepped on his hand and took it out of his grasp. “Thanks for this.” She tossed it to Prompto. “Hold on to that.” She ran off to the three airships to get to work, three small bombs in her hand.

Loqi coughed a little as he sat up. “Prompto, is it?”

Prompto looked down at the brigadier general and nodded.

“Fuck… you really are one of them…” Loqi laughed humorlessly.

“What are you talking about?” Prompto asked with an eyebrow raise and was clearly confused by Loqi’s ramblings.

Loqi laughed genuinely that time, but it was just as unsettling if not more so. “You really don’t know, do you? Do you truly think that thing on your wrist is normal?”

Prompto’s eyes widened and he subconsciously covered his wrist as though Loqi could see his secret.

Loqi sat back and smirked, blood running down the corner of his mouth. “So it is true then, you are that baby Besithia lost all those years ago. He’ll be so pleased to see you,” Loqi said with a smug smirk.

“Oy! Pretty boy, shut it!” Aurora walked over to Prompto, eyes glaring at the barely alive Loqi.

“Or what? You’re going to shoot me?” His eyes suddenly went wide after a sickening cracking noise was heard and his eyes slowly drooped closed before he fell on his side, dead with blood pouring from his ears.

Aurora adjusted her glove before looking at Prompto. “Not worth the bullet. You good, blondie?”

“Huh? O-Oh, yeah, I’m good. All good, girl!” He grinned, but his insides were prickling with anxiety that wanted to swallow him, but he knew he couldn’t let those feelings control him now even though he had so many questions.  


Aurora nodded and took his hand. “Well, come on then, we need to find Ardyn and the queen mother.” When Prompto nodded, they sprinted towards Aulea and Ardyn as well as the other party that was getting closer to them. “Prompto, promise me something?”

That threw him off guard, but he nodded. “Sure.”

“Promise me you and Daybreak—Noctis will always be happy and together.”

That really threw him for a loop and caused him to blush, but he wasn’t going to question how she knew or how much she knew. “I promise.”

“Good.”

\--

“Give up, your grace, you’re no match for me!” Ardyn laughed, mocking and taunting the Lucian queen and threw another fireball at her.

Aulea dodged it with grace and ran at him again, her body glowing with ice magic as she sent a Blizarra spell at him, but rather than hit him she aimed for the fire he had thrown at her causing a smoke screen-like effect when the two elemental magics clashed. She ran up and caught him by surprise, smashing the butt of her axe into his side and before he could recover, she kneed him in the stomach and shoved him on his front, pinning him down to the cobblestone floor. “It’s over, Ardyn, you will pay for all the pain you’ve caused.” She gritted her teeth and pressed the edge of her knife at the back of his neck hearing his low laughter.

“You truly have no idea what is in store for you all, daughter of the Six,” he smirked at her and sent her flying back with a blast of flames.

“Aulea!” Cor called out, smashing another MT. He and Nyx were swamped with the metal soldiers and were trying almost in vain to get to Aulea.

Aulea rolled onto her side and pulled a potion from the Armiger, hissing as her burns were healed when the cooling sensation washed over her from the broken potion. She got up quickly seeing Ardyn heading her way once more.

“Stay down, your grace, you know it will be so much easier if you do. You know that you cannot defeat Ifrit’s chosen,” he laughed darkly and raised his sword, pointing it at her heart.

“I don’t have to defeat you, just make sure you’re not breathing anymore.” She glared at him before they charged at each other. Aulea and Ardyn blocked and dodged each attack, ice and fire clashing as they looked for a weak spot within the other.

Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio soon arrived at the battle scene, Noctis’s eyes widened when he saw his mother fighting against Ardyn. “Mom!” He threw his father’s word, warping over to them.

“Noctis!” Gladio yelled after their king, damning his lack of impulse control.

“C’mon, Gladio!” Ignis yelled as they ran after him, nearly both of them being crushed from a crumbling pillar. They jumped, barely making it to the other side. Ignis and Gladio stopped dead in their tracks as a group of Niflheim soldiers crossed their path. “At least the MTs are waning.”

“Looks like Prom and Aurora did it.” Gladio winced hearing three large explosions go off in the distance. “Maybe too well.” He summoned his greatsword and shield and nodded at Ignis as they fought off the flesh and blood soldiers. 

Ardyn raised his sword and blocked both mother and son’s joint attacks. “The family is all together again, how sweet,” he cooed before looking at Noctis. “Tell me, your majesty, where’s daddy?”

“I’ll rip your throat out,” Noctis growled and pulled out a dagger, slashing deep into Ardyn’s arm.

Aulea took advantage of Ardyn’s pain and raised a heavy book, kicking him in the chest and sent back, lying on the flat of his back. She quickly turned her attention to Noctis. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine, you know Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio always have my back. You okay?”

She nodded. “A few burns I fixed up with a potion but I’m good. Go back to your retinue, Noctis, I’ll handle Ardyn.” 

“Mom—”

“No. If I’m whatever child of the Six bullshit he keeps rambling about, that must mean something. Now go.” She turned her attention away from him and then suddenly a scream ripped out of her throat. “Noctis!”

Neither had seen it until it was too late, a white-hot flame had been shot at Noctis that sent the young king back, causing him to shriek in pain as his burnt back hit the ground, scraping against the debris that littered around them. Aulea ran for him but was blocked by Ardyn.

“Your fight is with me, Aulea Seisyll. It’ll be his turn to die soon enough,” Ardyn said with a dark smile and raised sword, egging her on to battle him once more.

Aulea was shaking as she watched her son writhe in pain and tears rolled down her face as Ignis and Gladio tended to him. She bit her lip and closed her eyes before summoning her axe, snapping it in half so now they were two double-blade axes. Her tear-filled eyes slowly opened to reveal glowing fuchsia irises. “Yes, it is.” She charged at Ardyn, swinging, blocking, dodging, and attacking with a fury unmatched. She brought down both axes, managing to dig them just enough to cause Ardyn to bleed from both arms. Her eyes widened seeing him slowly heal from the wounds. She gritted her teeth and attacked ferociously, becoming all the more enraged but misstepped in her rage causing Ardyn to gain the upper hand and stabbed her in the side, causing her to back off, crying in pain. Aulea winced, holding her bleeding side, putting pressure on the nasty wound. “Bastard…” she huffed.

“Don’t worry, sweet Aulea, I’ll be merciful. I’ll leave you alive just long enough to see me kill your son and then I shall take what was promised to me.” He slowly approached the injured queen but stopped when a kukris was thrown at him. He looked over with a glare to see Nyx and Constellation standing not too far off along with Cor Leonis.

“Nyx, Cor, tend to Aulea, I’ve got this,” they commanded and ran towards Aulea and Ardyn. They had their lance in hand and charged at Ardyn, slamming into him with a force that even threw them off of their footing a bit but was graceful to recover with fluid-like movements.

Ardyn regained his footing as well and moved to return to Aulea in order to finish her off when the assassin whistled at him. “You don’t want to fight me, assassin,” he stated with rumbling danger in his voice.

“Actually I’ve been waiting to fight you for a very long time, Ardyn.” They watched him like a coeurl ready to deliver a killer blow. They stood there patiently until they found an opening and attacked, jabbing with their lance and striking with a burrowed kukris from Nyx.

Ardyn was slowing down, having fought for too long but Ifrit’s fire kept him going. He smirked when an idea came to mind; he faked an attack and reached out, singeing the assassin's coverings, barely missing burning their face.

Constellation yelped and moved away, dropping the lance and ripping away the coverings once their hood came off as well. 

Ardyn picked up the assassin’s lance and threw it into the nearest canal before looking at them and gasping. “My, my, what a surprise! Never would I have ever guessed such a fierce fighter and assassin would be under that hood.”

The assassin slowly turned, blonde hair loose around her shoulders and celestial eyes glaring at him. Lunafreya Nox Fleuret opened her hand, summoning her trident and gripping it tightly in her grasp, replacing her lance. “I am not now nor ever have been the docile princess my brothers sold me to be and I shall not start now, Ardyn! You killed our mother and wormed your way into Tenebrae, I shall end this all now!” She slammed her trident down, her body glowing an icy white and her eyes gaining the same icy glowing hue.

Ardyn stepped back and clutched his chest before regaining his composure, throwing his head back and laughing. “Of course! Who else but you would be Shiva’s chosen! Now, this should be fun. I do believe we are missing a few players.” His glowing gold gaze switched between Noctis and Aulea.

Luna stepped into his line of vision. “Your fight is with me, chosen of Ifrit.”

Ardyn chuckled. “So be it.” He suddenly stopped when he noticed another assassin and Prompt approaching.

Noctis stood up slowly, now mostly healed. “Aurora, Prompto, get out of here!”

Aulea sat up with Cor and Nyx’s support, her eyes wide in horror. “Prompto, no, leave!” She yelled in panic when Ardyn’s eyes filled with delight seeing the young blonde.

“So that’s what Lucis has been hiding!” Ardyn almost seemed to disappear and reappear in an instant in front of Aurora and Prompto. “So this is where you crawled off to.” He reached out towards Prompto but was surprised when Aurora caught his hand in a vice grip.

“Don’t you dare touch him.” Her emerald eyes were dark with rage.

“You really believe you can—” He didn't get to finish the sentence as he was sent flying from her punch.

“Prompto, run!” She went over to Ardyn, shielding Prompto as he made his way over to the others.

“I wouldn’t have told him that,” Ardyn mocked, holding up a detonator and looking pointedly at the bridge Prompt was about to run across and Noctis was running toward, along with Ignis and Gladio.

Aurora looked up in fright. “Prompto, no!” She was caught by Ardyn and held back. “Let me go, let me go!” She struggled and managed to squirm away, shoving him aside. “Prom—!” she gasped in excruciating pain as Ardyn rammed his sword through her.

“You never could save anyone, could you?” he whispered in her ear and pressed the detonator. 

It was all slow motion and soundless for a second before an ear-splitting and earth-shattering boom shook Altissia and the lives of all that were there as Ardyn tore their worlds apart once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaboom! But who lives and who dies? You all shall see soon come next chapter! So I've looked at my timeline and we are less than ten chapters away from this story being done! How many chapters exactly? You'll have to see but we are nearing the end soon-ish. Thank you again for reading!
> 
> Song(s) that helped shape this chapter:  
2 Hours Mix | World's Most Powerful-Epic-Battle Music Collection [Vol.2] by multiple artists


	26. Pain-filled Realities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle in Altissia.
> 
> TW: Character death, blood, non-con body modification, torture, violence

How long had it been? How much time had passed? Where was he even? Noctis’s foggy and pained eyes very slowly opened before shooting open and sitting up suddenly. It was too much too fast and it made him sick. He noticed a small container at the foot of his bed and proceeded to be ill in it.

“They said you might feel nauseous once you came around," a familiar voice said to him.  


Noctis looked up and his eyes went wide. “Constellation… no… Luna…”

She sighed and nodded, stepping into the light and pulled her hood down. “Hello, Noctis.”

“Luna! How? When?”

“Long story short because we don’t have the time to go over it all. Highwind reached out to me with the truth about King Regis, Lord Clarus, and my mother’s deaths. I swore revenge like you did and became an assassin for all the reasons you did and also to break away from Ravus and save Tenebrae from the alliance he had made with Ardyn and Niflheim.”

“Alliance? Why didn't you tell me?” Noctis wasn’t accusing her but wanted to know what had happened.

“If I uttered a word of it, Ardyn and the emperor would have moved faster and destroyed Lucis, taking the Crystal with them as well. I’m sorry, Noctis, I had to protect you all,” she sighed and turned her gaze out the window. “Not that it matters now. When we all came to, Ardyn was long gone.”

“Gone? We have to go, now! He has to be heading for Lucis, the Crown City, the Citadel!” He tried to get up but was woozy.

Luna rushed over and put a hand on his. “We can’t. No one is in a suitable condition to fight again so soon.”

Noctis looked at her in shock. “‘No one’? Luna, what happened?”

The Oracle hesitated for a moment before helping him out of bed and heading to a large common area of The Leville where they had been brought in with nurses and doctors rushing about as they tended to the injured, Lucian and assassin alike. Noctis gasped and his knees almost buckled. He barely heard them as he walked over to Cor, who was with his mother. “Cor…”

Cor looked up at him in surprise, eyes rimmed with red. “Your majesty…”

Noctis fell on his knees next to his mother’s bed. “Is she…?”

Cor shook his head. “She’s alive and healing. Ardyn injured her but in the explosion, bricks crushed her legs. Nyx and I hardly managed to get her out and she was barely breathing when we did. Ravus, believe it or not, found us and gave us a phoenix down, your phoenix down, and we used it to save her life.”

Noctis was crying, sobs wracking his sore body and he gently held his mother’s cold hand. “Mom… Where’s Ravus? I want to—”

Cor shook his head and pointed to Lunafreya being consoled by Nyx. “He was barely alive and gave us his salvation. He hoped you and Aulea can one day forgive him for all that he has done and the choices he made to exact a revenge that should have never been aimed at you.”

Noctis looked at him in surprise and sighed softly, “Of course we will… May the gods have mercy wherever Ravus may be…” He pressed a soft kiss to his mother’s hand before standing up and looked around the room at the other patients in beds. He recognized them all, they had fought together, trained together, and would even hang out at headquarters. Some he would see when he would travel through the countries for missions. Whether he spoke to them daily or only once, it still hurt to see so many there because of Ardyn Izunia, the man dedicated to ripping apart all that anyone knew.

As Noctis scanned the room, he stopped cold, gasping and eyes wide with tears rolling down his face once more. Highwind and Gladio were sitting next to Ignis who was sitting up in his own bed, looking very worn out and in pain. “Ignis!” He rushed over to his oldest friend but stopped covering his mouth at the sight.  Ignis’s face was scarred and one emerald eye was now milky and glossed over, forever unseeing.

The chamberlain looked up and gasped softly as well, his features softening and saddening a touch as a tear rolled down his handsome face. “Noctis…” he breathed in relief.

Gladio got up immediately seeing Noctis and pulled the small king tightly to him in a bone-crushing hug. “Noctis, thank the Astrals.” His voice was thick with tears that he couldn’t hold back for much longer.

“Gladio!” Noctis clung onto him for dear life, sobbing, and trying to also comfort his friend before they both went back over to Ignis. “Iggy…”

“Trust me, it could have been much worse. The explosion could have killed us all, however—”

“He jumped in and shielded you, princey, so be grateful!” Highwind scolded.

“Aranea, please… He was not at fault and you know that. Gladio and I shall always protect him, not of duty, but because he is our brother and we care for him deeply,” Ignis scolded back. “I still have one good eye and the scarring will heal.”

Aranea Highwind sighed and took off her mask, laying it on the bed before taking Ignis’s hand again, her fingers threading naturally through his own like if they were meant to be laced together. “I know…” She looked up and met Noctis’s storm-colored gaze. “I’m sorry, Noctis.”

Noctis shook his head in turn and then looked at them both. “Ignis, when did you…?”

“Did you honestly think Nyx could get you in and out of the Citadel for so long on his own? Come now, you ought to know me better than that,” Ignis chuckled despite himself. “Aranea reached out to me and we reached an agreement. We’ve both been protecting you.”

“Well, looking out for him, I’m not part of his retinue,” she muttered, not wanting to admit that she was definitely watching out for him.

Noctis sat there aghast, but then noticed something else between them that had him putting two and two together especially as Ignis squeezed her hand back and she brushed his soft brunette hair away from his scarred face. “So…?” He gestured to their intertwined hands and them overall.

Aranea rolled her eyes and a bemused smirk crossed her lips. “Remember when you found me at the masque and I told you I had a brunette waiting for me?” She asked the dumbfounded king.

“Yeah, but what does that have to… holy ****.”

“Slow as ever, Daybreak, but yes, that was Ignis I was heading off to see. You caught us on a date,” Aranea explained and squeezed Ignis’s hand again.

“Whoa… um, so, congrats you two.”

Ignis chuckled softly. “Thank you. You can thank Aurora for this.”

Aranea stiffened hearing the seamstress’s name. She met Noctis’s gaze when he stood up suddenly, searching the room for her. “Noctis, she’s over there,” she said softly.

Noctis nodded and shakily walked over to the bed where Aurora was; a few assassins near her as was Shallow who looked absolutely devastated. 

They looked up and he and the other assassins bowed their heads. “Your majesty.”

Noctis shook his head and put his hand on Shallow’s shoulder. “There’s no need, Shallow, you’ve called me Daybreak this whole time. There’s no need to stop now.”

They all looked up at the king in utter shock, looking him over, and trying to find the lie but as masters of deception they found none within the Lucian king; Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV was one of them.

Noctis merely nodded at them as though reassuring their thoughts before turning towards the beloved seamstress. The sight of her broke his heart in a new way. She was attached to different machines and IV drips but he knew that it was all in vain. He sat down and took her hand in his. “Hey, Aurora…”

Her foggy emerald eyes opened slowly and heavily. She could barely turn her head to look at Noctis so he moved so she could see him easier. “Noc… tis…” She fogged up her breathing mask as she struggled to speak.

“Shh,” he hushed her gently. “Save your strength, we need you to heal up to go finish off Ardun and win. At the very least, you have more people waiting for your beautiful designs.”

Aurora laughed a little, coughing a bit as she did, her lips stained with her blood.

Shallow’s eyes widened and they were about to scream for a medic when they felt her small and cold fingers touch their hand.

“No… Take this… off…”

“Aurora, no! I do that then—” They gritted their teeth and knew they could never say no to her and they knew damn well what was going to happen though they hoped differently. With a trembling hand, they took her mask off.

Aurora sighed a little, taking in the air as best she could, allowing it to fill her ruined body. “I can breathe…” 

Shallow only squeezed her hand, holding back their tears as much as they could as did the other assassins around them.

Aurora squeezed her lover’s hand as tightly as possible as well as Noctis’s. “Despite the end… Ardyn was wrong… I did save… someone… You and Prompto’s lover… I proved… him wrong… I can do good… I did do… good…”

Noctis sniffed, his thumb tenderly rubbing the back of her hand. “Yeah, you did, you did all the good in the world…”

Aurora smiled warmly but was beginning to struggle in her breathing. “No…” she said with the little force she had towards Shallow when they were about to put on her breathing mask back on. “Highwind… Constellation… Prompto… Nyx…”

Aranea and Luna immediately dashed over along with Nyx. “We’re here, Aurora,” Aranea said as she brushed her damp hair from her forehead.

“All of us, Troublemaker,” said Nyx softly while he squeezed Luna’s hand.

“Prompto’s asleep, dear, but he’s okay he just needs time,” Luna said calmly to soothe her.

Aurora nodded slightly. “I wish… I could have… known him longer… I can see why… you love him… Noctis… Promise… me…?”

“Anything, Aurora, anything you want,” he said with a choked voice as tears began to well up and he tenderly wiped a drop of blood away from her pale bottom lip.

“Prom… already did… but now… you… Promise to… love him… be with him… forever…”

“Until the day we’re too old and even in the next life, I will always love Prompto Argentum, I promise you Aurora!” Noctis could barely talk but he promised the sweet seamstress that had eyes like his and a caring Tenebraen accent.

“Good…” She looked at Nyx and Luna and then at Aranea who nodded at her. “That’s… very… good…” Her eyes slowly closed as though she was falling asleep. A few seconds later her heart monitor flat-lined.

“Aurora, no!” Shallow screamed for their lover and the medics as they took her peaceful face in their hands, kissing her breathless lips. “You can’t do this! You can’t leave me! You were the dawn in my life! You can’t leave me in the night without the dawn! Aurora!” They were pulled away from her as the medics tried to bring the young woman back. Aranea grabbed hold of them and hugged them tightly as all mourned the loss of Aurora.

Ignis looked over and back at Gladio in sadness; he hadn’t known her too well, but she had grown on him as she did everyone. A few times he had chatted with her when he found her in Noctis’s room, passing for the king. He sighed and gladly let his friend pull him close, the day too emotionally taxing to bear.

The medical team declared Aurora dead and left them all to have a moment before they would take her away. Other assassins and reconnaissance agents that had been injured came to see their beloved seamstress and sister. Many tried to console Shallow but knew it best to give them space.

Noctis stepped back, letting the tears come forth at the sight of devastation that had been inflicted on them by Ardyn once more. He didn’t care if it cost him his life, he would kill him for all of them. For his mother, for Ravus, for Luna, for Ignis, for Aurora, for Shallow, for all the members they had lost, for Prom—

Noctis gently caught Luna’s attention and motioned her to follow him. He started walking when she had excused herself and followed him. They went just outside the room, but before he started talking, he pulled her into his arms, reminding himself that she was alive and in his arms.

Lunafreya gladly returned the hug, she also reminding herself that Noctis was safe as well and just being for a moment. She gripped him tightly when she felt his shuddery breath against her neck. “I know it doesn’t seem like it, but we’ll pull through Noctis,” she said quietly, trying to comfort her dear friend.

“I believe you… I can’t imagine it, but I’ve always trusted and believed you.” He pulled them apart and pressed his forehead to hers. After a moment, he met her celestial-colored gaze, and that’s when dread leaked into his stomach, cold and acidic. “Luna, where is Prompto…?”

She remained silent, of course he saw something in her eyes and once the dust settled, his own heart would feel it. She hesitated for a moment, but then met his eyes directly once more. “Noctis… We can’t find him.”

\--

It was cold, too cold, so cold it stung the skin. Was there even skin? Everything was cold and metallic. Metallic. Metal? Why was it cold and metallic and painful? Pain. That’s what it was and it coursed through Prompto’s body like wildfire. He groaned in his slumber and tried to move, but he couldn’t. Was it his body? Maybe, he couldn’t feel all of him, he was probably numb from whatever happened to him after the explosion. Explosion?

“Noctis…” he muttered, mind racing, chest rising and falling painfully, and eyes still fighting to open. “Noctis…” he repeated again, slightly stronger than the first time.  _ ‘Get up!’  _ His mind screamed at him. Images rushed through his mind, him running to Noctis on the bridge, the look of terror on his face as they were sent flying back.  _ ‘Get up!’  _ He couldn’t remember anything else, but pain and— “Noctis…!” His voice was getting stronger, but so was the pain he felt.  _ ‘Eyes open! Body, move! Someone hear me!’  _ The voice in his head screamed, trying to get his body moving.

“Noctis…!”

_ ‘Move, again!’ _

“Noctis!”

_ ‘Open your eyes, Prompto, and move!’ _

“Noctis!”

Prompto’s eyes finally flew open or at least one did. He cried out in pain as the left eye seared. He tried to move his arm to touch his eyes, but he couldn’t feel his arm. He couldn’t feel his arm… He suddenly moved his right arm and yanked off the blanket that covered him and screamed in utter horror.

His left side was completely bandaged up, his ribs felt like they were dust but he didn’t care much about that when his singular gaze fell on his left limbs. Where his left arm was supposed to be was only a stump wrapped up around an inch above to where an elbow should have been. He looked down further and screamed again, where his left leg should have been was a stump wrapped to what was left of his leg which was about mid-thigh. Prompto’s chest rose and fell sporadically, looking around frantically and struggling to move his half-there body. He cried for Ignis, for Gladio, for his dad, for Aulea, for Aurora, but for Noctis he screamed in between panicked tears and ragged breaths.

Soon, strangers in scrubs burst into the metallic room and restrained him, putting the wrist and ankle restraints on his remaining limbs as well as one across his forehead since they couldn’t restrain his middle due to the extensive damage done on that side.

“Who are you?! Where am I?!” he panted before hissing as someone stuck a needle in his neck. His mind was quickly becoming haze but he was fighting the drug as best he could.

“Don’t fight it, dear boy, it’ll be only worse if you do.”

Prompto looked up and fought harder even though he was getting more and more lethargic. 

“My, my,” Ardyn stepped into the cold room, a dark smirk on his glee-filled face. “Quite the little fighter we have here despite missing a piece or two. You will be a marvelous addition to the newest line of weaponry. 

“I’m not… yours!” Prompto choked out, eye fighting to stay open.

“No, but you will be. You’ll finally be what you were always meant to be, Prompto.” Ardyn watched as the blonde finally succumbed to the drugs and passed out. “Sweet dreams, daddy will be so pleased to see you.”

\--

Prompto woke up with a sudden start, gasping and desperate to get air into his lungs. He tried to move, but his arm and leg were still strapped in. He shivered, whatever he was laying on as cold, it was all too cold. His sole blue-violet eye looked around the room, everything was metallic and dark and cold.

“Awake I see, you weren’t supposed to wake up for a while, 05953234.”

Prompto gasped and turned to see a short, balding man in the doorway. His face was filled with wrinkles that made his permanent sneer even deeper. The hair he had left was white and he wore the Niflheim military uniform of black and red. He limped over and looked Prompto up and down, removing the blanket and inspecting his naked body. He tried to move away but froze seeing the mean look in his eyes.

“I had hoped when Ardyn told me he was bringing me my son it would be in one piece, but no matter, you’ll still do fine like this.”

Prompto’s eye widened. “S-Son…?”

“In a manner of speaking. I am Vestrael Besithia, head of research and your creator. After all, you were cloned from my genius genes thus my son in a way.”

Prompto began to flail, or tried to, and gasped for air as his body felt like he was shutting down from the shock.

“Come now, 05953234, you will finally fulfill your purpose and serve Niflheim like you were created to do.”

“Shut up! I’m no experiment! I’m a Lucian and serve King Noctis Lucis Caelum!” Vestrael slapped him across the face, his bandaged left eyes screaming in agonizing pain once more. “Just kill me already!”

“Kill you?” Vestrael scoffed. “I already told you, stupid boy, you will be serving Niflheim and no longer will you serve the Lucian king but kill him instead.”

Prompto only struggled all the more, not crying out in pain but in determination to escape.

“Enough! It is time for you to become what you were always meant to be but even greater. You shall be elite, a perfect blend of human and machine, a new breed of magitek soldier!” 

“You’re fucking insane!”

“I’m a visionary, the visionary and father that will save your life. Drautos!”

Prompt stopped struggling as he watched in shock as the former Glaive captain Titus Drautos walked in. “Captain… but you…”

Drautos looked at him as he took off his jacket, revealing more metal than human flesh. “Yes, sir?”

“Wheel him into surgery. I wanted him to glimpse his marvelous future first,” Vestrael said darkly as he left.

Drautos’s eyes glowed red, his non-human eyes focusing on Prompto like a camera lens. “As you wish.” He walked over and grabbed a mask and tried to place it over his face. “It’s useless to struggle, you will soon be like me, Axis, Sonitus, and others that were chosen to become more than simple cloned magitek troopers.” He finally managed to put the mask on Prompto. “Soon you’ll see Noctis again as you kill him like I killed his father,” he chuckled darkly and pushed the examination table Prompto was strapped to into the operating room.

Vestrael and Ardyn were in the observation room above, waiting for Prompto’s transformation to begin.

Prompto was struggling to stay awake and panicked seeing the surgeons in scrubs with x-rays lining the white walls, machine parts, and sharp tools on a long table.

“Prompto,” said Ardyn over the intercom system. “best you just succumb to the anesthesia before they start cutting you up. You wouldn't want to feel that, would you now?”

That only freaked Prompto out more, but the nurse only pumped him with more anesthesia through his mask until he finally went to sleep.

Vestrael nodded at Ardyn once all of Prompto’s vital signs were stable. “Begin.”

The surgeons nodded and began their work, cleansing the stumps and assessing the damage to Prompto’s side. They opened up the unconscious boy, removing the damage, taking out damaged organs and replacing with enhanced implants. They removed his ribs and placed in sleek metal ones. When he would moan and struggle unconsciously, they kept him under once again as they continued to replace the human with machine. Many hours later they were finally finished upgrading him, his mechanical leg and arm attached with his nerves being connected and now accepting the biometal replacement. Vestrael and Ardyn had left for other business matters but the team continued, now finishing his cybernetic eye that would glow red once Prompto awakened. 

One of the surgeons moved to the back of Prompto’s head with a small rotary saw and with a chip implant on the table next to him. The chip would be placed into his brain and would be used to control him like any other magitek trooper. He reached out to shave Prompto’s head when a hand shot up and caught his wrist. The surgeon shrieked in pain as his wrist was crushed.

Prompto’s eyes opened, a tear of blood running down from his new eye as he sat up. He looked back at the surgeon and squeezed his broken wrist before throwing him against the surgical table. He looked at the restraint that was on his right hand and ripped it away before yanking off the mask. He watched as the surgeons rushed over to him and he quickly ripped off the one on his leg. He grabbed the rotary saw and swung it, cutting one of their throats. He glared at the others as he slid off the table, IVs ripping out and blood staining his skin.

Wordlessly, Prompto began to attack using the saw, scalpels, and any other tool he had in reach to kill all that were present. Once the blood bath was over, he walked over to a small connecting room and found a pair of scrubs, clumsily pulling them on and leaving. The adrenaline was high in his body, most likely the reason he could even move at all despite his body being in excruciating pain from being cut up and redone. Prompto hid as soldiers walked by.

“Can’t believe we’re still here in this fucking middle of nowhere lab in frozen-ass Cartinica.”

_ ‘Shit,’  _ Prompto though.  _ ‘Niflheim and in the barren snow lands.’ _

“Shut up and quit your bitching,” said the other. “A few more days and we’re headed to Insomnia and we’ll be done with all this once Ardyn does whatever he’s planning on doing.

_ ‘Insomnia?’  _ He looked down at his heavy arm and uselessly flexed his fingers.  _ ‘They’re going to invade. The Crystal! Noctis!’ _ Prompto waited for them to go before running off, he had to find an exit and fast. He hissed a little with each clunky and awkward step, the leg feeling heavy and awkward, but he had to keep going. He hid when he heard anyone approaching and would make fast, mad dashes, pausing once in a while to let the pain wane only a little before he kept going.

Prompto almost jumped out of his skin when he heard an alarm go off; they knew he was missing. “Just breathe,” he whispered to himself and tried to keep calm, letting Noctis’s voice fill his head whenever he calmed him during a panic attack. He kept running despite the pain, despite his fears, and despite how hopeless it possibly was. He had to get out, he had to get home, and warm them all. He had to protect Noctis.

Prompto felt a rush of cold air hit him and he turned to see a large hangar where snowmobiles and suits were kept and more importantly, it was open and he could see the snowy world outside. He took a step forward and winced, looking down and seeing blood staining his pants. All the running must have caused something to go wrong, but he didn’t have time to worry about that. He took another step forward and suddenly fell forward, knocked unconscious. 

“Sleepy one, aren’t you, Prompto?” Ardyn commented softly before he had Drautos hoist him over his shoulder and carry him to a holding cell. Ardyn had him tie Prompto a chair before leaving. He turned his attention to Prompto before throwing a bucket of ice-cold water on him.

Prompto coughed, gasped, and sputtered. “Wh-What?!” He caught sight of Ardyn and tried to break free.

“Don’t try it, those restraints are even too much for your new arm and leg.”

“Why are you doing this?!” Prompto screamed.

“My revenge is on the Lucis Caelum line and Astrals, my dear boy, you are just a pawn in my plan to hurt those I want to destroy.” He took off his hat and walked over to a table of medical equipment. “Now then, I know for a fact that they didn’t put in your control chip so we’ll just have to do this the fun way.” He grabbed a thin but sharp scalpel and walked over to a frightened Prompto.

“Now then, when I ask you who you are, you shall respond with 05953234 and that your purpose is to kill the king of Lucis. Got it? Good.” He looked at Prompto in the mismatched eyes. “Name and purpose?”

Prompto knew he had to survive this so he had to play along. “05953234 and my purpose is to kill the king of Lucis.”

Ardyn nodded. “Good.” He stabbed his thigh, avoiding any major arteries. “I’m not stupid or playing games. We’ll do this until you believe it,” Ardyn hissed low and menacing. He pulled out the scalpel and ignored Prompto’s cries of pain. “Again, your name and purpose.”

“05953234! My purpose is to kill the king of Lucis!”

“Wrong again.” Ardyn stabbed his leg again, almost bored. “Again.” Much to Prompto’s torture, this went on for hours. Ardyn went from stabbing to cutting to hitting to whipping, burning, and dumping more buckets of ice water on him. Prompto was bruised, bloodied, and trembling from the cold and horrific, indescribable pain.

Ardyn yanked his head up by his hair. “Last time,” he said for the millionth time it felt like. It hurt to hear it as much as the physical torture did. “What is your name and purpose?”

The magitek cyborg responded after a few seconds. “Unit 05953234. Unit's purpose is to kill the king of Lucis.” It repeated, voice dead with glossed over eyes.

Ardyn, at last, smiled and patted the unit on the head. “Good. Now then, someone will be by to give you a quick course over your new system and explain your role in the plan. Understood, 05953234?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. You shall soon fulfill your purpose, my little soldier.” Ardyn put his hat on and left the unit alone. “What joy he’ll bring to you, Noctis. You’ll have your precious lover back very soon,” he smirked with evil glee dancing in his glowing gold eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry Aurora and Prompto *my own heart breaks*
> 
> We are (as of posting) 7 away from 800 hits?! How do you guys do it? You bunch of wizards! Thank you so much! I love you truly and we are winding down so please stay with me for the end! <3
> 
> Song(s) that helped shape this chapter:  
Background Music: Epic Tension and Mysteries by Voytek Pavlik  
Dark Gothic Music of Abandoned Castles and Forgotten Temples by Cryo Chamber  
Unstoppable | 1 Hour of Epic Intense Action Music by multiple artists


	27. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All try to recover and plan for the battle to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time we were seven hits away from 800 and now we're at 850+? Damn guys! Thank you so much for another milestone! Thank you for loving this story as much as I have loved writing it!

Noctis’s reaction to Luna’s words still haunted her the many days after she had told him that Prompto was nowhere to be found. Her celestial eyes slowly closed, his screams of rage, of terror, of loss, of a broken heart, sent chills up her spine but that was nowhere near the worst. Noctis had lost control. His eyes went the same shade of fuschia as Aulea’s would go at times and lost control of his powers. The elements, the air crackling like if Ramah had been present, the earth-shaking as if Titan had been awoken, the waters of Altissia violet as though Leviathan had been summoned, the air frigid like if Shiva had just walked in. The worst was the sight of the Royals Arms appearing and stabbing through him all at once, forming Bahamut’s wings on his back.

Luna had no choice but to use her own powers to seal Noctis’s away. She had been extremely exhausted afterward and slept the day away to recover from such high-level magic she was required to use, but Noctis still had yet to wake. They had been in Altissia for days, weeks? She began to lose the sense of time but Gentiana hadn’t. Despite what Luna considered a set-back, Gentiana saw it as a necessary piece to the timeline to fulfill the prophecy. She couldn’t argue with her, Gentiana could see much more than her even though with her being the Oracle.

Luna was sitting in her room, hair tied in a low ponytail as she watched Altissia continue in their endeavors to pick the city up from all of the destruction. She reached up and brushed a strand of hair away from her face and sighed, she was tired but would never let it show. She was working with the medical team to heal all the injured and it was beginning to take a toll on her, but she didn’t care because helping people was her life’s mission in the end. She hadn’t bothered with dresses or prim and properness, their current situation didn’t lend itself to such vanities. A white t-shirt and black jeans were her new best friends along with her tattered assassin’s jacket. She refused to have it fixed, Aurora had been the only one she trusted with it. She closed her eyes, a tear streaming down her face at the thought of the sweet seamstress. She never should have even been in the heat of battle but she had so many she wished to protect that day.

“Knock, knock,” Nyx said before entering the room. “I brought you something, an ulwaat berry muffin and a coffee that’s more cream than caffeine.”

Luna opened her eyes and smiled a little at the glaive. “Thank you, Nyx.”

Nyx gave her a small smile in return and walked over to her. “I know you haven’t been eating a lot so I have taken the duty to keep you safe and healthy.” He handed her the mug and held out the muffin to her.

Luna laughed lightly and put the mug on the window sill and took the muffin, picking at it and nibbling on a bite before speaking. “I thought you had already sworn that when Aulea and Noctis made you my personal bodyguard for whenever I was in Lucis.”

“True, but I’m also very much aware that you can handle yourself without me,” he chucked but then grew serious seeing her put her food down. “Lady Lunafreya?”

She looked down at the floor, hands clasped together tightly. “Why are you calling me that now? Or are things different now that you know who and what I am?”

Nyx gently took her hands in his, lacing his fingers through hers, smiling at the genuine look of surprise on her face. “Nothing changes except that now I can stop imagining how beautiful you are under the coverings and hood because now I know.”

Luna looked at him in shock. “So you’ve always felt something for Constellation?”

Nyx nodded. “Yeah, I have, honestly. To me, it didn’t matter who was under that hood, I fell in love with you regardless. I mean it was pretty much inevitable not to. Plus, we spent a lot of time together so… But if you don’t feel that way—” Nyx’s eyes widened when he realized Luna’s lips were on his.

Luna wrapped her arms around him, pulling him impossibly close to her body and still, she felt it wasn’t enough so she spread her legs so he could stand between them. She smiled against his mouth when she felt his arms wrap around her petite and curvy waist. She in turn gladly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling the handsome glaive so close she swore she could feel his heartbeat against her chest and she loved it.

Nyx felt like he wasn’t on Eos anymore, maybe he wasn’t. Wherever he was, the truth of the reality was clear, he was kissing his Constellation at long last. He was being honest when he said that he didn’t care what they had been under the coverings, he fell in love with their person in the end. Did it hurt that it was someone as beautiful as Lunafreya? Of course not but he couldn’t have cared either way. He slowly left her lips, his blue eyes shimmering with the true and pure love he held for her. He reached up and stroked her cheek. “I love you, Lady Lunafreya, my constellation of stars in the dark Galahd night.”

Luna blushed a little but ended up giggling. “That was very cheesy, but I loved it just as I love you,” she said with a warm smile. Only someone like Nyx could ever get her to smile despite everything that was going on around her along with Ravus’s death.

Nyx grinned and kissed her again, letting all the worries they both carried melt away.

Luna unwound her arms from his neck and cupped his face instead, deepening their kiss, and sighing into it when she felt his thumb caress the small of her back tenderly.

He didn’t know such a small sound could unravel him so quickly, but he wasn’t going to fight it and craved all of Luna. His fingers slid under her t-shirt, rough fingers caressing her angelic skin. He was surprised when he felt her push him away but respected her boundaries. He had clearly taken it too far too soon with her. He opened his mouth to apologize, but she beat him to it.

“I’m sorry!” she gasped, blushing a warm red.

Nyx shook his head. “No, I got handsy, you shouldn’t apologize for being uncomfortable.”

“It’s not that exactly, but I do need to tell you something very important if we truly mean to be together.”

The graveness of her tone scared him but he nodded, taking her small hands in his. “I’ll listen to whatever you have to say, Lunafreya.”

She nodded and let out a slow, calming breath. “I need you to know that I am asexual and not the ‘might have sex for the hell of it’ type. I am asexual and sex-repulsed.”

Nyx only nodded when she was done and smiled at her surprise and kissed her hands. “Okay.”

Luna was definitely taken aback by that. “Really? Nyx, that means we will never have sex, ever.”

“I understand that and I’m cool with that.”

“It truly doesn’t bother you that we could never be intimate?”

“No and intimacy just doesn’t come from sex, Luna, so I’m not bothered.”

“Truly?”

“You love me?”

“What?” She looked at him perplexed. 

“Do you, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, love me?”

“Of course—” Her celestial eyes widened and teared up when he suddenly kissed her.

Nyx wrapped his arms around her again, lifting her off of where she was sitting and placed her on his lap when he sat down on her bed. He parted their kiss and pressed his forehead to hers, heart racing. “Then I’m not bothered, not even a little. I want you Luna and if that means we never have sex than the hell with it. Condoms are expensive and I’d rather leave you breathless with my kisses than anything else.”

Tears gently caressed her face before she hugged him tighter than she thought she could. “Oh, Nyx!”

He chuckled and held his love close. “You are worth it Luna, every inch and aspect of you I love to death and before you ask again, I’m sure and unbothered.” 

She nodded with a tiny laugh and happily snuggled into his arms. “I love you, Nyx Ulric.”

He kissed the top of her head and cuddled her. “I love you too, Lunafreya.”

\--

Ignis was moving around more as the days had gone by, though mostly from the anxiety stemming from Noctis still being unconscious. He was worried about him and checked on him every day and each day was the same, he still slept on while his body recovered. Lunafreya had told him what had happened and what she had done but he felt guilt swelling in his chest and poisoning his entire body. He should have been there and maybe things would have been different but he knew better. It was his natural and inevitable reaction to them losing Prompto. Ardyn had destroyed so much in their lives, would they ever be able to pick up all the pieces again? He scolded himself instantly for allowing himself to ever think like that. They would get through this, they had to for all their sakes.

Ignis sighed and turned to go back and rest, knowing there was very little else he could do. Yes, they had to stop Ardyn but everything felt like it was at a stand-still. Injured were still recuperating, Noctis still slept, many were mourning lost loved ones, friends, and family so thinking about anything else seems selfish, but still, he was more than aware of the sense of urgency in confronting Aryn and defeating him. He turned to his room, now that he was no longer bedridden and not in need of constant care, he had his own room, next to Noctis so he could check on the king. He opened the door and was surprised to see Aranea in his room, and she looked exhausted.  He wasn’t able to attend but she and Lady Camelia had held a small funeral ceremony for those that had died and had been lost. He hated that Noctis hadn’t been able to attend but he knew he would honor them all in his own time. He cleared his throat and walked in, taking her in with his good eye. “Hello, Aranea.”

“Hey, sorry for invading your room. Luna wanted me to replace these flowers in here for her and now that that’s done, see you around, Specs.” She walked passed him or almost did when he caught her hand gently, his reflexes were still sharp despite having half his sight. She was about to protest when he stopped her but she never did as he kissed her softly and in a comforting manner. She couldn’t resist and put her hands on the soft material of his shirt that covered his chest and she was delighted feeling his arms around her waist.

Ignis pulled Aranea closer to him, missing her more than he thought he would. While bed-ridden, she was with him constantly but both knew she had a job to do as one of the leaders of the Society. Now that he was more independent, he didn’t get to see her as often. He had Gladio and Cor when he wasn’t by Queen Auela’s side, but the absence of Prompto and Noctis was painful and made both he and Gladio feel so empty. Having the woman he had feelings for help banish some of those feelings but he would never tell her. He had never been needy and he wasn’t about to start now. He slowly parted from her lips and hugged her close.

Aranea gratefully accepted the embrace, she felt a sense of peace with Ignis that she never knew before. She was strong and would never show weakness, but with Ignis, she felt like she could relax for once and not have to worry about what others thought of her, the infamous she-daemon Aranea Highwind.

“Aranea, you’re tired, come rest with me,” Ignis said softly and guided her to his bed and soon they were curled up on their sides, facing each other. He reached out and caressed her cheek, his vibrant emerald gaze getting lost in her deep hazel green ones. “When’s the last time you slept properly?”

Aranea sighed and covered his hand with hers. “A very long time. I’m at that point where I don’t know anymore. Sad, but true, Specs. How about you?”

Ignis sighed and placed their intertwined hands between their bodies. “Being the Chamberlain to the king is hard work, not to mention looking out for him in general. If it wasn't for this injury and me resting, I would say it’s been a long time as well.”

Aranea smiled a little. “Than I guess, Mr. Advisor, your king owes us both some paid vacations since we’ve been protecting him non-stop like the kid I never wanted.”

Ignis chuckled softly, “We’ll see what he says about that, but I’m certain he’d grant us that wish.”

“Good because I want you all to myself for a while,” she said with a flirtatious wink and draped her arm over his slender waist. “We can go to Tenebrae or hell, somewhere even better than Altissia here in Accordo. The world is our gem, Ignis.”

Ignis smiled, loving the sounds of her plans, and pecked her lips. “We’ll do anything you want.”

Aranea rolled her eyes and stroked his hip with her thumb. “Like you would ever leave Noctis alone for that long. You’re married to your job.”

“Noctis has Gladio and Cor and his mother to advise him, I can afford to be alone with the woman I hold affections for,” Ignis explained as he pulled her closer.

“Someone better write this in the history books, Ignis Scientia casts away his responsibilities to the Crown for a woman,” Aranea teased.

“Not just any woman, the deadliest woman in all of Eos,” he smirked suavely at her.

Aranea damned her fluttering heart for beating faster at his devilishly handsome smirk. “Deadly, huh?” Before Ignis could react, she had him pinned down. Hazel green eyes smirking and slowly filling with desire at the sight of Ignis beneath her body. “I like this view, Chamberlain.” She winked.

Ignis looked at her in fake surprise, boosting her ego before leaning up and pressing his mouth to hers, his hand running the length of her back, smiling feeling her shiver, and igniting the fires with him as well.

Aranea wasted no time in grabbing Ignis’s hands and guided him to take off her shirt while she happily worked his off and gave him a little more incentive as her strong thighs rested on either side of his waist. She moaned feeling his teeth graze the side of her neck, her shirt long gone and smirking a little when he went for her bra. “Thought you were tired,” she teased him in a breathy voice.

Ignis gave her a desire-filled glance as he tossed his lover’s bra aside. “Never for this.” He went back to kissing her hastily as their bodies lost themselves to the burning passion they felt for one another.

\--

Luna was sitting next to Nyx as both waited for everyone to arrive at one of The Leville’s old-fashioned sitting rooms. Time was moving too fast and they had to play catch-up quickly. She was anxious, it was not a normal thing for her to be but she was; the topic she needed to discuss was not an easy thing to hear.

Nyx knew she was on edge so he took her hand in his, threading their fingers perfectly. “It’s going to be alright.”

Luna sighed if only he knew; she hadn’t told Nyx, no one knew only she did. She managed a small smile of relief when she felt his lips warmly on her cheek. “I love you, Nyx.”

“And I love you,” he whispered back like if it were the most precious secret in all of Eos. He looked up hearing someone walk in. He raised an eyebrow at Gladio’s shit-eating grin. “What?”

Gladio shook his head, feigning innocence. “Oh, nothing.”

That got Luna to smile a little more. “Thank you for coming, Gladio, are the others coming?”

Gladio nodded and sat down. “Of course, Lady Lunafreya, and yeah, the others are on their way.” He looked over and stood up when he saw Cor enter with Aulea, who was wheelchair-bound for the time being as she slowly regained the ability to walk again. His honey amber eyes saddened a little at the sight, as did they all to see Aulea in such a state.

“Oh, come now, you all keep giving me those looks and I'll start walking just to wipe them off your faces,” Aulea said, sterner than she intended but she did not want anyone’s pity. She would walk in time and all were aware which was why she hated their sympathy even more. 

“Aulea, you know—”

“I know, but these looks of pity I hate,” Aulea said, cutting off the Lord Marshall. She sighed and rubbed her face. “Forgive me all, I’m just…” her voice trailed off.

Luna shook her head. “We understand, your grace, and don’t worry, we’re all not at our best either.”

Aulea nodded and took Cor’s hand when he sat down next to her, she needed him to keep her grounded more than ever before.

Ignis soon walked in with Aranea, both greeting everyone before sitting down next to Gladio, ignoring his wink, knowing what he was implying.

Luna looked around the room, hating that Noctis wasn’t there and knew he should have been there, but they didn’t have time to wait much longer. “Thank you all for coming on short notice but there are things we must discuss and time is unfortunately not on our side. As some of you might have heard Ardyn refer to Aulea as the daughter of the Six and she being his and if you hadn't, now you have. However… there are valid reasons why he thinks so. Aulea Seisyll is indeed the chosen of the Six, favored by them to be more accurate.”

“How can that be, Lunafreya? I am certainly not the Oracle much less of the Fleuret family.” Aulea argued, shocked that there was some truth to Ardyn’s crazed words.

“Those in the Astrals’ favor and being the Oracle are two different things. They favor you, Aulea, they saw in you great strength, kindness, a dutiful sense, and profound love for those around you. They knew from your birth that you were more than just a noblewoman, they knew you would be queen. Your surname is also a sign of that as well. Your family line was meant to intertwine with the Caelum line and it did.

“It only became all the more important that it was you when you and Regis met. When the child of the Six and the child of Lucis Caelum meet, the prophecy shall take its course. And that prophecy says this: The child born shall become and be known as the King of Light and with the Astrals by their side shall they rid the world of the Blight of Eos who would see the world burn and plunged into darkness forever lasting.”

All sat in shock until Aulea broke the silence. “Please, Luna, please be lying! Not Noctis, please not my only child!” she sobbed.

“It is him and it is undeniable. With Ardyn being Ifrit’s chosen, the prophecy is real and is being played out. You were always meant to be with Regis, Noctis has the blood of the Caelum line and the blessing of the Astrals, he is the child that will destroy Ifrit and stop his plans. This is why Ifrit, not Bahamut, told Ardyn you were meant to be his. With a champion to go up against Noctis and the other five Astrals, Ifrit believes he will win.”

“And will he?! Will my son’s blood pay the price for our freedoms?!” Aulea cried out, blue eyes furious at the thought of the gods playing with their lives but most importantly to her, the life of her child.

Luna stood up and kneeled in front of her, shushing her gently and shook her head. “The prophecy does not say, only that if he wins, Ardyn and Ifri shall be no more and we shall have peace. He will live, Aulea.”

“And if my son does fall, we all die?”

Luna’s eyes looked grim. “If he fails then there is no hope because Ifrit and Ardyn will have the Crystal and the power to burn the world and plunge all that is left into darkness.”

“Then the answer is clear, I have to win,” Noctis said as he walked in with Shallow’s aid.

“Noctis!” they gasped and cried out.

Luna moved out of the way as Noctis rushed to his mother and embraced her tightly. She felt such an ache in her chest, missing her mother and Ravus terribly despite being surrounded by loved ones. It was as though Nyx knew her distress as he went up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in comfort. She smiled at him and returned her attention to Noctis and Aulea. “I know you'r e scared, we all are for Noctis but he won't be alone. As Oracle, as Shiva’s chosen, and his friend, I shall be by his side until it ends.”

Aulea looked up at her and nodded, eyes grateful for the young woman before her. “Thank you, Luna.”

Noctis reluctantly let go of his mother and walked over to Luna before hugging her tightly. “Thank you.”

She nodded and hugged him back. "Don't forget, Daybreak, I also have a score to settle as well,” she whispered.

Noctis nodded in agreement before letting her go. “We’ll do this together.”

“Not so fast, princess,” Gladio spoke up. “You two will also have all of us present and the Kingsglaive at your side.”

“Count the assassins of all nations in as well,” Aranea said firmly.

“Reconnaissance will aid in any way possible, your—I mean, Daybreak,” agreed Shallow as well. They had their own vendetta and they couldn’t be satisfied until Ardyn was dead and the debt paid in full for Aurora’s life.

Noctis looked around the room and nodded. “Thank you, all of you. Now then, guess we better start.” His eyes grew serious, the true power of the king present at that moment. “Nyx, reach out to the glaives and tell them to stand ready, more details coming. Shallow, contact the Lucian and Niflheim reconn agents so we can get some real idea of what’s going on both sides. Aranea, have all able-bodied assassins ready if they're willing to fight.”

“Oh, they’re willing. This ain’t just a Lucian fight in our eyes. The fucking bastard has taken something from all of us.” She glanced at Ignis and her hazel green eyes grew fierce.

“Then here's the plan: The reconn agents will get the citizens of Insomnia to safety, to the outer areas of Insomnia and Hammerhead. Basically as far away from the Citadel as possible. The first group of assassins will lay-low throughout Insomnia and the Crown City and will attack and take down anything that moves. The second group will fight along with the glaives in the area surrounding the Citadel. A select group of assassins and glaives will follow me, Luna, Ignis, and Gladio into the Citadel to fight whatever is in there. Finally, the throne room is all mine and Luna's. I know for a fact that Ardyn’s penchant for the dramatic will make him want a showdown there. He’ll probably have the Crystal moved there with him. We will fight until not a single Niflheim soldier and MT is left and we will win. We have to, there is no plan B for us or Eos.”

“If that’s the case, I’m going with you, Daybreak,” swore Shallow.

“Me as well,” agreed Aranea. “Someone has to make sure you don’t die before meeting up with Ardyn, kid.”

“And you know Lib and Crowe are with me and you,” Nyx said. “Plus, I want to make sure you and Lunafreya get in that room and make Ardyn pay.”

Noctis nodded. “Thank you, Nyx, Shallow, Aranea.”

“Cor will also go with you,” Aulea added.

Cor looked at her in shock before shaking his head. “Aulea, I can’t leave you alone.”

“She won’t be, I’ll leave Altissian assassins to guard her here and Lady Camelia will want her with her anyway at her estate. She’ll be safe, Immortal.” Aranea reassured him.

“I don’t give a damn, my job is to protect the Lucian family.”

“And you will. Cor”—Aulea took his face in her hands—“Noctis needs you, your  _ king  _ needs you. I shall be safe here, but you are needed now more than ever.”

Cor gritted his teeth, but soon relaxed and let out a slow breath. “It is wrong to leave you.”

She kissed his forehead. “You know deep in your heart that it isn’t. It is now your time to stand by your king, Cor, and you know it. I will be fine, you know I’m stronger than I look even while bound in this wheelchair.”

Cor nodded and sighed. “Must you always win?”

“Yes, and I know you want to go for Prompto.” She felt an ache rip through all of them, it was a wound that would never heal, but would maybe lessen once Ardyn was defeated.

Shallow’s phone broke the painful silence causing him to answer quickly. They nodded and spoke a few words and hung up before looking at Noctis. “Ardyn is moving with several airships and has with him a new breed of magitek troopers with him, they’re saying they’re calling them 'magitek cyborgs.'”

Noctis only nodded. “Let’s move out. Shallow and Aranea, get any assassins that are not in Insomnia battle-ready. I know his target is Insomnia but have them ready to defend from the Vesperpool to the Quay all the way to Galahd. Also, get the people out of the Crown City and Insomnia to the points I mentioned now!”  Everyone immediately began running, grabbing any and all gear available. Airships and boats were being loaded up and all anxious to get to Lucis as fast as possible.  Noctis looked at Aulea before leaving for Lucis. “Mom…” He moved over to her and hugged her impossibly tight. “I’ll be back for you, I swear I will.”

Aulea nodded, tears streaming down her face. “I know you will, your father and I always knew you would be the greatest king Lucis has ever had.” She kissed his forehead and whispered into his ear. “The gods are now with you. Walk tall, my son.” Their eyes met, both glowing an eerie fuschia. They embraced once more before Noctis left. Aulea wiped her tears away and looked out the window watching them all depart. “May the gods be with us all… Regis, please my darling, watch over him and let him be the light of the night we knew he was born to be, for all of our sakes…”

Noctis started forward at the empty vastness of the sea, fists clenched. "I’m coming for you, jester, and you shall pay what you owe.” Tears streamed down his face. “For all of us, for Prompto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a prophecy and a plan, now to the battlefield!
> 
> We are literally less than FIVE chapters away from the end. Less than five! It has felt like forever yet very short at the same time. Are you ready? I'm not! I just take it as the story tells what happens. Thank you as always for your love, comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, shares, and for being you!
> 
> Song(s) that helped shape this chapter:  
Fantasy Music - Daydream Mix by various artists


	28. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone makes their way to Lucis for the battle for Eos.
> 
> TW: Violence, blood, character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 900 hits, oh my God! Thank you all for another milestone! I never thought this story would get this much attention, but thank you for being here every step of the way! Please enjoy and get comfortable, this is a long chapter <3

Ardyn let out a deep and satisfying breath as he left the control room of the airship and headed to the cargo hold where MTs and mech suits stood at the ready. These toys, however, were not the reason why he had gone back there. He walked briskly to the lucky six strapped into the seats that ran along one of the walls. His cyborgs were beautiful, ready, and deadly. Training the new ones hadn’t been difficult at all and Prompto, to his delight, was a natural. Verstael hadn’t been surprised, he was constantly reminding Ardyn with pride that the boy had been born for such a glorious role for the empire. “My, my! Don’t you all look so very dashing in those new Niflheim uniforms? Are you all ready?”

“Yes, sir!” The six responded in perfect sync and saluted Ardyn before returning to their rigid sitting positions, awaiting orders or action.

“Verstael truly outdid himself with all of you. Even those newest to the group have surpassed expectations. 05953234.”

The magitek cyborg unit sat up even straighter if possible before answering. “Sir.”

“Name and purpose of Unit?”

“Unit 05953234. Unit's purpose is to kill the King of Lucis, sir.”

“Pure poetry! Wouldn’t you agree, Captain Drautos?”

Drautos smirked and nodded. “No arguments about that at all, Chancellor. It’ll be such a touching reunion between him and that brat king, it’ll be a moment I won’t wish to miss.”

“And you won’t, captain, I want you and Prompto to be guarding the throne room doors. A fitting welcome for the boy king,” Ardyn explained to him while his eyes never left Prompto. “The rest you can decide who goes where. No rush though, we’re still some time away from Lucis.”

Drautos nodded. “Thank you, 05953234 and I will bring out the warm welcome for the king, won’t we?”

“Unit’s purpose is to kill the King of Lucis. Yes, Captain Drautos,” it repeated back without any hesitation.

“Oh, how I love that boy!” Ardyn swooned before chuckling darkly. “Now then, I shall leave you to delegate roles, Captain.” Ardyn cast one more glance at Prompto with glowing gold eyes before leaving.

“Okay, assignments!” Drautos spoke with the others about their roles in the mission, leaving Prompto out of it.

The magitek cyborg unit stared forward, running the plan, and its own abilities through its head on a loop. One thought made it hesitate momentarily before it corrected itself and went back to its mantra. Having straying thoughts was not part of its purpose and needed to be banished otherwise the pain would come. A lot of it. It didn’t really matter, pain was irrelevant and would no longer be afflicted on it. But it did feel an odd, faraway ache in its chest with thought of a pair of grey storm-like eyes coming into its head.

\--

Storm-like grey eyes watched the sea go by, normally taking in the beauty but at that moment the sea was only another obstacle they had to pass in order to get to Lucis. As Noctis watched the endless blue pass by lazily, he felt anger bubble up inside him, he didn’t know why but he did at the same time. How dare the world be so at peace when it was so blissfully unaware of the destruction that would happen if he were to fail. His anger was unjustified and he was more than aware of it. He knew his insides were burning over Arydn and his evil but more so than that his anger boiled at the fact that Prompto was gone.

Why? How could someone so pure, so sweet, so hurt throughout his life be cut down like that? Why had it been Prompto?! Prompto didn’t deserve to die without even his body left for them to properly mourn him. “Why him!” Noctis screamed at the sky, hands gripping the railing so hard his palms ached and his knuckles were white. “Why him?! Has he not hurt enough?!” Noctis fell to his knees, body racked with the sobs he hadn’t been allowed to let out. He had been put under by Luna and missed the small funeral ceremony, he never got to say goodbye and now never would. “Prompto… I miss you… I would give my life just to see you again and your smile that was the real light in the dark…”

“Noctis.”

His eyes widened and he tried to collect himself but it was impossible when Ignis and Gladio sat next to him, all three holding each other tightly.

“It’s okay, Noct,” Gladio reassured the king with tears streaking his face. “We miss him like hell too.”

“Truly,” whispered Ignis. “We didn’t get time either to mourn Prompto. Let it all out and let this pain fuel us to take down Ardyn and then we shall devote time to our dear friend.”

Noctis and Gladio nodded in agreement before they all fell silent and held onto each other, feeding off each other’s heartache and healing each other through their tears.

“Guys, I swear to you I’ll never love anyone else and if we ever do see Prompto again, I will ask him to marry me and be with me forever.”

They both looked at him, stunned at his confession. Ignis finally was able to speak up after a moment. “Noct—”

“To hell with continuing the royal line or marriage. I won't have any part in it. Not without Prompto. I can't, Iggy, I can’t.”

Ignis only nodded as Gladio gently tended to Noctis’s tears. “I understand and as your brother, I shall make sure you can keep your vows to Prompto for as long as we live.”

Gladio chuckled a little. “Oh, the broken-hearted maidens seeking the hand of the king.”

Noctis finally smiled a little. “Oh, yeah because me being gay wasn’t enough of a clue?”

“‘Fraid not.” Gladio grinned and squeezed Noctis tight.

Ignis rolled his eyes but the amused look did not go away. “Noct, if you want, when this is all over I would be honored to accompany you in buying wedding rings for you and Prompto.”

Noctis looked at Ignis in surprise. “Iggy… would you?”

Ignis pressed his head against his younger brother’s “Might as well make it official.”

Noctis tilted his head back and smiled despite the tears, he looked so much older than 20 at that moment. “You guys are the best.”

The stillness between the three of them was broken when Nyx rushed over to them, panting. “Noctis, assassins are in place, reconn has gotten everyone out, and the glaives are hidden and ready. Ardyn has arrived and we have confirmation he’s entered the Citadel.”

Noctis took in all Nyx told him before nodding. “Thank you, Nyx.” Once Nyx walked away, the three of them latched onto each other tightly once more. “No matter what happens today, we’re here together and that’s all that matters.”

Gladio nodded. “Our dads are proud, Noctis, never forget.”

“Thanks, Gladio.” He smiled at his sworn Shield and looked at them both before slowly letting go.

It was like things were happening in fast forward as soon as they docked in Galdin Quay. The bustling and luxury hotel and restaurant were empty, everyone out of sight and keeping safe. An assassin nodded at them as they all got off the boat. “Majesty.”

Noctis nodded back at them; he would have corrected them but he didn’t exactly look the assassin part dressed in his Kingly Raiment. He had debated if to arrive as an assassin, but he was a king defending his home and world thus must also look the part.

“Cid is here with the Regalia and another car for the others traveling with you,” a reconn agent explained as Noctis and his party were quickly led to the cars.

“Thank you. Constellation, come with—”

They shook their head. “It’ll be safer if we split. I’ll go with Highwind, Shallow, Immortal, and Kukris.”

“Alright. Hammerhead,” Noctis said and left with Ignis and Gladio. They quickly got in the Regalia and Cid sped off with the other five following close.

“How are things looking, Cid?” Ignis asked.

“To hell, boy, but ain’t so bad as you might be thinkin’. Lotta folks are safe in Hammerhead and a lot hidden in the boroughs where the glaives live. Society’s reconns are operating in Hammerhead, Cindy’s taken control and gettin’ ‘yes ma’ams’ left and right.” The gruff old man smiled a little at that. “They arrived not too long ago to an empty Insomnia. They haven’t blown up nothin’ yet. Guess savin’ firepower or thinkin’ they’re bein’ sneaky or some shit. Uh-huh. Huge ass piece of shit flyin’ ‘round ain’t exactly subtle.”

“Are the teams in place?”

“Yup. All hidden an’ nice like so they can spring out like a coeurl and devour the Nif robot fuckers.” Cid gave a hard turn and parked in Hammerhead, the other car parking next to them a few seconds later. Cid got out and looked at the sun, eyes narrowed. “Gettin’ dark fast. Eos knows what’s gonna happen here soon.”

“Then we’ll use the darkness to our advantage,” Lunafreya said as she finished pulling her hood up.

Noctis gazed towards Insomnia and felt a pang in his chest that made it hard to breathe, it wasn’t nerves, he knew it was something else entirely. He grabbed his chest and tried to calm whatever was going on with him. He had to focus. He turned his attention to a small commotion happening behind that got him to smile a little. Crowe, Libertus, and Nyx had reunited and were more than thrilled to see one another again. They had decided since they would be part of the team with him, they would be waiting in Hammerhead. He felt a tiny pang of jealousy, but he dismissed his negative thoughts.

“Your majesty,” Cor spoke softly to get Noctis’s attention. “No matter what happens, your father would be very proud of you like he’s always been. I remember when he was notified Aulea was going into labor, we dropped everything and rushed over. We made it in one piece, the Regalia didn’t. Cid was pissed but even he melted a tiny bit when he saw you. You were born sooner than any of us knew, even Aulea who has a sixth sense when it comes… when it comes to her son.”

Noctis pulled Cor in an unexpected hug, relieved when Cor returned it. 

“I might not have seen him be born, but I loved Prompto from the moment I saw him,” Cor said in a slightly shaky voice. “I’m just happy that he was happy before—”

“We’ll avenge him and all of them, I swear to the Astrals we will. I loved him more than anything, Cor, and when this is over, he’ll have a king’s funeral, honors, and all.”

Cor didn’t say anything further but still held onto him.

There was an anxious energy in Hammerhead well into the evening and further than that as the world became an eerie pitch black. Noctis was looking out at the haven the four of them would always camp at when they went out to Hammerhead. So many memories at that one and many others all throughout Lucis. Noctis stood tall, shoulders straight, and nodded to their past selves before walking over to his team. They all looked up at their king, fellow assassin, friend, and brother. “It’s time.”

Cor got in the driver’s seat of the Regalia and Ignis, Noctis, and Gladio piled in aftward. The other car carried Luna, Nyx, Aranea, Libertus, Crowe, and Shallow.

Cid walked over to the Regalia after seeing the other car. “Kick some ass y’all and try not to destroy her! I’m gettin’ too old for your bullshit and reckin’ her!” he harrumphed. 

“No promises, Cid, but we’ll try,” said Noctis before they sped off, tearing out of Hammerhead and heading for Insomnia. 

Cindy patted Cid’s shoulder and watched them all leave. “They’ll be fine, Paw-paw.”

“It’s that car I’m worried about! Reckless like ol’ Reggie!”

“We’re going to leave the car just outside the Insomnia security checkpoint and we walk the rest of the way. There are assassins, glaives, and Crownsguard everywhere so we’re covered, but just in case, you four, along with Lady Lunafreya, get running and follow the undergrounds until you're close enough to the Citadel. Got it?”

“Got it, Marshall,” responded Gladio.

They drove further until they made it to the Insomnia checkpoint; both groups got out of the cars, weapons out, and ready to go. Noctis punched in a code inside the guard's booth and the security gate opened.

“Remember your roles and remember what to do if things go south,” Cor reminded them all as they walked in.

They all nodded and made the long trek into Insomnia. They had only one or two lights on at a time, wanting to make themselves as invisible as possible. At one point they heard too many noises and turned them off and relied on Cor and Ignis to lead the way with their map-like memory of Insomnia’s layout. They stopped and hid behind a building when they saw a suit patrolling with a large platoon of MTs with it.

“Fuck, now what?” hissed Aranea.

“We take it out,” Crowe said with a flask in hand.

“Altius, that’ll alert them all.” Cor glared at her.

“This snail’s pace isn’t doing us any favors either,” Aranea argued back.

“I think we won’t have to worry for too long,” Libertus interrupted their bickering and pointed up.

Noctis and Luna were scaling the two buildings on either side that the suit and MTs were standing between. They both took out a silver sphere, pressed it as it flashed purple and tossed them at the group. In a few seconds, they all started short-circuiting and fell, eyes no longer glowing.

“An EMP device?” Ignis looked at Aranea.

“Tech department was working on them, but I didn’t know they were—” She was cut off by the suit suddenly self-destructing, it wasn’t supposed to if it’s power was completely shut off by the EMP, but it clearly had some other backup power they hadn’t been aware of. Immediately, MTs were rushing in, coming from all angles towards them. “Fuck!” Before they were surrounded and overwhelmed, glaives, assassins, and Crownsguard were dropping in and taking them out.

“Daybreak, Constellation, Specs, Shield, into the tunnels now!” Aranea cried out. “We’ll catch up!”

They barely heard her as explosions and MT screams filled the night air all over Insomnia. Noctis ran and led them to the nearest subway entrance, pausing only to take out a stray MT here and there. Once they were in, they stopped for a moment to plan their new route to the Citadel.

Noctis moved over to one of the subway maps and traced a path with his finger, but it wouldn’t get them close enough. “Hey, Ignis, do you know of a more direct path?”

Ignis moved over to Noctis and studied the map before pointing out a spot. “This, however, we have to assume Ardyn has placed more MTs there since it’s so close to the Citadel.”

“We’ll have to risk it,” Gladio said. “We can’t waste time in trying to be too careful.”

“Gladio’s right. Plowing through is our only choice. We’ve fought plenty of MTs and we can handle it,” Luna said. “We have extra EMP devices so we have that advantage as well.”

“What of the cyborgs?” Ignis asked pointedly as though reminding Luna with an accusatory tone. “Would you use it on something that is half-human?”

Luna didn’t respond for a moment but then glanced at the map and started walking. “The real question here is how couldn’t I? We don’t even know if it’ll work, no harm in finding out firsthand. Either way, they aren’t human, not anymore once Niflheim was finished with them, spitting back out what was left.”

Her response shocked them all, Noctis the least of the three. He had seen the damage Luna was capable of as an assassin and right now that was the mentality they needed to have. Live or die and they had to live. Noctis caught up with her and fell in stride with the Oracle.

“They must be wondering what’s going on with me, right?” she asked Noctis softly.

Noctis sighed, “Maybe a little, they haven’t said anything to me. I’ve seen you as an assassin this whole time so it doesn’t make a difference to me. Can I ask you something?” When she nodded, he continued, “How did you get into the Society?”

Luna smiled a little. “I wondered when you’d finally ask me about that. Aranea actually sought me out. She apparently was there at the sight of the crash with Biggs and Wedge that day. She tried to save them but it was too late. She did manage to bring the Ring of the Lucii back.”

Noctis stopped walking and looked at her in wild disbelief. “What?!”

Luna nodded. “She found me, gave it to me, and I gave it to Aulea. That’s how she had it on the day of your coronation.”

Noctis was dumbfounded that this had all gone on behind the scenes and he had never been the wiser to it all. “You truly have never stopped looking out for me, have you, Luna?”

She looked at him, smiling behind her coverings. “Never and I shall always be there for you.” Her eyes widened and she pushed him out of the way, stabbing an MT through the chest with her trident. She raised her hand and a pearly white transparent barrier shielded Gladio and Ignis as she threw a dagger at another that was right behind them, charging at them with an axe.

“Thanks, Lady Lunafreya,” Gladio said as he and Ignis jogged up to them.

“More are coming,” Ignis stated, hearing the heavy and multiple footsteps.   


“Which means we’re getting closer.” Noctis began running, the other three in tow as more MTs started appearing from the darkness. They made quick work of them, plowing through the mechanical soldiers until they finally broke through the surface, the sky an insidious shade of night. “It’s getting worse,” Noctis murmured to himself. “We’re about a mile away, let's go!”

They moved swiftly and carefully, aiding assassins, glaives, and Crownsguard alike as they fought the MT soldiers. They, at last, made it to the gates of the Citadel, Noctis pushing them open and stepping inside. They all looked up hearing someone applauding.

Ardyn was walking down the steps of the Citadel with Axis and Sonitus at his side, their appearance shocking them all. They seemed to be wearing armor, but in reality, it was their new metallic limbs and their eyes were glowing an unsettling bright and piercing red. 

“What have you done to them?!” Gladio yelled, still in shock that they were alive despite Noctis having told them beforehand, but also at what they had become.

“They asked for this, dear Amicitia shield. I’m sure the boy king has told you about them and about the former Captain Titus Drautos still walking amongst the living. They are a part of my plan and you have yet to see the best part! I’m giddy just thinking about it.” He looked directly at Noctis as he spoke about the last part.

“Whatever these monstrosities are we will stop them all and you!” Ignis glared up at the golden-eyed daemon.

“I’m sure you will, Chamberlain, you always have your eye on the prize after all.” Ardyn turned and headed back into the Citadel. “Have fun with my two new little favorites as well as some classic MTs to keep you company.”

“Ardyn!” Noctis tried to warp over to him but was blocked by Axis, sending him flying back.

“Noct!” Gladio ran to him but was shoved back brutally by Sonitus. Gladio got up painfully, watching the two MT cyborgs. “They’re faster and stronger than regular MTs!”

“Smart like your dad,” Axis laughed. “Maybe you’ll die like the old fool too!”

Gladio growled in anger and charged, barely managing to block Axis’s fast attacks.

Luna looked up to see more MTs coming down the steps and towards them. “Noctis, take care of the MTs! You’re faster than us, we’ll take on Axis and Sonitus!” She ran over to help Gladio and Ignis, blocking and trying to pin them down.

Noctis wanted to help them but he knew that the MTs were a small distraction that could cost the others their lives if not dealt with. He summoned the Royal Arms and went to work cutting, slicing, and bludgeoning the MTs that headed towards him. When they were all destroyed, Noctis was panting, still not fully used to using the weapons from the rulers of yore, but he didn’t have the time to breathe. He rushed over to Luna, Ignis, and Gladio, shielding Ignis from Axis’s blade.

“Thanks, Noctis… Damn, they’re too fast!”

“Axis is, Sonitus isn’t. You three go for Sonitus, I’ll go for Axis!” he said as he broke an ether to banish the stasis. He warped after him, knives and blade clashing over and over as sparks almost seemed to fly when metal hit metal. Faster and faster they attacked each other until Noctis hit stasis again, cursing when Axis got the better of him.

“Die!” Axis roared.

“Nope!” Nyx rammed his kukris into his side, metal screaming as it tore causing Axis to yell in pain. Nyx helped Noctis up, glaive and king teaming up against the cyborg, warping, phasing, and attacking with their sharpened blades.

“Heads up!” Crowe cried out and threw in a thunder-filled flask badly taped to one of Luna’s EMP devices. They all moved away quickly, Axis and Sonitus, however, couldn’t move out of the way in time, instantly frying their circuits and singeing their human flesh.

Once it was safe, Noctis approached a convulsing Axis, blade poised to put him out of his misery.

The former glaive gargled a laugh through blood and body spasms. “Y-You haven’t s-s-se-seen the worst! Wa-Wait t-t-tell you see… ee him!” He went silent as Noctis drove his father’s sword into his chest.

Noctis looked over at their group reunited again. “Crowe, Libertus, Aranea, Shallow, you stay here and help the others. Cor and Nyx with us!”

“But—”

“No, Crowe, he’s right,” Nyx said. He saw the look in Noctis’s eyes, something was off and he didn’t want more people in immediate danger that there already had to be.

Crowe only nodded, not liking it but she and Libertus would follow Nyx’s lead.

“Good luck and don’t return without Ardyn’s head!” Shallow yelled at them.

“Count on it!” Noctis yelled back as they ran into the Citadel which was surprisingly empty. “You’d think there would be MTs crawling all over the place in here.”

“Ardyn’s so sure that whoever else is in here, they can stop us all,” Luna said. She looked in her pocket before swearing. “Fuck, I’m out of EMPs. Noctis, do you have another?”

“One more.”

“Good. Drautos is with Ardyn so it’ll be our key tool in this fight.” Luna headed over to the elevator with the others. “Straight to the throne room?” Noctis nodded and pressed the button. “Noctis, whatever is up there, we’re all with you.”

“We won’t stop,” Gladio added.

“To the very end and beyond that, your majesty,” Cor said with a firm nod.

Ignis reached up and adjusted Noctis’s crown and smiled, emerald and milky white eye brimming with pride for the little brother he grew up with. “Always.”

Nyx mussed Noctis’s hair before they stepped out of the elevator.

Noctis ran out first, wanting to see what was up ahead and protect them all as much as they did him. He rounded the corner and knew Ardyn and Drautos were there with— He stopped cold, body in a pain he never thought humanly possible and was on the verge of being physically ill. He didn’t even turn his gaze away when he started yelling. “Nyx, get Cor out of here!”

They all stopped running and looked at him in confusion. “Noct—”

“Do not disobey your king and just fucking do it, Ulric!” His eyes were a hurricane and filled with deadly thunder.

Nyx didn’t say anything else and he and Cor promptly left, staying close just in case they were needed. The others ran up to Noctis and gasped, shaken and weakened at what they saw.

With Ardyn and Drautos stood another cyborg, gleaming in metal with a Niflheim marking of red printed on its upper arm. A blue-violet and glowing red eye unfeeling as Prompto Argentum watched them as any other soulless MT would its targets before striking.

“Prom…” Noctis couldn’t even get his full name out, his eyes hardly believing that he was standing there in front of him, Gladio, Luna, and Ignis’s eyes. He didn’t know how to name everything he was feeling at that moment. One thing was for sure was that he was terrified as he looked into his mismatched eyes. His body acted completely on its own when he took a step forward, but stopped, heart ceasing its beating so suddenly that he had to suppress the urge to cough.

Prompto had raised his rifle, eyes unwavering and finger on the trigger as he aimed at Noctis.

“Tut, tut, Noct,” Ardyn tsked and put his hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “I thought you were more than aware never to charge headfirst at a rifleman especially of the caliber this one was designed to be. But where are my manners truly? You’ve met all my new toys but not this one. Do go ahead and tell young Noctis your name and purpose, my little soldier boy.”

The cyborg did not relax or move his gaze away from the Lucian king. “Unit 05953234. Unit’s purpose is to kill the King of Lucis.”

Ignis put a hand on Noctis’s shoulder to steady him, squeezing tightly as he held his own rage back.

“He’s perfect, isn’t he? He’s not all done though, but once we have a little moment to ourselves, he’ll go back under the knife and be complete.” Ardyn pulled out his knife and made a slow, thin cut across Prompto’s cheek.

Gladio wrapped an arm around Noctis to keep him from lunging at Ardyn though he was more than ready to do the same.

Drautos stepped forward and shielded Ardyn from them, eyes glaring and watching them all like a predator that was toying with its almost-dead prey.

“Come now, why such a fuss? Unit 05953234 no longer feels pain or he won’t completely soon enough.” Ardyn wiped the blood from the cyborg’s cheek before licking his thumb clean. He didn’t flinch as Luna's trident was pointed at his throat, barely pressing against his skin. “My, my, Lady Lunafreya, how beautiful you sport an assassin’s tattered cloak. Might want to get that mended, a  _ queen  _ should never look so unpresentable.”

“I swear to you that before the sun rises, you shall breathe no more,” Luna threatened in a low whisper, her celestial eyes ice blue slits.

Ardyn smirked, his own eyes glowing, “We shall see. Drautos, 05953234, do keep our guests entertained. I’ve grown tired and I desire a sit upon my throne. I shall be waiting, King of Lucis.” Ardyn tipped his hat and went inside.

As soon as the door closed, Prompto began to fire. Lunafreya brought up a barrier in time and they all kneeled down behind her, shielding themselves from the rain of bullets. “Plan. Now!”

“I-I…” Noctis still was trying to reach reality but it was hard to ground himself in order to get back to the fight.

“Fuck it!” Gladio growled, frustrated with Noctis but also sympathized with him even though it wasn’t the time for emotions to be getting in the way. “Ignis, Luna, you go for Prompto! Noct, you and me with Drautos! On my mark: one, two, three, mark!”

Luna and Ignis tore after Prompto while Noctis and Gladio headed over to Drautos. Prompto stopped firing when he saw Noctis go in another direction and ran after him. Ignis threw a dagger at him, cutting into his human arm, and causing him to look at the Chamberlain momentarily before continuing towards Noctis.

Gladio saw Prompto coming and caught him around the middle, holding onto him tight. “Noctis, he’s hell-bent on getting you!”

Noctis didn’t glance over as his sword clashed harshly with Drautos’s. He was holding his ground and knew he had to get rid of him quickly if he had any chance of saving Prompto.

Prompto rammed his elbow hard into Gladio and kicked him in the face with his heavy, boot-clad metal leg. Gladio shook it off as fast as possible and grabbed onto him again, narrowly missing him but he managed to hold on before tossing him into the center of where he, Ignis, and Lunafreya were standing. They blocked his attacks and Luna shielded them from the unending spray of bullets. If anything, Prompto’s transformation only made him a deadlier rifleman.

“This isn’t working!” Luna cried out. She pulled out the EMP device to at least get Prompto to slow down and stop Drautos as well.

Noctis looked over, his face twisted in horror seeing Luna holding the silver sphere in her hand. “Luna, no!” He threw a paralyzing Thundaga spell at Drautos, knowing he only had a few precious moments before it wore off. He ran over to them, sprinting as fast as possible.

Prompto noticed and pulled out a handgun, aiming it at Noctis’s heart while still firing at the other three.

Noctis warped over to him, grabbing the gun just as the shot went off. He winced in pain, the bullet hitting him in the shoulder in a non-lethal spot.

“Noctis!” Ignis cried out, eyes filled with rage seeing him wounded, and was about to plunge a dagger into Prompto’s back when he saw Noctis’s arm wrap around the cyborg.

Prompto tensed and tried to move away but Noctis only tightened his grip on him. “Unit 059—”

“Prompto. Your name is Prompto Argentum and your purpose in life is to stand by the king of Lucis!” Noctis said with surprising strength, but not meeting his gaze yet. “It’s to play video games, ride chocobos, eat a ton of Kenny fries until we feel sick, and marry me.”

Prompto’s eyes widened as he stopped struggling. His blue-violet and bright red eyes met Noctis’s tearful grey-blue ones. “Unit…” He closed his eyes, face scrunched up in pain as he fell to his knees, going down with Noctis still clinging onto him. “U-Unit…” He shook his head vigorously. “Unit… Unit… No… No, no, no!” He clutched his head, crying and trembling.

Noctis painfully hugged him tightly. “Your name is Prompto Argentum and I love you… Ever at your side, Prom…” he whispered, his promise filled with love.

Prompto shakily looked up at Noctis, tears streaming down his face, stinging the cut on his cheek. “Noctis…”

Noctis nodded and wiped his tears away. “Yeah, and you’re Prompto and I love you.” He took Prompto’s face in his hands and kissed him softly and tenderly as to not frighten him.

It was as though it was all coming back in one pain-filled swoop, but he didn’t care as he kissed Noctis back, drowning in the love that had blossomed between them. He parted from their kiss after a few moments before gasping seeing Noctis’s bleeding shoulder. “Noct!”

Noctis shook his head. “I’m okay.” He looked over seeing Drautos getting up, sword drawn.

Prompto saw him too and got up quickly. “Lady Lunafreya, please heal him, I’ve got this!” He charged at Drautos as Luna quickly tended to Noctis.

“Ignis, Gladio, help him!” He winced as Luna slowly healed his shoulder and extracted the bullet. “Luna—”

“I know, but I saw no other way other than the EMP device.”

“No, I mean, give it to me!” Noctis got up once he was healed and took it from her.

“Ardyn should have never wasted time on you! You’re a complete fucking waste of a clone!” Drautos growled.

“Remind me to thank him later!” Prompto shot at him again, the shot ripping along the side of Drautos’s face causing the artificial skin to peel back revealing metal plating. “You really did sell your entire body to them, didn’t you?”

“You little shit, I will rip you limb from limb until there’s nothing left!”

“Ignis, Gladio, now!”

They grabbed a hold of Drautos while he was distracted so Prompto could take the final shot, but were sent crashing back when he broke free and grabbed Prompto. He saw Noctis come at him and decided to give the king a true show as he pinned Prompto to a wall, his front being crushed painfully against it. He put a foot on the younger man’s lower back and gave a hard, swift yank, Prompto’s shrieks of immeasurable pain filling the air as Drautos ripped out his metal arm from his shoulder, destroying the wiring and nerve connections.

Noctis stopped cold but rage rapidly consumed him. He warped over to Drautos, shoving Prompto out of the way, and putting the EMP device in Drautos’s exposed chest cavity, Prompto having torn the plating. Noctis took Prompto’s gun, shot Drautos’s hand off to keep him from touching the device before setting it off. He shielded Prompto as the pulse went off, frying Drautos completely. Once it died down, he quickly checked Prompto who barely managed a nod and pointed to his head. “No chip…”

Luna rushed over to them, checking them all before assessing the damage to Prompto. Her hands were trembling, trying to see what she could do, but knew it would be useless. “I-I can’t fix this but we can give him potions for the pain.” She took one from Ignis and broke it over Prompto, who sighed in relief before passing out. She checked his pulse, relaxing when she felt his heartbeat. “He’s alive, but he needs help.”

“Then we’ll—”

“Noct, you have to finish this,” Gladio said sternly. “You stop this bastard and then you come back for Prompto.”

“But—”

“Gladio’s right, Noct,” Ignis said, his eyes meeting his intensely. “You cannot let this all be for nothing! Now, go! We’ll get Prompto to safety. Nyx and Cor are already here. Go, save us all!”

Noctis knew they were right and he had to trust them all and do what had to be done. He stood up with Luna and watched as Gladio scooped Prompto into his arms and Ignis stood next to Gladio. Luna put a hand on Noctis’s shoulder and nodded before she looked at the door that led to the throne room and the final battle. Noctis looked at his brother, best friend, and the love of his life. A tear slid down his face before he stood tall with pride. “Walk tall, my friends.”

Gladio and Ignis saluted them just as Cor and Nyx came running over to them.

Noctis and Luna turned and pushed open the door, stepped inside, and let it shut with a slam behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the final showdown! (next chapter)
> 
> Everyone, we are literally a few chapters away from the end! Can you believe it because I still can't! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was a doozy to write! I'm also very excited about the final showdown between Noctis, Luna, and Ardyn. Until next time! <3
> 
> Song(s) that helped shape this chapter:  
No Mercy by PVRIS  
Somnus from Final Fantasy XV  
Apocalypsis Noctis from Final Fantasy XV  
Ardyn's Themes (I, II, III, IV) from Final Fantasy XV, Episode Prompto, and Episode Ignis


	29. The Matters of Astrals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final showdown: Noctis and Luna versus Ardyn with the Astrals watching their every move.

The slamming of the door echoed throughout the spacious and grand throne room with a finality that made no one question exactly what was about to happen. The stage was set and so where the players in the last game for Eos and its inhabitants and both of their futures.

Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV, King of Lucis and Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Oracle and unascended Queen of Tenebrae walked forward, footsteps ringing out with each step they took on the black marble floor that led to the stairs that led up to the Lucian throne. The throne that the Blight of Eos currently sat upon looking as smug as any man ever dared, lounging with victory already achieved in his mind.

Ardyn looked down at both king and Oracle as they slowly approached him, his facial expression all of a spoiled child reveling in finally getting what he wanted. “I’m afraid you’re out of luck.” He relaxed further into the throne, melting into it as though he wasn’t planning on getting up anytime soon. “Tell me, does the throne bring you here? It only seats one,” he mocked, eyes glowing gold.

Noctis stepped forward, eyes narrowed, and there was no fear, only anger burning within him. “Off my chair, jester. The king sits there.”

Luna’s grip tightened on her trident as she watched Ardyn get up and plant his foot firmly on the throne as though putting a further claim on it.

Ardyn slowly turned his hate-filled gaze upon them both, flashes of memories of his past taking over his vision. Every humiliation and every moment of pain he had caused came to him until his mind returned to the present and he was reminded how much he truly hated the Astrals, the Lucian kings, and the Oracle. “How I have waited for this, longer than you could ever know.” He moved away from the throne and slowly made his way down the stairs. “And now, our time has finally come.” He pointed up to the Crystal that was dangling above the throne, held up by heavy chains that kept it in place. “Hope you don’t mind if I re-decorated just a tad, it is necessary after all.”

“Enough and let’s end this now!” Noctis drew his father’s sword and glared at Ardyn as he stood a few feet in front of him and Luna.

“Patience, Noctis, patience. You don’t even know the rules of the game yet and already so keen on wanting to defeat me. Or maybe you just wish to die already.” He reached for him when his hand was suddenly shoved away. He looked back at Luna and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Right behind Lunafreya stood Gentiana, her hand on her shoulder and her eyes gazing deep into Ardyn’s, staring passed his eyes even. “Ifrit.”

Ardyn took a step back and then smirked as his eyes were a glowing gold with a fiery tinge to them. “Shiva, I didn’t expect to see you.”

She smiled a little before suddenly disappearing. Luna’s eyes were glowing an icy blue as she met Ardyn’s gaze who was now possessed by Ifrit. “You’ve known for a long while now, my love, that I was never truly gone despite the efforts to destroy me.”

“You abandoned me and left me to Bahamut’s so-called ‘mercy’!”

She shook her head. “No, you were headed down a path of death and destruction, a path I could not follow. Now you wish to take up that path once more through lies and this human vessel. You have become a blight upon the world and it must end.”

“You believe you can stop us?” Ardyn smirked, now being in full control once more. “Then let’s settle this.” Ardyn looked to the Crystal and reached up to it before Shiva froze him where he stood. She looked at Noctis and nodded.

Noctis reached out toward the Crystal, the Ring of the Lucii glowing on his finger and lights danced around all of them. “Astrals, hear me know! Grant me your favor and with your permission, allow us to put an end to the darkness!”

There was an eerie silence before the Crystal began to glow brighter and brighter until the light consumed the room, and the three of them disappeared as the light died down, the Crystal still glowing a faint blue.

“Noctis!” Luna glided over to him as they fell deeper and faster. She caught his hand and gently set him down on what was “solid ground” but it was hard to tell. She stood next to him and they both looked around. “The realm of the Astrals…” Luna whispered. The world around them was a mystical swirl of ethereal blues, turquoise, rainbow-color shifts, and wisps of translucent white. Small dots of light pin-pricked the scenery, moving around lazily by an invisible wind.

“You know it well for someone who has never stepped foot in this place,” Ardyn said as he “landed” a few feet away from them. “I remember very well the last time I was here; Shiva’s mocking words and Bahamut’s disgust in me. I was being forced back into the realm of mortals empty-handed when Ifrit took me under his wing and granted me the power for my revenge. Now some 20 plus years later, it shall be completed.”

“It shall end, Blight of Eos, but not as you believe.” A deep voice spoke causing them all to look over. Multiple swords appeared, moving swiftly until they formed a pair of large wings, and they opened to reveal Bahamut. His eyes looked down at the King, Oracle, and Usurper. Noctis and Lunafreya bowed their heads in respect while Ardyn definitely glared at the Draconian. “Still you have learned nothing since that day, Ifrit nor your chosen usurper.

A glow surrounded Ardyn bright and red until it became overwhelming and exploded revealing Ifrit with Ardyn in his palm’s hold. “It is you who know nothing, Bahamut and I'll prove that once and for all.”

“No, you won’t.” Luna’s body began to glow as well until beside her stood Shiva. She glided up to Ifrit, meeting his gaze. “This is it, my love.”

Ifrit said nothing as he nodded.

“Very well,” Bahamut said and spread his massive wings once more. He spoke in a language no human could understand and soon next to him appeared Titan, Ramuh, and Leviathan.

“What’s going on, Luna?” Noctis asked her, his heart beating faster.

“Judgement,” she whispered back.

“Judgement?”

“Judgement to see which way the prophecy shall go,” explained Ardyn. “We three shall fight, our own powers stripped away, and only the powers our gods bestow upon us are we allowed to use. This is how they shall decide who dies and lives and who lives and dies.” Ardyn chuckled darkly as he looked at Noctis. “By the look on your face, you have no idea how to wield the powers given to you. This shall be fun indeed.”

Bahamut outstretched his hand, gold chains shackling their hands and feet as their powers were quickly drained.

Noctis fell to his knees, feeling the most drained while Luna only weakened a little and Ardyn stood tall having had no powers of his own to give up. Once the shackles came off, Usurper and Oracle were transformed.

Luna was in her white dress but now covered in crystals to resemble Shiva. Her hair was pulled up like the Glacian and she stood on bare feet with her trident in hand.

Ardyn was the spitting image of Ifrit, a monster in human form with his black-clawed left hand and multiple horns coming from his head. He smirked smugly at Noctis who was still shackled. “This shall be easy.” He glared at Luna who stood in front of him, blocking the king from him, and her eyes were glowing an icy blue. “Shall you die first, Shiva’s chosen?”

Luna didn’t give him a chance to answer as she attacked him, her trident sharpened by the ice that clung to its tips.

Ardyn threw a wave of fire at her which she blocked with gale-force icy winds. She glided around the room, faster and faster until the space was barely visible with thick fog. She didn’t land and remained in the air, listening for Ardyn. She took off once more, narrowly missing fireballs whizzing past her.

Noctis watched helplessly and pulled on his shackles. He looked over at the Astrals that were watching the fight go on, Shiva and Ifrit on opposite sides. He studied each Astral, but none would look at him as though he did not exist.

Luna glanced over at Noctis and formed a thick ice barrier around the king before returning to her fight with the fire-wielding Ardyn.

Noctis looked over, hearing Leviathan scoff. “If Lady Shiva has to care for the King of Light like a helpless child, why should we side with humanity?”

“It is not for us to ultimately decide,” argued Titan. “Ramuh has the final word here.”

“Like if it’ll matter, Bahamut has a hand in it all either way.”

“Silence!” Ramuh slammed down his staff and returned his gaze back to the battle. His eyes closed almost in sadness as Luna took a blast that sent her tumbling to the ground. 

Luna winced and gasped as the fire had seared her ice-speckled skin, burning her pale skin severely.

“Luna!” Noctis pulled on his shackles harder but they wouldn't give. He watched in panic as Ardyn slowly approached her, the fog dissolving and all around them were flames. “Help her!” he cried out to the Astrals angrily. 

“We cannot, but you know very well what you must do, young King of Light,” Ramuh said softly, eyes still closed.

Noctis yanked on the shackles once more, angry and frustrated when he, at last, realized what Ramuh meant, what everyone had meant all this time about him. He glanced back at Shiva who only smiled at him. He stood up slowly and looked at Bahamut. He reached out to the Draconian, a white glow surrounding his body. “Bahamut, the King of Lucis summons you!”

Bahamut closed his eyes and drew his sword, throwing it in between Ardyn and Lunafreya. In a crack of bright light, the sword was replaced by Noctis, now dressed in Bahamut’s armor and with the Royal Arms forming his wings.

Ardyn looked at Noctis in shock as glowing gold eyes met bright fuschia. “How… You are not meant to meddle Draconian!” he roared angrily.

“I am not, Usurper, I do what I must in order to aid my chosen.”

“'The King of Light', Ardyn, have you not been paying attention?” Noctis said as he pushed him back, his father’s word in hand. He walked over to Luna, helping her up, and healing her wounds. “Now then, we have a score to settle, Lady Luna.” They both turned to face Ardyn sword and trident at the ready. 

Ardyn threw his head back and let out an unhinged laugh. “Do you really think this will be enough, Bahamut, you foolish god?! I shall rip them limb from limb like I did with dear Prompto or stab them clean through as was done with Regis and Sylva when they died? I do so love poetic deaths.”

“Then be prepared for the poems they’ll write of how the Usurper was destroyed and the darkness died alongside you,” Noctis promised Ardyn as he and Luna charged.

Ardyn aimed for a quick death as his sword was engulfed in flames and swung at them both but was met with a barrier or Noctis’s Royal Arm wings each time. They were both trained and skilled assassins and moved as fast as Noctis could phase. Luna made sure he could, since the very beginning of his training.

“Impossible!” Ardyn’s glowing gold eyes were furious. “Ifrit, give me all your strength!” His body was immediately consumed by fire when Ifrit reached out to him and every inch of the realm was ablaze with the flames. Waves of fire pulsed non-stop until Ardyn was left panting, but a grin on his face knowing the two could not have survived the Infernian’s pure flames. He took one step forward and screamed in rage.

Luna and Noctis stood tall, his wings unwrapping from around her and Luna pulled away the barrier of thick ice and rock that had formed around them both.

“Titan! You cannot—”

“You cannot order a god, filthy creature!” Ramuh interrupted.

That distraction was just enough. Noctis and Luna took to the air, Noctis hovering close as Luna split into multiple versions of herself as Shiva would for Diamond Dust attack. Luna and her copies flew quickly around Ardyn, the frigid wind swirling faster and faster, choking his flames and breath. Noctis formed a barrier around her and Ardyn to contain her storm and so Ardyn was incapable of leaving. Luna swirled around, the ice growing thicker until Ardyn was frozen solid. Noctis let down the barrier and she flew to him.

Noctis closed his eyes and his wings spread out as far as they could go until each Royal Arm was floating next to him including his father’s sword and Luna’s trident. “This ends here, Ardyn.” His eyes opened, their fuschia color cutting through the hazy winter. He raised his hand and pointed at Ardyn. The weapons of his ancestors flying down, stabbing through Ardyn and going through him cleanly from all angles.

“Finish this!” Ramuh raised his staff and thunder and lightning filled the realm, his judgment now known and their fates decided.

Bahamut made two slabs of black marble appear that Ifrit and Ardyn were bound to. He and the Astrals appeared behind Noctis and Luna. “They have no corporal forms, end all that they are.”

Ardyn and Ifrit fought their restraints in vain, Ardyn glaring at them all. “You took everything from me!”

“No, nothing was ever yours, Ardyn,” Luna said. “You believed in a lie for so long that you let it swallow you, body and soul.”

Noctis assembled all the Royal Arms once more. “King of Lucis, come to me!” Lights sparkled around the two of them and next to him soon appeared the kings and queens of Lucis past, grasping their weapons. He clenched his fists feeling his father next to him. “Thank you, dad. It took me a while, but I’m here and I made it…” A tear slid down his face. “This is for them all!” He raised his hand and the spirits of Sylva, Ravus, Clarus, Aurora, Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto appeared, surrounding him and Luna. He pointed at Ardyn and the Kings of old flew out and stabbed Ardyn, destroying all that he was until nothing remained.

Luna raised her trident and Bahamut’s wings opened, swords out, and sent his Ultima Blade forward, striking Ifrit and his other swords followed until the fire-born Astral was no more as well.

“Well done,” Bahamut whispered as the realm slowly began to fade away, the Astrals disappearing as well.

Noctis glanced at his father, vision blurring as he saw him smile at him. "I am proud of you, Noctis... You walked tall, my son..."

"Dad..." Noctis fell forward, fading away, and the world went dark.

\--

“Noctis! Noctis!”

The king’s eyes slowly opened, hearing a faraway voice call his name and as he was being jostled harshly. His blurry vision took in Ignis, Gladio, and Luna’s faces. “Guys…?”

“He’s alive!” Ignis shouted. “They both are alive!” Ignis without hesitation pulled Noctis into his arms, sobbing in relief. Gladio pulled them both and Luna in a tight embrace, tears flowing without restraint.

Pounding footsteps were heard rapidly approaching them and two pairs of arms encased them all as Nyx and Cor held onto them tightly. Nyx didn’t give Luna a chance as he kissed her desperately, trying to reassure himself she was truly there with them.

“I’m alright, Nyx, love, we both are.” Luna smiled at him and all of them, tears filling her celestial-colored eyes.

Noctis looked up to see the light of dawn slowly pouring into the throne room. He untangled himself from his friends and stood up, making his way to the throne. They all stood and watched him, hearts filled with pride and relief. Noctis turned to look at them and before he sat down, his father’s word in hand as he slammed it down into the ground before nodding at them all. He smiled as they saluted him. “Thank you.”

“Long live the King of Lucis and the Oracle and Queen of Tenebrae!” cried out Cor, katana in the air. The others repeated the same chant, weapons in the air.

Noctis’s eyes widened when he saw the missing weapon amongst them. “Prompto.” He jumped up and ran down the stairs, the rest following him as Noctis tore through the Citadel until he arrived at the infirmary. He stood in the doorway as all cheered and applauded both him and Lunafreya. Many were injured, but all were ecstatic that they had won the battle and it was all now finally over.

Noctis and Luna gave happy and relieved smiles and shook the hands of those that reached out to them. They checked on many as they possibly could, happy to see their comrades and also mourned those that did not make it to see the dawn of the new day. Shallow was hurt, but they would be fine according to the nurses. Libertus broke his leg but would live as well. Crowe had a few scrapes but she was too tough to die according to Libertus.

“Don’t forget, you still owe me Ardyn’s head!” Shallow called out from their hospital bed.

“Will this suffice?” Noctis handed them his hat.

Shallow looked it over and chuckled. “A pretty nice bedpan, thanks, your majesty.”

Aranea walked up to Luna and Noctis and hugged them close to her. One of her arms was bandaged and she had a few scrapes on her face but she was otherwise okay. “Thank the Six you two are okay. Regis and Sylva would have haunted me had anything happened to you.” She ruffled both their messy heads before looking at Noctis. “He’s in the ICU wing.”

Noctis felt his heart stop painfully before the words fully registered in his mind. He sprinted over the ICU section of the infirmary. He stopped suddenly and headed for the bench where Cor was sitting with Cid standing next to him. “Cor.”

Cid put his hand on Cor’s shoulder and went up to Noctis. “He’s restin’. It was a long-ass operation, but Cindy and the other docs got him nice and patched up.”

Noctis gave the gruff old man a look of confusion. “Cindy?”

Cid crossed his arms over his chest. “Cindy ain’t just good with cars, boy, she can make prosthetics and damn fine ones too.” Cid grew more serious. “I ain’t gonna lie, Noctis, Prompto was in bad shape. Real bad. They had to take out all the stuff the Nifs put in him. He was a right mess, but Cindy had all new parts for him that she made herself and he’ll feel loads better.”

Noctis nodded, a few tears leaking out despite how strong he tried to be for everyone. “How much?”

Cid sighed and scratched his head before putting his hat back on. “All they put in. A few organs, ribs, leg, arm as you can imagine, and his eye. Apparently he couldn’t see well out of it. Cindy says he’ll be able to now. Only thing she couldn’t do was match his eye color.”

“It’s more than fine. When can I see him?”

“It’ll be a while. Go on an’ sleep. You need it.” Cid patted his shoulder.

Noctis looked around and sat down on a nearby bench. He was beginning to fall asleep when Luna came over. He shuffled down and made room for her. He rested his head against hers and they both were fast asleep soon enough.

A few hours went by when Noctis woke up by his own means, heart shuddering painfully in his chest.

“I’ve got her,” Nyx whispered and sat down, pulling the sleeping Oracle to rest on him.

“Thanks.” He got up and went over to where Cor, Cid, Ignis, and Gladio were.

“Noct?” Ignis looked at him in surprise. “I didn’t think you’d be awake so soon.”

“Is Prompto out yet?”

Ignis understood now why he had woken up so abruptly, they truly were connected. “He was just settled in. You can go in now, Noct.”

Noctis glanced at them all before walking inside, his heart aching but relieved. Prompto was hooked up to multiple machines that kept him going as he healed and monitored every single thing going on with his body.

“Hey, prince,” Cindy said quietly when she saw him enter the room.

Noctis drew her into a warm hug. “Thank you so much, Cindy, for bringing him back.”

“No worries at all. He was a right mess but he’s so much better now. All his parts are light but strong like he is. It was all made for him after all. We’ll keep an eye on him, but he accepted everything really well. I’m a little amazed, it’s a miracle seein’ how badly they had put him together, to begin with.”

Noctis walked over to Prompto and held his sleek, gleaming hand. It almost shined pearly white, pure and beautiful like his soul. “How long will he be asleep?”

“Hard to tell, he needs a lot of time to heal. Could be a day, days, weeks, etc.”

“I don’t care, I just want him to be okay. I’ll wait ten years if I have to.” He sat down in the chair next to Prompto’s bed and pressed a kiss to his smooth hand.

“And he will be. I’ll leave y’all alone.” She walked out and closed the door behind her soundlessly.

Noctis looked at Prompto’s sleeping face as tears streamed down his face again. “You heard her, Prom, there's no rush. You just focus on getting better and coming home to all of us and to me. We’ll wait, we’ll always wait. You’re worth all the years of my life and then some.” He kissed his hand again. “It’s not even cold, and way better than what you had. I promise I’ll be here to help you get your strength back. I’ll be here for every moment of every day, no matter what. Ever at your side, Prompto.” He threaded his fingers through his. “We still have chocobos to ride, fish to catch and… and we have to get married and you need to rule by my side, if you’ll have me. So just worry about getting better. Me and everyone will take care of the rest so you can wake up to a better world. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Ardyn dies and Noctis lives! (how it should have been!)
> 
> Guys, we're almost done. We have but a few chapters left and I mean a few. Thank you eternally to all of you readers out there, you have really made this an amazing ride that is almost at its end! We're almost done so don't go anywhere!
> 
> Song(s) that helped shape this chapter:  
Endlessness by Really Slow Motion  
Apocalypsis Ultima (Final Fantasy XV Mix) by Vendetta Soundtracks  
Noctis's Theme from Final Fantasy XV


	30. Two Kings, One Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes, the world slowly gets to its feet, and Noctis waits from Prompto to awaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL DID IT!!! 1,000 HITS! I... I have no words! I know I say this a ton, but it would have never been possible without all your support and love! There is one chapter left to go, the epilogue!
> 
> Normally I do this in the end, but I wanted you all to know the music before you start reading.
> 
> Song(s) that helped shape this chapter:  
1 Hour Of The Most Beautiful Emotional Orchestral Music by Mattia Cupelli  
Dewdrops at Dawn from Final Fantasy XV  
Main Theme from FINAL FANTASY (from Final Fantasy XV. This is the song that plays at the very end of the game during Luna and Noctis's wedding)

_Three Months Later—_

Time was tricky and worked in odd ways. Before the fall of Ifrit and Ardyn, time ran so fast none of them could breathe but now the aftermath felt so much slower. But the one who felt it the most was Noctis.

Days, weeks, literal months had now flown by and Prompto still slept on. When he was out of danger and stable, Noctis had him moved to his room. He was set up and resting in his king-sized bed while he slept on the couch most nights and would nap next to him because he really wasn’t sleeping that well. Every day he’d look at Prompto and pray to the Astrals that he would be healed and come back home to him. Luna and Cindy were constantly checking him and he was progressing at a normal rate, but still, he slept on.

A lot had happened in the last three months. They had held a memorial ceremony for all those that fell during the battle of Altissia and during, what they were calling, the Long Night of Lucis. They all finally felt a sense of closure at long last. Luna returned to Tenebrae for a while during which time she had been crowned queen of Tenebrae and ruling monarch of Niflheim until they were able to find a suitable leader. The country was in shambles and they needed a lot of help and aid on all sides. The country, specifically the capital of Gralea, was getting to its feet with Luna’s help. Verstael Besithia had been captured by the Niflheim branch of the Society and was being held captive until his execution date. It was the last task the Society of the Grey and Violet Sky did before Lady Camelia Claustra ordered then to disband.

As Leviathan had once told her, once grey and violet met under one sky, it could all end. It had happened and in the most unbelievable way. Lady Camelia had a dream involving Prompto and Leviathan. She had called Noctis, nerves in her voice to ask about how he was doing. He had explained to her what had transpired and that’s when she had asked for specifics until he mentioned Prompto’s eyes. He found it odd but he asked Cindy. Since she wasn't able to match Prompto’s unique color, she had gone for a color that worked well; Noctis’s grey eye color.

“And so grey and violet meet under one sky,” Camelia had said, both relieved and saddened but overall happy. She soon made the declaration to all of the Society. Many were shocked but also not when they were given a choice. Under their new leader, Aranea Highwind, a few stayed still wanting to continue their mission. Others decided to join the Kingsglaive, no matter their country of origin. Many decided to go home, hang up the uniform, and be safely tucked away with their families or starting a new life completely. Shallow retired and went to Tenebrae to feel closer to Aurora and live in peace.

Luna traveled to Lucis frequently to check-in on Prompto’s progress and Auela’s as she slowly healed from her leg injuries. She would soon be walking once she was good to start physical therapy. And she also couldn’t stay away for too long, not since she and Nyx had been engaged. Not long after the Long Night, Nyx has proposed to the Oracle. Many thought it was too soon and some only thought he was taking advantage of her. They didn’t care in the slightest and Luna had happily accepted, thrilled to be with the man she loved. Nyx had loved her long before he knew it was her under the hood and coverings and that was all Luna needed to know to say yes because he truly did love her.

They had all been thrilled for them, especially Aulea who loved Lunafreya like her own daughter. She fussed over her and helped her with the details of their wedding that wouldn’t come for a while, but it kept Aulea happy and her mind off of her son’s heartache if only for a moment. Her eyes were filled with each worry for Noctis. He rarely ever left his chambers, his mind only on Prompto. His meetings he took from his room along with his meals and any personal audiences with those that worked and lived in the Citadel. They had all tried at one point to get him away and do something, anything, but it was futile. Noctis refused to leave Prompto’s side. He had left only once and that was when Ignis had fulfilled his promise to help him buy the wedding rings.

It was another regular day, another droplet in an infinite ocean. Noctis had pulled up a chair to Prompto’s bedside and held his beautiful, shining hand. Noctis knew he could feel it so he’d always hold on, reassuring him of his presence and his love for him.

“Another day and I miss you with each one, Prompto, but the wait will be worth it for both of us. I promised you a better world and we’ve gotten pretty close so far, we’re not stopping either.” He squeezed his hand and smiled a little. “Many want you to take the reins over in Niflheim once the time comes. Luna will happily teach you and you know that all of us are here for you, never question that. Plus we did say we wanted to break down the walls. You’re the perfect choice to lead Niflheim into a new era. Who knows? Maybe Emperor Prompto Argentum will be willing to unite kingdoms with King Noctis Lucis Caelum as his undeserving husband. I really will never feel worthy of you, Prom, but I can try.

“You’ve probably tired of hearing me talk, but I can’t help it. I want you to know what's been going on, you deserve to know. I never want you to forget how loved you are by not just me but all that have met you. Mom can't wait to see you awake, she wants to do physical therapy with you. Something about a wheelchair race through the Citadel since she knows you’ll both be in wheelchairs for a bit.” Noctis laughed a little but his eyes saddened seeing his lover’s closed eyes. A tear slid down his face and his lips brushed against the now warm metal of his knuckles.

“I’m lost without you, Prompto. Ignis is more king than I am. I know he doesn’t mind but I need to lift myself off the ground but it’s so hard without you next to me. I no longer feel warm, hungry, pure joy, and our love is the only thing that keeps me going. What I wouldn’t give to hear your laugh, to see the sunrise in your smile, to witness true beauty in your eyes.” His tears splashed down on their intertwined hands. “Oh, Prom… I know I must be patient but every day without you is 100 years…” He closed his eyes and sent another silent prayer to the Astrals that if today was the day Prompto would return. 

Noctis hadn’t felt it, but a faint wind blew barely above a whisper through the room, a single snowflake falling on Prompto’s nose. Slowly, like a butterfly testing its wings for the first time, eyelashes fluttered open, blinking one or two times before closing again. It took a few tries before Prompto’s eyes fully opened and he thought he was still dreaming when he saw the world so clearly. Last he remembered, one eye barely worked but now he saw better than ever. Was he dead? He figured glasses and contacts were not necessary for the afterlife.

That’s when he felt it, someone holding his hand and water making a light _ plink _sound as it hit metal. Very gently, Prompto turned to see Noctis holding his hand. Was it his hand? It was too nice to be his. Did prosthetics exist in the afterlife? “N-N… Noct…” his voice was small and hoarse. He licked his dry lips for some moisture before trying again. “N… Noct…”

Noctis froze up, every inch of his body tense and his neck creaking from how slowly he turned his head to look at the source of the sound. His breath was caught painfully in his throat, his heart was in his stomach, and his stomach was elsewhere completely. “Prom…” He shakily reached out and touched his cheek as though checking if this was all real and not just one of his many dreams of Prompto waking up.

Prompto leaned into Noctis’s touch as best he could and a tear slid down his cheek. “Hey Noct…” he whispered.

“Prompto…” Tears poured without stop as he leaned over and pressed his forehead to his, the hair on his body standing on end from the contact. He tried to hide his smile but it was impossible when he felt Prompto’s hand rest on the back of his head. He looked at his beautiful eyes before pressing a feather-light kiss to his lips.

Prompto didn’t care what was going on around them, all he could do was thank the Six that Noctis was there, alive and kissing him. He lightly pushed on the back of his head and deepened their kiss that was full of yearning, desire, and love. He could kiss Noctis forever especially when the sensations of their tongues meeting still made him shiver. He wanted to cup his face but felt unable to move his left arm. He parted from his lover and looked down, grey and blue-violet eyes widening. This prosthetic was sleek and beautiful. It couldn't be his, could it? His thoughts were interrupted when he felt—he could feel it?—Noctis squeeze his hand.

“Cindy made it. It was all designed for you so it’ll make things easier for you,” Noctis explained, his thumb rubbing the back of his silver-colored hand.

“H-How much did she fix?” Prompto asked softly. 

“All of it. She said they weren’t made for you and made you new ones that would be easy on you.”

Prompto looked down at it, almost studying it. “How come I can't move it much?”

“Cindy said it would take some getting used to. You’ll be doing physical therapy with mom. Don’t freak out, she’s fine but her legs were injured so she’s learning to walk again.”

Prompto nodded. “I need to tell her thank you when I see her again.”

“She’s around and so is Luna. They’ve both been taking care of you these past three months.”

Prompto’s eyes widened. “Three months?!” He breathed out slowly. “That bad?”

Noctis nodded and squeezed his hand again. “But you’re alright now, just gotta get used to your upgrades.”

Prompto looked back at their intertwined hands and smiled a little before realizing he could see properly from both eyes. The one given to him in Niflheim never really worked but he could see clearly as if he had both his eyes again. He looked at Noctis, looked at him honestly, and felt like it was the first time he was truly staring at him. Were his eyes always that deep that Eos was held in them and was his face always that perfect or his lips that flawless and infuriatingly kissable? “I love you, Noctis,” he whispered without much thought. 

Noctis smiled brighter than the dawn’s light before sliding into bed with Prompto and held him close, being weary of his lover’s stiff body. “I love you too.”

Prompto happily cuddled up to him for warmth and closed his eyes when he noticed something was around Noctis's neck. He took it into his fingers with no thought and looked it over. It was a beautiful gold ring with sparkling black meteorite around the middle of the band that had flecks of gold sprinkled throughout the darkness. “Noctis is this—”

Noctis pecked his lips. “It is. Ignis helped me pick it out. Do you like it?”

Prompto felt his heart racing a thousand miles before nodding. “It’s so beautiful. It’s perfect.” He gasped when he saw Noctis pull out an identical band from his pocket. “Noct!”

“There are a thousand ways to say ‘I love you’ but the truest form to me is ‘ever at your side.’” Noctis took his hand in his lips brushing against his shiny metal knuckles. “So, Prompto Argentum, will you be ever at my side and marry me?”

Prompto was full-on sobbing and a mess but managed to nod his head, sniffing loudly and wetly. “Yes! Yes, I will, Noct!” His breath hastened as he watched Noctis slip the ring on his left hand, the band not looking bad at all on his prosthetic hand. He cupped his face and kissed him passionately and lovingly, his soul complete and his heart bursting at the seams. 

Noctis was cheering in his head, he had said yes! He was going to be married to his best friend and the man he had loved since before high school. Prompto was going to be his husband and he would be his and they both would be kings living a happily ever after that was finally theirs. He hugged Prompto closer, being gentle with him despite having healed almost completely.

Prompto felt giddy and on cloud nine. He was engaged to Noctis! When their kiss ended, he automatically curled up in his arms, looking at his ring and their future. “Noctis?”

“Yeah?” He kissed the top of his golden blonde head.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“What’s happened since I’ve been asleep?”

Noctis nuzzled him warmly and told him all that had occurred in the past three months. He stopped when he felt Prompto tense. “What is it, Prom?”

“Verstael Besithia… they caught him…” Prompto whispered and clung to Noctis suddenly, remembering his time in the cold barren land in Niflheim. The surgery, the torture, the training, Ardyn, Verstael.

“Prompto, Prompto,” Noctis pressed him to his chest, over his heart, and ran his fingers through his hair. “Hey, it’s okay, breathe with me. Follow my breaths, can you do that for me?” he spoke softly and soothingly, guiding Prompto to a safe place.

Prompto managed to calm down after a while, tears in his eyes as he began to choke out the truth on what had happened to him and his true birth. Noctis told him to stop, that it was okay not to share, but Prompto powered through; Noctis had to know. By the end of it, they were both in tears, clinging to one another, and comforting each other. Despite the excruciating pain and horrors, he still felt safe in Noctis’s arms.

“I promise, Prom, no one will hurt you ever again. Everyone that has hurt you, will face the judgment of a king and they will pay,” he swore to Prompto, eyes intense despite how watery they were.

“I’m so damaged, Noct… Do you honestly still want me…?” Prompto barely murmured, body trembling in fright. He was too messed up to be loved. His mind and body were scarred and it would be too much to ask of anyone to put up with that.

“In sickness, in health, in poverty, in wealth, I take you as mine until the end of my days. Ever at your side, as your best friend, husband, and king, I do take you, Prompto Argentum, to be my husband and eternity.”

Prompto gasped, hardly believing what he had heard. He began to ball his eyes out, sniffling and hiccuping as Noctis pressed kisses all over his face. “N-Noct, I love you…!” he cried out.

Noctis smiled softly and met his watery eyes. “I love you too, Prompto.”

_ Three years later— _

“Noctis? Noctis. Noctis! For the love of the Six, how can you still be this hard to wake up?! I’m too old for this.”

“Iggy, you’re only 26.”

“Hush and so are you, Gladio.” The Chamberlain and Shield nodded before they grabbed the blankets, yanked them hard, hard enough that the king went flying off his bed.

“Are you fucking kidding me, you two?!” Noctis peered at them from the floor angrily.

“Your_ majesty, _do you really think we’d let you be late today of all days?” Ignis said, monotone and deadpan though he was beyond joyous on the inside.

Noctis’s eyes widened and he bolted for the shower without another word or protest.

“Where would he be without us, Iggs?” Gladio asked, adjusting his tie and grinning all the while.

“Lost in Duscae,” Ignis replied simply, his own tuxedo impeccable for their best friend’s wedding day. He looked at his phone and chuckled seeing the text from Aranea. “She says Prompto is driving her crazy seeing that he has been up since four.”

Gladio laughed, “It’s a wedding, not a coronation, Prom.”

“Well, it kind of is, but no need for coronation traditions in this case which is why the wedding is at 11 o’clock.”

“Speaking of, when are you and Aranea finally getting married?” Gladio teased seeing that they had been engaged for a while now.

“You know the answer and where.” He rolled his eyes and sighed, “Late spring in Tenebrae and our honeymoon is a tour of Accordo.”

“Aww.”

“Hush and make sure he hurries up, Gladio,” Ignis scolded as they both got the king ready for his wedding which was rapidly approaching.

\--

Prompto was pacing the room, Auela’s room to be exact. Tradition dictated that he and Noctis were not allowed to see each other from the night before so he slept there and got reading there and would not see Noctis until the ceremony.

“Prompto, dear, you’re going to wear a hole in the carpet at this rate,” Luna giggled.

“It’s not your wedding day so of course you aren’t nervous or the wreck I am!” Prompto protested, face pink.

“Such a blushing bride,” Aranea snickered. “Though you don’t look like a bride in that outfit.”

Prompto looked down and sighed, “I know that”—he smiled—“Noctis and I agreed that this worked given our story.” Prompto was wearing a brand new Kingsglaive uniform, tailored perfectly to him, and made of finer material to match the occasion. His hair was in its usual chocobo butt style since it had been impossible to style it any other way.

“I think he looks handsome,” Luna said with a smile. “Pay no mind to what anyone says, you wearing that uniform is personal to you and Noctis.”

“An assassin and a glaive, Six,” Prompto said, thinking back to when they had first met as an assassin and glaive. So much, almost too much, had changed since then. He and Aulea had learned to walk again, Luna married Nyx, who was now the king of Tenebrae alongside the love of his life. Prompto was on a continuous path of healing, now more so for the emotional scars. It was so hard at first; nightmares, insomnia, PTSD, and his already previous anxiety had all become too much to handle. There were times that he had told Noctis he wouldn’t blame him if he had left but Noctis never budged. He had been there for it all without fail. He was a lot better now thanks to all that loved and supported him.

He had also become emperor of Niflheim. The people had recognized him as the next successor through his “father”, the last person to hold any power in the empire. Both he and Noctis had been there for his public execution. It was hard as hell to go through, but he truly needed that closure. With his death, it was a symbolic end to the old Niflheim and with Prompto’s ascension, it marked a new era for the healing land. Luna had helped him a great deal in the beginning until he was ready to lead on his own. Aranea had become his right hand but was more the ruler herself seeing that she oversaw things whenever Prompto wasn’t present. She managed that and still ran the society that still continued but with the utmost secrecy once Camelia had stepped down.

Now was a new milestone, his life changing once again. Not just his but all that resided in Lucis and Niflheim. Today his and Noctis’s dreams of breaking down barriers would come true and Lucis and Niflheim would truly be united in peace at long last.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, Cor standing there looking as stern as ever before the mask slipped away and he opened his arms. Prompto smiled and hugged his father tightly. “Thank you, dad,” Prompto whispered.

Cor nodded and hugged him tighter. “Who knew that little kid I took in would grow up so much and would become king of Lucis and emperor of Niflheim?”

Prompto looked at Cor and wiped away a stray tear. “Crazy things happen in this family.”

“That they do.” Cor smiled and looked at Luna and Aranea before looking back at Prompto “It’s time.”

\--

Noctis was already waiting at the bottom of the throne room stairs. Ignis and Gladio at his side along with Aulea, who was holding a familiar black case with gold designs that held both crowns. Noctis’s had been repaired after the battle with Ardyn and what had once been Aulea’s crown now sat inside, waiting for its new bearer. She was never more proud to give it away to the one who would stand by her son’s side.

The throne room looked like an absolute dream, a pure fantasy that almost seemed too good to be real. Seats had been brought in for the multiple guests and bordering them along the aisle were marble white pillar-shaped planters filled with beautiful white snow flowers that were native to Niflheim. Those same flowers hung from the two flanking balconies where the council typically sat but now overflowed with the blooms. The flowers also decorated the center area where the staircase split into two separate stairs. There hung a banner of deep red and gold that read Noctis and Prompto Lucis Caelum CXIV; another one hung above both thrones where both kings of Lucis would soon sit. The morning light showed through softly and filtered through even softer as it pierced through the sheer cloth banners that looped and hung from the high ceiling, framing the thrones. Finally, two red carpets were carefully placed starting from the throne room doors, up the stairs, up the two split staircases, and stopped at the thrones.

“Mom.” Aulea glanced at her son and smiled before hugging him tightly, refusing to cry so soon. “It all looks perfect, thank you,” Noctis said, heart racing like never before.

“Of course, anything for my sons. Oh, Noctis, your father would be so proud of you. Regis just wanted your happiness and for you to be a good king. You have achieved both and a way none of us could have guessed and better than we could have hoped for you.” She kissed his forehead and smiled at her beaming night’s light. “Go now, it is almost time.”

Noctis kissed her cheek and took his spot once more. Soon, all grew quiet as the doors opened. Aranea walked out first, a bouquet of snow flowers, white Lucian roses, and blue sylleblossoms in her hand. As she walked, she winked at Ignis who smiled back at her. When she took her place, Luna came down next, smiling at Noctis and gave him a look that told him to breathe.

All stood up as the main event walked in; Cor led Prompto in and the Lord Marshal could not have looked happier for his son. Prompto looked nervous but it changed when he saw Noctis and nerves gave way to pure and utter love. He gave Noctis a smile that told him he looked handsome in his white tuxedo and royal sash of gold crossing his body. They had made the right choice to not look so traditional and go for wedding attire that suited their story personally.

Cor hugged Prompto tightly before giving him to Noctis. “Take care of him, your majesty.” It was a threat Cor had given him if he ever hurt Prompto. Only after Noctis vowed he never would multiple times, Cor was satisfied and allowed them to get married.

“Until my last breath, Cor,” Noctis reassured him. He took Prompto’s hand in his, both smiling like the in love fools they were. They faced Luna and bowed their heads respectively before kneeling and the Oracle began the ceremony.

The ceremony felt like it lasted forever but at the same time, it ended too quickly. “Please stand,” Luna spoke, a warm smile on her lips. “Noctis Lucis Caelum, do you take Prompto Argentum as your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and health, in poverty and wealth, ‘til death do you part?”

“Ever at his side, I do.” Noctis smiled.

“Prompto Argentum, do you take Noctis Lucis Caelum as your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and health, in poverty and wealth, ‘til death do you part?”

Prompto nodded with tears rolling down his freckled face. He laughed a little when Noctis kissed his metallic hand. “Ever at his side, I do.”

They exchanged their rings and didn’t wait for Luna to say it before they hugged each other and kissed like they hadn't kissed each other in years.

“I present to you all today, Noctis and Prompto Lucis Caelum. What the Six brought together, shall it never be split apart.” All stood and applauded as Noctis and Prompto continued their kiss and after they parted. There was still one last thing to do.

Noctis and Prompto looked at one another before they made their ascent to their thrones, Cor behind Prompto and Aulea behind Noctis. As tradition dictated, “Somnus” was typically sung but the boys had a different request for Luna as she began to sing.

_ When the night has come _

_ And the land is dark _

_ And the Moon is the only light we'll see _

Noctis and Prompto fought back tears as they heard the song being sung by Luna and as others slowly joined in as well. Ignis and Gladio were in the same state as the two newlyweds. They would sing that song whenever one of them was down, scared, sad, or on a long car trip specifically that one time their car broke down near Hammerhead and they had to push the car in the sweltering heat.

_ And darling, darling stand by me _

_ Oh, stand by me _

_ Oh, stand now _

_ Stand by me _

_ Stand by me _

Noctis and Prompto stood in front of their thrones, Aulea and Cor next to them, each of their crowns in their hands. They both sat down and closed their eyes as their parents carefully tucked the gleaming crowns in place until they sat perfectly. They moved to stand by them once more as everyone continued to sing.

_ Whenever you're in trouble _

_ Won't you stand by me? _

_ Oh, stand by me _

_ Oh, stand now _

_ Stand by me _

_ Stand by me _

Once the song ended, Aulea and Cor helped Prompto and Noctis up before nodding toward Lunafreya, their hearts bursting with pride.

“Now presenting, Noctis and Prompto Lucis Caelum CXIV Kings of Lucis!” All present and watching from home applauded and all around Eos there was an uproar of celebration and joy for the two newly wedded kings of Lucis.

“I love you, Noct,” Prompto whispered and squeezed his husband’s hand.

Noctis smiled at the beauty that was Prompto, the late morning sun caught in his hair. “And I, you.” He leaned over and kissed him sweetly and lovingly, sealing their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *provides tissues for everyone*
> 
> One more chapter to go!


	31. Epilogue: Dawn's Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years later.

“Noctis, you’re gonna fucking crash!” Gladio growled at the 30-year-old king of Lucis as he tore through the streets of Insomnia in the Regalia like a madman.

“Majesty! Noctis! For the love of the Six!” Ignis cried out as they narrowly missed a large truck that was unloading produce.

“Has Prompto said anything?!” Noctis gave a hard turn, the tires screaming in protest before he sped off again, driving even faster than before. They clipped a garbage truck, leaving a dent in the Regalia and peeling her paint, but Noctis didn’t seem to care as they kept racing towards the Citadel.

“Cid is gonna love this,” Gladio mumbled. “I can hear him already. ‘Fuckin’ Ifrit, boy! You an’ Reggie bustin’ up the ol’ girl the same way and for the same thing again! I’m too ol’ for your bullshit!’”

Even Noctis had to laugh at that as he did a sharp turn and practically drifted to “park” right at the bottom of the steps to the Citadel. They all lept out of the car and ran in as though being chased by a pack of upset Garalussas.

“We’re alive!” Ignis gasped, his heart honestly beating painfully in his chest.

“Yeah, now Aranea won’t have to worry about being a widow and won’t have to explain to little baby Amitiel how exactly daddy died serving the frantic king.”

“Shut up, Gladio.” Ignis rolled his eyes as they ran to the infirmary of the Citadel. “Noctis, slow down, your knee!” he warned even though he was painfully aware it fell on deaf ears.

Noctis didn’t listen as he turned the corner, his shoes squeaking as he almost crashed into a nurse, bounced off a wall, and kept running. He was a man on a mission and wouldn’t stop until he reached his destination. He finally stopped his mad dash when he spotted Prompto waiting outside the private infirmary suite. “Prompto!”

The blonde king of Lucis looked up and caught Noctis in his arms as he crashed into him almost throwing him off balance. “Breathe, Noct, s’all good so far. I wanted to give Luna and Nyx their space for now.”

Noctis nodded and gave him a nervous smile that Prompto returned before kissing him lovingly, trying to ease both their racing hearts. They sat down in the little waiting area that belonged solely to the private infirmary suite. Ignis and Gladio sat down with them as they all waited, all four the same level of anxious but excited as well. After what seemed an eternity, a nurse came over to the two kings, Chamberlain, and Shield. She smiled and gestured for them all to follow her. None of them hesitated to do so, hearts threatening to jump out of their chests until they finally saw a tired, but happy Lunafreya with Nyx by her side and Aulea. The queen mother was tearing up with joy as Luna held a sleeping bundle.

Noctis and Prompto’s worlds seemed to be reborn again at that moment when their gazes fell upon the baby in Luna’s arms. They slowly made their way over to her, their brand new baby daughter the center of their universe.

“She did a wonderful job,” Aulea spoke softly with a smile as she brushed Luna’s hair from her forehead and pressed a kiss there, filled with pride of the young woman who was like a daughter to her.

“She’s been a good baby this whole pregnancy right to the very end,” the Oracle whispered and kissed the slumbering princess’s cheek.

The two new fathers had thought about the idea of having a child frequently over the years. At different points, they felt ready and completely sure of themselves and other moments they couldn’t fathom raising a child and were too terrified to even bring it up again for a while. They had sat down with Aulea, Cor, Ignis, Gladio, Luna, and Nyx and they all helped them through it until they were as ready as any parent could be. Luna hadn’t even hesitated when she volunteered to be the surrogate for them. Nyx had been on board as well knowing how much it meant to her to do this for her dear friends. They had originally thought to adopt, but with Luna being so willing and she wanting to give them this gift, they agreed. They had decided to go with Prompto’s sperm, Noctis wanted those beautiful blue-violet eyes to continue down his line. Prompto had been hesitant, afraid of what his messed up genes might mean for their child, but they had looked into that as well and they found that things would be all right in the end. They prayed they would be. But now, all their worries seemed to evaporate when they saw the healthy baby snoozing in Luna’s arms; she was going to be just fine.

“So did you two finally settle on a name?” Gladio asked. This had been a topic that was continuously brought up with no answer, but today one had to be reached.

“Better not be after me,” Aulea laughed lightly knowing they had tossed the idea around at some point previously.

“No worries, Aulea,” Prompto said with a light laugh and then looked at Noctis with a smile before looking at their family, who were all waiting "patiently" for an answer at long last. “Since she is the new dawn in our lives and will bring a new era to Lucis, we decided on Aurora.”

Luna, Noctis, and Nyx saddened a little hearing the name but there was truly no better way to honor the late young seamstress than the new Lucian princess carrying her name.

“A perfect choice,” Ignis agreed. The whole room smiled and cooed softly as Aurora yawned and snuggled into Luna. Ignis chuckled, “So much like her father already.”

Noctis rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop smiling at their newborn daughter. “Welcome to Lucis, my dawn’s light.”

Prompto wrapped an arm around Noctis as he gazed at their baby girl with awe and love. “Hello, little princess, we love you so much already.” He wiped away a tear and couldn’t stop smiling even if he tried.

_ A month or so later— _

It was a peaceful night in the Citadel, not so much a hush could be heard throughout the mighty building as the royal family slept. Almost all of the royal family, at least. Noctis was dead to the world but when he turned over and was met with cold sheets, he slowly began to wake. His eyes opened and saw that the spot next to him was empty. “Prompto…?” he muttered groggily as he slowly sat up, still quite dazed and out of it until his blurry sight caught his husband and daughter standing not too far away from the bed. He gave them a tiny sleepy smile. “Fussy?”

Prompto laughed softly seeing his disheveled husband. “A little. She demands cuddles.” Aurora’s cradle was kept in their suite, next to their bed. Neither of them could bear the idea of her sleeping in another room away from them. Prompto was swaying gently with Aurora in his arms, the baby bundled up in a soft blanket and her warm chocobo pjs; he always made a point to have a few barriers between her and his prosthetic arm. Noctis always insisted that it didn’t even feel cold but still did it and would continue to do so fearing it would bother or frighten her. In reality, she found it as amusing most of the time when she saw her reflection in her papa’s arm.

Noctis slipped out of bed and went over to them, joining them as he wrapped his arms around Prompto from behind and smiled at Aurora, her blue-violet eyes dazzling like her papa’s that held the galaxy in them. Noctis rested his chin on Prompto’s shoulder and began to hum a lullaby his mother had always sung to put his fussy mind to sleep, swaying with them lazily.

Prompto smiled recognizing the comforting melody and hummed along. Noctis sang it a lot to calm him down whenever he wasn’t doing so well over the years and sometimes at night to help him sleep easier.

Aurora gazed up at her fathers, entranced by them. She cuddled up to Prompto, snuggling into the security and warmth he gave her and fought to stay awake but the task grew harder and harder. Soon the little princess was fast asleep, dreaming sweet dreams.

Prompto didn’t want to let her go, but Noctis’s growing weight against his back told him that his sleepy husband also needed to lay down. They both kissed her sweet before laying her down in her cradle, safe and warm. “Okay, king of sleep, bedtime for you too,” Prompto teased. He laughed softly as Noctis practically dragged him into bed, hugged him impossibly close, and settled down already half-asleep when he hit the mattress. “Night, Noct, I love you and Aurora so much…”

“Love you too…” Noctis barely murmured and passed out.

Prompto gazed at their sleeping daughter before he looked at Noctis, smiled, and closed his eyes. In no time, he was fast asleep, dreams filled with Noctis, Aurora, and their future lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! *jumps around in utter joy and takes a bow* This marks the end of this story! Thank you a ridiculous amount to all the love, comments, support, kudos, subscriptions, shares, and hits! I am deeply honored so many of you gave me a chance with my first fic in... 11 years? Yup, last time I wrote one was back 2009. Let that sink in. I am beyond infinitely grateful to all!
> 
> I will be taking some time off between now and posting my next fic (yes, another one is coming and I am super excited for it!) So please, subscribe to me if you want to see when that comes out or follow me on Tumblr because I also post updates there. I love you all and see you in the next one!
> 
> https://red-muse-ique.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Song(s) that helped shape this chapter:  
3 Hour Relaxing Piano Studio Ghibli Collection  
Sanctuary Orchestra from Kingdom Hearts II by Utada Hikaru


End file.
